Unforgettable
by Lori2279
Summary: When tragedy strikes, sometimes help come from the most unexpected of places to help you pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

Authors: Lori2279 and GoodForm2011

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Well not nothing. I have a nice car and my co-writer has a nice home. But when it comes to Castle, we own nothing.

AN: We're back. We just can't leave these two alone. While ABC never saw their potential, I know there of those of us who do. Tell us something good.

-d-d-d-d-d-

"Hey, Castle, want a glass of wine?" Kate asked after cleaning up dinner. It had been a rough few weeks at the office after Kevin had returned from bereavement leave.

"Lost my taste for alcohol for the moment," Rick frowned.

"Right," Kate nodded and pulled a pitcher from the fridge and poured him a glass. "Have some of the iced tea Alexis made."

"Thanks," Rick took a drink, "I'm worried about Ryan."

"Join the club," Kate took a seat next to him.

"I know Irishmen are known to be able to hold their alcohol, but Kevin's taking it to an extreme. Poor Sarah Grace. She loses her mother, and her father is practically passed out the moment he gets home from work," Rick frowned, "I can't really throw stones as I've behaved in a similar manner during my heydays, but this is different."

"You had Martha," Kate pointed out. "Kevin's mom isn't in great shape right now, and all his sister have their own families."

"Then who's watching out for Sarah Grace?" Rick asked, "Maybe I can offer to have her stay with us for awhile, at least until Kevin processes his grief."

"He won't let you," Kate shook her head. "Too much Irish pride."

"Maybe we don't give him the option to turn us down," Rick replied.

"We give him one more week, and then we barge in."

"Let's just hope nothing happens in the interim," Rick frowned.

"Yeah," Kate leaned her head on his shoulder.

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis backed away from the top of the stairs with a frown. She didn't like the sound of the conversation she'd just overheard.

She waited until her dad and Kate went into their bedroom before she tiptoed her way into her father's office and searched around for his address book. She always teased him about not joining the twenty first century and keeping a digital copy, but today was a day she was thankful he was suck in the previous century.

"Reynolds, Ritter, Rogerson, Ryan, there we go," Alexis copied down the address book.

She glanced at the clock. It was a bit late to be stepping out, but she didn't want to wait another day to take action.

She walked towards the door and stopped. Keys. She peeked over at her dad's door and then found Kate's bag. Lucky for her, her step-mother had labeled her partners' keys.

"Hey, Dad, I have a late night study session," Alexis called out, "Don't wait up."

"Okay," he called and then a very feminine giggle followed.

Alexis shuddered a little and walked out the door. She took comfort in the fact the giggle was Beckett's, but she still didn't want to hear them going at it.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis quietly let herself into the Ryan apartment and shut the door behind her. She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the mess.

"Lovely," she murmured.

She'd deal with the mess later. She spotted a lump passed out on the sofa snoring softly. She moved towards the bathroom when she spotted Sarah Grace.

"Hi, Sweetheart," Alexis knelt in front of her, "I'm Alexis. Do you remember me?"

"You brought me cookies with bananas and chocolate chips in them. They were yummy."

"That's right," Alexis smiled.

"Daddy sleeping," Sarah Grace pointed towards her father and then zipped her lips. "Shhh."

"I know," Alexis nodded. "Why are you sleeping out here?"

"Have bad dream," the little girl frowned, "Wanted to be close to Daddy."

"Ah ha," Alexis nodded. "Do you know where Daddy's cell phone is?"

The little girl shook her head from side to side several times.

"How about you go back to bed?" Alexis suggested, "I'll read you a story in a little bit if you want."

"Okay, but what about Daddy?" Sarah Grace asked.

"I'll take care of him. Don't you worry."

"Okay," Sarah Grace grabbed up her doll and ambled back to her bedroom.

Alexis turned and looked at Kevin. She debated on waking him before she decided just to help him to bed.

"Come on, Detective," Alexis nearly crumbled under his weight. He was somewhat conscious but muttering incoherently. Alexis recoiled as the alcohol smell which hit her with each breath he took. She could almost get high on the fumes alone.

She dumped him into bed and took off his shoes before he covered him up after searching for his cell phone. She took his found phone back in the living room. She scrolled through the contacts and found Javier's number. It was a little late, but she'd take waking him up.

 _"Ryan, what is it?"_ Javi answered the phone with a sleepy voice, _"I'm not picking you up at O'Neill's tonight. You got to cab your way home."_

"It's not Ryan, Espo," Alexis said. "Sorry, I woke you."

 _"Alexis,"_ Javi recognized the voice, _"Is everything okay? How did you get Kevin's phone?"_

"I pickpocketed him when I put him to bed," Alexis said.

 _"Are you at his place?"_ Javier glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

"Yes," she nodded. "Look, I'm going to try to get him out of bed and functioning tomorrow by noon. Can you pick him up then?"

 _"Sure thing,"_ Javier responded, _"Do you need any help?"_

"Yeah, can you keep a breathalyzer in your desk at work? I'm getting him sober."

 _"I'll see if I can get Beckett to approve one,"_ Javi responded, _"Call me if you need anything…day or night."_

"Thanks, Espo. I'll remember that."

 _"Good luck, Little Castle."_

"I think I'm going to need it," Alexis said grimly as she looked around.

Alexis tossed the phone aside, rolled up her sleeves and got to work. First thing to go was all the alcohol in the house. She dumped it all down the sink.

Then came the living room. She folded up the blankets and put them back in the closet before she shook out the pillows and cushions, opening the window for some air.

The kitchen came after. She washed all the dishes and returned them to the appropriate cupboards. She took inventory of the fridge and pantry and made a list of groceries to pick up first thing in the morning.

She tiptoed into Kevin's bathroom when she couldn't find any cleaning products in the hall bathroom. She recoiled in disgust at the mess she saw.

"I'm never having boys."

Luckily she found the supplies she needed to clean the hall bathroom. She'd let Kevin clean up his own mess when he was sober enough to do it.

She cleaned the hall bathroom and then checked on Sarah Grace. The little girl was sound asleep holding onto a framed photo.

Alexis stepped close and saw the picture was of her mother. Her heart ached for the little girl.

She didn't try to take the picture away, instead she covered Sarah Grace and left her to sleep.

Once the apartment looked tidy, she parked herself on Kevin's sofa and tried to get a few hours sleep. She'd need to get up early enough in the morning to get the much needed groceries.

-d-d-d-d-

Kevin Ryan heard the sound of his name being called quietly accompanied by repeated pokes to his shoulder.

"Sarah Grace, go play with your dolls," Kevin muttered, "Daddy's not feeling well."

"Wake up, Detective," said a female voice who definitely not his daughter replied. "You've got the morning off, but Espo will be here at noon to pick you up for work."

"Alexis," Kevin opened one eye upon placing the voice, "What are you doing here?"

"You need help," Alexis said simply. "I'm here to give it to you. Now get up or I pour a bowl of ice water on you. That oughta do wonders for your hangover."

"Who the hell asked you to help me?" Kevin stumbled to his feet, "I am doing just fine, thank you very much."

"Good grief," Alexis waved her hand in front of her nose, "If you lit a match, your breath would catch on fire. Get yourself into the shower before I push you in there, clothes and all. Sarah Grace needs her father, and you're mucking it up."

"My daughter is none of your business. Go home, Castle Junior."

"If you don't sober up and get with it, I'll take Sarah Grace with me and raise her myself," Alexis hissed, "She doesn't need a drunk for a father."

"I'd like to see you try," Kevin said. "Leave."

"Okay, then we do this the hard way," Alexis nodded. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the bathroom. While pushing him into the stall, she turned the water on; full blast and ice cold.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kevin sputtered while trying to avoid the spray, "Let me out of here."

"Not until you sober up and see reality," Alexis held firm.

"I really don't like you right now," Kevin glared.

"I can live with that. Get cleaned up. I'm going to start breakfast."

Kevin grumbled when Alexis left him in the shower. It didn't even occur to him in his alcohol soaked brain that he could turn the water to hot with her out of the room.

-d-d-d-d-

" _Beckett,"_ Kate answered the phone.

"I need your help," Kevin said into the phone.

" _What can I do for you, Ryan?"_ Kate asked calmly.

"Get your stepdaughter out of my apartment," he returned.

" _Alexis is where?"_ Kate nearly burst out in laughter.

"This is not funny. She showed up this morning, woke me up, and tossed me into a freezing cold shower."

" _Good for her,"_ Kate replied, _"You sober enough to work a shift?"_

"I think she said Javi's coming to get me at noon."

" _That doesn't answer my question,"_ Kate responded, _"Are you sober?"_

"With the way my head's pounding, I'd say yes," Kevin said. "You are missing my point. She won't leave."

" _What exactly do you want me to do about it?"_ Kate asked.

"Arrest her for trespassing," Kevin replied.

" _Arrest her yourself,"_ Kate shot back, _"You're a cop."_

"Castle won't kill you," Kevin said. "If I arrest her, he'll murder me."

" _Then I guess you're stuck, because I'm not arresting her,"_ Kate said. _"I think I like this."_

"Some boss you are," he huffed and then abruptly ended the call. He pulled on some clean clothes and charged into the kitchen with the intention of forcing Alexis out of his apartment by any means necessary. He came to a screeching halt when he heard his daughter singing along with a nursery rhyme Alexis was singing while she began throwing spoiled food from the fridge into the garbage.

As it ended he heard Alexis ask Sarah Grace if she could say 'Yuck'.

"Yuck!" Sarah Grace mimicked from her perch on the kitchen counter.

"Very good. I think your daddy's lucky none of this stuff walked out under its own steam."

The little girl giggled in reply.

"Let's see if there's anything edible left in the fridge or if I have to take you out to feed you."

"I want ice cream," the little girl stated.

"Not for breakfast," Alexis shook her head, "Maybe after we have lunch."

"Aw, nuts," the little girl pouted.

Alexis opened the fridge a second time to survey the remaining options before determining they wouldn't need to eat out, "How do pancakes sound?"

"Yummy!" Sarah Grace clapped happily.

"Good. Should we see if your daddy wants any?"

"Yes," Sarah Grace's head bobbed like a bobblehead doll.

"Okay," Alexis scooped her up and then set her on her feet. "Go find him."

"Hi, Daddy," Sarah Grace wrapped her arms around Kevin's leg the instant she saw him, "Lexis and I get pancakes."

"Really?" Kevin scooped her up. "Sounds good to me."

"Yay," Sarah Grace clapped her hands together and then grasped his hand and pulled, "Let's go, Daddy."

"Let's go," he agreed as he stepped into his now clean kitchen.

"Morning," Alexis said.

"It…ah…looks good in here," he stammered, "Is there any coffee?"

"Yep," Alexis pointed to the corner. "I need a credit card because I'm going food shopping for you."

"Uh, thanks, but that's not necessary. I can get them myself," Kevin shook off the offer.

"Don't worry. Sarah Grace and I will go food shopping after you go to work. I won't get fancy on you. Just the necessities," Alexis smiled. "Then she and I will have lunch before I give her ice cream."

"Ice cream," the young girl picked up with an eager smile.

"That's right," Alexis tapped her nose with a smile.

"Alexis," Kevin started.

"After you eat, you can take all the garbage out," Alexis smiled.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but Sarah Grace and I are fine," Kevin responded.

"Kevin, your kitchen was seconds away from being declared a natural disaster area. The only thing in your fridge while didn't have mold growing on it was the eggs, and by some mercy the milk hadn't gone bad."

"What's your point?" he scowled at her.

"You're not fine," she responded calmly.

"What do I have to do to get rid of you?"

"Care," she said simply. "Now, what do you like on your pancakes, Sarah Grace?"

"Peanut butter and maple syrup," Kevin answered for his little girl.

"That sounds delicious," Alexis smiled.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy, I got love in my tummy," Sarah Grace began to sing while rubbing circles into her small belly.

Alexis giggled as she picked up Sarah Grace and spun her around, singing with her.

-d-d-d-d

"Hey, Javi," Alexis answered the door. "He'll be out in a minute. He's looking at my grocery list."

"Don't know how you got through to him, but I owe you a great big thanks," Javi replied.

"No problem," Alexis closed the door once Javier was in the apartment. "I accept cash, chocolate, and coffee."

"Noted," Javi smiled.

"Uncle Javi," Sarah Grace ran towards him and threw her arms around his legs.

"Hey, Niña," Javi scooped her up. "How you doing today?"

"Lexis made pancakes," she smiled.

"She did," Javier responded, "I bet they were yummy."

"Of course," Alexis smiled. "I learned from the king of pancake makers."

"Ryan, you'd better hurry up," Javi called out, "Beckett will put us on parking duty if we're late."

"C'mere you little monster," Alexis took Sarah Grace from Javi as Kevin made an appearance.

"Bye, Daddy," Sarah Grace waved her father away.

"Bye, Sweetie," Kevin smiled.

As he and Javi walked down the hall, Kevin looked at his partner, "Was this your idea?"

"I wish I'd thought of it but no," Javi responded, "She thought that up all on her own."

"She threw me into a shower, fully clothed."

"Good," Javi responded, "You deserve it."

"Thanks, Partner," Kevin grumbled.

"You look halfway human," Javi told him. "She's doing something right."

"I haven't been that bad," Kevin protested.

"Ryan, what day is it?" Javier challenged him.

"Um, uh," Kevin fumbled. "Tuesday."

"Friday," Javier corrected him.

"Oh," Kevin looked at the floor. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Thank, Alexis."

"She threw me in the shower, fully clothed," Kevin grumbled, "Gratitude is not high on my list at the moment."

"How cold was the water?" Javi smirked.

"Arctic cold," he felt a shiver course down his spine.

Javi laughed, "I knew I liked Alexis for a reason."

Kevin mumbled to himself all the way to Javi's car.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Hope you guys will stick with us.

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis opened another box and sighed. Still no luck. She knew her old toys had to be somewhere in the storage unit of the basement in her father's building.

"Who's in here?" her father must have heard her rustling when he entered.

"It's me, Dad," Alexis called.

"Alexis, what are you doing down here?" Rick pushed boxes around until he found her.

"I'm looking for some of my old toys. I want to take them with me."

"Take them where?" he began looking through the boxes she'd already gone through for the treasure he'd come to retrieve.

"To Detective Ryan's," Alexis said. "I was going to give them to Sarah Grace."

"Alexis, I'm very proud of you for getting Kevin sober, but you can't be there for him every day. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I could've been that little girl," Alexis said. "If Mom had raised me, I would've been."

"You know I never would have let that happen," he kissed her forehead.

"I know," Alexis smiled, "I'm not going to let it happen either."

"Alexis, you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved," Castle responded, "Kevin…Detective Ryan is going through a difficult time. He just lost his wife."

"His daughter lost her mother. She should be able to count on the one parent she still has."

"Do you have any idea what you're in for?" Rick folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Right about now I'm guessing Kevin's discovering I cleaned out his liquor cabinet, and he's likely cursing the day I was born," Alexis smiled.

"Be careful, Alexis," he cautioned her.

"I will, Dad," Alexis nodded as her phone rang. She held it eye level and smirked. "It's Ryan. I wonder what he wants."

"If he gives you any real trouble, you send him my way," Rick went back to looking through the boxes for his notebook.

Alexis smiled as she answered her phone, "Hello?"

 _"Alexis Harper Castle, what the hell did you do with my liquor cabinet?"_ Kevin hissed, _"How the hell did you even get past the lock?"_

"Dad knew a few good thieves," Alexis said calmly. "He learned, and I paid attention. It was a fun father-daughter bonding activity."

 _"Who the heck do you think you are, dumping all my alcohol down the drain?"_ he snarled.

"Who said I dumped it down the drain?" Alexis opened another box to continue her search.

 _"Then where the hell did it go?"_

"Gram needed some liquor for a party she's hosting for her students," Alexis said, "I figured it shouldn't go to waste."

 _"If you want to come over and take my daughter to the park or the museum, that's fine with me, but keep your hands off my stuff, which includes my alcohol."_

"You need a different way to release your misery. Drinking is out. I will repeatedly search your home for alcohol and I will toss any I find. Javi has orders to search your desk at work and to keep a breathalyzer handy."

Kevin ended the call abruptly.

"Have a good day," Alexis clicked her phone off and stuffed it in the pocket of her jeans.

"Is that part about Espo true?" Castle asked.

"Yes," Alexis nodded.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Rick pushed a box towards his daughter.

Alexis opened the box and smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

"Do you really want to give up your childhood possessions?" he asked.

"Just a few of them," Alexis said. "I figure Sarah Grace could use them as a distraction while Kevin gets his act together."

"How long do you plan to do this?"

"As long as I have to," Alexis said. "I didn't know Jenny well, but I know she wouldn't want this for Kevin."

"You're right about that," he kissed her forehead and continued to rifle through the boxes.

"What are you looking for, Dad?" Alexis asked.

"A notebook," he responded, "I had a storyline for Derek Storm I ditched. I thought maybe Nikki Heat might want to tackle it."

"You want help?" Alexis looked around at the boxes.

"No, you go on. I'm sure there's a little girl waiting for you."

"And her pissed off father," Alexis snickered, "I'll be home later."

"Okay," Castle smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Daddy," Alexis smiled as she left.

Rick spent nearly an hour before he found what he'd been looking for.

=d=d=d=d=d=d=d=

"Don't you need him, Lexis?"

"No, Sweetie. He told me he wants to make you feel better."

"I think it's working," Sarah Grace hugged the monkey tight.

"Good," Alexis smiled. "If you want to rename him, you can. I just called him Bananas because I knew that's what monkeys liked to eat."

"I like bananas," Sarah Grace smiled before throwing her arms around Alexis's legs to hug her, "Thank you, Lexis."

"You're welcome," Alexis bent over to hug the little girl. "I'll tell you something else. Bananas is great at keeping secrets."

"He is?" Sarah Grace looked to Alexis with wide eyes.

"I used to tell him everything, and he never told anyone."

"Maybe I'll try," Sarah Grace whispered a secret into the stuffed monkey's ear.

"While you and Bananas get to know each other, I am going to get out some stuff to make cookies."

"What kind?" Sarah Grace asked.

"I was thinking about chocolate chip."

"Yummy," Sarah Grace replied, "Can we put some bananas in them for Bananas?"

"Absolutely," Alexis nodded. "Let's go."

Sarah Grace agreed and followed Alexis into the kitchen, making sure Bananas was tucked safely under her arm.

-d-d-d-

Kevin entered his apartment to the delicious smell of chocolate baking.

Alexis was pulling a baking sheet from the oven full of freshly baked cookies. Sarah Grace was parked on a nearby chair eagerly awaiting the okay to taste the results. She'd been warned off after the first batch came out of the oven because they were still too hot.

"Is it time yet, Lexis?"

"A few more minutes, Peanut,"

"They look really yummy," Sarah Grace stated while still hugging her monkey tight.

"They will be just as yummy a few degrees cooler so a certain little somebody doesn't burn her tongue."

"Hi, Sweetheart," Kevin greeted his daughter with a smile and a kiss to her forehead.

"Hi, Daddy," Sarah Grace smiled at him.

"Who's your friend?" Kevin noticed the monkey in her arms.

"Bananas," Sarah Grace turned the monkey so Kevin could be introduced properly, "Lexis gave him to me. He's good at keeping secrets. Lexis told me so. I already told him one, and he's kept it all afternoon."

"He won't even tell me, and I was his friend first," Alexis shook her head.

"What kind of secrets are you telling the monkey?" Kevin knelt next to her.

"Nuh-uh, Daddy," Sarah Grace shook her head. "Not telling."

Kevin smiled and rose to his feet, snatching a cookie to consume in the process, "What kind of cookies are we baking?"

"Chocolate chip with banana extract," Alexis smiled.

"Taste good," Kevin took his first bite.

"Can I have one now, Lexis?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Yes, Peanut. Now you can have one."

Sarah Grace quickly snatched the biggest one she could find and took her first bite, coating her lips and cheeks with chocolate in the process. "They're yummy."

Alexis giggled and grabbed a washcloth, "You're a mess, Miss."

Sarah Grace giggled along while Alexis cleaned her up and then took another bite.

"There's a meatloaf in the oven. It's almost ready," Alexis told Kevin. "As soon as I get Sarah Grace cleaned up and in bed, I'll leave."

"You don't have to rush out on my account," Kevin replied, "I'm sorry I blew up on you earlier."

Alexis shrugged, "Don't flatter yourself. You yelling at me is nothing new."

"I realize I've been doing a lot of it. I'll try to stop," Kevin stated.

"Okay," Alexis nodded. "Sarah Grace, do you want applesauce with meatloaf?"

"No," Sarah Grace shook her head from side to side, "Another cookie, please."

"Dinner first," Kevin said.

"Is it ready yet?" she asked, "I'm hungry, and so is Bananas."

"Go wash up," Alexis said. "It'll be on the table when you're back."

Sarah Grace jumped off the chair, sticking the landing, and then ran off to do as she was told.

"The meatloaf smells Italian," Kevin's nose sniffed out.

"Old family recipe," Alexis pulled the pan out of the oven. "It's stuffed meatloaf. You make it and then make it into a square. Then you spread mozzarella cheese over it before you roll it up like a jelly roll."

"Sounds good," Kevin replied.

"We've always liked it."

"Castle teach you to make it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alexis nodded.

"Kate always says he's a good cook," Kevin noted.

"Yeah, he's a great cook. He had to be. Gram's cooking runs hot and cold."

"Sounds about right," he snorted.

"Anyway, your dinner is ready, and since you're not drunk, you can take care of putting Sarah Grace to bed tonight. I think she'd like that. I'm heading out."

"Alexis, stay through dinner," Kevin requested.

"You and Sarah Grace need some time alone which doesn't include me."

"How about after dinner?" he countered, "She likes having you here."

"I thought you'd be thrilled to get rid of me."

"I'm trying to apologize," Kevin replied, "You're not making it easy."

"I don't need your apology," Alexis snapped at him, "I need you to get yourself together and take care of your daughter."

"All ready to eat," Sarah Grace appeared with her hands held up as proof she'd washed up, "Bananas is all clean too."

"Good," Alexis said. "So, after I get you all set, I'm gonna go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No," Sarah Grace shook her head. "Stay and eat with us, Lexis."

"I should go home," Alexis replied.

"No, eat here," Sarah Grace insisted.

"Sweetie," Alexis started.

"Please, Lexis," Sarah Grace wrapped her arms around Alexis's waist.

"How do I say no to that?" Alexis smiled.

"You don't," Kevin shook his head.

Knowing she'd gotten her way, Sarah Grace cheered and then climbed into her chair in preparation for the meal.

"This is good," Kevin commented after his first few bites as a way to break the awkward silence which had engulfed the room since they'd sat down.

"Thank you," Alexis smiled.

"What do you think, Sweetheart?" Kevin poked Sarah Grace in the stomach.

"I like the cheese," Sarah Grace smiled.

"Yes, cheese is yummy at any age," Alexis replied.

"You like anything else, Sweetheart?"

"The applesauce," Sarah Grace smiled.

"It is good," Kevin agreed, "Is it homemade?"

"I'm good, I'm not that good," Alexis smiled.

"How about trying the vegetable on your plate," Kevin suggested to his daughter.

"It's corn," Alexis encouraged Sarah Grace. "I promise you'll like it."

Sarah Grace looked skeptical but gave it a try.

"Well?" Alexis prodded.

"It's good," Sarah Grace announced after a few moments.

"See? Not all vegetables taste like feet."

"Like broccoli," Sarah Grace groaned.

"Exactly," Alexis nodded.

"Broccoli is yucky," Sarah Grace told her father.

"I completely agree, but the corn is delicious. Tastes like it came directly off the cob," Kevin smiled.

Sarah Grace nodded and spooned in another bite of corn.

Dinner was a slow affair. Kevin wondered if his daughter was drawing out the process for as long as possible so Alexis wouldn't leave.

"Don't go, Lexis," Sarah Grace hugged her around the legs when it was time for Alexis to leave.

"I have to, Sweetie. It's almost my bedtime," Alexis smiled.

"We could have a sleepover here," Sarah Grace suggested.

"Not tonight, okay? I don't have any clothes here. Another day, I promise."

"Okay," Sarah Grace frowned.

"You call me tomorrow when you wake up, okay? We'll figure out something fun to do."

"Can we go to the zoo?" Sarah Grace asked.

"It's supposed to rain tomorrow, but maybe this weekend, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace agreed, "I want to see the monkeys, and we can bring Daddy."

"If he wants to come, he can."

"Will you come, Daddy?" Sarah Grace turned to bat her lashes in her father's direction.

"Sure," Kevin smiled.

"Yay!" Sarah Grace cheered triumphantly.

"See you soon, okay, Sweetie?" Alexis gave Sarah Grace a hug and sent her off to bed before looking at Kevin. "I have one condition for you coming to the zoo."

"What is your condition?" Kevin inquired.

"You are to be 100%, stone cold, preacher on a Sunday, sober."

"I'll do my best," Kevin nodded.

"She needs you, Kevin," Alexis added.

"I know that."

"Then act like it," Alexis told him.

"I'm trying," Kevin responded.

"Try harder," Alexis said before she left.

Kevin turned towards Sarah Grace's bedroom. Just before he entered, he heard Sarah Grace talking to her new stuffed friend, talking about how much more she liked her daddy now that he didn't smell funny all the time. The words were like a punch in the gut.

He scanned the hallway, and his gaze fell on a picture of Jenny.

"I'll do better, Jenny," Kevin vowed as he looked towards the heavens.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you all had a fab weekend.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis knocked on the door and waited for Kevin or Sarah Grace to answer it. She didn't have to wait long as the door opened almost immediately.

"Hi, Lexis," Sarah Grace pulled the door open with an eager smile. Her monkey was tucked under her arm. Her new friend hadn't been far from her side since the moment she received it.

"Hey, Peanut," Alexis smiled at her. "Wow, you look so pretty."

"I picked out my clothes, and Daddy did my hair," Sarah Grace tugged at her slightly off center ponytail after whirling around to give Alexis a full view of her outfit.

"He did a nice job," Alexis decided.

"Are we going to see monkeys today?" Sarah Grace grabbed Alexis's hand and pulled her into the apartment, "Daddy's making breakfast."

"Yes, we're going to see monkeys," Alexis nodded. "What is Daddy making this morning?"

"French toast," Sarah Grace stated, "It's yummy."

"Then let's eat," Alexis smiled, scooping up Sarah Grace.

"Hey, Alexis," Kevin gave her a slightly hesitant smile.

"Good morning," Alexis smiled and lowered Sarah Grace into her chair.

"Eat up, Sweetheart," Kevin set a plate of French toast in front of his daughter.

"Lexis needs a plate too."

"I'm working on it," Kevin gave his daughter a wink of assurance, "You take longest to eat,"

"Oh, okay," Sarah Grace nodded and started to eat.

"You didn't have to go through all the trouble," Alexis replied.

"It's no trouble," Kevin smiled and handed her a plate. "If you didn't want any, I'd just put them in the freezer and eat them later in the week. They wouldn't taste quite as good though."

"In that case, thank you," Alexis smiled.

Sarah Grace took care of most of the breakfast conversation, rambling on and on about all the facts she'd learned about monkeys over the week since she'd been gifted her monkey.

Alexis smiled at Sarah Grace, "Take a breath. You're going to pass out."

Sarah Grace took a deep breath and then continued to ramble on in between bites of her breakfast.

Kevin watched his daughter and realized she was becoming the giggly girl she'd been before Jenny died.

"All done," Sarah Grace dropped her fork after finishing her last bite. "Let's go."

"Hold on, Peanut," Alexis said. "Hands and face need to be washed. Kitchen needs to be cleaned, and someone needs shoes on her feet."

Sarah Grace glanced at her feet and then wiggled them towards Alexis, "Will you help me with the laces, Lexis?"

"Of course, I will. Did you think I was going to clean the kitchen?"

"No," Sarah Grace giggled and tugged on her hand.

"Then let's go," Alexis followed Sarah Grace down the hall.

Kevin quickly cleaned up the kitchen, leaving the heavy washing for after they returned from the zoo. He knew Sarah Grace was far too excited to be contained for much longer in the apartment.

"Ready to go?" He called.

"Yep," Sarah Grace bounced into the room, "Let's go, Daddy."

"Where are we going again, Sarah Grace?" Alexis asked.

"To see the monkeys," Sarah Grace cheered.

"Okay, then," Alexis nodded, "Off we go."

"Wait!" Sarah Grace halted them from leaving, "I almost forgot Bananas." She tore out of the room at top speed to retrieve her precious companion.

Alexis and Kevin were left looking at each other. There was a slight awkwardness in the silence.

"Here he is," she held up her monkey triumphantly as she ran toward Alexis and Kevin.

"Off we go," Kevin held the door for him.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

"It's a good thing she weighs practically nothing," Alexis noted when Kevin lifted Sarah Grace out of the car and started towards his apartment building with her konked out on his shoulder. Even in sleep, she held her monkey tight.

"She had a good time today," Kevin smiled. "I didn't think we were ever going to get her out of the monkey house."

"I think given a chance, she would have climbed in with them and never come out," Alexis snickered.

"Yeah, probably," Kevin agreed as they walked into the building. "It was nice of you to buy Bananas a friend."

Alexis held up the monkey she'd bought with a smile, "She was cute."

"You mean Sarah Grace was cute in her insistence on Bananas having a friend to play with," Kevin smiled.

"That, too," Alexis nodded. "Do you need help getting her to bed, or are you okay?"

"No go, Lexis," Sarah Grace mumbled.

"I'm okay in getting her to bed, but you don't need to rush off," Kevin replied.

"Sarah Grace, you are supposed to be asleep," Alexis smiled at the little girl.

"No go," Sarah Grace repeated in her half awake state.

"Wanna switch?" Alexis asked Kevin.

"Sure," Kevin shifted to allow Sarah Grace to be transferred into Alexis's arms and then he took the yet to be named monkey from her.

"Sleepy time, Baby Girl," Alexis whispered.

"Read me Curious George?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Okay," Alexis nodded, "And then you go to sleep."

"Okay," Sarah Grace nodded.

"Okay," Alexis nodded. "Let's go."

Kevin watched them go and decided to whip up a quick snack for the pair.

He got vanilla ice cream and bananas out and made two shakes.

"She is out for the night," Alexis spoke after emerging from Sarah Grace's bedroom. She'd only been a couple pages into the book when Sarah Grace drifted off.

"I guess I'll save making a shake for her tomorrow," he handed Alexis a glass.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble," Alexis accepted the shake.

"No trouble," Kevin assured her. "Thank you for today. It was a lot of fun."

"Yes, it was," Alexis replied, "Sarah Grace had so much fun."

"Yes, she did," Kevin nodded. "So did I."

"Yeah, me too," Alexis took a sip. "This is really good."

"I used to make shakes for myself when I couldn't sleep during college. It was a dumb habit I never really got rid of."

"It's better than the other beverages you've been drinking as of late," Alexis quipped.

"Point taken," Kevin nodded.

"Kevin, have you ever thought of talking to someone?"

"I actually have been," Kevin ran a hand through his hair as he spoke, "I've started having regular counseling sessions with my priest."

"Good. You haven't been dipping into the sacramental wine, right?" Alexis smirked.

"No," he shook his head, "I've been sober for a week."

"Good," Alexis nodded. "If you ever need to hit a meeting or something, call me, and I will watch Sarah Grace."

"I haven't really thanked you for all you've done for Sarah Grace these past several weeks," he replied.

"I don't need thanks," Alexis shook her head.

"You just need me to be what Sarah Grace needs," Kevin added.

"Exactly," Alexis nodded.

"I'm working on it."

"Good," Alexis nodded. "I better get home. Thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome," he took the glass from her and walked her to the door.

"Night," Alexis smiled at him and let herself out.

"Night," Kevin called after her. Once she was on the elevator, he closed his apartment door, turned the lights off and went to sleep.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

"Daddy," Sarah Grace tapped her father's nose lightly after pulling herself onto the bed.

Kevin released a groan as he came into consciousness.

"Hi, Daddy," Sarah Grace smiled brightly.

"What time is it?" Kevin glanced around the bedroom. The sun was just starting to peak through the curtains.

"I don't know. I woke up and wasn't tired anymore."

"It's early, Sweetheart," Kevin glanced towards the clock, "Are you sure you're not tired anymore?"

"Yes," Sarah Grace nodded. "Can you read me this?"

"What is it?" Kevin reached towards the lamp to turn it on.

"Curus George," she stumbled over the words. "It's about a monkey."

"Didn't Alexis read this to you last night?" Kevin took the book from her and opened it while she made herself comfortable in his lap.

"I think I fell asleep," Sarah Grace frowned.

Kevin began his narration. Sarah Grace giggled her way through the adventure of the ever curious monkey.

After he finished the book, he looked at his daughter and grinned. She'd fallen back to sleep.

"Better than a sedative," Kevin chuckled and laid her on his bed, her stuffed monkey held tightly in her arms. He knew it would be pointless to attempt to go back to sleep himself. He got himself dressed and went into the kitchen to make coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

This one is for wendykw.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis had agreed to watch Sarah Grace while Kevin had a counseling session at his church. It hadn't taken much effort for the little girl to talk her sitter into reading a story.

"She needs a name," Sarah Grace interrupted story time by holding up her new stuffed monkey friend.

"A name, huh," Alexis gave the stuffed monkey a long glance, "How about Peanut?"

"That's my name," Sarah Grace frowned at Alexis. "I'm Peanut."

"Oh, right," Alexis smiled and tugged at a strand of her hair affectionately. "How about Crackers?"

"No," Sarah Grace wrinkled her nose.

"I'm all out of ideas, Peanut," Alexis tapped at her nose just as Kevin entered the apartment after his session. Alexis had wondered what kind of mood he'd be in when he returned. He appeared a bit sad. "Maybe Dad has some ideas. How about we ask him?"

"Ideas about what?" Kevin looked between Alexis and Sarah Grace. "What's up, Kiddo?"

"She needs a name," Sarah Grace held up her new friend yet again.

"How about Buttons?" Kevin gave a half-hearted offer.

"Lexis has a friend named Buttons," Sarah Grace said.

"A human friend?"

"Yep," Sarah Grace nodded.

"How about after a flower?" Alexis suggested, "Do you have a favorite flower, Peanut?"

Sarah Grace twisted her lips in thought before proclaiming, "We can name her Daisy."

"What did you say?" Kevin's head snapped towards his daughter abruptly.

"I wanna name her Daisy, Daddy."

Kevin opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He simply shook his head and headed out of the apartment, leaving Alexis bewildered and Sarah Grace in tears, thinking she'd said something wrong. The little girl disappeared into her room.

Before Alexis followed Sarah Grace she dialed Javi.

 _"Esposito,"_ came the answer.

"Kevin just stormed out of the apartment, and I don't know why."

" _Hello to you too, Young Castle_ ," Javi replied.

"No time for pleasantries. Find him and keep him from doing something stupid, okay?"

" _Might help if I knew what set him off_ ," Javi could be heard grabbing his keys as he was obviously on his way out the door.

"Sarah Grace and I were talking about what to name the monkey I bought her at the zoo the other day. After we shot down several names, she came up with Daisy."

 _"Ah, say no more,"_ Javi jumped in.

"I don't get it," Alexis frowned.

 _"Daisies were Jenny's favorite flower,"_ Javi explained. _"Kevin talked about it all the time."_

"Well, not to me, and his daughter obviously wouldn't have been aware."

 _"Anything that reminds Kevin of Jenny right now is a sore spot,"_ Javi explained.

"Which brings me back to why I called. Go find him before he does something stupid."

 _"You got it,"_ Javi said. _"I'll call you when I find him."_

"Thanks, Javi," Alexis said before she hung up. She turned around to see Sarah Grace in the doorway, holding a monkey under each arm and sniffling.

"Did I make Daddy mad?"

"No, Sweetie," Alexis motioned her over, "Come here. You look like you need a hug."

Sarah Grace ran into Alexis's arms and hugged her tight.

"You know the picture you have in your bedroom of your mommy?" Alexis began.

"Uh-huh," Sarah Grace nodded, her eyes big, still wet with unshed tears.

"You like having the picture by your bed because it reminds you that she's watching you from heaven," Alexis added.

"Yep, and I saw a prayer for her every night at bedtime," Sarah Grace nodded.

"I know," Alexis reached for a tissue to wipe at the little girl's eyes.

"Makes me feel better," Sarah Grace added.

"I know, but for Daddy, any reminder of her makes him sadder," Alexis smiled.

"How come?"

"I don't know actually," Alexis considered. "I think it's because as we get older, we process things differently than we do when we're little."

Sarah Grace scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"It's a grown up thing," Alexis attempted a different approach.

"Sounds stinky."

"It is," Alexis nodded.

"Why did Daddy leave?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Do you know what flower was your mommy's favorite?" Alexis asked.

"No," Sarah Grace shook her head.

"It was daisies," Alexis replied, "Anything which reminds your dad of your mom makes him sad. When you wanted to name your new friend Daisy, he didn't know what to do, so he left."

"I wanted to name her Daisy 'cause of the flower in her hat," Sarah Grace explained.

"I get that, but I think we should pick a different name," Alexis pressed her forehead to the little girl's.

"Okay," Sarah Grace nodded. "What flower do you like, Lexis?"

"I like roses," Alexis replied, "How about we call her Rosie?"

"I like that," Sarah Grace smiled and leaned her head on Alexis's chest, snuggling into her.

"Are you tired?" Alexis glanced at the clock. It was getting close to the little girl's bedtime.

"No," she shook her head and tried to hide her yawn.

"How about you get into your pajamas anyways? Then we can watch a movie," Alexis suggested.

"Is this a trick?"

"Would I ever trick you?"

"No," Sarah Grace shook her head.

"Good girl. Pajamas," Alexis nudged her.

Sarah Grace ran off to do as requested while Alexis fired off a text message to Javi to see if he'd had any luck yet on finding Kevin.

 _Just saw him. Will return him once he's deemed safe to be around polite company._

 **Is he sober?**

 _To be determined._

Alexis released a sigh but quickly masked her inner turmoil when Sarah Grace bounced into the room in her footie pajamas.

"What should we watch, Peanut?"

"A princess movie," Sarah Grace replied.

"Of course," Alexis shook her head. "How silly of me."

-d-d-d-d-

"You drunk?" Javi asked his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin looked away from the untouched drink on the bar counter in front of him.

"Guess," Javier motioned for a glass of water.

"Alexis called you after I stormed out," Kevin sighed.

"You left two very perplexed women back at your place," Javi replied.

"Don't call my daughter a woman. She's a girl; a little girl," Kevin corrected.

"Fine," Javi rolled his eyes. "You still left two perplexed and worried people at your place."

"I just couldn't, Espo," Kevin shook his head in disgust.

"Brings me back to my first question," Javi motioned towards the drink, "You drunk?"

"No," Kevin shook his head. "I haven't even had a sip."

"Good to hear," Javi took the drink away and downed it in one go so Kevin couldn't be tempted.

"Thanks," Kevin shook his head. "I can't even hear the name of Jenny's favorite flower without freaking out, Javi."

"It's only been a couple of months," Javi reminded his partner, "It's going to take time, but you got to keep it together for your little girl."

"I know," Kevin nodded.

"Yet here we are," Javi glanced around the bar.

"Poor impulse control," Kevin said.

"You must have some because that drink isn't already on its way into your gut," Javi snorted.

"Yeah," Kevin played with the napkin on the bar.

"Why don't we go find a gym?"

"My gym is around the corner," Kevin motioned in the proper direction.

"Then let's go," Javi put his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Yeah, good idea," Kevin set down several bills to pay for the drink he'd ordered.

-d-d-d-d-

Kevin let himself into his apartment at about midnight, trying to be quiet.

"Do I need to get out the breathalyzer?" Kevin heard Alexis cold voice coming from the sofa.

"No," he turned around. "Sober as a preacher on Sunday, I promise."

"You made your daughter cry and think you were mad at her," Alexis crossed the room and stood before him with her arms crossed in front of her. Her stare was as harsh as her voice.

Kevin winced at the accusation and force of Alexis's glare, "That wasn't my intention."

"What was your intention then?" Alexis asked.

"To not let her witness another freak out," Kevin said.

"I wish you'd at least told me where you're going," Alexis replied, "And how long you'd be out."

"I'm sorry. Did you have plans for the night?"

"No, I didn't have plans. I had your daughter asking me where her daddy was."

"I'm sorry," Kevin threw his keys on the counter, "I didn't handle this well."

"Quite an understatement," Alexis snorted.

"I don't need a lecture," Kevin said.

"You need something," Alexis stated.

"You're right, I do. I need a nanny who does her job, collects her pay, and goes home."

Alexis was completely flabbergasted by his response. Rather than give a crass answer, she gathered up her belongings. Just before she was out the door she turned abruptly towards him, "Sarah Grace is in bed. I talked her into naming her new monkey Rosie...I could take you being a jerk when you were drunk, but now that you're sober I'm finding out what an ass you really are."

Kevin regretted his words and tried to apologize, but Alexis was out the door before he could speak. He sighed and tipped his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Where's Lexis?"

"Hey, Peanut," Kevin knelt before his daughter, "Alexis had to go home."

"How come she didn't say bye?"

"Because you're supposed to be asleep," Kevin stated.

"But she always kisses me bye even when I'm 'posed to be asleep."

"It's my fault," Kevin replied, "I said something mean."

"Not nice, Daddy," Sarah Grace scolded him.

"I wasn't nice at all," Kevin agreed. "I need to apologize to her."

"Yep," Sarah Grace bobbed her head.

"I will first thing in the morning," Kevin vowed, "Now, it's well past someone's bedtime, so let's get you back to bed."

"Make sure you bring flowers," Sarah Grace advised. "Lexis likes roses."

"Thank you for the tip, Peanut," Kevin lifted her into his arms and carried her towards her bedroom.

Once settled in bed, Sarah Grace held up her newest monkey, "I named her Rosie."

"That's a beautiful name," Kevin smiled

"I named her after Lexis's favorite flower," Sarah Grace settled back against the pillows.

"That was nice of you, Peanut," Kevin smiled.

"I wike Lexis," Sarah Grace yawned deeply.

"Yeah? She likes you, too," Kevin smiled.

"She's teaching me numbers," Sarah Grace stated.

"Yeah? I'm glad," he smiled. "Go to sleep and tomorrow you can help me practice saying 'I'm sorry' to Alexis."

"Okay," Sarah Grace hugged her monkeys tight.

"Goodnight, Princess."

"Nite, Daddy," Sarah Grace's eyes drifted closed.

Kevin watched his daughter sleep for several minutes before venturing to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

A little groveling never hurt anyone...

-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis frowned at the paper in front of her and crossed out a sentence to rewrite it. Just as she turned the page, the doorbell rang. She put her notebook aside and got up to answer the door. She peered through the peephole and sighed. Of course.

She was contemplating the proper course of action when a second series of knocks came. She released a heavy sigh and then opened the door. "I'm not interested in another argument with you, Kevin. Go home."

"We need to talk," he said, putting his hand up to keep the door open.

"No, we really don't," Alexis crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I think you said everything you needed to say last night."

"Lex-"

"You don't get to call me that," she corrected.

"Sorry, Alexis," Kevin quickly corrected himself.

"Let me save you the trouble. When Sarah Grace wants to hang out, I'll be more than happy to come and get her. We'll go out, do something, and then I will take her home. I will not give you any advice or wait up to yell at you. I can give you the name of a few services that help hire nannies. Otherwise, you and I will ignore the other's existence. We covered?"

"Why are you doing this? Why did you intrude on my life?"

"Because I could've been Sarah Grace," Alexis said quietly as she let Kevin into the loft, closing the door behind them.

"What?" Kevin gasped, turning to face her, "That's ridiculous. Castle is the best dad there is."

"Yeah, and I thank God he raised me. But if I'd been raised by my mother, I would've dealt with a self-centered, self-indulgent alcoholic who cared more about her career and her own life than me."

"Castle never would have let that happen," Kevin replied.

"Either way, I'm not letting it happen to Sarah Grace," Alexis held firm.

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"You were halfway there," Alexis retorted.

"I get it. I screwed up," Kevin stated.

"Yes, you did, but I obviously went too far," Alexis nodded. "You don't want me around, I get it. Apology accepted."

"Sarah Grace adores you," Kevin began when Alexis tried to dismiss him without further discussion, "I think it's good for her to have such a positive female role model right now."

"Kevin, I'm a bit confused," Alexis pinched the bridge of her nose, "Do you want me around or not?"

"Sarah Grace wants you around."

"I'm not going to put her through a lot of arguing. I've lived that way. I won't do that to her."

"It's not going to be that way," Kevin replied, "I overreacted. I was in a bad place last night, and I lashed out. I'm sorry."

Alexis stared at him and sighed, "You get one more chance. You treat me like you did last night, and the only thing we will ever say to each other will have to do with when I can spend time with your daughter."

"Deal," Kevin agreed.

"Good," she nodded. "Where is Sarah Grace?"

"She's having some girl time with my mom," Kevin shifted nervously.

"Good," Alexis nodded. "Was that all?"

"I got you this," Kevin handed her a bag.

"Thank you," she took the bag.

"Sarah Grace helped pick it out," Kevin watched as she took the frame out and looked at it.

Alexis smiled as she ran her fingers over the frame and looked at the picture of her and Sarah Grace at the zoo watching the monkeys, "I didn't realize you took this."

"Maybe we could do another outing next weekend," Kevin suggested, "My treat this time."

"That'd be nice," Alexis nodded. "Same rule applies."

"Deal," Kevin agreed.

"Good," Alexis nodded.

"I'd better go," Kevin glanced at his watch.

"Tell Sarah Grace I'll call her tomorrow."

"I will," Kevin nodded.

"Good night, Kevin," Alexis walked him to the door.

"Good night," he said.

"Kevin?" Alexis called down the hall.

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"Don't make me regret this."

"I won't," he vowed.

-d-d-d-d-d-

"Okay, Sarah Grace, pink or blue?" Alexis pointed to the cotton candy.

"Pink," the little girl hopped from one foot to the other in her excitement.

"You got it," Alexis said before she paid for a big pink cloud of cotton candy. "There you go, Kiddo."

Sarah Grace pulled open the bag and pulled a large fist full of the sugary dessert and stuffed it in her mouth. With her mouth full, she proclaimed, "Yummy."

"I knew it," Kevin walked up to them. "I knew as soon as my back was turned you were going to buy her that."

"Little girls at Coney Island need to have cotton candy. It's a rule," Alexis stated.

"Yeah, Daddy. It's a rule," Sarah Grace looked up at him with a sticky smile on her face.

Kevin could only laugh in reply while he wiped at her lips, "Can I have a bite?"

Sarah Grace frowned at him for a minute before Alexis whispered in her ear. Then she offered the cone to her father, "Here, Daddy."

"What's that all about?" Kevin looked curiously towards Alexis before taking a bite for himself.

"I mentioned that sharing is caring," Alexis smirked. "It was one of her preschool lessons."

Once Kevin's bite had disappeared, Sarah Grace reclaimed her treat and stuffed another large handful into her mouth.

"Slow down, okay?" Alexis encouraged. "It won't taste good coming back up."

"Okay, Lexis," Sarah Grace skipped along while the adults decided on the next adventure of the afternoon.

"You didn't have to come with us," Alexis mentioned. "I know Javi wanted you to watch the game with him today."

"I wanted to spend time with my daughter more," Kevin responded, "Besides I owed you two a weekend adventure."

"In that case, I'll make an excuse and go home. This can just be you and Sarah Grace."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kevin stated, "Sarah Grace loves spending time with you."

"The feeling is mutual, but you guys need to reconnect."

"And we are," Kevin responded.

"Sarah Grace, what do you want to do next?" Alexis asked.

"That," Sarah Grace pointed to a huge rollercoaster.

"You put her up to this, didn't you?" Kevin asked.

"No," Alexis shook her head.

"Sarah Grace, I don't think you're tall enough for this ride," Kevin tried to dissuade his daughter from the cyclone ride she'd picked out.

Sarah Grace frowned and then smiled excitedly, "Uncle Javi!"

"Hey, Peanut," Javier picked her up in a hug.

"You following us, Espo?" Alexis teased.

"I wanted to see my favorite little girl," Javi kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too, Espo," Alexis giggled.

"I meant Sarah Grace," he chuckled.

Sarah Grace hugged her uncle tightly, "Missed you, Uncle Javi."

"Missed you too," he returned the girl to her feet, "So what are we riding next?"

"That one," Sarah Grace pointed towards the amusement park's iconic ride.

"I think you're a little small for that one, Peanut," Javier smiled gently. "Hey, is that cotton candy you have there?"

"Want Daddy to ride," Sarah Grace clarified.

"What? No," Kevin protested. Even he could hear the panic in his voice. He decided to quickly cover his anxiety, "I don't want to ride anything you can't, Sweetheart."

"It's okay, Daddy. You and Lexis can ride it."

"Oh, no, Sarah Grace. We'll find something we can all ride," Alexis said.

"No, you and Daddy ride," Sarah Grace insisted, "I'll wait with Javi. We can eat cotton candy."

"Uh," Alexis hated admitting her fear of heights to people.

"You two go ahead. We'll be fine," Javier smiled.

"Uh, okay," Kevin looked towards the attraction with trepidation, "After you, Alexis."

"Thank you," Alexis walked ahead of him slowly. Once they were in line she couldn't help fidgeting.

"You okay?" Kevin noticed her hesitation.

"Yeah," Alexis started to nod and then she shook her head, "No. Kevin, I have a confession to make. I'm acrophobic."

"I'm right there with you," Kevin chuckled, "I have coasterphobia."

"Oh, thank God," Alexis laughed in relief. "So you don't want to do this anymore than I do."

"Not one bit," Kevin agreed, "How about we hop out of line, wait an appropriate amount of time and then catch up with Javi and Sarah Grace, proclaiming we had a great time?"

"God, I could kiss you right now," Alexis said as they stepped out of line. "Come on. I'll buy you a root beer."

"Deal," Kevin took the lead in getting them out of the cue. He looked around for Sarah Grace and Javi before pulling Alexis towards the first root beer vendor they found.

"Cheers," Alexis toasted. "How'd it start for you?"

"Coasterphobia?" he asked, "Not really sure. I've just never been able to get on one without breaking out in a cold sweat."

"I think mine's hereditary," Alexis admitted as they walked. "Gram hates heights."

"Really, your grandmother always seems so fearless," Kevin chuckled.

"Most things, yes, but heights are her kryptonite," Alexis nodded. "You've never noticed the way she never gets close enough to the windows to look down?"

"I guess I haven't," he conceded, "When we get back, how much to we talk it up?"

"Let's go the distance," Alexis laughed, "Proclaim it's more fun that sex."

Alexis felt her cheeks begin to flame when she realized what she'd just said.

"Javi won't buy me saying that in front of Sarah Grace," Kevin said, deciding not to embarrass Alexis.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that," Alexis felt herself blush so hard she matched her hair.

"Don't worry about it," Kevin chuckled. "We all say things we wish we didn't."

"Don't you wish there was a rewind button in life so you can edit out the stupid stuff you say before thinking?" Alexis asked.

"All the time," he nodded.

"How are you?" she asked suddenly.

"I get the feeling you're asking as more than just in this current moment," he stated after a moment of reflection.

"You seem to be getting more functional, but part of me is wondering if it's an act to make me go away."

"I'm doing better," he assured her, "I won't say I'm back to my old self, but I'm able to put one foot in front of the other again."

"I'm glad," Alexis smiled. "Does this mean I'm forgiven for giving away your alcohol?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It was what I needed."

Alexis nodded, "Pretty soon you won't need me."

"I wouldn't go that far, certainly not yet," he chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't go anywhere unless I'm sure you're okay."

"Thanks for that," Kevin replied.

"Plus I need to teach you how to make my mac and cheese," Alexis added, "Sarah Grace says it's her favorite."

"Yeah, how do you make that?"

"With a lot of cheese," Alexis nodded.

"Sounds good," he replied.

"It is," Alexis nodded as she bumped him lightly. "Today's been fun."

"Yeah, it's been good spending this time with her," he agreed.

"Did you and Jenny ever come here with her before?" Alexis asked.

"We wanted to when she was old enough to enjoy it."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Alexis caught the sadness in his eyes.

"It's alright. Sarah Grace will ask about her one day. I have to be able to talk about her without getting upset."

"I still shouldn't be springing things like that on you," Alexis replied.

"People do it all the time," Kevin admitted.

"They shouldn't be," Alexis stated, "That's just rude."

"They do it without meaning to," Kevin amended. "It's just a shock to hear her name and think 'I'll have to tell her about that' and then realize-"

"That you can't," Alexis finished.

"Yeah," he nodded, "It's hard to believe how long it's been already."

"It hasn't been that long," Alexis shook her head.

"It's been four months," he responded.

"Yeah," Alexis nodded.

"Sometimes it still feels like yesterday," he admitted.

Alexis put her hand on his, "I know it's not the same, but there are nights I'll wake up and still expect to be in that room I was held in when I was kidnapped."

"It gets easier, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Eventually you find a way to move past it. You never forget, but you find a way to make your peace with it."

"Thanks," Kevin squeezed her hand lightly and looked her in the eye.

"I think enough time has passed. Ready to sell how much fun we had?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," Kevin nodded.

"Daddy," Sarah Grace ran towards him, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, we did," Kevin scooped her up.

"Didn't see you," Sarah Grace stated, "I was watching."

"We knew you were watching, and we were hiding," Alexis smiled.

"Why?" Sarah Grace asked.

"To be funny," Alexis replied.

"Did you get any pictures from way up there?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Sorry, it was going too fast," Alexis said. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting kind of tired."

"Me too," Sarah Grace agreed, "Can we go home, Daddy?"

"We can," Kevin nodded.

"I'm gonna get a cab and take it home," Alexis smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I'll drive you home," Javier offered.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked, "It's a bit out of your way."

"No problem," Javier smiled.

"Then thank you," Alexis smiled. "I'll see you soon, okay, Sarah Grace?"

"Bye, Lexis," Sarah Grace wiggled out of her father's arms to hug the older woman.

"I'll see you soon, Peanut," Alexis returned her hug.

"I love you," the little girl whispered.

"Love you too," Alexis kissed Sarah Grace's cheek and then watched Kevin and Sarah Grace leave before following Javi to his vehicle.


	6. Chapter 6

Let's get those replies coming, guys. We know you're out there.

-d-d-d-d-d

Kevin stepped off the elevator into the bullpen. Javi was waiting with what had become their ritual morning breathalyzer test.

"This becoming a tad insulting," Kevin grumbled after successfully blowing into the tube to prove he was sober.

"I'll stop when you get through three months sober," Javi smiled. "We're halfway there."

"He pass?" Kate asked.

"Yep," Javi read the screen, "He's good to go."

"If I file a grievance with the union, I'll win," Kevin replied.

"Not if we get Alexis to testify to the amount of alcohol you had in the house the first few weeks she was babysitting Sarah Grace," Kate smirked.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" he plopped himself down at his desk.

Kate put her hands on Kevin's shoulders from behind, "We worry about you. That's all this is."

"I lost my way for awhile, but I'm back on the right track. Sarah Grace needs me sober, so I'm sober," Kevin responded, "Can we move on from these stupid morning tests?"

"Sure thing," Javi nodded, "In six weeks."

"I hate you," Kevin said.

"That's a lie. You love me," Javi smiled.

"Not right now," Kevin glanced at the white board and then the folder on his desk, "How about we get back to our case?"

"Do we have anything new?" Kate looked at the board herself.

"Crime lab reports came back," Kevin handed his boss the report.

"DNA on the victim is not in the system."

"That puts us at square boned," Javi said.

"You've been watching _Buffy_ again, haven't you?" Kevin asked.

"Do you know how much the Preacher in the last season looks like Castle? It's creepy."

"Javi's right," Kate snorted, "He does."

"Who does what?" Castle joined them.

"It's not important," Kate accepted the cup of coffee he was offering her.

"Anything new?" Castle asked.

"No," Kate shook her head. "Weren't you saying Martha asked you to help her out today? It's a good time to take a break from the station."

"Yes, she did ask," Castle nodded, "I'm looking for any excuse to get out of it. She's putting on these seminars right now for these ankle biters at the loft."

"Watch it, Castle," Kevin spoke up, "My daughter is the age of those ankle biters."

"Her, I don't mind," Castle shook his head.

"I thought you liked kids, Castle," Kate replied.

"Not when they swarm," Castle shook his head. "I felt like Gulliver yesterday."

Kate smiled in amusement as she stood next to her husband, "Grumble all you want, Castle, but you came home with a giant smile on your face."

"True," Castle nodded. "I miss that age with Alexis sometimes."

"You can always borrow my daughter on those days," Kevin chuckled, "She loves spending time with her Uncle Castle."

"Yeah, but I think I have some competition these days from her 'Lexis'."

"You don't know the half of it," Kevin replied, "Those two are nearly attached at the hip."

"I think it's sweet," Kate commented. "Alexis always said she wanted a kid sister."

"It's been good for Sarah Grace," Kevin added.

"Alright, I think we got something," Javi announced as he hung up the phone. "One of the business cards we left got us a callback."

"Let's go check it out," Kevin popped out of his chair.

Kate watched her detectives go before looking at her husband, "I distinctly remember you saying that you were going to give Martha a hand today. Why are you here?"

"Alexis offered to take my place," Rick replied, "So Mother didn't need me."

"Is Sarah Grace with her?"

"I didn't think to ask," he admitted.

"Your daughter's got a really good heart," Kate smiled. "You did good, Rick."

"I wish I could take more of the credit," he replied, "She practically raised herself."

"I know that's not true," Kate shook her head. "You were both parents to her for a long time."

"I'd do it all again in a heartbeat," he smiled.

"I know you would," Kate smiled at him. "But when it comes to us, you won't have to."

"I know," he winked at her.

Kate smiled at him and discreetly squeezed his hand.

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis opened the door to Kevin's apartment later that day and ushered Sarah Grace in.

"Looks like Daddy's home," Alexis noted the lights on in the apartment. She distinctly remembered turning them off when she and Sarah Grace left that morning.

"Can we do that again, Lexis?" Sarah Grace shed her coat and handed it to Alexis to hang up for her.

"Absolutely. Do you know I think you're my grandmother's new favorite person," Alexis smiled.

"Hey, Peanut," Kevin knelt down to greet his daughter, "Did you two have fun today?"

"I learned the coolest dance, Daddy," Sarah Grace hopped up and down.

"And where did you learn this dance?" Kevin laughed.

"Miss Martha," Sarah Grace smiled. "She's so much fun, Daddy."

"She sure is," Kevin agreed, "How about you show me the dance after dinner? I got your favorite pizza on the way home. It's waiting for you on the table."

"Lexis, are you staying?" Sarah Grace turned to Alexis with a hopeful look.

"Sure, I will," Alexis nodded, "If it's okay with your dad."

"Daddy?"

"Sure, I got plenty," Kevin nodded.

Sarah Grace grasped each adult's hand and pulled them to the kitchen.

Alexis grabbed some plates and took a seat.

Kevin laughed when Sarah Grace loaded up her plate with more pizza than was usual for her. "Did you eat today, Peanut?"

"Uh-huh, but I ran around lots, Daddy."

"Right, with Miss Martha," Kevin responded.

"And the other kids," Sarah Grace added.

"Other kids?" Kevin asked.

"It was a children's workshop."

"I can't afford to pay for any workshops," Kevin responded.

"On the house because Sarah Grace is Gram's new favorite person," Alexis assured him.

"That's nice of her," Kevin nodded.

"Sarah Grace had so much fun. I had to put her over my shoulder and carry her out when it was time to go."

"Nuh-uh," Sarah Grace protested.

"Well, then why were you over my shoulder on the way out?"

"I'm glad you had fun," Kevin allowed Sarah Grace not to answer.

Sarah Grace smiled happily as she chewed her food.

"Gram is putting on a singing workshop next month she'd like Sarah Grace to attend...if it's okay with you," Alexis looked to Kevin for approval.

"Have you heard Sarah Grace sing?"

"I sing good, Daddy," Sarah Grace scrunched up her face at her father, "Miss Martha says so."

"Well, Miss Martha's kind of old and her hearing's not what it used to be," Kevin smirked.

"Kevin Ryan, you take that back!"

"I'm only teasing," Kevin snorted.

"Hmph," Sarah Grace and Alexis said at the same time.

Kevin continued to chuckle.

-d-d-d-d-d-

"Daddy?" Sarah Grace batted her eyes at Kevin after dinner.

"Yes, Peanut?" Kevin glanced over the book he was reading.

"I'm ready," Sarah Grace posed for him.

"Ready?"

"You said you'd watch my dance," Sarah Grace reminded him.

"Right," he nodded and put his book aside. "Let's see it."

Sarah Grace nodded towards Alexis to start the music. Alexis pressed play and the intro began. Sarah Grace took a deep breath and was about to begin but abruptly darted off when it felt like a million eyes were staring her down.

"Sarah Grace?" Alexis and Kevin called out to her in unison, but Alexis was quicker and followed the little girl into her room. "Sweetie? Are you okay?"

"No," Sarah Grace shook her head vigorously from side to side while hugging her monkeys tight.

"Hey," Alexis sat down next to her, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared of messing up," Sarah Grace explained.

"Oh," Alexis nodded. "You know what? That is completely normal."

"It is?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Yep, they even have a name for it. It's called stage fright," Alexis explained.

"Did you ever have it?"

"Yep," Alexis nodded. "Every time I have to get up in front of people and talk, I get it."

"You do?" the little girl's eyes went wide.

"Yep, but Gram taught me a trick," Alexis nodded, "She said nobody knows what you're supposed to say or do, so if you mess up, no one is going to know."

Sarah Grace giggled, "Really?"

"Yep," Alexis nodded, "You did so well during rehearsal just a bit ago, and I know your Daddy really wants to see you dance. How about you try again?"

"Will you dance with me, Lexis?"

"Sure, I will," Alexis nodded.

"Thank you," Sarah Grace stood up on her bed and hugged Alexis tight.

"You're welcome," Alexis hugged her in return, "Now let's show Daddy how it's done."

"Everything okay?" Kevin asked when they came back out. He'd listened outside Sarah Grace's room for a few moments until he concluded Alexis had everything under control. Then he returned to his chair.

"Yep," Alexis nodded and handed Kevin her phone, "Sarah Grace wanted to perform as a duo, so if you could hit play for us."

"Sure," Kevin pressed play and Sarah Grace and Alexis started to dance.

As Kevin watched the pair, he realized how important Alexis was to Sarah Grace and how much of a jerk he'd been about her being there. Sarah Grace's mother was gone. His mother could help with the big stuff, but Sarah Grace would need a female presence in her life to help her through. Alexis had selflessly volunteered to be that person. Rather than chase her away, he should have embraced her offer.

"Ta-da!" Sarah Grace said and then frowned when her father didn't instantly respond. "Daddy! I said ta-da!"

"Wow, that was incredible, Peanut," Kevin began to clap and then held out his arms to hug his daughter.

Sarah Grace ran into his arms and hugged him, "Thanks, Daddy."

"How about we get some ice cream as a reward for such a performance?" he suggested.

"Yes!" Sarah Grace bounced up and down.

"Will you join us?" Kevin glanced up at Alexis.

"Sounds like fun," Alexis nodded.

"Get your shoes on," Kevin encouraged Sarah Grace.

"Okay," Sarah Grace smiled.

"You're really great with her," Kevin noted once they were alone.

"She makes it easy, but you two should go for ice cream alone. I'll tell Sarah Grace I have to go."

"I'd like for you to come," Kevin replied, "It's a peace offering. I really appreciate you spending so much time with her. She's going to need a female presence in her life. She couldn't do much better than you."

"Okay, but you don't have to keep calling them peace offerings," Alexis nodded, "We've moved on from all the drama of a few weeks ago."

"I'll keep that in mind," he smiled.

Sarah Grace ran in with her shoes on her feet. "I'm ready."

"Coats first," Kevin grabbed everyone's jackets and handed them out.

Alexis helped Sarah Grace zip up and then touched her nose lightly, "Poke-a-nose."

Sarah Grace giggled in reply.

"Ready?" Alexis asked.

"Yep," Sarah Grace nodded and grabbed Alexis's hand.

"Then let's go. Daddy's paying, so I'm thinking banana split."

"Brownie sundae," Sarah Grace replied.

"Sounds good to me."

"Do I get a vote?"

"No," Sarah Grace and Alexis shook their heads.

Kevin chuckled and followed them to the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy, look at me!" Sarah Grace called across the bullpen before she sprinted towards him.

"Sarah Grace, what are you doing here?" Kevin glanced towards her. He did a double take. "What are you wearing?"

"We came to bring you lunch," Alexis said from behind the little girl. "What'd we bring, Sarah Grace?"

"Buggers and flies!"

"Say that again?" Kevin shook his head, which earned a giggle from his daughter.

"We went to Remys."

"Tell me you brought enough for all," Javi came up behind them, "Sarah Grace, what are you wearing?"

"A princess dress," Sarah Grace spun regally, "Do you like it?"

"I think you look beautiful, Sarah Grace," Kate came out. "Did you bring me a bugger?"

"Yep," Sarah Grace nodded in confirmation.

"We brought one for everyone. Where's my dad?"

"Publishing emergency," Kate rolled her eyes.

"Make sure you have something to relax him when he gets home," Alexis murmured.

"Don't worry. I will," Kate assured her.

"Where'd you get the dress, Sarah Grace?" Javier asked.

"Miss Martha," Sarah Grace said.

"Should have guessed," Javi laughed.

"Did she do your makeup too?" Kate knelt down to talk to the little girl.

"Yes, she did."

"You might have an actress on your hands, Kevin. I had to drag her out of Gram's theater yet again."

"Did you have fun, Peanut?" Kevin asked her.

"Yes," Sarah Grace nodded happily and climbed into his lap. "Miss Martha says I can come back anytime."

"We'll have to schedule some time," Kevin hugged her.

"Yay," Sarah Grace wiggled in her dad's lap.

"What else are you guys going to do today?" Kevin asked while Alexis set out everyone's meal.

"After this we're going to the loft to take an n-a-p."

"What's an n-a-p?" Sarah Grace asked her father.

"Not telling," Kevin shook his head.

"Then we're going to make dinner, so come home with Kate tonight."

"I'll make sure of it," Kate chimed up.

"What are you making? Maybe I'll tag along," Javi replied.

"Pizza!" Sarah Grace exclaimed. "Uncle Rick is going to help."

"Just make sure he doesn't toss the dough onto the ceiling this time," Kate laughed.

"We'll keep him in line. Javi, call Lanie and invite her too."

"Will do," Javi pulled out his phone and dialed the medical examiner.

"Alright, let's get going, Peanut," Alexis said.

"Aren't you eating with us?" Kevin asked.

"Nope, we already ate," Sarah Grace explained.

"We'll see you later," Alexis held out her hand to Sarah Grace.

"With bells on," Kevin kissed his daughter's forehead before she hopped off his lap, "Be good for Alexis."

"I'm always good, Daddy," Sarah Grace said.

"Yes, you are," he laughed.

"Maybe you should tell Daddy to be good," Alexis smirked.

"Be good, Daddy," Sarah Grace called out to him as she took Alexis's hand.

"I will, Sweetie," Kevin nodded.

=d=d=d=d=d=

"Hello?" Kate called out when she and the boys entered the loft. There was no one in the living room or kitchen.

They heard nothing but high pitched giggles coming from Sarah Grace in the direction of Castle's office. They found Castle spinning Sarah Grace around like an airplane.

"Whee!"

"He's going to sleep good tonight," Kate muttered to the guys before addressing Rick, "Honey, we're home."

"Hey guys," Rick smiled, slowed down and brought Sarah Grace in for a landing. "Dinner's in ten. Alexis just ran out to grab salad and soda."

"Hi, Daddy," Sarah Grace ran to give her father a hug the moment she found her equilibrium.

"Hey, Sweetie. How are you?"

"Good. I know what n-a-p spells now."

"And did you take one?" Kevin laughed.

"Yes, I did," she nodded proudly.

"What else did you do today?" Kevin asked.

"We made pizza and cookies with raisins, butterscotch chips, and oatmeal in them."

"Sound yummy," Kevin replied.

"They are. They're for dessert."

"Can't wait," Kevin stated.

"I'm hungry, Daddy," Sarah Grace announced.

"A few more minutes, Peanut," he promised.

Sarah Grace huffed in response.

"We're just waiting on Alexis and Lanie," Javi chimed in.

"Hey, Dad, this woman followed me home. Can we keep her?" Alexis walked in followed by Lanie.

"Oh, definitely," Castle laughed.

"You all are hilarious," Lanie laughed.

"Aunt Lanie," Sarah Grace shot across the floor and hugged the older woman around the legs.

"Hey, there, Sarah Grace," Lanie knelt down to give her a big hug, "How are you?"

"Good. I had so much fun today."

"Did you?" Lanie asked, "I heard someone got to be a princess for the day."

"Lexis, show Aunt Lanie the pictures!"

Alexis quickly produced her phone and flipped to the pictures she'd taken throughout their day.

"Oh my, look at the beautiful girl. Who is that?"

"That's me, silly," Sarah Grace laughed.

"No, this little girl looks way too grown up."

"It's me," Sarah Grace repeated.

"Aunt Lanie's just teasing," Alexis said. "She knows it's you."

"Oh," she responded before she ran across the room to Rick, "Can we eat now?"

"Yes, we can," Rick said. "Come and get it."

Sarah Grace was first in line.

"Where's Martha?" Lanie glanced around while helping Sarah Grace fill her plate.

"Dinner with her latest squeeze," Castle said.

"She is a busy beaver," Lanie laughed.

"Her friend is nice," Sarah Grace piped up.

"Who is this friend?" Lanie carried Sarah Grace's plate to the table and helped her get situated, taking a seat right next to her with her own plate.

"An old co-star of hers," Alexis volunteered. "Very handsome."

"They all are," Lanie smiled, "What else did you do with Miss Martha today, Sarah Grace?"

"She taught me to two-step," Sarah Grace said. "I wasn't very good though."

"You did great for your first time, Peanut," Alexis spoke up.

"Miss Martha says I should practice," Sarah Grace stated, "Daddy, can we practice when we get home?"

"I don't know how to two-step," Kevin admitted.

"Querida, your daddy barely knows how to one step," Javi teased.

Sarah Grace giggled in reply.

"Be nice, Javi," Alexis shook her head.

"How's the pizza?" Alexis inquired, "Sarah Grace worked very hard on making sure all the pepperoni was evenly spaced."

"It's perfect," Kate praised.

"And yummy," Kevin added.

Sarah Grace beamed in reply.

"I cannot wait to taste the cookies you made," Javi smiled.

"I hope you like butterscotch," Alexis smiled.

"I'll eat anything when it's in cookie form," Javi spoke up.

"We know," Lanie smiled.

"I like a good sugar rush," Javi winked at her, "How about some sugar, Mama?"

"She's not your Mama, Uncle Javi," Sarah Grace frowned.

"It's just a term of endearment, Peanut," Alexis spoke up, "It's like when I call you Peanut. You're not actually a peanut, are you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I like being your peanut."

"You're everyone's peanut," Alexis smiled.

"Can we have cookies now?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Are you done eating your dinner?" Kevin asked.

Sarah Grace popped her last bite of pizza in her mouth and then with her mouth full and a wide grin said, "Yep."

"Then yes," Kevin nodded.

"Come on, Peanut," Alexis held out her hand, "How about you help me get cookies for everyone?"

"Okay, Lexis," Sarah Grace agreed. "I hope they're as yummy as they smelled."

"How about a friendly game of poker?" Rick proposed while everyone helped clear the table of the dirty dinner dishes.

"Sounds like fun," Kate smiled.

"I could use some new shoes," Lanie commented.

"I was thinking a bit friendlier," Rick motioned towards Kevin.

"Yeah, some of us are broke," Javi spoke up.

"Good point," Lanie smiled.

"We've got some chips and pretzels," Alexis spoke up, "We could use those."

"And the cookies," Kate added.

"Right," Alexis smiled, "Assuming we don't scarf them down."

"And scarf we will," Javi agreed. "These are seriously good, Sarah Grace."

"Yay!" Sarah Grace cheered.

"See, I told you they were good."

"I'll set up the table," Rick snatched up a cookie and stuffed the entire thing in his mouth before going to retrieve the green felt table topper he kept in his office for the poker nights he hosted.

"Can I play too?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Peanut, you're a little too young to play poker," Kevin said.

"But I bet Daddy would love your help," Alexis said.

"Can I help, Daddy?" Sarah Grace batted her lashes at her father.

"Of course, Sweetie," Kevin nodded.

Rick had the table set up in no time. Potato chips, pretzels and popcorn were passed out to use as poker chips.

Everyone took a seat at the table with Sarah Grace in Kevin's lap.

"Round and round we go. Here comes the cards, there goes your dough," Castle dealt.

Kevin tried to coach Sarah Grace on the rules of the game. She kept sneaking pretzels and stuffing them in her mouth when she thought no one was looking.

Alexis giggled when she caught Sarah Grace eating another pretzel.

"You're eating all of your dad's winnings," Alexis poked Sarah Grace in the tummy, "Didn't you get enough to eat at dinner?"

"Nope," Sarah Grace shook her head.

"You are a bottomless pit," Kevin bounced her on his knee.

"Yup," Sarah Grace smiled proudly.

"Good thing you ran around all day," Alexis tugged on a strand of her hair, "Work off all that food you've consumed today. Gram was so proud of how hard you worked."

Sarah Grace smiled shyly, "I had fun."

"I know you did," Alexis returned her smile.

"Alexis, it's your turn," Castle reminded his daughter gently.

"Oh, sorry," Alexis quickly glanced at her cards and then threw them away, "I fold."

"Same," Lanie decided.

"I'll raise you three potato chips," Javi replied.

"What do you think, Peanut?" Kevin glanced at his cards.

Sarah Grace looked at Javi closely and then pushed the entire pile to the center, "All in."

Javi stared her down and then threw his cards away, "Too rich for my blood."

"Yay!" Sarah Grace cheered.

"You'll turn her into a card shark yet, Ryan," Lanie laughed.

"She has that thousand yard stare down," Rick smiled.

"Yes, she does," Kevin pulled the chips back and began piling them up, while Sarah Grace stole another pretzel.

"Come on, Peanut," Alexis invited. "I know where there are chocolate covered pretzels."

"Sounds yummy," Sarah Grace took her hand.

"Deal me out of the next round, Dad," Alexis replied.

"Alright," Castle agreed as the two went to the kitchen.

"Those two are as thick as thieves," Lanie watched the pair wander off.

"It's so sweet," Kate smiled.

"Yeah," Kevin's eyes glanced towards the pair. Sarah Grace was doing a little dance for Alexis, singing off key as she went.

"Things going better on the home front, Ryan?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah," Kevin nodded, still watching his daughter and Alexis, who was now dancing with Sarah Grace.

"Good to hear," Lanie replied, "You had us all worried."

"Yeah, I know," Kevin looked at Lanie with a smile.

"There's the Ryan smile," Lanie gave him a flirty wink.

"It's been a long time between," Kate smiled.

Sarah Grace returned with a handful of chocolate covered pretzels. She climbed into her father's lap, put them all on the table except one which she turned and stuffed into his mouth.

Kevin laughed around the mouthful and smiled at his daughter, "Thank you, Sweetie."

"Aren't they yummy," she beamed at him.

"Yes," he nodded.

The rounds continued on, and it was obvious Sarah Grace was starting to tire. She slid from her father's lap and found a comfy place to doze, the sofa in Castle's office.

Alexis angled herself so that she could see Sarah Grace and smiled, "She looks so cute."

"I should get her home," Kevin glanced towards where Alexis was looking. Sarah Grace was curled into a ball with a blanket covering her.

"Leave her," Castle said. "You can sleep down here, too, in case she wakes up."

"You sure?" Kevin asked, "It won't get crowded?"

"It'll be fine. We can have a big breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, okay," Kevin nodded, "It's not like any of us are working tomorrow."

"Good," Castle smiled.

"Well, I hate to be the first to leave a good time, but I'm exhausted," Alexis said. "Goodnight."

"Nite, Alexis," everyone responded in chorus as Alexis climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

"Whose deal is it?" Kate asked.

"Mine," Lanie took the cards and began shuffling.

-d-d-d-d-

Real life sucks. Thanks for all the replies. _Please_ keep it up. :)


	8. Chapter 8

thank you so much for the replies. Keep them up, they are our very favorite thing. ;)

-d-d-d-d

Father Seamus O'Brien studied his parishioner carefully. Kevin Ryan had been coming to see him for about four months. It had been slow going, but the road to recovery often was. Over the last month or so, the young man had seemed lighter somehow, and Father O'Brien was fairly certain the reason went by the name 'Alexis'.

"Father, how do you know when it's time to move on?" Kevin glanced at his hand, spinning his wedding ring around his finger.

"It's time when you feel like it's time."

"It's been six months," Kevin continued to look at his hand, "It's too soon to think about dating, isn't it?"

"Kevin, if you'd died, what would you want for Jenny?"

"I would have wanted her to be happy whenever she felt ready," Kevin ran his hands through his hair.

"And would you have wanted her to wait a specific amount of time?"

"I don't know," Kevin shrugged, "How would it look to everyone if I started dating already? I loved Jenny...I still love Jenny. Part of me always will, but..."

"Sometimes people come into our life when we need them the most," Father O'Brien stated.

"Are you talking about Alexis?" Kevin asked.

"Are you?"

"When Jenny first died, I didn't think I'd ever smile or be happy again, but now, when I spend time with Alexis, I feel like I'm coming back to life," Kevin replied.

"And how does that make you feel?"

Kevin got and started to pace, "Guilty."

"Why guilty?" Father O'Brien's eyes followed Kevin across the room.

"Because I'm not supposed to be happy this soon."

"Has anything happened between you and Alexis?" Father O'Brien raised a curious brow.

"No," Kevin shook his head.

"What is there to feel guilty about?" Father O'Brien pressed.

"There are times when Alexis and I are talking, and I forget for a second that the reason she's there is because Jenny isn't."

"Jenny's gone," Father O'Brien reminded him, "Being miserable for the rest of your life will not change that fact."

Kevin looked out the window. The sun was beginning to fade away, "What about vows?"

"Your vow was to love Jenny until death do you part," Father O'Brien stated, "I remember the day you said them. You could hear in your voice how much you meant them. You fulfilled your vow."

Kevin smiled ruefully, "When I woke up the other day, Jenny wasn't the first thing I thought of."

"What was the first thing you thought of?" Father O'Brien asked.

"How much fun Sarah Grace and I had with Alexis the other night at Martha's opening night."

"It can be easy to shut yourself off to happiness, but you owe it to your daughter to live a full live," Father O'Brien stated, "If Alexis helps you remember how to live, then you should continue to see her…in whatever capacity you feel is appropriate. There is nothing wrong with having female friends…If this Alexis is something more, that is okay as well."

"I just wish I knew it would be okay with Jenny."

"It would be," Father O'Brien tried to assure his young parishioner.

"This soon?"

"You can take as much time as you need," Father O'Brien stated, "No one will force you to move on before you feel ready."

"That's just it. Sometimes I can't imagine being with anyone else, and other times I wonder what I'm waiting for."

"Listen to your heart. It will tell you when you're ready," Father O'Brien gave him an encouraging smile.

"I hope so," Kevin smiled.

"Our time is up for this week," Father O'Brien glanced at the clock.

"Thank you, Father," Kevin shook the other man's hand.

"I'll see you next week," Father O'Brien walked him to the door.

"Yes," Kevin agreed and returned to the precinct to finish out his shift.

-d-d-d-d-

"Hello, we're here," Alexis called out as she let herself and Sarah Grace into the loft.

"Alexis, there you are," Martha greeted her with a hug, "Here is my new acting prodigy. How are you, Sarah Grace?"

"Hi, Miss Martha," Sarah Grace chirped and accepted a hug from the older woman. "Look what Lexis got me."

Martha looked at the book Sarah Grace held up, "Romeo and Juliet?"

"It's paper dolls."

"Those are fun. Alexis used to spend hours on them," Martha smiled.

"Is Kate home yet?" Alexis pulled the scarf away from her neck.

"She called a few minutes ago. She was just leaving the precinct with the detectives. They should be here soon," Martha replied.

"Okay," Alexis nodded and made her way towards the kitchen to greet her father. "The nachos smell great, Dad."

"You're welcome to stay," Rick told his daughter after accepting the hug she offered.

"No, I'm going out dancing with some friends for a while."

"Sounds like fun," Martha replied.

"Sarah Grace, will you stay with Gram so I can get ready?" Alexis knelt to speak with Sarah Grace.

"Yes, I will," Sarah Grace nodded. "Miss Martha, Aunt Kate and I are going to have dinner and ice cream at Serendipity."

"Sounds like fun," Martha smiled as Alexis climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

When Alexis came down an hour later, Kate had arrived, and Javi and Kevin were sitting at the poker table along with Jim Beckett.

"Looks like the fun has started without me," Alexis glanced around the table, "How much is Dad down already?"

"He's winning tonight," Javi commented. "How's it going, Lex?"

"Pretty good," Alexis replied, "Are you behaving, Javi?"

"Of course not," Javi smiled.

"You look lovely, Alexis," Jim spoke up.

"Thank you, Jim," Alexis smiled.

"Hot date tonight?" Javi asked while noting the way Kevin was eying Alexis.

"No, just going out with some friends. Did Kate and Sarah Grace leave already?"

"Yeah, they're probably halfway to a sugar coma already," Javi nodded.

"That's gonna be fun to deal with," Alexis smirked. "Good luck, Kevin."

"Yeah, thanks," Kevin nodded.

The doorbell rang, and Alexis went to answer it.

"Hey, Archie," Alexis hugged her friend. "Come in. I just have to grab a jacket."

"Archie," Rick went to greet him, "How are things at Columbia?"

"Pretty good, Sir," Archie smiled at the writer. "My mom wanted me to thank you. My aunt loved the autographed copy of 'In a Hail of Bullets'."

"Whatever it takes to keep my fans happy," Rick smiled.

"Go lose some money, Dad," Alexis smiled. "C'mon, Archie, let's go dance."

"You aren't going to introduce me to everyone?" Archie glanced around the room, his eyes lingering ever so slightly on Kevin.

"Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan and my honorary grandpa, Jim Beckett," Alexis pointed, "Guys, this is Archie Anton."

"Good to meet you, Archie," Javi stood up and shook the man's hand, "Make sure you have her home at a decent time. It's a school night."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Ignore him."

"I don't know, Lex. I think he'd hurt me if I didn't bring you home at a decent hour."

"He's all bark and no bite," Alexis sent a wink in Javier's direction, "Come on, Archie. The beats won't last all night."

"Alright. Nice to have met you all," Archie waved.

Kevin's eyes followed the pair out the door.

"It's your turn to deal, Ryan," Javi tried to get Kevin's attention.

"Right," Kevin snapped back to reality.

"Nice young man," Jim commented.

"He is," Rick nodded. "He's attached though."

"He is?" Kevin tried not to sound too excited by the news.

"For a while now," Rick nodded. "Any rules for this round, Kevin?"

-d-d-d-

"That detective is good looking," Archie commented on the short walk to the elevator.

"Javi, yeah, he is," Alexis responded nonchalantly.

"No, the other one," Archie said. "Kevin I think his name was?"

"Ryan?" Alexis mashed her finger against the call button for the elevator, "Yeah, he's okay."

"Don't try that with me, Castle," Archie snorted, "You're over the moon for him."

"What?" Alexis's snapped towards him. "You need your radar tuned."

"I saw the way you looked at him," Archie teased.

"I'm pretty much his nanny," Alexis reminded him.

"It's how it always starts in those movies," Archie chuckled.

"Levi needs to restrict your access to the Hallmark channel," she referred to Archie's boyfriend.

"I'm such a sucker for all the sap," Archie laughed.

"Yes, you are," Alexis nodded.

"Let's go get our dance on," Archie suggested when the elevator arrived.

"Music to my ears," she smiled as they got in.

-d-d-d-d

Kevin let himself into his apartment, balancing a sound asleep Sarah Grace in his arms.

After getting Sarah Grace in her pajamas and tucked into bed, he slumped onto his sofa, head in his hands.

What the hell had happened to him tonight? When he'd seen Alexis come down the stairs and heard she was going out, something white hot had flashed in his stomach.

He wasn't ready for the realization settling in his mind.

Jenny had only been gone for six months, yet here he was jealous because the girl who was basically his nanny was going out with some friends.

To make matters worse, she was the daughter of one of his best friends. It was a whole level of complicated he didn't want to think about.

But still he wondered what it would feel like to dance with her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to hell," Kevin spoke into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh please oh please reply to us.

-d-d-dd-

Alexis poked her head into Kevin's room and smiled. The detective was adjusting his tie in the mirror.

"You clean up nice, Detective."

"Thanks again for coming over on short notice," Kevin replied, "My sister was going to take Sarah Grace for the weekend, but with her kids coming down with chicken pox, it didn't seem like a good idea to send Sarah Grace over since she hasn't yet had them."

"It's fine," Alexis shook off his gratitude. "Kate's working too, so it would've been me watching a movie while listening to Dad curse at his computer."

"What are you two going to do with your night?" Kevin followed Alexis into the living room where Sarah Grace was coloring a picture.

"I found a new cookie recipe I thought Miss Sarah Grace and I could try."

"Can't wait to taste the results," Kevin glanced over Sarah Grace's shoulder, "Who is the picture for, Peanut?"

"Uncle Castle," Sarah Grace smiled. "It's to cheer him up."

"Why does Uncle Castle need cheering up," Kevin knelt next to her.

"Lexis says he was pressed 'cause of his book."

"Castle's deadline is approaching?" Kevin turned to look at Alexis.

"Yeah," Alexis nodded. "He hasn't started to throw things yet, but we're inching closer hour by hour."

"He gets all sorts of ideas working with us. I'm amazed he ever has trouble meeting his deadlines," Kevin chuckled and kissed the top of Sarah Grace's head, "Are you going to be okay tonight, Peanut? The weather forecast looks a bit interesting."

"Yeah, the wind was already picking up on my way here. It's supposed to be a wet and windy night," Alexis said.

"Storms always bring out the crazies," Kevin sighed, "It's going to be an interesting night."

"You won't be out in it. You and Javi are just doing security, right?"

"Right, but it forces the crazies indoors," Kevin explained.

"In that case, be careful out there, Detective," Alexis winked jokingly.

"Always," Kevin went to hall closet and pulled his firearm from the locked safe well out of Sarah Grace's reach.

"And you Miss, how about we get you into your jammies before we start baking?"

"Okay, Lexis," Sarah Grace nodded and disappeared into her bedroom.

"If you're asleep when I get home, you want me to wake you?" Kevin asked while holstering his weapon.

"No, I'll be okay on the couch."

"Alright," Kevin adjusted his tie one last time as Sarah Grace reappeared in her footie pajamas.

"Bye, Daddy," Sarah Grace hugged him around the waist.

"Bye, Sweetie," Kevin hugged her back. "Be good and listen to Alexis, okay?"

"I will," Sarah Grace bobbed her head, "We're going to have all sorts of fun. Aren't we, Lexis?"

"You bet we are, Peanut," Alexis smiled.

"If you need anything, call my cell," Kevin replied.

"I will," Alexis said. "We'll call to say 'goodnight', right, Sarah Grace?"

"Yep," Sarah Grace bobbed her head.

"Be safe, Detective," Alexis called out just before Kevin left.

Kevin nodded as he closed the door behind him, and Sarah Grace and Alexis went into the kitchen.

"What kind are we making?" Sarah Grace pulled a chair from the table over to the counter so she could help Alexis with the baking.

"They are chocolate chip with cream cheese instead of butter. I thought we could add raisins too. What do you think?"

"I like raisins," Sarah Grace stated.

"Good," Alexis looked up at the sound of thunder, louder than the last few times.

"That's thunder," Sarah Grace explained, "My daddy says it's talking to the lightning."

"Interesting way to put it," Alexis nodded. "Let's get baking."

"Can I help?" Sarah Grace watched Alexis pull ingredients from the cupboards.

"Of course," Alexis said. "You can pour things in."

"Yay," Sarah Grace cheered.

"Should we use dark chocolate or white chocolate?"

"I like the brown ones better," Sarah Grace glanced at the choices Alexis had offered.

"Dark it is," Alexis jumped when a particularly loud rumble of thunder sounded.

Sarah Grace started counting.

"What are you doing, Peanut?" Alexis asked.

"Counting until the lightning lights. That's how many miles away the storm is."

"Did Daddy teach you that too?" Alexis asked.

"Uh-huh," Sarah Grace nodded.

Alexis did her best to focus on the task at hand, but each time the thunder rumbled, she jumped.

"Lexis," Sarah Grace said softly.

"Yeah, Peanut?"

"Are you okay?"

"I don't really like storms," Alexis admitted, "When I was your age and a storm came, I would hide under my bed until it was over."

"Do you want a hug?"

"I'll always take a hug from you," Alexis smiled.

Sarah Grace hugged her tight and snuggled into her.

"Let's get these in the oven," Alexis slid the pan into the oven.

"Can we watch a movie?" Sarah Grace hopped off her chair.

"Yes, but it has to be funny," Alexis said.

"Okay," Sarah Grace replied, "You can pick."

"Thank you, Sweetie," Alexis smiled.

Sarah Grace went into the closet and pulled out blankets for the pair to curl up in.

Alexis picked a Scooby-Doo movie and put it in.

They paused the movie a few times to take care of the cookies. Alexis almost forgot about the storm except for the few times when the thunder seemed to rattle the windows. Sarah Grace would give her a hug each time.

They both fell asleep on the couch and were still there when Kevin came home later that night. He separated Sarah Grace from Alexis and put her in her bed before coming back out. Just as he covered Alexis with a blanket, a rumble of thunder seemed to shake the apartment, and she bolted upright.

"Hey, it's okay," Kevin tried to reassure her upon seeing the terrified look in her eyes.

"Kevin?" Alexis focused on him.

"Yeah, it's me," Kevin replied, "I just got home."

"Where's Sarah Grace," Alexis looked around frantically.

"I put her to sleep in her bed," he assured her.

"Oh," Alexis glanced around to get her bearings, "I should be getting home then."

"Alexis, it's pouring outside. What you need to do is stay here tonight," Kevin replied, "Castle would kill me if he knew I let you out in the monsoon."

"I'll get a cab. It's fine," Alexis brushed off his offer.

"You're never going to get a cab in this weather," Kevin stated, "Alexis, seriously, stay."

"I'll call the car company my dad has on retainer. I need my phone."

"What is the big deal about spending the night on the sofa?" Kevin looked at her curiously, "You've done it before."

"I am just feeling a little exposed, right now. All I really want is my own bed."

"I'll drive you then," Kevin offered.

"You're going to wake up a perfectly happy sleeping child just to drive me home? I don't think so."

"Is everything okay, Alexis?" Kevin noted how she jumped at the rumble of thunder.

"I-I am so embarrassed right now," Alexis was starting to turn the same shade as her hair.

"What's there to be embarrassed about?" he asked.

"I'm...um...not a fan of thunderstorms," she admitted, "Never have been. When I was a kid, I would hide under my bed until it passed. Now, I just bury myself under blankets."

"And you want to go out in this mess?" Kevin asked.

"I didn't say it was a rational fear," she replied.

"How many blankets do you want?" Kevin asked.

"A couple more," she blushed.

"I'll be right back," Kevin disappeared into his bedroom to retrieve them.

Alexis lay back on the couch and curled into a ball. She was half asleep by the time Kevin came back with the blankets.

"Thanks, Kev," she gave him a grateful yet sleepy smile.

"No problem. Go to sleep. It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow," he smiled.

"I hope so," she gave a healthy, "There's cookies in the jar on the counter of you're hungry. They turned out really good."

"I'll be sure to try them. Night Lex."

"Night, Kevin," Alexis yawned once more before drifting off to sleep.

Sarah Grace walked out of her room and into the living room at the crack of dawn. It was time for her cartoons. The little girl wasn't much for clocks, but somehow she always knew when her favorite morning show was on. She found the remote on the table and turned on the television. It took her seconds to find the right channel. The open theme music began just as she found the correct channel. She plopped herself down in front of the television. It didn't take long to find something to giggle about.

She didn't notice the lump on the couch moving behind her at first, but then she heard her name called, "Sarah Grace?"

"Hi, Lexis," Sarah Grace turned towards her, "Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse is on. Watch with me?"

"What time is it?" Alexis croaked as she struggled to find her bearings.

"I don't know," Sarah Grace shrugged, "It's Mickey time."

"Right," Alexis nodded and disappeared back under the blanket.

Sarah Grace frowned and got up. She walked over to the couch and poked the lump, "Lexis? It's time for Mickey."

Alexis gave an exaggerated groan and then reemerged from under the covers. "Climb in," Alexis held the covers up to allow Sarah Grace to climb into her lap.

Sarah Grace smiled and snuggled into Alexis while the two of them watched Mickey and his friends try to find their treasure of the day.

Kevin emerged from his bedroom with a big yawn. He glanced toward his daughter's bedroom to see the door open. It took him moments to locate her in Alexis lap, looking mighty comfortable, he had to add.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Morning," Alexis felt her cheeks flush crimson.

"Hi, Daddy," Sarah Grace hopped off Alexis's lap and ran to hug Kevin. "Guess what?"

"What?" Kevin lifted her into his arms.

"I 'tected Lexis last night."

"You 'tected Alexis?" Kevin repeated, "What does that mean, Peanut?"

"She was scared of the thunder and lightning last night."

Alexis felt her cheeks crimson further. To not die of embarrassment, she pulled the covers over her head.

"Well, I'm glad you were so brave," Kevin fought a smile when Sarah Grace nodded proudly.

"I'm hungry," Sarah Grace stated.

"Me, too," Alexis's muffled voice said.

"What does everyone want for breakfast?" Kevin returned Sarah Grace to her feet.

"Waffles!"

"Then I'm making you waffles," Kevin chuckled. "Go watch toons while I whip them up."

"You want help?" Alexis asked.

"Nah, I got this covered. You two enjoy Mickey's adventure."

"Okay," Alexis poked her head out again.

Kevin went straight to work while Sarah Grace joined Alexis on the sofa.

He stuck his head back out when he heard giggling. Alexis was mercilessly tickling Sarah Grace.

"Lexis stop!" Sarah Grace squealed.

"Not until you take it back," Alexis told her.

"No!" Sarah Grace continued to laugh.

"Then you're getting tickled."

"I take it back," Sarah Grace finally caved.

"Good, girl," Alexis released her. "No more telling me I giggle like Goofy, right?"

"No, I promise," Sarah Grace vowed.

"Thank you," Alexis smiled at her and then her nose sniffed something in the air. "I think something's burning."

"What!" Kevin exclaimed and dashed back into the kitchen, "Crap."

"I think Daddy was being nosy and ruined breakfast," Alexis told Sarah Grace.

"He said a bad word," Sarah Grace nodded.

"Yes, he did," Alexis laughed, "I think he owes the bad word jar a dollar."

Sarah Grace giggled while Alexis grabbed her cell phone.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hi Dad, it's me. You have room for a few more people at breakfast this morning?"

" _Define a few_ ," Castle stated.

"Me, Kevin, and a Peanut," Alexis smiled.

" _Always for the peanut_ ," Castle chuckled.

"Good," Alexis smiled. "We'll be there as soon as I can get them dressed."

"Yay, we're going to Uncle Castle's," Sarah Grace cheered, "Then I can give him the picture I drew for him."

"Yes, you can. Kevin, we're going to my dad's for breakfast. Get dressed," Alexis called as she hustled Sarah Grace into her room.

"Wasn't my finest effort," Kevin was dumping the burnt waffles into the trash.

"What distracted you anyways?" Alexis leaned against the counter while he cleaned up his mess.

"I was listening to you and Sarah Grace while you tickled her."

"Her laugher is quite musical," Alexis laughed.

"Apparently yours is a little goofy," Kevin smiled.

"I have no qualms about tickling you, Detective."

"Won't work," he chuckled, "I'm tickle proof."

"Even if I use a fan made of feathers?" Alexis asked softly.

"And where would you get such a contraption?" he challenged her, "I can guarantee I don't own one."

"Gran does," Alexis told him.

"Of course she does," he snorted.

"I'll finish cleaning up. You should get dressed."

"Are you sure? It was my mess after all," Kevin gave her a look of guilt.

"Go on," Alexis waved him on. "Breakfast won't last forever."

"Thanks," Kevin disappeared into his bedroom to dress.

"Men," Alexis spoke to herself while laughing.

-d-d-d-d-

"Hello? We're here, and we're hungry," Alexis called as she let the trio into the loft.

"Perfect timing," Martha greeted her granddaughter with a hug, "Your father is just finishing the last of the waffles. I hope you're all hungry."

"I'm starving," Sarah Grace said exasperatedly. "Daddy ruined our waffles."

"Then we'd better feed my little protégé," Martha took Sarah Grace's hand and led her to the table.

"Wait," Alexis paused them. "Sarah Grace, don't you have something for my dad?"

"Oh yeah," Sarah Grace pulled out a picture from her coat pocket, "This is for you, Uncle Castle."

"Well, thank you. Let's see what this is," Castle unfolded the paper and looked at it with a smile. "You drew this, Sarah Grace?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"All by herself," Alexis added.

"She can act and dance and draw pretty pictures," Castle observed, "I think we have an artistic genius on our hands."

"If only she could sing," Kevin muttered so only Alexis could hear.

"You be nice, Kevin Ryan," Alexis softly elbowed him.

"Let's eat," Sarah Grace proclaimed.

"Where's Kate?" Alexis glanced around the loft.

"Right here," Kate announced having just arrived home after a long night. "Sorry if I'm late."

"You're not just getting home from the precinct are you?" Alexis asked.

"No, I finished a few hours ago, but I had a few errands to run," Kate said.

"You push yourself too hard," Kevin commented.

"Someone's got to do the paperwork to make sure you get paid on a regular basis," Kate smiled.

"Hi, Aunt Kate," Sarah Grace chirped, syrup on her lips.

"Hello, Sarah Grace," Kate kissed the top of her head, "How are the waffles?"

"Yummy," she proclaimed. "Uncle Castle's a good cook."

"Yes, he is," Kate accepted the cup of coffee from her husband. "That's why I married him."

"I thought he tricked you," Kevin smirked.

"Watch it, Detective," Castle scowled at him.

"Be nice," Alexis murmured, "There is a c-h-i-l-d in the room."

"What's a c-h-i-l-d?" Sarah Grace asked.

"You'll find out when you learn to spell," Martha smiled.

Sarah Grace huffed in reply.

"So, Miss, what are we going to do with the rest of our day?" Alexis asked.

"Can we go to the park?" Sarah Grace asked.

"We could do that, or we can let my dad take us to the museum?" Alexis asked. "He and I used to go all the time."

"What's in the museum?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Lots of things," Alexis said. "One of the best is a big dinosaur skeleton."

"Like in that scary movie?" Sarah Grace's eyes went wide.

"Scary movie?" Kate asked.

"Sarah Grace and I watched _Jurassic Park_ a few weeks ago, the original," Alexis explained, "She hung on to me for dear life as soon as the T-Rex broke out of his enclosure and didn't let me go until it was all done."

"I was wondering why she hid the dino Javi gave her," Kevin nodded.

"Not all dinosaurs are mean," Castle told Sarah Grace.

"Some are veggiesauruses," Sarah Grace stated.

"That's right," Castle nodded.

"They have lots of other things to look at in the museum," Alexis assured the little girl.

"Okay," Sarah Grace nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Tell us something good.

-d-d-d-d-

Kevin stepped out of the elevator and stopped when he saw Javi standing in front of him with a smile, "Big day, Bro."

"How do you mean?" Kevin looked to his partner in confusion.

"Unless my math is wrong, today is the last day for this," Javi held up the breathalyzer, "Unless you want us to keep doing it. We certainly can."

"No, no, if this is the last day, then it's the last day," Kevin smiled. "Let's do it."

"If you screw this up, I'm going to seriously hurt you," Javi warned him.

"I haven't had alcohol in six months," Kevin assured him. "Not even in my mouthwash."

"Moment of truth," Javi held the device up for Kevin to blow into the tube. He held his breath while waiting for the device to come up with the results.

"What's the verdict?" Kevin asked.

"Sober," Javi smiled. "Good job, Man. Lunch on me."

"Thank God," Kevin plopped down at his desk, "It was starting to get on my nerves."

"You've seemed better lately," Javi noted, "Happier."

"Have I?" Kevin asked. "I can try and be a little more depressed, if you want."

"Nah, I'm not pointing it out because it's a bad thing. I'm glad your happy. I'm just a bit curious about the turnabout," Javi replied, "Anything you're not telling me?"

"No," Kevin shook his head, "No one special in my life except my daughter."

"And she is pretty special," Javi smiled, "You have to let me take her for the day…that is if I can pry her away from young Ms. Castle. Those two are attached at the hip."

"No," Kevin shook his head. "The last time you took Sarah Grace for the day, she told me about the nice ladies who kept talking to you."

"She's a great little pick up prop," Javi chuckled, "Come on, Sarah Grace and I have so much fun together."

"Beckett, help me out," Kevin called across the bullpen. "Would you let Javi take your kid knowing he was only using her to pick up women?"

"I'm not only using Sarah Grace to pick up women," Javi scoffed.

"That's true," Kate said. "He's also using her to weed out the women who don't want kids."

"You make me sound like a horn dog always on the prowl," Javi scowled at him, "SG and I have fun. Ask her. She'll tell you."

"How about this weekend? I could use a quiet afternoon on Saturday," Kevin smiled.

"Saturday it is," Javi beamed, "I'll return her loaded with sugar and toys."

"I look forward to it," Kevin smiled.

"Happy six months sober, Ryan," Kate set a wrapped box on his desk.

"What's this?" Kevin glanced at the box.

"A gift," Kate smiled.

"I can see that," Kevin looked at her.

"Open it and find out," Kate nudged him.

Kevin lifted the box and peered inside. There was a framed picture of him and Sarah Grace. It was obviously taken recently as she was missing a tooth she'd just lost a few weeks ago.

"Where'd you get this?" Kevin set the picture in a prominent place on his desk.

"Martha took it," Kate smiled.

"Love that smile on Sarah Grace," Javi glanced at the picture.

"Yeah, she looks like Jenny," Kevin smiled.

There was an awkward silence between the trio.

"Guys, it's okay," Kevin assured him, "I can talk about Jenny without needing to hit the bottle."

"Good," Kate smiled. "I'm buying lunch today."

"Thought I was buying," Javi chimed in.

"Next time," Kate smiled.

"Don't argue with her. She's the boss," Kevin chuckled.

"That's right," Kate nodded.

"Let's get through the morning first," Javi glanced at his computer. His email box had blown up since he left the previous day. He and Kevin spent the rest of the morning running down clues on a few of the open cases they had going.

-d-d-d-d-d-

"Hi, Lexis," Sarah Grace greeted the familiar red head when she entered the apartment.

"Hey, Peanut," Alexis tweaked her nose in greeting, "How's my favorite little girl?"

"I'm bored," she sighed. "Daddy won't play Candyland with me."

"He won't?" Alexis frowned while placing her hands on her hips, "He's no fun. I'll play with you."

"Yay!" Sarah Grace danced happily and darted towards her bedroom to pull out her game.

"Hey," Kevin greeted Alexis.

"Hey," Alexis smiled, "How are things going, Detective? Sarah Grace says you won't play Candyland with her."

"I've already played about a dozen rounds with her today. Couldn't take one more," he snorted.

Alexis nodded and smiled before she turned serious, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure," he nodded, "What's going on?"

"First, Kate told me the good news. Congratulations," Alexis smiled.

"Six months sober," Kevin smiled. "Shouldn't I get a chip or something?"

"Will Pringles do?" Alexis handed him a can of sour cream and onion from her bag.

Kevin laughed, "Thank you."

"That brings me to the other thing," Alexis started.

"Yeah?"

"You don't need me anymore," Alexis said. "At least, you don't need me every day. I won't just drop out of Sarah Grace's life, but I think you're okay now."

Kevin felt a lump of emotion settle in his throat. His daughter wasn't the only one who looked forward to Alexis Castle's visits.

"Kev? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," he nodded hesitantly and decided to switch gears, "I've been thinking about something, and I wanted your opinion."

"Shoot," Alexis sat down.

"I was thinking about maybe going out one night this weekend, you know to get myself back out in the world," he responded.

"Okay," Alexis gave a slow response, not completely understanding why he was seeking her opinion, "You don't need my permission…oh, are you asking me to babysit?"

"No, Javi and Lanie volunteered. I was asking you to come with me."

"Come out?" she asked, "Like a date?"

"No," Kevin shook his head quickly. "It's just a trial run, and you're the only woman I feel comfortable asking to help me."

"Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense," she nodded, "Sure, when and where should I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night at six?"

"Sounds like fun," she smiled when Sarah Grace came running in.

"I have Candyland ready, Lexis," Sarah Grace tugged on her hand.

"Okay, let's go."

Kevin released a breath he didn't know he was holding while he watched Alexis and Sarah Grace wander off.

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis opened the door and smiled at Kevin, "Hey, Detective. Right on time."

"Hey, Alexis," he returned the smile, "You look great."

"Thank you. You look good, too."

"Am I dressed alright?" Kevin smoothed down his tie, "Don't know what people wear anymore to go out."

"You're fine," Alexis reached out and straightened his tie. "I kind of like the suit and tie thing."

"Thanks again for agreeing to do this," he replied, "I needed a night out, but I'm too chicken to go it alone the first time."

"It's fine," Alexis shut the door behind her. "Truth be told, I was glad for the invitation. My alternatives consisted of listening to Kate and Dad pretend to watch a movie or seeing my Gram's latest show for the eighth time."

"Ready?" he offered her his arm.

"Absolutely," she took it.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis accepted the menu from the hostess and smiled while taking in the restaurant's ambience. "I've been wanting to try this place for months."

"Glad you approve," Kevin smiled. Their waiter stood at the table waiting to take their drink orders. "Do you want a drink?"

"Just a soda," Alexis smiled at the waiter. Kevin asked for the same, and the waiter disappeared.

"What looks good to you?" Kevin asked after a quick glance at his menu.

"I'm not sure," Alexis read the menu. "I'm kind of in the mood for steak, but I know you don't eat a lot of red meat."

"Order whatever you want," he told her, "It's on me tonight. Think of this as a thank you for all you've done for me and Sarah Grace."

"So that's what this night out is about?" Alexis concluded, "A simple thanks is sufficient."

"No, this isn't what tonight's about," Kevin said, mentally scolding himself. "Obviously I'm grateful for what you did for me and Sarah Grace. A simple thanks is not even close to being enough."

"Kevin, I didn't barge into your life looking for any sort of thanks," Alexis replied, "I did it because you're a good guy, and Sarah Grace needed to see that."

"I didn't make it easy for you," Kevin smiled at her.

"No, that you did not, but I'm glad I didn't give up."

"I am too," he nodded.

Alexis looked around them, "How many of these people do you think are on a first date?"

"I'll go with less than six," he smirked.

Alexis smiled, "That couple by the fireplace."

"The couple next to them are on their last date," Kevin smirked.

"Oh, definitely," Alexis observed the embattled pair for a moment. "She's about two seconds away from slapping him."

"Couple by the kitchen," he nodded in another direction, "He's gonna propose."

"He does have that 'holy crap, please say yes' look," Alexis agreed. "My dad had that look right before he went to propose to Beckett."

"Yeah, I remember those ginormous butterflies," Kevin glanced at the wedding ring still on his hand, "One of the best days of my life was when Jenny said yes."

"Your wedding pictures were really beautiful," Alexis smiled. "How come you didn't wear your dress uniform?"

"Wasn't what Jenny wanted," he replied, "I learned early on to just go with the flow when it came to the wedding."

"Whoever gave you that advice was a very smart person," Alexis smiled.

"My dad," Kevin smiled.

"You look like him," Alexis nodded.

"Mom tells me that all the time," he chuckled, "I guess it could be worse. I could look like Elmer Fudd."

Alexis snorted with laughter, "I'm sorry. I just pictured you saying 'wascally wabbit'."

"I didn't think you'd even know the reference," he was mildly surprised, "It's a bit before your time."

"My dad always watched the old school cartoons on Saturday morning. Naturally I watched with him."

"Sometimes I forget what a big kid he is," Kevin responded.

Alexis smiled and then looked around the restaurant, "She said yes."

"He's a lucky man," Kevin stated.

"Do you ever think about dipping your toe back into the dating world?" Alexis asked, "I mean when you're ready…I'm not saying you have to be yet…It hasn't been all that long, but it would be okay even if you were ready now…I'm rambling, please stop me."

"I have thought about it, yes," Kevin nodded. "I guess I just figured I'll know when I'm ready."

"Whenever you figure out you are, I hope you pick someone who appreciates how wonderful you are," Alexis replied.

Kevin nodded and kept his eyes on her even after she looked back down at her menu, wishing like hell he had the nerve to tell her the real reason why he'd asked her to come out with him tonight.

The waiter returned with beverages and took their order. Alexis asked their server a few questions about the menu and then placed her order. Having not truly given the menu much of a glance, Kevin hastily ordered the first thing on the menu he thought he'd like.

-d-d-d-d-d-

"I love that movie," Alexis sighed as she and Kevin left the theater after dinner. "I tried to get Sarah Grace to watch it with me, but she was bored in five minutes."

"Kids just don't have an appreciation for the classics," Kevin smiled, "Colors are more exciting."

"I guess," Alexis smiled. "I wanted ask you something before I forget. Would you mind if I took Sarah Grace to the circus next weekend?"

"Not at all," he replied, "I bet she'll love it."

"Great. I know you guys are working otherwise I'd have given you the tickets."

"I hope you know how much she loves spending time with her Lexis," he replied.

"I love spending time with her too. I'll be sorry when it ends."

"It doesn't have to end," Kevin responded, "She loves spending time with you. I'm not sure why you feel you need to stop spending time with her."

"You're not going to stay single forever. I don't think whoever you start dating is going to love the idea of Sarah Grace spending so much time with me."

"What a good way to weed out the bad apples," he stated. "Anyone who has a problem with you and Sarah Grace isn't worth my time or effort."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she started to walk, "We should get going."

"It's such a nice night," Kevin noted, "It would be a shame to waste it. How about a walk through the park?"

"Okay," Alexis nodded. "That sounds nice."

Kevin's hand fell to the small of her back as he guided her across the street. There was a tiny shiver of electricity which passed between them.

"Thank you for tonight. It was a lot of fun."

"It's been my pleasure," Kevin replied.

"Good trial run?" Alexis asked.

"Trial run?"

"For becoming social again," Alexis clarified.

"Oh, yeah, I guess," he remembered the excuse he offered to get her to agree to their night out, "Actually I have a bit of a confession to make."

"Oh?" Alexis prompted him.

"I didn't ask you out tonight because I wanted to become social again. I had another reason."

"I knew it."

"You did?"

"Yeah," Alexis nodded. "I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Oh."

"She's not really the maternal type."

"What?"

"I know it's none of my business, but Taylor isn't crazy about kids. I mean if you're just looking for sex, then yeah, she's your girl."

"What? No, that's not what I was going to say," Kevin responded, "I've no interest in Taylor. It's, um, you."

"What?" Alexis stopped and stared at him.

"Oh boy," Kevin took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. He knew this was the moment of truth. "Here goes nothing…When you first started coming around, I was…less than appreciative of your efforts, but the more you were around, the more I looked forward to you being around. When you said the other day you weren't going to be around as much anymore, it was like someone knifed me in the gut. I'm not ready to not see you anymore…don't know if I ever will be."

"Oh God," Alexis breathed. "Kevin, I, um…Oh God. You and I are _not_ a good idea. First of all, I am way too involved in your daughter's life. If we got romantic, and it went south, we'd break her heart. Then there's you and my dad. He thinks of you as a brother, and I do not want him to lose you or Javi, because let's face it, Javi would never go against you for anything short of an eternity in hell. Then there's you. You're not ready for anything like this."

"You're right," Kevin nodded, "All of it is true, but what if everything worked out, and you and I worked out? It could be really, really good."

"You're a good man, Kevin, and any woman would be so lucky to have you and Sarah Grace in her life," Alexis said. "I value our friendship way too much to take that chance. It took too long to build. I don't want to mess that up."

"Are you saying what you truly feel or what you think needs to be said?" he asked.

"I'm saying what I know is the right thing. You and I are friends. That's all we should be."

"Should be," Kevin picked out, "Alexis, I'm not good at reading between the lines. I just need you to tell me I'm way off base. If I am, then I'll back off, and we'll pretend like entire conversation never happened."

"Kevin, don't," Alexis said. "Don't push."

"You do feel something," he realized.

"That's irrelevant," Alexis responded, "Kevin, you're still in mourning. Now isn't the time for any of what you're talking about."

"Tell me I'm out of my mind or off base or out of line," Kevin said. "Do that and I'll never bring it up again, but if you can't honestly say you don't feel anything, I'm not giving up."

"Kevin, just slow down," Alexis suggested, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Which means?"

"Jenny has only been gone for eight months. You had zero warning. Once the shock wore off, you dove into the first bottle that presented itself and numbed yourself to everything. The only reason you're not still doing that is because I forced you out of it. I think it's way too soon for you to even attempt anything romantic."

"Yes, all of what you just said makes complete sense, but when I look at you, all of that sense goes completely out the window. All I can think about is how much I want to kiss you."

"And that's my exit cue," Alexis started to back away. "Thank you for tonight. Tell Sarah Grace I will see her this weekend for the circus."

"Alexis, wait," Kevin reached for her hand,

"Kevin, take your time," Alexis tried again, "I'll wait."

"I don't want you to wait," Kevin shook his head, "Especially knowing I'm not alone in this."

Alexis took a deep breath. "Kevin, we have plenty of time."

Kevin swallowed hard, "The morning before Jen died, we'd talked about having another baby. I wanted to. She wanted to wait another year because 'we have plenty of time'. The future is not guaranteed, Alexis. I don't want to waste it."

"You're an amazing man," Alexis touched his face, "When you're ready, we'll give this the best shot we can, but I would hate myself if we rushed this and things didn't work out because of it."

"Can I just do one thing before you leave?"

"Okay," she nodded reluctantly.

Kevin smiled and then kissed her.

Despite all her protest, Alexis couldn't stop herself from returning the kiss.

Kevin smiled as they broke the kiss, "That was so much better than I'd ever thought it would be."

"Yeah, it was," she felt her knees had gone a bit weak, "I think we should take this slow."

"How slow?"

"Well, for now, I'm going to say goodnight, and we'll talk tomorrow," she bit her lip, "We'll figure out the rest as we go."

"Okay," Kevin smiled. "Goodnight, Angel."

"Good night, Kevin," Alexis pecked at his lips quickly before leaving.

It wasn't until Alexis had returned to her father's loft that she realized Kevin had called her angel. She liked it.

-d-d-d-d-

Please?


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Saturday everyone! We loved our replies. We'd like more.

-d-d-d-d-

"Lexis, are you alright?" Sarah Grace asked as they made their way into the loft. Alexis appeared to be in a great amount of pain. She'd abruptly cut her outing with the little girl short. Every time she saw a light, she winced. The little girl was completely baffled by Alexis's behavior.

"No, Sweetie, I'm not," Alexis told her. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Alexis ran towards the bathroom and got there just in time to throw up.

Sarah Grace stood helplessly in the entryway of the loft, not knowing what she should do until she saw some paper and some crayons left out on the coffee table. She decided to do what she always did when she tried to cheer someone up, draw them a picture. She'd drawn countless pictures for her dad when he was going through his sick phase several months ago. She hoped Alexis didn't have the same kind of sickness.

Alexis stumbled out of the bathroom and dropped onto the couch. Even with her current discomfort, she could see Sarah Grace was upset, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I draw you a picture," Sarah Grace turned to show off her latest creation, "Did you get sick like Daddy used to get sick?"

"No, Sweetie, it's a different kind of sick," Alexis smiled at Sarah Grace as best she could. "I know I said we'd bake cookies today, but I'm not really up to it. Is it okay if you color until Kate or my dad comes home?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace frowned, "Do you want some water? Uncle Castle says I can help myself to the stuff in the fridge. He even put it down where I can reach it without a chair."

"Some water would be great," Alexis said. "Thanks, Peanut."

Sarah Grace sprinted towards the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water and a couple of fruit cups. Castle made sure to keep snacks on hand for Sarah Grace since she and Alexis started to spend so much time together. He didn't want the little girl to go hungry when she was visiting.

"Here, Lexis," Sarah Grace thrust a bottle of water towards Alexis, "I brought peaches too...if your tummy can take it."

"No food," Alexis shook her head and grimaced. "Thank you, but no food."

"Okay," Sarah Grace pried open her own cup of peaches and drank the juice inside before digging in to the cup with the spoon.

"You're a good girl, Sarah Grace Ryan," Alexis smiled.

Sarah Grace returned the smile as best she could with a mouth full of peaches.

Alexis fell asleep a few minutes later. Sarah Grace covered her with a blanket as best she could and then colored away.

When the door opened to admit Castle, Kate, and Kevin a few hours later, Sarah Grace ran to the door, put a finger to her lips and pointed, "Lexis isn't feeling good."

"I see," Castle made a showing of tiptoeing across the loft to check on his daughter. The little girl couldn't help the giggle which escaped, but she quickly covered her mouth with both hands to muffle the sound.

"Alexis?" Castle whispered as he leaned over the back of the couch, "Sweetie, you okay?"

"Head...hurts. No light. No food."

"Awe," Castle quickly translated the problem and then held out his hand to Sarah Grace, "How about we let Alexis rest?"

"Okay, Uncle Castle," Sarah Grace followed him into the kitchen.

"She okay?" Kevin looked over at the redhead curiously.

"Migraine," Kate said. "She gets them every once in a while."

"How long have you been here, Sarah Grace?" Kevin asked his daughter.

"Hours," Sarah Grace sighed dramatically. "Lexis tried calling you, but you was busy."

Kevin and Castle both checked their phones. They'd both missed a few calls from Alexis. The first call originated only two hours ago, so it wasn't as bad as Sarah Grace made it out to be.

"You've been rehearsing with Martha, haven't you, Peanut," Kate snickered at how dramatic Sarah Grace had replied.

"She's fun," Sarah Grace wiggled happily.

"Are you hungry?" Kevin asked, "Did Alexis feed you at all today?"

Sarah Grace pointed to the coffee table, "I had the peaches Uncle Castle left for me."

"I hope you ate more than peaches today," Kevin poked at her belly, "How about we grab some pizza on the way home?"

"Daddy, Lexis is sick. We can't leave her," Sarah Grace looked up at her dad with the sincerest of eyes.

"I think Alexis's dad will be able to look after her just like I look after you when you're sick," Kevin replied, "The best thing for us to do is go home so Alexis can have the quiet she needs to get better."

"Uncle Castle," Sarah Grace looked to Rick. "Will you promise to call me if you need help taking care of Lexis?"

Kate had to turn away to hide the laughter she felt coming at the serious look on Sarah Grace's face.

"I have you on speed dial," Rick was able to reply with a straight face.

"Okay," Sarah Grace said before she walked over to Alexis and kissed the older girl's forehead before she walked over to her dad and took his hand in hers.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Alexis until we got home," Rick told Sarah Grace as he walked the pair to the door.

"You're welcome," Sarah Grace smiled.

"If Alexis isn't feeling up to taking Sarah Grace tomorrow, call me in the morning. I'll have my mom on standby just in case," Kevin told Rick.

"You got it," Rick nodded. "Have a good night."

"Night, Uncle Castle," Sarah Grace waved as she and her father walked to the elevator.

"She's too cute for her own good," Kate told her husband when he shut the door.

"Tell me about it," Rick smiled. "It was nice of her to stay so close to Alexis today."

"Of course she did," Kate smiled, "She has to take care of her Lexis."

Rick smiled, "You hungry?"

"Yes," Kate nodded.

"Pizza sounded good to me," Rick stated, "Shall I call in an order?"

"Nothing aromatic," Alexis mumbled from the couch.

"That takes pizza out of the picture," Rick frowned.

"I can go upstairs," Alexis sat up slowly.

"Do you need anything, Bud?" Kate asked softly.

"No," Alexis said. "Thanks, Kate. See you all in the morning."

"Night, Alexis, feel better," Rick called after her.

"Thanks, Daddy," Alexis smiled as she climbed the stairs.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis came down for breakfast, feeling a bit more than hungry after missing dinner the previous night. Fortunately her father knew her morning after migraine needs and had breakfast on the stove for her.

"I need to upgrade your status and get you a coffee cup that says 'Greatest Dad in the Universe'," Alexis commented as she sat down.

"Feeling better, Alexis?" Rick set down her plate after kissing her forehead.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Which one of you checked on me last night?"

"Definitely him," Kate pointed towards her husband.

Alexis smiled at her dad, "You never stop worrying do you?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "It's part of the dad gig. You'll understand someday."

"You should have seen how protective Sarah Grace was of you yesterday," Kate snickered, "It was downright adorable. I wish I'd videotaped it."

"I should call her and apologize for ruining all our fun yesterday," Alexis frowned.

"Kevin said to call if you're not feeling up to spending today with her," Kate added.

"I'm feeling much better," Alexis assured them both.

"Okay," Rick nodded. "Just take it easy today."

"Yes, Daddy," Alexis teased.

Rick was about to reply when there was a knock at the door.

"Who would visit us this early?" Kate looked towards the clock and then made her way to the door.

"It's probably Sarah Grace," Rick snorted. "I hope Kevin's with her."

Alexis giggled.

"Look at this," Kate returned to the kitchen carrying a bouquet of flowers, "The card says they're for Alexis, but there's no other note."

"You seeing someone, Sweetie?"

"No. I haven't even had any dates recently," Alexis said.

"How very curious," Castle snatched the card as Alexis leaned in to smell the flowers.

"They're beautiful," Alexis smiled.

"No name," Castle noted.

"Yes, Kate said that already," Alexis took the card.

"Any ideas?" Castle inquired.

"For all I know, you sent me the flowers," Alexis scowled at him, "It would be just like something you'd do too, and you'd purposely not add your name just to play up the suspense of it all."

"I didn't send them," Rick swore.

"So someone sent me flowers," Alexis shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

Kate gave her a look and then shrugged, "She's right. Let's finish eating."

Ever the curious mind, Rick continued to throw out possible people to send Alexis flowers as they ate. Alexis hustled through her meal just to get away from the 21 questions. "I'd better get dressed before Sarah Grace gets here."

"Us, too," Kate said diverting Rick's attention.

"Come on, doesn't not knowing bug you?" Rick groaned as Kate pulled him into their bedroom to get dressed for the day, "She could have a stalker. As a sworn officer of the NYPD, you should do everything in your power to smoke out the person responsible for those flowers."

"When she starts getting dead flowers or dead rats delivered to her, then I'll start worrying. Right now, they're probably from Martha," Kate rolled her eyes.

"I did talk to her last night after you went to bed," Rick conceded. "Her prep work for her weekend showcase in Atlantic City is going well."

"See? It's just like Martha to do something like this."

"You're right," Rick frowned.

"Now get dressed," Kate commanded him, "Kevin will be here soon for carpool."

"Yes, Dear," Rick smiled.

Alexis came bouncing down the stairs just as the door to the loft open and Sarah Grace came darting in. She ran over and immediately hug Alexis around the waist. "Are you feeling better, Lexis?"

"So much better," Alexis promised. "My dad told me you took such good care of me yesterday. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sarah Grace smiled proudly.

"Where's your dad?" Alexis asked.

"Had to wait for the elevator," Kevin arrived moments later, "She was so excited, she couldn't even wait for me to join her on the elevator."

"You rode up by yourself?" Alexis asked Sarah Grace.

"Uh-huh," Sarah Grace nodded.

"You really should have waited for your Dad, Peanut," Alexis tweaked her nose, "It's not polite to run ahead like that."

"I wanted to see you, and Daddy was being slow."

"Or maybe you were just super fast," Alexis smiled.

"Are we still going to the pool today?" Sarah Grace asked, "I made Daddy pack my bathing suit, just in case."

"Yes, we are," Alexis nodded.

"Then it's a good thing I packed a towel and sunscreen too," Kevin handed the bag over to Alexis. He glanced at the counter and the bouquet of flowers sitting atop it. He merely smirked in response.

Alexis followed his eyes and then comprehension dawned. She was about to say something when Kate and her father emerged from their bedroom.

"Hey, Ryan," Kate smiled and then approached Sarah Grace, "Hello, Sarah Grace. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good. We're going swimming!"

"Wow. You are so lucky," Kate smiled.

"Are you using my Soho House membership?" Rick asked his daughter.

"Yeah, if that's okay," Alexis nodded.

"It is," Rick nodded.

"Good," Alexis smiled. "Thought I'd give my readers a behind the scenes look at the rich and famous."

"It's good the membership get used by someone," Rick replied, "Last time I was there, I was arrested for something."

Alexis covered Sarah Grace's ears, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't use that word around little ears."

"It's not like I told her what I was arrested for," Rick snorted, "Actually now that I think about it, I don't even remember what it was for."

"Drunk and disorderly," Alexis rolled her eyes, "I had to use allowance money to pay your bail."

"Lexis, how come you're covering my ears?"

"Because my dad is saying naughty stuff you shouldn't have to hear about," Alexis told her.

"Oh," Sarah Grace looked up at Rick. "How come you do naughty things, Uncle Castle?"

"Because that's what uncles do," Rick deadpanned.

"Don't tell her that," Alexis, Kevin, and Kate said at the same time.

"It's okay if you're naughty sometimes, Uncle Castle," Sarah Grace giggled.

"That's what I keep telling Aunt Kate," Rick smiled.

"On that note, we should be getting to the station," Kate scowled at her husband, "We wouldn't want Sarah Grace to miss out on all her fun in the sun."

"We'll send pictures," Alexis promised.

"Be good for Alexis," Kevin knelt to address his daughter, "Be careful at the pool. No running when you're near the pool, and make sure you stay in the shallow end."

"Yes, Daddy," Sarah Grace nodded and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you more, Peanut," Kevin returned her hug.

"I won't let her out of my sight," Alexis promised.

"I know you won't," Kevin smiled. "We'll see you two later."

"Be safe today, guys," Alexis called out when Kate, Kevin and her dad left for the precinct.

"Let's go change," Alexis said after the grown-ups were gone.

"Okay," Sarah Grace grabbed the bag her father had brought and disappeared into the bathroom to change into her bathing suit.

"Ready?" Alexis asked the instant Sarah Grace emerged in her lime green swimsuit with a bright pink summer dress covering it.

"Yep," Sarah Grace nodded proudly.

Alexis grabbed her own day bag and offered her hand to Sarah Grace, "Let's go have some fun at the pool."

"Yay," Sarah Grace nodded.

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis sat on the edge of the pool in the shallow end watching Sarah Grace swim around.

The little girl would call out at regular intervals to have Alexis watch some sort of attempt at an acrobatic move.

Alexis would smile and give her thumbs up before she continued taking notes on her surroundings.

"Ms. Castle, your beverages," one of the waiters came over with two fruity beverages.

"Thanks," Alexis smiled. "Should we place a lunch order now?"

"If you've decided," the waiter smiled.

"Two cheeseburger platters," Alexis smiled.

"I'll put in the order," the waiter nodded and disappeared.

"Thanks," Alexis smiled.

Sarah Grace swam back towards Alexis, climbing out of the pool and shaking off the water dripped from her.

"Come here, Peanut," Alexis held out Sarah Grace's beach towel.

"Lexis, this is so pretty," Sarah Grace pointed to the view as she let herself be toweled off.

"Yes, it is," Alexis smiled, "You swim like a mermaid."

Sarah Grace smiled proudly.

"Are you having fun?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, but I wish Daddy could have come with us," Sarah Grace said.

"I know, Peanut," Alexis smiled, "Maybe next time."

"Can we send Daddy a picture?" Sarah Grace asked.

"It's been about an hour since we sent Daddy a picture," Alexis checked her watch, "I think we're due."

"Can I take one?" Sarah Grace watched Alexis fish out her phone from her bag.

"Sure," Alexis nodded and set it up so that Sarah Grace could take a picture.

"Smile, Lexis," Sarah Grace turned the camera towards her.

Alexis smiled and crossed her eyes.

"No, take a pretty picture," Sarah Grace moaned.

"Okay," Alexis smiled nicely.

"Now send to Daddy," Sarah Grace handed the phone back to Alexis.

"Okay," Alexis sent it to Kevin.

"I'm hungry," Sarah Grace plopped herself down in her chair.

"Lunch will be out soon," Alexis promised.

"Good," Sarah Grace replied.

Alexis's phone made noise and she looked at it, "Your dad's jealous."

"Next time we can bring Daddy," Sarah Grace stated.

"Good idea," Alexis nodded. "I think our lunch is here."

"Good, I'm starving," Sarah Grace responded dramatically.

"No more acting lessons with Gram," Alexis decided.

"Why not?" Sarah Grace pouted, "They're fun."

"Because you're entirely too convincing," Alexis smiled.

"Isn't that good?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Yes," Alexis nodded. "Eat up, Peanut."

Sarah Grace lifted the burger in her tiny hands and took a gigantic bite.

"Chew well, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace spoke with her mouth full.

 _Ring-ring_

"Oh, who's this?" Alexis looked at her phone. "Oh, your dad must be on a break. Hello?"

 _"Looks like you two are having fun,"_ Kevin replied.

"Yeah, we are. How about you? Any good cases today?"

 _"Nothing exciting,"_ Kevin responded, _"It's paperwork catch-up day."_

"In that case, what's my dad doing?"

 _"Driving us all nuts,"_ Kevin grumbled.

"Put him on," Alexis sighed.

There was a bit of rumbling before her father's voice came over the phone, _"Hello, my dear daughter, how is your day of sun and fun going?"_

"It's going well. Come join us. Now," Alexis said sweetly.

 _"Sounds tempting, but the boys need me here to get their work done,"_ Castle replied.

"No, they don't. Get in a cab and come here," Alexis told him again.

 _"The weather man did say the weather was going to turn to fall starting tomorrow,"_ Castle thought for a moment.

"Good," Alexis nodded. "See you soon."

"Uncle Castle is coming!" Sarah Grace cheered.

"Sounds like Sarah Grace is excited to see you," Alexis laughed, "Give the phone back to Kevin."

 _"See you soon,"_ Rick said.

 _"Alexis?"_

"Coffee, chocolate, or cash," Alexis said.

 _"You are a miracle worker,"_ Kevin replied.

"I know," Alexis motioned to the waiter, pointing to her plate and holding up a finger to indicate she wanted another one.

 _"Looks like Sarah Grace is having all sorts of fun,"_ Kevin replied.

"Oh, yeah," Alexis replied, "And she's expending all sorts of energy. She's going to crash when you get her home."

 _"God bless you,"_ Kevin smiled.

"Joining the priesthood, Kevin?" Alexis teased.

 _"Curse you?"_

"See you later, Detective," Alexis laughed.

 _"Bye,"_ Kevin said.

-d-d-d-d-d-

"I am so tired," Alexis dropped onto the couch. "Please tell me Kevin's here."

"Kate just texted. They're on their way," Rick carried Sarah Grace into the loft. The little girl had fallen asleep on the cab ride back to the loft.

"Thank God. I know I promised to provide dinner tonight, but I'm too tired to chew."

"I'm with you," Rick laid Sarah Grace gently down on the sofa and then covered her with a blanket.

"We're pathetic," Alexis giggled.

"Yes, a four year old wore us out," Rick laughed.

Alexis lay on her side and looked at her dad, "Thanks for the help today."

"It was fun," Rick smiled.

"I'm glad," Alexis nodded.

"How do you keep up with her every day?" Rick asked.

"I take drugs."

"You're hysterical," Rick snorted.

"I know," Alexis smiled. "Call Kate. Tell her we're trading dinner duty."

"Good idea," Rick pulled out his phone and dialed.

 _"Hey, Babe,"_ Kate answered.

"Alexis and I are too tired to think about dinner. Can you and Ryan pick something up on the way home?" Rick asked his wife.

 _"Already done. We've got tacos ordered and on the way."_

"You're my favorite wife ever," Rick proclaimed.

 _"Thanks,"_ Kate laughed.

"Hurry home," Rick replied, "And I'll show you how much."

"Gross!"

Alexis could hear Kate laughing as her father ended the call.

-d-d-d-d-

"How about I walk you guys out?" Alexis offered after dinner had been consumed. Sarah Grace had barely awoken enough to eat before conking out again. Kevin had just woken her to get her coat on. The little girl was less than thrilled with her father for it.

"You sure you have the energy?" Kevin teased her. She'd yawned throughout their meal.

"Yes," Alexis smirked. "C'mon, Peanut."

Sarah Grace stumbled along.

"I think you should pick her up. She might walk into a wall."

"I was thinking the same thing," Kevin handed the bag towards Alexis, "Do you mind?"

"No," she took it and Kevin scooped up Sarah Grace.

Sarah Grace was asleep before her cheek hit her father's shoulder.

"She's going to sleep well tonight," Alexis followed Kevin to the elevator.

"She had fun today," Kevin commented.

"A lot," Alexis nodded. "She kept my dad out of trouble."

"The hardest task of them all," Kevin chuckled softly.

Alexis looked at Sarah Grace and made sure she was asleep, "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?" Kevin asked.

"You know for what," Alexis gave him a look.

"Right, the flowers," he smirked, "You're welcome."

"It was a sweet gesture."

"I was just hoping they would cheer you up," Kevin assured her, "There's still no pressure."

"Good to know," Alexis smiled.

When they approached his car, Kevin buckled Sarah Grace into her booster seat and then turned towards Alexis, "I know you think it's too soon. I feel the same way some days, but I also can't make these feelings just go away."

"I don't want them or you to go away," Alexis admitted.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

"I just really don't want to mess this up," Alexis swallowed nervously.

"Neither do I," Kevin shook his head. "You're way too important to both me and Sarah Grace."

"You both mean a lot to me too."

"Maybe we start slow," Kevin suggested, "Just do things as friends, nothing more, no pressure for more."

"I'd like that," Alexis nodded.

"Maybe a movie," he offered.

"That sounds good," Alexis smiled.

"By the way, thank you for still taking care of Sarah Grace yesterday. It couldn't have been easy to do your job with a migraine."

"I'm just bummed we had to cut the day short," Alexis replied, "She was having so much fun."

"She always does with you," Kevin smiled. "I better get her home."

"Good night, Kev," Alexis kissed his cheek.

"Night."

-d-d-d-d-

Please?


	12. Chapter 12

You guys are awesome! We love your replies. Please give us more.

-d-d-d-d

Alexis frowned at her reflection in the mirror next to the front door. Her hair was just not behaving tonight.

"Hey, Alexis, are you joining us for movie night?" Rick called to her from the couch, "We're popping popcorn and watching some really old mummy movies."

"Sounds like fun, but no," Alexis turned to smile at her dad. "I am meeting a friend in Tribeca. We're gonna see a film at the art house."

"That sounds like fun," Kate came over, "I used to love going to Tribeca to see all the indie films."

"Movies aren't movies without explosions," Castle commented.

"Explains a lot, doesn't it," Kate rolled her eyes so only Alexis could see.

"Yes," Alexis nodded.

"Any idea what time you're going to be home?" Rick asked, "Should we wait up?"

"I think we're a few years past your need to wait up for me," Alexis laughed.

"Need any money?" Rick offered.

"No, thanks, Dad," Alexis smiled.

"Have fun," Rick called out as Alexis was gathering her belongings. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"You know I won't," Alexis assured him. "Have fun. Don't stay up too late."

"Castle, you're such a dad," Kate was teasing her husband as Alexis closed the door to the loft and strolled to the elevator. She quickly fired off a text to make sure her plans were still in place before she pressed the call button on the elevator. She knew Kevin was a bit apprehensive about his evening's choice of babysitter.

She received a picture that made her laugh in reply and an 'I'll see you soon.'

-c-c-c-c-c-c-

"Uncle Javi, are you ready for my tea party yet?" Sarah Grace asked her godfather after making sure he was properly attired with a tiara on his head and angel wings affixed to his back.

"All ready, Querida," Javier nodded bravely before he scowled at his partner, "You take one more picture and you're going to be spending Halloween in the hospital."

"I got to get my blackmail where I can," Kevin quickly pocketed his phone and grabbed his jacket.

"If Lanie gets those pictures, you're in deep, deep..." Javi began to threaten his partner.

"Uncle Javi, tea's ready," Sarah Grace called out.

"Have fun, Bro," Kevin smirked. "Be good for Sarah Grace."

"Bye, Daddy," Sarah Grace called out and waved to him.

"Goodbye, Peanut," Kevin approached the table where she had her tea party all laid out. He kissed the top of her head and added, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sarah Grace said responded adoringly.

"Keep Uncle Javi in line, okay," Kevin whispered in her ear.

Sarah Grace giggled and nodded.

"I'll see you guys in a couple of hours," Kevin replied, "I've got my cell if you need anything."

As he left the apartment, he texted that he was on his way.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis was waiting outside the art house with tickets to the evening's show. She was quite excited to see it. One of the actors was in a show she watched regularly on television. She only hoped he was as cute on the big screen.

"Hey," Kevin walked up to her. "Sorry, my cab driver was crazy."

"It's fine. We're not late," Alexis smiled, suddenly unsure of how to greet him. They'd kissed the one time, but that type of greeting didn't feel right.

"You got tickets already," Kevin frowned, "It was supposed to be my treat."

"You can buy the popcorn and candy," she smiled.

"Red vines?"

"Perfect," Alexis nodded andas she handed the ticket taker their movie stubs.

"Enjoy yourselves," the ticket taker smiled.

"We will," Alexis nodded.

Kevin went to the counter and ordered them some popcorn, sodas and a bag of red vines before they found seats.

"Thanks," Alexis said as he handed her a soda. "I've heard some pretty good things about this movie."

"Yeah?" Kevin asked, "What's it about? I've never even heard of it."

"I'm not a hundred percent sure," Alexis admitted, "The reviews were good. That's enough for me."

"Any actors we might have heard of in this movie?" he inquired.

"Someone from this show I like is in it," Alexis admitted.

"Yeah?" he raised a curious brow.

"It's a guilty pleasure of mine," she replied, "You've probably never heard of it either."

"Okay," he nodded.

"How'ds you get Javi to wear the wings?" Alexis asked while munching on a few kernels of popcorn as they waited for the movie to start.

"Sarah Grace gave him the doe eyes you taught her."

"That's my girl," Alexis laughed.

"She really is," Kevin said quietly.

The lights dimmed and the movie started.

Kevin heard Alexis sigh dreamily about halfway through and gave her a look.

"What?" she noticed his staring.

"He's not that good looking," Kevin grumbled.

"You're right," Alexis noddedtried to hide her amusement at his obvious jealousy. "And I bet he's a horrible kisser too."

Despite his obvious annoyance with her apparent crush, he chuckled at her comment.

"Now, hush," she held a finger to her lips, "I'm trying to watch."

"Okay," he nodded. "But next time? I choose the movie."

"Next time, huh? Okay," she nodded.

Kevin smirked in reply. This friend thing could work out after all.

-d-d-d-d-

"God, it's gorgeous out here," Alexis said as they left the theater. "I love windy days and nights in the city."

"You can definitely feel the fall in the air though," Kevin pulled his collar a bit. "What did you think of the movie?"

"It was good until the dreamy professor turning into a world class jerk," she grumbled.

"Sorry about that," Kevin smiled.

"No, you're not. Stop it," she shook her head.

"How about some ice cream before we call it a night," Kevin motioned towards the ice cream shop only a few steps away.

"Sounds good," Alexis nodded. "Did you want to call and check on Sarah Grace?"

"Yeah, I probably should," Kevin pulled out his phone, "I told Sarah Grace she was in charge of keeping Javi in line."

"Ten to one, he's fast asleep," Alexis smirked.

"One way to find out," Kevin dialed Javi's number.

 _"Hey, Bro,"_ Javi answered.

"Still awake, huh," Kevin replied, "How are things going?"

 _"They're fine. Peanut crashed about an hour ago. You on your way?"_

"No, I'm just checking in. I'll be home in about an hour or so. You good?"

 _"Oh, yeah, got some preseason basketball on,"_ Javi responded, _"Maybe this year will finally be the Knicks' year."_

"Keep hope alive," Kevin chuckled. "Let's you and me see a game this weekend, yeah?"

 _"Yeah, that would be fun,"_ Javi replied, _"I'll see if my buddy can swing some tickets for us."_

"Sounds good," Kevin smiled at an approaching Alexis and the sundae she was holding. "See you in a bit."

 _"Take your time,"_ Javi replied, _"Easiest gig in the world right now with the princess down for the count."_

Kevin laughed a little, "Got it. Make sure you clean up your bottles, okay?"

 _"I'm not drinking,"_ he promised.

"Sarah Grace keeping him in line?" Alexis offered Kevin a spoon as he pocketed his phone.

"She' is fast asleep, and he is watching the game."

"Ah," Alexis replied.

"Do you think it's big enough?" Kevin motioned to the gigantic sundae in between them.

"I asked for something for two people. I think she misheard me."

"Yeah, she must have heard twenty people," he laughed.

"Dig in. This is good stuff," Alexis smiled.

He took a couple of bites. "How do you think this friend thing is going?"

"Not bad," Alexis admitted. "I'll admit when you first showed up tonight, I didn't know how to greet you."

"A smile is plenty sufficient," he assured her.

"And when we say goodnight?" she plucked off the cherry by the stem and bit it.

"Same applies," he watched her motions.

"Sorry, did you want the cherry?" Alexis asked.

Kevin studied her. She looked completely innocent, but he'd started to realize she was never innocent.

"Nah, it's all yours," he assured her.

"Thanks," she smiled before she pointed. "The banana is all yours."

"How generous of you," he chuckled.

"I'm very generous."

"You certainly are," he continued to chuckle.

"We should do this again," Alexis said.

"Definitely," he agreed instantly, "Maybe something with a bit more conversation next time."

"Dinner," Alexis posed. "Somewhere where there are no kids' menus."

"Agreed," Kevin nodded.

"Maybe this weekend?" she suggested.

"I kind of made plans to go to a game with Javi," Kevin admitted.

"So, not Saturday," Alexis said. "That leaves Friday or an early dinner on Sunday."

"Sunday," he replied, "I can maybe leave Sarah Grace at my mom's after church."

"Sounds good," Alexis smiled. "Wait, don't you guys do some big dinner on Sunday?"

"We haven't since my dad died," Kevin shook his head.

"Oh," she frowned, "Sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay. They were good memories. Maybe someday, I'll start it up again."

"Sometimes those old traditions help with the healing," she offered.

"Yeah, sometimes," Kevin nodded.

"Come on, Detective," Alexis scolded him when she realized he'd stopped eating, "Don't make me eat this thing alone."

"Right," Kevin smiled. "Cheers."

They touched spoons and then continued to eat away until neither could eat another bite. "We gave it our all, but I think this sundae was victorious," Alexis laughed as they pushed the dish away.

"Agreed," Kevin smiled. "Let's get going. We'll get cabs. I'll call you about Sunday."

"Don't say Sunday," Alexis shook her head.

"Right," Kevin looked towards the ice cream dish again.

"I am going to need to spend six hours on the treadmill." she groaned as they got up.

"Or just spend a couple of hours with Sarah Grace," Kevin shrugged, "She'll work the calories off in no time."

"That little cutie of yours is a bundle of energy," Alexis smiled fondly. "She wrecked me and my dad the other day."

"But you had fun," he checked as they walked towards the corner.

"We had a blast," she nodded.

"So did Sarah Grace," Kevin smiled, "She's still talking about her race against Castle in the pool and how she won."

"How long do you figure we have before she realizes he let her win?" Alexis asked.

"It may take a couple of years," Kevin laughed.

"Dad will deny it for years," Alexis smiled.

"He's a good role model for dads like me," Kevin stated.

"You mean novices?"

"Hey, I've learned a lot from him," Kevin replied, "No one treats their kid better than Castle."

"You see all the fun stuff, but there were times when it was a bit rough," Alexis replied.

"I know," Kevin nodded. "I've ready the police reports."

"I hate you," Alexis shook her head.

"No matter what is in the police reports, you always knew you were loved," Kevin reminded her, "I guess that is what I want for Sarah Grace. I want her to know I love her no matter what."

"She does, Kevin," Alexis put her hand on his arm, making him face her. "You slipped up a little. It happens. My dad did it. Kate's dad did it. But The important thing is you all found your way back."

"I wish I'd never gone down that road," Kevin looked ashamed. "She must have been terrified."

"Don't," Alexis shook her head and shifted her hand to cradle his face, "Don't go down that road. It won't do you any good."

"Yeah, you're right," Kevin nodded.

"You pulled yourself out of it," Alexis stated, "That's what she's going to remember."

"I had a little help."

"I just showed you the error of your ways and I beat Javi to the punch, for which you should be seriously grateful."

"Yeah, he wouldn't have been as gentle," Kevin conceded, "I'd be pretty black and blue."

"Well, the blue part would have fit, since you're a cop, but I think green's a better color for the resident leprechaun," Alexis smirked.

Kevin burst out laughing as he attempted to hail a cab for her.

"Are you laughing at me, Kevin Ryan?" Alexis asked in mock outrage.

"You're darn right," he smirked ands he opened the cab door for her, "Should I tell Sarah Grace you'll be by tomorrow?"

"Yes," Alexis nodded. "Let me know about Sunday and if you need me to watch her on Saturday while you and Javi go do your man-date."

"I'll let you know," Kevin smiled, "Thanks for tonight. I needed it."

"Me too," Alexis smiled before she bit her lip.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded before she kissed him. "Night."

Kevin was too stunned to do anything more than close the cab door and watch it pull away. He never thought in a million years she would be the one to initiate their next kiss.

He lightly rubbed his thumb along his lower lip with a smile as he hailed a cab of his own.

-d-d-d-d-

We are pathetic and not above begging. Please?


	13. Chapter 13

I hope everyone had a good weekend/holiday/break.

-d-d-d-d-

Kevin opened the waffle iron and sniffed his creation. Perfect.

"Daddy, why are the waffles orange?" Sarah Grace inspected his handwork when he set her breakfast in front of her.

"They're orange like pumpkins," Kevin poked her belly playfully, "They'll taste good. I promise."

"Okay," Sarah Grace said with a doubtful frown.

"You won't know until you give them a try," he gave her the necessary encouragement to take her first bite.

Sarah Grace's face lit up when she tasted them, "They taste like pumpkin pie."

"See? I said you'd like them. Always trust Daddy," Kevin smiled.

"Oh Daddy," Sarah Grace shook her head.

"Eat up," Kevin encouraged her, "Alexis will be here soon, and I'm sure she has some super fun outing planned for the two of you today."

"It's a secret," Sarah Grace giggled. "No telling."

"What are the two of you up to?" Kevin eyed his daughter curiously.

Sarah Grace shook her head from side to side, "Not telling."

"I bet if I tickle you I'd get you to tell."

"You won't," Sarah Grace said. "You like surprises."

"Are you ready for trick or treating tonight?" Kevin decided to switch gears. She and Alexis had gone costume shopping a few days earlier. He knew Sarah Grace was going dressed as some sort of ladybug, but he didn't have a clue what the costume looked like as Alexis kept it at her place so Sarah Grace could surprise her dad when he came home from work.

"It's going to be so much fun, Daddy," Sarah Grace bounced in her seat. "I love my costume. Uncle Castle and Miss Martha say I look adorable."

"I'm sure you will," Kevin finished cooking up the last of the waffles and joined Sarah Grace at the table to eat. He finished just in time for Alexis to arrive and key herself into his apartment.

"Lexis!" Sarah Grace leapt from her chair and ran to greet her with a hug.

"Hey, Peanut," Alexis caught her mid-jump.

"Daddy made pumpkin pie waffles," Sarah Grace hugged her tight around the neck, "They're super yummy."

"Did you save me some?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I have a couple keeping warm in the oven for you," Kevin got up quickly and grabbed her a plate. "Coffee?"

"Thanks, yes please," Alexis put Sarah Grace back in her chair.

"What's on today's agenda?" Kevin set the plate of waffles and cup of coffee in front of Alexis.

"I told you it's a surprise, Daddy!"

"Yep, it's a surprise," Alexis laughed, "Nice try, Detective."

"I don't like spiders," Kevin told them.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alexis gave him a puzzled look.

"Just a standard warning if you two get any Halloween prank ideas," Kevin replied innocently.

"We wouldn't do that, would we, Sarah Grace?"

"No," Sarah Grace shook her head innocently.

Kevin glanced at the clock, "I need to get going. I have to pick up Javi on the way to the precinct. We're still planning to trick or treat right after I get off work, right?"

"After I get back from the loft," Alexis amended, "I left our costumes there."

"What's your costume?" Kevin asked.

"Not telling," Alexis shook her head.

"You two are just full of little mysteries today," Kevin chuckled in amusement, "Alright, I'll play your little game. Sarah Grace, be good today."

"I'm always good, Daddy," Sarah Grace said proudly.

"Yes, you are," Alexis smiled.

"I'll see you soon," Kevin kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Bye," she smiled as she ate happily.

With Kevin gone, Alexis urged Sarah Grace to finish up as quickly as she could because they had a lot of work to do to be finished in time for Kevin's return.

"No spiders, right, Lexis?"

"Right. I don't like them either," Alexis smiled.

"Me neither," Sarah Grace proclaimed. Naturally if neither her father nor Alexis liked them, there couldn't be anything good about the creepy, crawly insects.

"We'll get ghosts and vampires, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace nodded her head eagerly.

"Go find your shoes," Alexis encouraged her; "We have to get going."

"Okay," Sarah Grace ran to her room while Alexis cleaned up.

Sarah Grace returned quickly and the pair was off to the Halloween store to load up on decorations for the apartment, returning after a couple of hours sorting through all the options to decorate the apartment. They were loaded down with quite a few bags and going through their game plan about where to start with their decorating.

"Let's put this pumpkin on the front door, Lexis," Sarah Grace held up a silver and pink pumpkin that she'd fallen in love with.

"Put it where ever you want," Alexis smiled.

After setting out all the decorations, Alexis rolled up her sleeves and the pair started to decorate.

Alexis did all the decorating which required some height while Sarah Grace focused on areas of the apartment within her reach. The final item was a mummy doll Alexis hung over the fireplace and then smiled. It was doing the same and it made her laugh a little. She'd always loved this part of holidays. Decorating with her dad had never been boring.

Alexis turned to see Sarah Grace decorating the coffee table with all sorts of festive pumpkins. Even though they had promised no spiders, they did get a plethora of spider webbing. Sarah Grace was spreading it out nicely.

"Lexis, did you and your mom decorate?"

"Not that I remember," Alexis frowned, "My mom moved away when I was pretty young."

"Oh," Sarah Grace frowned. "Did you and Uncle Castle decorate?"

"All the time," Alexis nodded. "My dad loves Halloween."

"It's fun," Sarah Grace stated, "I had fun trick or treating with Mommy and Daddy last year. I got lots of candy."

"I'll bet all you had to do was smile and people were pouring their candy supply into your bag," Alexis teased.

"Yep," Sarah Grace giggled.

"I knew it," Alexis shook her head before she looked around them. "We did a good job, Peanut."

"It looks super scary," Sarah Grace proclaimed with glee.

"Should we go get into our costumes?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace bobbed her head, "Did you bring mine?"

"No, it's at the loft. Shall we go?"

"Yep," Sarah Grace took Alexis's hand.

"If we hurry, we can be back in time to see your dad's face when he gets home," Alexis smiled.

"Let's go," Sarah Grace tugged Alexis towards the door.

-d-d-d-d-d-

"Miss Martha, can you help me with my wings?" Sarah Grace held out a piece of her costume after emerging from the bathroom dressed in the rest of it.

"Don't you look darling," Martha proclaimed.

"Is that a good thing?" Sarah Grace asked.

"To Miss Martha, yes it is," Kate said from the kitchen. "You look so adorable, Miss Sarah Grace."

Sarah Grace gave a quick spin to show off her costume. "I'm a ladybug."

"The cutest ladybug ever," Castle proclaimed.

"Thank you, Uncle Castle," Sarah Grace smiled shyly.

"Come here, Darling," Martha motioned Sarah Grace over, "We'll get these wings on you."

"Okay," Sarah Grace skipped over to Martha and let the older woman help her with the wings. Just as they were finishing Alexis came out of the master bedroom.

"You are not leaving the loft," Rick's jaw dropped.

"Oh, Richard, settle down," Martha waved a dismissive hand at her son.

"You look fantastic, Alexis," Kate proclaimed.

"Thank you, Kate," Alexis smiled, "Dad, take a chill pill."

"I'm back at the sci-fi convention," Castle rubbed his temples.

Alexis rolled her eyes and addressed Sarah Grace, "You look great, Peanut. Daddy is going to love your costume."

Sarah Grace preened happily, "Can we go now?"

"We'd better," Alexis glanced at her watched, "Kevin should be getting home pretty soon."

"Yay! Bye, Miss Martha. Bye, Uncle Castle. Bye, Aunt Kate," Sarah Grace said in rapid succession.

"Have fun, Sweetheart," Martha called after them.

"Be safe," Kate added.

"Don't forget a coat, Alexis," Rick added, "It's chilly out."

"It's the warmest Halloween in ten years, but nice try, Dad," Alexis said.

Sarah Grace and Alexis arrived home just a few minutes before Kevin.

"Surprise, Daddy!" Sarah Grace greeted her father.

"Who is this beautiful little ladybug, and where is my daughter?" Kevin smiled.

"It's me, Daddy," Sarah Grace insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Daaaddy!" Sarah Grace rolled her eyes.

"You look great, Peanut," Kevin knelt down to kiss her cheek, "Are you ready to go trick or treating?"

"Yes!" she said hopping up and down.

"Where's Alexis?" Kevin glanced around his decorated home. He was amazed at the transformation which had taken place over the course of his shift. There was no surface left untouched. It was clear Alexis took her Halloweens just as serious as her father, which said quite a lot.

"Just getting the candy ready for when we get back," Alexis came out of the kitchen holding bowls of candy.

"Wow," Kevin's jaw dropped when he caught Alexis's dark angel costume.

"Doesn't Lexis look pretty, Daddy?"

"Yes, she does," Kevin agreed.

"Your reaction is better than my dad's," Alexis laughed while putting the candy by the door.

"Wow," Kevin glanced up and down.

"Close your mouth, Detective," Alexis teased, "You're going to invite flies to fly in."

"Sorry," Kevin shook his head. "We should, um..."

"Go," Alexis supplied. "We should go trick or treating before it gets too late."

"Grab your basket," Kevin instructed his daughter.

"Okay," Sarah Grace darted to her room.

"I take it you like my costume," Alexis smiled and did a slow turn so he could admire it from all angles.

"Very much," Kevin nodded.

"Good," Alexis nodded and then peeked down the hall. "I had fun at dinner on Sunday."

"I did too," he agreed, "We should do it again...soon."

"Agreed, but we're gonna have to come up with a better system. People are going to start getting suspicious."

"I'm open for suggestions," he smiled.

"My grandmother is pretty good at keeping her mouth shut," Alexis said, "And she loves Sarah Grace."

"You think she'd be okay with us?" Kevin asked.

"I'll feel her out, but I think she'll be okay," Alexis nodded.

"Think she'd been able to watch Sarah Grace on Saturday?" Kevin asked.

"It's entirely possible. Why?"

"Are you free on Saturday?" he asked, "I was thinking maybe we could do the date thing for real this time."

Alexis nodded slowly, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I like spending time with you."

"Okay," Alexis said. "I will talk to Gram."

Sarah Grace came running in, which didn't allow for the pair to do any more than smile.

"Let's go, Daddy."

"Let's go," Kevin agreed.

"I can stay and hand out candy," Alexis said. "You two should go by yourself."

"No," Sarah Grace moaned. "Lexis, you have to come too."

"Okay," Alexis smiled, "Let's go."

Sarah Grace took Alexis and Kevin's hands firmly so they couldn't change their minds.

They spent the next couple of hours going from door to door in search of candy. Along the way, Sarah Grace batted her lashes to get Kevin to inspect pieces of candy for her to eat.

Alexis bit back giggles every time Kevin would cave to Sarah Grace and tried not to smile at the dark looks he shot the men who looked Alexis over when they came to the door. The appraising looks she got from a couple of the women in his building made her flush.

"Daddy, my tummy hurts," Sarah Grace moaned as they climbed into elevator after hitting the last apartment in the building.

Alexis felt the little girl's forehead and sighed as Kevin knelt down, "She doesn't have a fever. I think somebody had too much candy."

"Let's get you back to the apartment," Kevin lifted Sarah Grace into his arms while Alexis took the pumpkin full of candy from Sarah Grace.

Sarah Grace laid her head on Kevin's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Back at the apartment, Kevin laid Sarah Grace on the sofa with the promise to retrieve some ginger ale to help settle his daughter's stomach.

Alexis followed him into the kitchen.

"I'm supposed to meet some friends tonight," Alexis told Kevin softly so the little girl wouldn't be able to hear, "I don't know if I should leave with Sarah Grace not feeling well."

"I appreciate you wanting to stay," Kevin smiled. "We're okay. She'll probably fall asleep after I give her ginger ale."

Sarah Grace took several sips of the ginger ale her father gave her.

"Does your tummy feel better now?" Kevin asked.

"A little," Sarah Grace whimpered.

"Hey, Peanut," Alexis leaned over Sarah Grace. "I just wanted to say bye."

"No," Sarah Grace moaned.

"Do you want me to stay?" Alexis pushed a strand of Sarah Grace's hair behind her ear.

Sarah Grace bobbed her head.

"Then I'll stay," Alexis gave her a reassuring smile before rising to her feet to speak to Kevin, "Do you have anything comfortable I can change into?"

"Are you sure?"

"That I want to change? Yes," Alexis nodded. "Wings are not comfortable."

"Yeah, I have a few things," Kevin agreed, "I'll be right back."

Alexis returned her attention to the little girl, "How about we get these wings off you, Peanut?"

Sarah Grace let Alexis sit her up and take her wings off before she lay back down.

Alexis helped her drink a few more sips of ginger ale and then let her snuggle into her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner until Kevin returned with a pair of clean sweats to give to Alexis.

"Peanut, I'll be right back, and Daddy's right here, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace mumbled and turned to snuggle into her father.

Alexis watched the pair for a few moments. They made such an adorable pair.

She glanced up for a moment, _He's doing better, Jenny. I know you're proud._

After changing and sending a text to her friends about having to cancel, Alexis found space on the sofa and watched a classic Halloween cartoon with Kevin while Sarah Grace slept soundly in his lap.

Kevin reached out a hand to her and smiled.

She took it and leaned back to tip her head against the couch.

Despite the way the evening ended, the day had been a good one.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Please reply?


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this is late. I hope you all enjoy –

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis read the address on her phone as she stood outside an Irish pub in Brooklyn. Kevin had texted her their meeting location after a bit of groaning about not being able to pick her up properly for their first official date. She watched several people enter the bar. Each time she heard euphoric shouts of the patrons playing pool inside. She wondered if she'd get a chance to blow Kevin away with her pool skills.

"Hey," Kevin greeted her as he walked up. "Right on time."

"So are you," Alexis smiled.

"Sarah Grace was so excited when Martha showed up to babysit," Kevin laughed.

"Gram was looking forward to it too. You have a future actress on your hands. I'd start saving for Julliard now."

"Thanks for the tip," Kevin chuckled, "Are you ready to get things started?"

"Sure," Alexis turned towards the door, "I'll buy the first round."

"Not so fast," Kevin smiled.

"We're not going in?" Alexis motioned towards the door.

"Maybe later," Kevin replied, "We should really be sober for the first activity I have planned."

"Alright, Ryan, I'll play your game," Alexis smiled, "Lead on."

Kevin took her hand and led her down the street to an older building with a simple sign that said 'Range' above the door.

Alexis gave him a curious look as he held the door open for her. They were instantly greeted by an older gentleman, with a slight limp, who greeted Kevin by name.

"Hey, Joe," Kevin shook his hand and smiled.

"Good to see you, Kid," Joe smiled back before turning his attention to Alexis, "Who is this lovely creature?"

"This is my friend, Alexis," Kevin's hand came to the small of Alexis's back to bring her forward, "Alexis, this is Joe. He and my dad used to work the same precinct."

"Oh," Alexis put her hand out, "It's nice to meet you."

"You ever fire a weapon before?" Joe eyed her curiously as they shook hands.

"A weapon?" Alexis's eyes went wide, "Like a gun?"

"I'll take that as a no," Joe chuckled while giving her the once over. "You look familiar."

"A lot of people say I look like my grandmother. Her name is Martha Rodgers."

"Yes, I know that gorgeous creature," he smiled broadly, "You tell her Joe Kelly says hi when you see her."

"I will," Alexis smiled.

"Got room for us?" Kevin motioned towards the range on the other side of the soundproof glass. It appeared to be as busy as it usually was.

"I can squeeze you in," Joe nodded. "First things first, though. She needs some lessons on gun safety. I'll leave that to you. End of the row."

"We'll take care of it," Kevin guided Alexis towards their assigned spot. "Ready to get started?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alexis gulped nervously, "I'm sort of a klutz. This could end painfully."

"I'm a bit of a klutz, too," Kevin smiled.

"And the city of New York lets you carry a gun," Alexis laughed, "That's not very reassuring."

"You'll be fine," Kevin began showing her the basics of gun safety with his service weapon.

"My dad has a lot of old guns. He never let me near them," Alexis said.

"Castle has all sorts of interesting collectables," Kevin replied, "I know you two have played laser tag since you were young. Aiming a gun is similar, but the kick back from a gun is a bit jolting at first."

"Okay," Alexis nodded

"Take hold of the weapon," Kevin encouraged her.

Alexis's hands shook a bit as she picked it up. It was heavier than she expected.

"Here's how you load the clip," Kevin helped her slid the magazine into place.

"That I actually know how to do," Alexis admitted.

"Really?"

"I live with a cop."

"Right," Kevin chuckled and guided her to turn towards the target, "Square your shoulders and lift your arms."

"Okay," Alexis got into position and smiled a little when Kevin adjusted her hips a bit.

"Perfect," Kevin smiled.

Kevin slightly adjusted her grip, "You don't want to get snake bit," he explained.

"What's that?" Alexis asked.

"When the gun recoils, if your hand is in the way, it can leave a mark," Kevin motioned to his hand and the slight scar he had between his thumb and index finger, "Hurts like a bitch."

"How old were you when it happened?"

"Fifteen," Kevin admitted. "It was the first time my dad let me handle a weapon."

"Bet he regretted it," Alexis replied.

"No, he said I got what I deserved," Kevin shook his head, "He said handling a weapon is a responsibility. Every time you raise it to be fired, you must be responsible for your actions. He only fired his weapon a handful of times in the line of duty, and each time it rattled him."

"Sounds like a decent guy," Alexis commented. "What happened to Joe?"

"He took a bullet to the thigh," Kevin explained, "It never fully healed right, so he ended up on disability. He used his insurance payout to buy this place. I've been coming here since I was a little kid, always running around, getting into things, but I never handled a weapon until I was fifteen. Dad said I wasn't responsible enough until then."

"Does Joe have a family?"

"Oh yeah," Kevin nodded, "He's got four boys, all on the force. I'll see them here every now and then helping out their old man on their days off. They're good guys and good police officers."

"I'm guessing he's a widow since he wanted me to say hi to my grandma for him?"

"Yeah, his wife died several years back," Kevin nodded, "She was a sweet woman. She was good friends with my mom."

"Were his boys the other guys acting as pallbearers at Jenny's funeral?" Alexis asked remember the brawny guys helping her dad and Javi.

"Yeah," Kevin swallowed down a lump in his throat.

"Sorry," Alexis apologized. "Are they all married, because they were cute?"

"Yes, they're all happily married," Kevin scowled at her.

"Shoot," Alexis feigned disappointment.

"Alright, let's put on our hearing protection and try firing off a few shots. I'll correct you as needed," Kevin returned their attention to the target about twenty paces out.

"Hey, Detective?"

"Yeah?"

Alexis smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "In case I forget to tell you later, this was fun."

They both slipped on their hearing protectors as Alexis squared up to the target. Kevin reached out to turn off the safety and then waited for Alexis to fire her first round.

Alexis took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger.

The kickback felt like it vibrated all the way through her. She had to take a deep breath to calm herself before she felt comfortable firing a second time.

Kevin watched her become more relaxed and smiled. He was suddenly glad he'd decided to do this with her.

When Alexis finished the clip, he reloaded it for her. They conversed for a bit. He could see she was anxious to go another round. He could tell she was aiming for something specifically, but didn't ask her for details.

His unasked question was answered when she smiled proudly after putting a bullet between the target's eyes.

"Ouch," he chuckled, "Remind me to never piss you off with a weapon in your hands."

"Kate always says you should aim for the center mass. Me? I go for brains over brawn."

"Going for the body means you're less likely to have a kill shot," Kevin explained, "I've never once fired my weapon with the intention of ending someone's life. Don't get me wrong, I've shot to save my life, but there is a difference. You'll have to have Javi tell you some stories about his sniper days in the Army. Some days haunt him more than others."

"I guess it's easier when it's just a paper target," Alexis frowned.

"Yeah," Kevin nodded.

"Tell me a secret," Alexis smiled.

"Any kind of secret," Alexis smiled. "It doesn't have to be embarrassing, if you don't want it to be."

Kevin thought for a minute while reaching out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, "I hate broccoli, but I pretend to like it so Sarah Grace will eat it."

"That's actually sweet," Alexis smiled.

"Your turn," Kevin told her.

"Okay," Alexis said. "I keep journals."

"How is that a secret?" he challenged her, "You're a writer."

"My dad doesn't know and neither does my grandmother. There are boxes of them in the back of my closet. I've been keeping them since I was six."

"And what do these journals say?" he asked.

"Everything," Alexis replied, "They hold every deep dark secret."

"Oh, so if I were to go over to your house one day when no one was home and find my way to-"

"If you even think about it, I will rip your lips off," Alexis smiled.

"But then how will I kiss you?" he baited her.

"Not your lips then," Alexs amended, "Your ears then."

"Then how will I hear you," he stepped into her.

"Most men would be happy not to have to hear a woman complain," Alexis teased.

"How about you finish off the clip, and then I'll take you for some grub?" he suggested.

"He says smoothly avoiding the subject," Alexis took aim again.

After the last of the rounds were spent, Kevin pushed the button to retrieve Alexis's target, "A memento of your first time at the range. Do with it what you wish."

Alexis took it and smiled, planning to have it framed and hung in her room.

"Hungry?" he asked as he removed the clip and engaged the safety on his weapon, making sure all the rounds were clear.

"Yes, I am actually," Alexis smiled. "I'm buying."

"Nope, this is our first date, so it's my treat," Kevin insisted.

"You are such a gentleman," Alexis smirked.

"Darn right," he smiled and holstered his weapon, "Let's get going."

Alexis smiled and walked out with him, taking his hand.

Joe called out his farewell and offered Alexis time on the range whenever she wanted.

"I may take you up on that," Alexis grinned and waved at him.

"I think he likes you," Kevin teased as they walked to the pub next door.

"He's kind of how I wish my grandfather would've been."

"What do you know of your grandfather?" Kevin asked, "Castle has always gave us the impression he's never met him."

Alexis tilted her head away and cursed her mouth, deciding to try and cover up the slip of her tongue, "We don't, but I'm fairly certain he's nothing like Joe."

"How can you be certain?" Kevin pressed, "Maybe he is Joe. He does know your grandmother."

Alexis giggled, "Joe seems the type to do the right thing."

"Yeah, that's about the truest statement you'll make today," Kevin agreed.

Alexis sighed when she read the look in Kevin's eyes, "What gave me away?"

"Your eyes," he stated, "You looked away when you spoke. It's a telltale sign someone is lying."

She stopped them on the street, "It's a long story, and it's not something that can be made public. The bar is crowded and it's easy to overhear. Is there somewhere else we can go?"

"Yeah," Kevin glanced around a bit to get his bearings, "I know of the perfect place."

"Good," Alexis smiled at him.

Kevin took her hand and led her down the street a few blocks until they arrived at the church he attended. He knew the only person likely there would be his priest, who he trusted completely. It would be the perfect place to have the privacy they needed.

They sat in the back next to a set of stairs that went up to a small balcony where the organist would play during mass. Alexis folded her arms over her stomach and took a deep breath, "I was kidnapped."

"What? When?" Kevin gasped.

"A few years ago," Alexis said. "Dad kept it quiet. It was when he said I was off visiting my mom."

"Kate brought in a few witnesses for a case around that time," Kevin thought for a moment, "She got a bit aggressive with one of them. Kind of scared the crap out of me and Javi as we were watching her through the glass. It was so unlike her. She only said it was for a case that hit a bit close to home."

"The only people who hugged me harder than Kate were Dad and Gram."

"So what happened?" Kevin asked, "How does your grandfather play into this?"

"Dad was the product of a one-night stand between Gram and the man who is my grandfather."

"How does that mix with why you were kidnapped?" Kevin frowned in confusion.

"He's a spy."

"A spy!" Kevin's eyes went wide in surprise.

"And someone wanted revenge," Alexis said. "They can't get to Dad considering how much he's in the news, so they went after me."

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" he asked.

"No, they didn't hurt me," Alexis shook her head, freeing a hand to hold his.

"So whoever took you was using you to get to him," Kevin concluded.

"Yeah. Dad found out and came after me with him."

"Wow," Kevin replied, "Must have been quite frightening."

"It was," Alexis admitted with a nod. "But I got through it."

"I'm sorry you had to go through it at all," he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

Alexis smiled at him and rested her forehead against his, "We have to leave."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I don't think we should make out in a church and I really want to kiss you."

"Then by all means, we should leave," Kevin took her hand and pulled her from the pew.

"Wait," Alexis stopped him, "You know you can't say anything to my dad or Javi, right?"

"Your secret is safe with me," he vowed.

"Okay, outside, now," Alexis pulled him.

It was almost a race to get out of the church before the hormones kicked in.

-d-d-d-d-

Leave a message.


	15. Chapter 15

Happy Saturday…

-d-d-d-d-

"Daddy, I saw an elephant," Sarah Grace jubilantly told her father when Alexis dropped her off at Kevin's apartment, "It was really big and had really big ears."

"Oh yeah?" Kevin knelt down to smile at his daughter. "Was it pink?"

"No," Sarah Grace giggled. "It was gray, right, Lexis?"

"That's right," Alexis smiled.

"You have pink streaks all across your face," Kevin laughed while wiping at her face, "Did Alexis buy you cotton candy again?"

"Yes, she did," Sarah Grace smiled and nodded. "It was so yummy."

"Did you save me any?" he kissed each of her cheeks once they were free of sugar.

"Nope," Sarah Grace shook her head and repeated, "It was so yummy."

"I'm glad you liked it," Alexis smiled.

"And these people flew through the air," Sarah Grace stated, "And one walked really high up in the air on a wire."

"Sounds like a circus alright," he replied, "Did you behave for Alexis?"

"She was perfect," Alexis nodded.

"Yep, I was really good," Sarah Grace agreed, "Can I go play?"

"Thank Alexis first," Kevin said. "Then you can go play."

"Thank you, Lexis," Sarah Grace gave her a hug.

"You're welcome, Peanut. I had so much fun with you," Alexis smiled and gave her a hug.

Sarah Grace darted off to play.

Kevin instantly read on Alexis's face that something was wrong.

"Did something happen?" Kevin asked.

"I…ah…" Alexis fumbled for a reply, "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What? Wait, we were fine this morning. What happened?"

"We should just be friends."

"That doesn't answer my question," he responded.

"It's just a bad idea," Alexis replied, "Let's just be friends. I don't want to end up arguing with you when this inevitably goes bad…and don't say it won't because every relationship I've ever observed in my entire life has."

"Yeah, we'll fight," Kevin nodded. "Everyone fights. I fight with Javi. Kate fights with Castle. Javi fights with Lanie. People fight, Alexis. It's a part of life."

"And when we break up, we'll break Sarah Grace's heart, again."

"What?" Kevin was taken aback by her abruptness, "We've just started dating. Why would you even suggest we break up?"

"Because I've never known anyone whose relationship survived longer than a few years," Alexis admitted. Tears welled in her eyes she desperately tried to keep at bay.

"What happened?" Kevin asked. "Who did you talk to?"

"No one," Alexis wiped at her eyes, "It's just an inevitable part of relationships, and as heartbroken as I would be if you and I were to break up, multiple that by a thousand and that is how I would feel if I couldn't see Sarah Grace anymore."

"Lex, look at me," Kevin told her. "Tell me what's going on, because when you came here this morning to pick up Sarah Grace, we were fine. Now all of a sudden you want us to go back to being…what exactly?"

"Friends," Alexis nodded. "That's all we're supposed to be."

"You've been looking for an excuse to back off on this since we first started dating," Kevin challenged her, "If you really feel nothing, just let me know, and I'll back off. If you do feel something, you're going to have to do a lot better than 'what if'."

"I don't have to give you any other reason than I don't think we should do this," Alexis hissed at him. "Stop pushing, Kevin."

"Fine, we'll go back to the way things were," Kevin responded, "Just call the next time you want to see Sarah Grace."

"Thank you," Alexis turned around to leave, hoping Kevin wouldn't notice the break in her voice.

Kevin swallowed hard while watching her leave his apartment. It was everything he could do to respect her wishes.

Kevin backed against the door when it shut. He waited to hear the ding of the elevator, but it was several moments later he still hadn't heard it. He stepped out in the hall. It was empty, but he heard a noise coming from the stairwell. He went to investigate. It was Alexis, curled into a ball, crying.

He sat down next to her. She quickly pushed her tears away and looked at her hands, "This is embarrassing."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She didn't shrug him off, "There was this divorced father with his son at the circus. He and Sarah Grace were about the same age and into the same activities, so I got to talking with the father for a bit. It wasn't anything earth shattering, but I got enough to know he was divorced. As Sarah Grace and I were leaving, we got close enough to hear him yelling at his ex-wife on the phone. He was saying such horrible things to her. I looked at the little boy, and he looked so resigned. I hate the fact that we could do that to your daughter."

"We would never do that to Sarah Grace," Kevin assured her.

"You say that now when things are all new and rosy, but six months down the road…what if we end badly?" Alexis asked.

"My daughter loves you. I'm not going to let her lose you."

"I'm just scared," Alexis confessed, "You're not just some random guy. I've known you for such a long time, and I really care about you. I would hate myself if I ever hurt you."

"Stop running away from me," he said quietly. "You won't hurt me if you do that."

"I'm trying to do the right thing…the smart thing," she admitted, "I need to get out of my head and just go with what feels right."

"And does ending us feel right?"

"No," she admitted.

"Good," he tilted her head and pressed his lips softly to hers.

She smiled as the kiss ended, "I am so ridiculous sometimes."

"It's okay. I'm used to it," Kevin teased.

"Funny," Alexis smirked.

"Come back into the apartment," he suggested, "I was going to order Chinese. Are you hungry?"

"Are you sure you want me around right now?"

"Don't you know by now, I always want you around," he pulled her to her feet.

"Okay, then," Alexis nodded.

Kevin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her firmly against him to give her a proper kiss. Alexis sighed happily as her arms wrapped around his neck, enjoying the slow way he kissed.

She pulled back after a few moments, "We better stop before we end up having our first time on these stairs."

"Bad images are forming in my head," he groaned while leading her back into his apartment.

"Really? I've got some good images in my head," she smiled at him.

"You're playing with fire, Castle," he laughed.

"Am I really?" she asked.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Kevin walked into the living room after putting Sarah Grace to bed and raised a brow when he saw Alexis leaning out the window into the late fall air.

"Weather is getting chillier," Kevin stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love this time of year," Alexis sighed. "Really, I just love the wind. They call it Mariah, you know."

"Funny," Kevin recognized the lyric.

"Is Sarah Grace asleep already?" Alexis turned in his arms to gaze in his impossibly blue eyes.

"Crashed before I got her into her pajamas," Kevin nodded.

"She did run around a fair bit at the circus," Alexis smiled.

"I'm glad she had a good time. Thank you for taking her."

"No thanks necessary," she smiled.

"She really is the luckiest girl to have you take such an interest in her," Kevin replied, "With both me and Jenny working, she spent a lot of time in daycare. She didn't get to do all these outings and see the city like she is now with you. These are memories I know she'll carry with her for a lifetime, so yeah, thanks is definitely necessary."

Alexis couldn't think of a good response so she settled for giving him a kiss.

"Your show is on television tonight. How about we watch?" Kevin pulled her to the sofa.

"You want something, don't you?" Alexis looked at him suspiciously.

"Why would you say that?" Kevin raised a curious brow.

"Because you get grumpy every time I watch this show when we're on the phone."

"I don't get grumpy," he protested.

"So," Alexis prompted him, "What's going on?"

"There's no ulterior motive," he promised.

"You want to make out?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it, but I know you don't like the distractions during the show," he teased, "I'll sit here like a good boy, so long as I can be rewarded afterwards."

"That's an ulterior motive," Alexis smirked.

"No, it's incentive," he amended.

"Go get me a soda," she shoved him lightly.

"As you wish," he gave her a wink.

Alexis sat down on the couch and had made her self comfortable while waiting for Kevin.

The opening credits on her favorite show started. She found herself immersed in the story for the hour it was on, groaning when the end credits began.

"It's never long enough."

"I thought the timing was perfect," Kevin said.

"You're just impatient and wanting to make out," she sighed.

"I can't help myself," he smiled leaning closer.

"I should make you wait," Alexis distanced herself from him just a bit, merely to torment him.

"Lex," he growled softly.

"Kev," her eyes shined in amusement.

"You're going to make me beg, aren't you?"

"There's an idea."

Kevin refused to be put off any longer. He dove in for a kiss before she had a chance to protest. Alexis melted into him with a smile.

She put her hand on his face as she leaned back on the couch.

Kevin willingly followed.

It slowly started to get heated between them and probably would have gone too far too fast, if Alexis hadn't been shaken out of her haze by the feel of Kevin's fingertips on the skin of her stomach.

"Whoa," Alexis put the brakes on and pushed at Kevin's shoulder to sit them up.

"Sorry," Kevin apologized.

"No, it's okay. It's just a little too soon," Alexis said.

"I know," he nodded.

"Don't think I don't want to, but-"

"Not yet," Kevin finished.

"And not with Sarah Grace in the next room," Alexis pointed out.

"Or having to sneak out the next morning," he added.

"I wouldn't like that either," Alexis shook her head.

"I talked to my sister this morning," Kevin said.

"Okay?" Alexis wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"She wants to make up for not being able to take Sarah Grace for me a few weeks ago. We worked out a time for two weeks from this weekend."

"Is that enough time to be ready?"

"Even if it's not, it would be nice spending the weekend with you with interruption," Kevin brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I love my little girl, but keeping this from her has limited our time together when she's away. It would be nice to not have to worry about that."

"Yes, it would," she nodded. "Would you laugh if I said I was nervous?"

"Of course not," he shook his head, "Truthfully I am too. It's been a long while since I've been with anyone other than my wife. For all I know, sex has changed a lot since then."

"It hasn't," Alexis burst out laughing.

"Oh, now I'm getting laughed at," Kevin frowned.

"Come on," she caressed his chin, "You were fishing for a laugh with your comment."

Kevin nodded, "Just wanted you to relax a little."

"I appreciate it."

"Lex, it doesn't matter if happens in two weeks, two months or two years," he assured her, "I just want to be with you."

Alexis groaned, "You have to stop being so amazing, okay? It makes it hard not to jump on you."

"I'll try," he chuckled.

"Why do I doubt that?" she teased. "What are you going to do about Javi? I'm pretty sure he'll want to hang out the weekend Sarah Grace is at your sister's."

"I'll figure something out," he shrugged, "It's not like we're attached at the hip."

"He's probably planning to go strip club hopping with you in order to ease you back into the dating scene."

"Well, that's would happen even if I hadn't already stuck my toe into the dating world. Strip clubs just aren't my scene," Kevin replied.

"Good answer," Alexis nodded.

"You like that?" Kevin grinned.

"Oh yes," she kissed him again.

"Two weeks from this weekend, we plan on having a slumber party, sans the little munchkin," Kevin smiled.

"At my place," Alexis said.

"With your dad and Kate?"

"No. I took over Kate's old place."

"This is a new development," he raised a brow.

"I wanted some space, and it seemed like good timing."

"Your place it is," he smiled.

"I'll make dinner, and we will watch a movie without talking snowmen."

"Is that your way of saying you're sick of F-r-o-z-e-n?" he chuckled.

"She's asleep, why are you spelling it out?" Alexis asked.

"I swear even in sleep she hears the word, she comes out to watch," Kevin chuckled.

Alexis giggled and looked at her watch, "I should go."

"Yeah, it is getting kind of late," he reluctantly allowed her to get up.

"Tell Sarah Grace I'll see her on Tuesday for dance class at Gram's, okay?"

"I will," Kevin walked her to the door and allowed her to gather her things, "Call me when you get home."

"I will," she promised, "Sleep well."

"You too," he gave her a parting kiss before holding the door open for her.

"Night," she said before she got on the elevator.

-d-d-d-d-

Leave us a message…


	16. Chapter 16

Hello….

-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis finished doing the lunch dishes and turned to look at Sarah Grace who was sitting at the counter with an open coloring book in front of her, but she didn't appear to be coloring. Instead she was staring longingly out the window at the rain.

"How's that picture coming for your daddy, Peanut?" Alexis approached to check her work.

"Huh?" Sarah Grace looked at Alexis.

"Your picture?" Alexis peered at the coloring book.

"Oh," Sarah Grace frowned.

"I know it's no fun getting stuck inside on rainy days," Alexis tweaked her nose playfully.

Sarah Grace shook her head, "No. Can't we play outside for a little bit?"

"Sweetie, it's cold and wet out there."

"But I'm bored," Sarah Grace propped her head onto her hand in a huff.

"I know. Let me see if I can dig up some indoor fun for us. I'm sure I have something here we can do."

"Okay," Sarah Grace resumed her coloring.

Alexis went into her dad's office where she had stowed some old toys and some of Sarah Grace's things. She unpacked a box and paused when she found a laser tag vest with Sarah Grace's name embroidered on it. Must have been a recent purchase her father made.

Alexis smiled and dug further into the toy chest for the laser tag guns. "Hey, Sarah Grace, I have something fun we can do."

"What is it?" she trotted over to Alexis.

"When I was just a bit older than you, my dad started teaching me a fun game. It's called laser tag," Alexis smiled, "Did you play tag during your time in daycare?"

Sarah Grace nodded as she listened to Alexis.

"We wear these vests and run around the loft with these toy guns and shoot them at each other. When we get hit, our vests light up and vibrate," Alexis explained, "Does that sound like fun?"

Sarah Grace thought for a moment and then nodded, "Yes, it does. Can we play now?"

"Yes, we can, but there are rules," Alexis began putting Sarah Grace's vest on her, "Some are very important, so before we play you have to really pay attention, okay?"

"Yes, Lexis," Sarah Grace said solemnly.

"Why so glum chum?" Alexis tapped at her nose.

"I'm not, but you sound serious."

"These guns are just toys only to be used when everyone is playing together," Alexis held up the toy gun, "The real ones, like the one Daddy carries at work, are deadly and shouldn't be pointed at people. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Lexis," she nodded.

"Good," Alexis smiled, "Now, when you're running around, be careful. It's only fun if nothing gets broken, both people and possessions."

Sarah Grace giggled.

"You laugh, but I broke my grandmother's glasses once."

"Uh-oh," Sarah Grace sobered up, "Did you get into big trouble?"

"No, my dad did. He's the one who tripped me."

"That doesn't sound very nice," Sarah Grace replied.

"It was an accident."

"Oh," Sarah Grace rocked on her heels, eager to get their game started.

"Alright," Alexis found her vest, "I'm going to give you ten seconds to hide, and then we'll get started."

"Okay," Sarah Grace darted off.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Here I come," Alexis turned around and studied the living room.

She knew from previous games of hide and seek that Sarah Grace was an excellent hider. She'd have her work cut out for her.

She listened carefully. Sometimes Sarah Grace gave herself away by giggling.

There was a slight bit of movement out of the corner of her eye. She pivoted and fired, but Sarah Grace wasn't anywhere in sight.

She took two steps towards the windows where a person could hide behind heavy shades but turned when she heard a noise. Firing blindly she flushed immediately when she realized who she'd fired at.

"Kevin," Alexis said.

"Hey, Alexis," Kevin spotted the laser ray on his chest, "Playing with Castle? I thought he was in the Hamptons with Kate. Did they get rained out too?"

"No, Dad's still in the Hamptons with Kate. Sarah Grace and I were playing. Dad had a vest made for her."

"That's just like Castle," he chuckled while surveying the room. "Where is the little peanut?"

"Good question," Alexis looked around them. "We just started, so I haven't been able to flush her out yet."

"Good luck," Kevin chuckled, "She's a first rate hider...when she doesn't giggle away her position."

"I know," Alexis looked around. "I don't even know if she stayed down here."

"How'd this come about?" Kevin shed his coat.

"Boredom," Alexis motioned toward the rain outside the window.

"Ah," Kevin replied, "You'd better get back to the game before the peanut..."

Alexis's vest suddenly lit up and began vibrating. There was a giggle from a short distance away.

"Finds me," Alexis nodded and turned towards the sound.

"This game is fun," Sarah Grace replied while launching herself into her father's arms. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Sweetie," Kevin hugged her. "Did you launch a sneak attack on Lexis?"

"Yep," Sarah Grace replied.

"Very well done," Alexis complimented. "My dad will be proud."

"Can we play again?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Yes, and I have an idea," Alexis said. "Come here, Peanut."

Sarah Grace slid from her father's arms and skipped to Alexis.

Alexis whispered in Sarah Grace's ear, and they both nodded before they turned to Kevin with smiles.

"Those smiles look like trouble," Kevin raised a curious brow.

"Daddy?" Sarah Grace walked over to him.

"Yes, Peanut," Kevin responded tentatively.

"Will you play with us?"

"Play...laser tag?" Kevin asked.

"Yep," Sarah Grace bobbed her head.

"My dad has a couple of extra vests and guns," Alexis chimed in. "The more the merrier."

"I don't know," Kevin hesitated, visions of cops and robbers as a child dancing through his head.

"It's fun, Daddy," Sarah Grace insisted.

Alexis studied his face, "Sarah Grace, why don't you find a vest for Daddy in case he says yes."

"Okay," Sarah Grace ran towards the toy chest.

Alexis leaned forward, "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Kevin asked.

"Whatever traumatic memory went through your head when Sarah Grace asked you to play."

"It was a long time ago," Kevin shook his head.

"Cowboys and Indians?" Alexis guessed.

"Cops and Robbers. All little kids played," Kevin replied.

"But," Alexis prompted him.

"I was a nerd, so I was always a target," Kevin admitted.

"I'm sorry," she caressed his cheek gently.

"It's not your fault."

"You're not a nerd anymore," Alexis said. "You're hot."

"Is that so?" Kevin smirked.

"Yes," Alexis nodded. "You should hear that more."

"Only if you say it," Kevin smiled.

"Damn, you're good," Alexis returned his smile.

"I try," he replied. He glanced towards the toy chest to see Sarah Grace on her way back. "I really wish I could kiss you right now."

"Save it for later, Buddy," Alexis smiled and then she looked at Sarah Grace, "Hey, Peanut, how would you like to see my grandma tonight?"

"Miss Martha!" Sarah Grace exclaimed.

"Yep," Alexis smiled. "I happen to know she needs some help with a dance number."

"I get to help Miss Martha, Daddy," Sarah Grace cheered.

"I heard," Kevin smiled. "You sure she won't mind?"

"No, I think she'll be more than happy for the help," Alexis winked at Kevin.

"Okay," Kevin nodded.

Alexis picked up the phone and dialed, "Hi, Gram."

 _"Hello, Darling,"_ Martha cheerfully greeted her.

"How would you like some company tonight?"

 _"Depends on the company,"_ Martha replied, _"Not that I'm not happy to spend time with you, but you're young. You should be enjoying yourself."_

"Not me. Think shorter and younger."

 _"Shorter and younger,"_ Martha repeated, _"If it's my little protégé, I'm more than happy for the company. She's a little spitfire. Reminds me of another little girl I've spent a lot of time with over the years. I'm quite fond of her, too."_

"Great. Do you want us to drop her at your place, or do you want to meet us at Kevin's?"

 _"It's raining cats and dogs,"_ Martha looked outside, _"If you can bring her by, I'll meet her at the building door with an umbrella."_

"We're on our way," Alexis said.

 _"See you soon,"_ Martha replied.

"Good," Alexis hung up and turned to Sarah Grace and Kevin, "All we need to do is put everything away and get our shoes on."

"Peanut, find your shoes," Kevin told his daughter. "You're going to see Ms. Martha."

"Yay!" Sarah Grace darted to find her shoes.

"Once she's squared away, I think it's my turn to buy dinner," Alexis whispered.

"Oh really?" Kevin raised a brow, "I haven't had a good lobster in awhile."

"Funny," Alexis wrinkled her nose at him. "You pick the place, we'll go. If you want lobster, you got it."

"Actually I was thinking about some fish and chips tonight," Kevin stated, "There's this English pub the guys at the gym keep talking about. It's not far from Martha's place."

"An English pub?" Alexis looked a bit surprised.

"There is an admitted flaw as it certainly can't compete with an Irish pub," Kevin conceded, "But yeah, I'll try anything once."

"Sounds like fun," Alexis nodded.

Sarah Grace returned with her shoes in her hands and batted her lashed to have her father help her put them on even though she was more than capable of tying her own laces.

"I'm going to put this away," Alexis motioned to her vest and gun. "Her coat's on the rack."

"Ready to go?" Kevin asked his daughter after helping her into her coat.

"Yes," Sarah Grace hopped up and down excitedly.

"Someone is excited," Alexis laughed as she slipped into her raincoat.

"I love Miss Martha. She is so much fun!"

"Yes, she is," Alexis ushered her out the door.

The traffic was surprisingly light as they drove to Martha's. Evidently the rain had chased the entire city indoors. As promised, Martha was awaiting with an umbrella to gather Sarah Grace from the car.

"Thanks, Gram," Alexis smiled. "We won't be out late."

"Take your time," Martha smiled.

"Alright, Detective, steer this beast to the pub," Alexis turned towards Kevin after watching to make sure Sarah Grace and Martha made it into the building safely.

"Yes, Ma'am," Kevin smiled. "This should be fun."

When they arrived at the pub, the restaurant was a bit empty. They were both a bit hesitant, but the smells coming from the kitchen were promising.

"What can I get ya to drink?" the server arrived promptly to take their drink orders.

"I will-"

"Two Guinness," Alexis cut off Kevin's attempt to order.

"Alexis, wait," Kevin stated hesitantly, "I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm driving tonight, and the roads are wet, and..." He blushed as he trailed off.

"Two Guinness," Alexis repeated.

The waitress left to retrieve their drinks.

"Kevin, it's okay," Alexis told him, "You've come a long way. It's okay to have a drink every now and then."

He reached across the table and took her hand, "You'll be there to pull me back."

"Yes, I will," she smiled.

The efficient waitress returned with their beverages, "Ready to order?"

"My turn," Kevin smiled, "Two fish and chips."

"With vinegar," Alexis added.

"Coming right up," the waitress tucked her pencil behind her ear and wandered off.

"I was expecting our waitress to have a British accent," Alexis snickered once their waitress was out of earshot.

"Be nice," Kevin warned playfully.

"At least they have Guinness," Alexis held up her glass of beer, "Cheers, Detective."

"Cheers," Kevin smiled.

"So, next weekend," Alexis bit her lip.

"I'm officially off the grid for the weekend after I drop Sarah Grace off at my sister's place. She's excited for the sleepover with her cousins. She feels so grown up."

"What does Javi think you're up to?" Alexis asked.

"He thinks I'm doing some repairs at my Mom's."

"He bought that?" Alexis snickered, "I didn't know you were so handy around the house."

"Neither did he," Kevin smiled. "I'm looking forward to our alone time."

"Me too," Alexis gave their adjoined hands a squeeze.

"Still nervous?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe a little," Alexis nodded.

"Nothing has to happen," he reminded her, "Even if we just spend the entire weekend just staring at each other, it will be a wonderful weekend."

"You like staring at me, Detective?"

"It's quite the view," he winked.

"Okay, you can watch me sleep."

"Deal," he smiled.

Alexis leaned across the table and kissed him.

"How about after dinner we give that pool table a work out?" Kevin suggested, "I'll teach you how to play."

"You'd really teach me?" Alexis smiled. "That's so sweet."

"And then perhaps play a game of darts," he added.

"Darts," Alexis nodded. "That's the one you need good aim for, right?"

Kevin studied her face for a moment, "You've played darts before, haven't you?"

"No, never," Alexis shook her head.

"We'll see about that," Kevin wasn't completely convinced she was telling the truth.

"So, this is a cute place."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'm really surprised you wanted to eat here."

"Why?"

"An Irish boy in an English pub? A bit strange."

"Shh, keep quiet. Don't want them throwing an Irish boy out," he brought a finger to his lips.

"Pretty sure as long as the tab is paid they won't care if you're Irish or English or anything else for that matter," Alexis laughed.

"Good point," Kevin smiled.

Dinner arrived just in time as their tummies had just begun to rumble.

"Smells good," Alexis sniffed at her meal.

"So does my date," Kevin grinned.

"Just eat your meal, Detective," Alexis snickered.

"Yes, Dear," Kevin nodded.

Alexis rolled her eyes and dug in. The pub lived up to the hype. The food was delicious.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress approached after a few minutes to check on them.

"Nothing at the moment," Alexis shook her head.

"Maybe some coffee," Kevin suggested.

"Coming up," the waitress nodded.

"This food is really good," Alexis spoke in between bites.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," she smiled.

"I'm surprised with food this good it's not busier," Alexis noted.

"Rainy days chase away the regulars," the waitress frowned.

"That stinks," Alexis said.

"Yeah, but it gives my dogs a bit of a rest," the waitress replied, "Save room for dessert."

"We will," Alexis promised as the waitress sashayed away.

"Seems like we picked a good night to give this place a try," Kevin noted.

"We'll have to come back the next time it rains," Alexis teased.

"I'm game," he smiled, "To be fair though, I do want to take you to the Irish pub next to the shooting range."

"Deal," Alexis nodded. "Then I can take you for the previously asked for lobster."

"Deal," he winked.

"We should also put a date or two in there to take Sarah Grace out somewhere."

"She'll be thrilled," Kevin smiled.

Alexis smiled back at him, "I really love that little girl, Kevin. You know that, right?"

"I do," Kevin nodded, "The feeling is entirely mutual."

"That's good to hear."

With the fish and chips consumed the waitress returned with the dessert menu.

"What do you think?" Alexis glanced over it with Kevin.

"I think I want a hot fudge sundae," Kevin admitted.

"How about the hot fudge brownie sundae," Alexis suggested, "Two spoons."

"Deal," Kevin nodded.

"Coming up," the waitress nodded.

"Thanks," Alexis called.

After they gorged themselves on a brownie and ice cream, Alexis paid the check, and they headed outside.

"You wanna take a walk?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know if you're aware, but it's a bit wet outside," Kevin was perplexed by her suggestion.

"We could grab an umbrella," Alexis smiled.

"Says the woman who nearly pulled my arm off running into this establishment," he chuckled, "Why the sudden need to play Gene Kelly?"

"I never said we had to sing," Alexis smiled. "Truth? I want to do some research."

"Research for what? One of your columns?" he asked, "I thought you just did travel about town pieces."

"Promise you won't tell anyone, even my dad," Alexis requested.

"You have my word," Kevin nodded as he put up an umbrella for them.

"I'm writing a novel," Alexis confessed.

"That's great," Kevin offered her his arm as they began their walk, "Why the secret from Castle though? I figured he'd jump for joy to have you follow in his footsteps."

"I don't want help," Alexis said.

"How would he help?" Kevin asked, "He has trouble meeting his own deadlines. I doubt he'd have time to help you...not that I think you need it. Your columns are wildly entertaining."

"I don't want help with any of it," Alexis amended, "I don't want him arranging a meeting with his agent or publishers or any of it. I want to do it all on my own."

"Aha," Kevin nodded. "I get it. I had that problem in the academy. Not so much the Ryan side. That was hard to hide. It was my mom's side I hid."

"Your mom's family are cops?" she asked.

"All of my mom's brothers and her father and her uncles," Kevin admitted. "Gates actually went through the academy with my mom's younger brother."

"I had no idea," Alexis replied, "I just assumed it was because of your dad you joined up."

"No one does...not even Javi," Kevin admitted.

"Secret's safe with me," Alexis smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Always," Alexis nodded.

"So how's the research going?" Kevin asked as they slopped along. He could feel his shoes soaking up water with every puddle he stomped through, but he wouldn't change a thing.

"I think there will be a lot of rain walks in my book," Alexis smiled.

"Should I do my Gene Kelly impersonation?" Kevin motioned towards the light pole nearby.

"Only if you promise you won't kill yourself in the process. I don't want to explain to Sarah Grace why Daddy was doing something so dumb," Alexis laughed.

"Maybe I'll practice first on your grandma's sets," Kevin smiled.

"There is something we can do something else in the rain," Alexis slipped her arms around his waist.

"Oh yeah," Kevin raised a curious brow.

"Yes," she nodded her head slightly, "Call it more research for my novel."

Kevin smiled as Alexis's intentions became clear and the pair kissed, not even minding when the umbrella dropped, letting rain hit begin to soak them.

"Best rain soaked kiss ever," she mumbled against his lips.

-d-d-d-d-

Please leave a message. I dream of cracking 100 replies.


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy this.

-d-d-d-

Alexis adjusted her necklace before she answered the door for Kevin, "Right on time."

"Hey, Babe, you look incredible," Kevin greeted her with a kiss.

"Thank you," Alexis shut the door behind him. "I made dessert, but I ordered dinner."

"You didn't have to go through all the trouble," Kevin smiled.

"Don't worry," Alexis smiled. "Dessert was pretty easy."

"I look forward to tasting it," he sent her a wink.

"Dinner is on the table. I'm gonna get the wine. Choose some music and take a seat."

"As you wish," he went to the stereo.

Alexis put the wine on the table and sat down.

"Did Sarah Grace get all settled at her aunt's house?" Alexis made conversation while they ate.

"Yes, she did," Kevin smiled. "She wasn't happy I was coming here without her, even when I told her it was just dinner."

"I'm betting not," Alexis chuckled, "Tell her I'll be sure to carve out some girl time this coming week for the two of us."

"I will," Kevin nodded, "She'll be thrilled. She loves her Lexis time."

"Are you sure she'll be okay at your sister's all weekend?"

"Why? Does that mean you're going to monopolize my entire weekend?" he raised a brow.

"Only if you want to," Alexis nodded.

"I want to," he agreed.

"Good," Alexis smiled.

"Is it wrong to say I'm a bit nervous?" Kevin ducked his head to avoid eye contact.

"No, it's sweet."

"Good, because I'm nervous," he chuckled.

"Me, too," Alexis nodded. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"If you're not ready…" Alexis began. "It hasn't been all that long since Jenny…"

Kevin reached across the table and took her hand, "It's been long enough. I'm ready."

"How's the food?" she asked.

"Delicious," he never took his eyes off her.

"I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie after dinner," Alexis replied, "We have all weekend. What's the rush?"

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" he asked.

"You ever see _Miss Meadows_? It's this weird movie with Katie Holmes."

"I haven't," he shook his head. "What's it about?"

"Katie plays an elementary school teacher/vigilante who wears tap shoes when she goes out. One scene has her walking down the street reading a book when this van pulls up alongside her. The guy tries to force her in. He pulls out a gun, and then she pulls one from her purse, says 'Toodaloo' and shoots him."

"It's quite a long way from the good girl characters she usually plays," Kevin responded.

"It is," Alexis agreed. "I also have some 'blow it up, shoot it up, the hero dies in this one' movies, if you want to go that way."

"How about something which doesn't require a lot of concentration?" he suggested.

" _Clue_?"

"Let us in, let us in," Kevin laughed.

"Let us out, let us out," Alexis finished.

" _Clue_ it is," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed lightly.

"Go set it up and pour us more wine," Alexis smiled.

"Time for dessert?" he inquired.

"You don't want to give us a few to let our meals settle?"

"I can wait if you can," he nodded.

"Good," Alexis sat down with him and smiled.

Kevin's arm wrapped around her shoulders to hold her close. Her head came to rest against his shoulder.

"This should feel weird," Alexis sighed, "But it doesn't…not at all."

"No, it feels like we should've been doing this years ago."

"Except I was fifteen, you had a girlfriend, and my father would've tossed you off of a very tall building."

"Yes, there is all of that, but now we're here," he nodded.

"Alone…in my apartment," Alexis looked at him.

Kevin took the wine glass from her and set it on the coffee table before leaning in to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

"What about the movie?" Alexis teased. "This is some of Tim Curry's best work."

"My apologies to Mister Curry, but I don't give a damn about any of it at the moment," he brushed hair behind her ear.

"I thought you had a thing for Lesley Ann Warren," Alexis said innocently.

"When I was ten," he chuckled, "My tastes have improved."

"You're okay with missing the movie?" Alexis stood up and backed towards her room.

"When the alternative is being with you, you're darn right," he followed her along.

"Good answer," she took his hand in hers.

Kevin lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis put two plates on her nightstand with some whipped cream and strawberries in a separate bowl before she slipped back into her bed and gently ran her fingertips over Kevin's face.

"Trying to entice me awake for round two, Castle?" Kevin's eyes fluttered open.

"Maybe in a bit. For now, I have dessert," Alexis smiled.

"You are most definitely sweet," Kevin pulled on her hand to bring her lips to his.

Alexis giggled and shook her head, "I mean I have cake."

"Who needs cake?" Kevin smiled.

"Me," Alexis grabbed a plate to dug in. "The recipe is a replica from an old bakery in Brooklyn called Epingers. It's called a Blackout Cake."

"Blackout cake?" he repeated, "Does this mean we'll pass out after consuming it and then forget what happened tonight?"

"There's no forgetting tonight. Trust me," Alexis smirked. "It's just really chocolatey. You want your piece?"

"Sure," he accepted the plate she was offering.

"Strawberry?" Alexis held up the bowl of berries and cream.

Kevin grabbed a berry, ran it through the cream and brought it to Alexis's lips.

"Tempting me?" Alexis giggled before she took a bite.

"Tempting myself," Kevin nipped at her lips again.

Alexis smiled into the kiss, "God, this feels good."

Kevin grabbed another berry and fed it to himself.

Alexis got a mischievous look on her face before dabbing some whip cream on his nose.

"Are you looking to start a food fight, Ms. Castle?" he laughed, "I should warn you, I majored in food fighting in college."

"I know, I've seen the pictures," she leaned in to lick the cream off him.

Kevin dipped his finger into the cream and dabbed it on her neck so he could suck it off, lingered against her skin.

Alexis's eyes slid closed with a smile.

"Thank you for dinner tonight," he whispered in her ear, "And the lively entertainment afterwards."

"Entertainment, is that all it was?" Alexis pretended to be offended.

"Not even close," Kevin shook his head and pulled her into another kiss.

"Good answer," Alexis nodded.

"How about I take my turn at entertaining you?" he grinned.

"Finish the cake first," Alexis smiled. "I worked very hard on it."

"In that case," Kevin forked in two large bits, polishing off the dessert in record time and then set the plate aside.

"That was a mighty impressive display of impatience there, Detective," Alexis laughed when he tugged on her hand to bring her close.

"If I tell you I enjoyed the cake, but you taste better, am I forgiven for my impatience?"

"Maybe," Alexis said. "It depends on how sincere you are."

"How about instead of saying it, I show you instead?" he wagged a brow.

Alexis put her cake aside but kept the bowl of berries and cream, "I think we should use this in other, more creative ways. You?"

"Absolutely," he agreed.

"By the way," Alexis opened her robe , "In case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time this weekend."

"Likewise," he helped her shed her robe and rejoin him in bed.

-d-d-d-d-d-

"I think I'm hungry," Alexis announced the next afternoon.

"Yeah," Kevin bobbed his head, "Leftovers?"

"We had them for breakfast, remember?"

"Right," Kevin recalled, "What else do you have in your fridge?"

"Not much," Alexis admitted, "I spend most of my time at your place with Sarah Grace. My cupboards are bare."

"Takeout?"

"I think we should get up, dress, and leave the apartment," Alexis said.

"Leave the apartment?" Kevin raised a brow, "Tired of me already?"

"No, but I think we could use an airing out," she shook her head.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Kevin agreed, "Race you to the shower."

"I'll wash your back if you wash my hair," Alexis offered.

"Deal," Kevin pulled her into the bathroom.

Once they were washed and dressed, they headed out in search of food.

(-(-(-(-)-)-)-)

"It's a beautiful day," Alexis smiled.

"Yeah, it is," Kevin glanced up at the sky before surveying the food options around them. Alexis's apartment was well situated with plenty of food options. "What sounds good?"

"Italian," Alexis decided. "I want eggplant."

"Only one place for that, Carmine's," he smiled.

"It's a bit of a hike from here," Alexis pointed out.

"This is your neighborhood," Kevin pointed out, "Where do you go for good eggplant?"

"Paulito's, " Alexis pointed.

"Lead on," Kevin encouraged her.

"Look at this," Alexis pointed to a sign on their way that was advertising a movie in a nearby park. "Let's get our food to go and see a movie."

" _Two Tickets to Broadway_ ," Kevin read off the poster, "My dad loved that movie. How about I order our food? You grab some blankets from your place, and we'll meet at the park entrance."

"Deal," Alexis nodded and kissed him, "Don't forget dessert."

"I couldn't possibly forget you," he winked.

"Not what I meant," Alexis giggled.

"I know," he pecked at her lips before they separated.

-(-(-(-)-)-)-

"So, your dad liked this movie?" Alexis asked as they entered the park and followed the crowd to where the movie was to be shown.

"He had a crush on Janet Leigh," Kevin nodded.

"Really," Alexis raised a brow.

"The crush ran quite deep," Kevin chuckled, "My parents named my sister Janet after her."

"How did your dad get your mom to agree to that?"

"No idea," he shrugged.

"My dad had a hard enough time convincing my mom to use Alexis for my first name, and it was after his original middle name. I can't imagine what would have happened if he'd wanted to name me after a celebrity crush."

"I honestly have no idea how Mom agreed to it. I never thought to ask," Kevin admitted, "She's just always been Janet Leigh Ryan to me, at least, until she got married."

"I think it's sweet, and she's lucky," Alexis decided. "If I'd been a boy, I would've been Cosmo."

"I remember Castle mentioning something about that when we found that baby on that case a few years back," Kevin chuckled.

"Benny," Alexis nodded, "I remember walking into the loft, seeing Gram holding him while Dad and Kate were half passed out. I asked how long I'd been gone."

"I'm surprised Beckett and Castle haven't produced any offspring yet," Kevin admitted.

"I think they're thinking about it," Alexis admitted.

"It will be fun to watch those two try to really figure out parenthood," Kevin chuckled.

"Dad raised me," Alexis pointed out.

"From the way Castle tells it, you raised yourself," Kevin stated.

"I had help," Alexis smiled, "He is the best dad."

They found a patch of grass in the viewing area and set up their picnic.

"There's a lot of people here," Alexis noted, "I didn't even know this was a thing anymore."

"People need something to do," Kevin grinned.

"We certainly did," Alexis snickered.

"We had something to do," Kevin reminded her.

"Yeah, each other," she snuggled in next to him as they ate their meal and waited for the movie to start.

"The best thing possible if you want my opinion."

The movie was just about to start when Kevin's phone rang. He pulled it out to silence it, to see his sister's name on the caller id.

"You'd better get that," Alexis told him, "It could be about Sarah Grace."

"Yeah," Kevin nodded. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Kev, sorry for having to call, but Sarah Grace had a bit of an accident. We took her to the emergency room, just as a precaution. She's got a sprained wrist,"_ his sister explained in a rush.

"Is she okay?" his stomach dropped.

 _"She's fine,"_ Gwen assured him. _"A little cranky but fine."_

"Can I talk to her?" Kevin asked.

 _"Of course,"_ Gwen replied, _"She's right here next to me."_

Kevin waited.

 _"Hi, Daddy."_

"Hi, Peanut, Aunt Gwen said you got an ouchie," Kevin replied, "What happened?"

 _"We were playing Mary Poppins, and I fell,"_ Sarah Grace admitted.

"How were you playing Mary Poppins?" Kevin asked.

 _"We were sliding on the banister."_

"That doesn't sound like a good idea, Sarah Grace," Kevin gently scolded her.

 _"I'm sorry, Daddy, but it wasn't my idea,"_ Sarah Grace defended herself.

"You still went along with it," Kevin replied but then paused, "I suppose you've learned your lesson and won't do it again...Do you want me to pick you up?"

 _"No,"_ Sarah Grace said, _"Aunt Gwen says we're having brownies tonight."_

"We'd hate to miss brownies," Kevin chuckled, "I'll be there tomorrow afternoon to pick you up. If you want to come home sooner, you have Aunt Gwen call me, okay?"

 _"Yes, Daddy,"_ Sarah Grace said dutifully.

"Give the phone back to Aunt Gwen," Kevin requested, "I love you, Peanut."

 _"I love you, too,"_ she said before giving the phone to her aunt.

"Is Sarah Grace really okay?" Kevin asked his sister.

 _"Yes,"_ Gwen promised.

"If she needs me, no matter the time, call me," Kevin requested.

 _"I will,"_ Gwen promised. _"Go back to your leisure time."_

"Thanks, Gwen," Kevin replied.

" _You're welcome_ ," Gwen said. " _See you later_."

Kevin hung the phone up and looked at Alexis.

"Is she okay?" Alexis looked worried.

"Yeah, she says she is," Kevin returned to the blanket.

"We can go if you want to pick her up," Alexis offered, "I don't mind."

"No, she says she's fine," Kevin shook his head. "And she doesn't want to miss brownies."

"Are you sure?" Alexis saw the confliction on his face, "Are you feeling guilty for leaving her at your sister's for the weekend?"

"No, I'm not feeling guilty exactly," Kevin shook his head. "She wanted to go. I didn't talk her into it."

"And even though she's hurt, she doesn't want to come home. Maybe you're feeling unneeded?"

"Yeah, it's something like that," Kevin sighed, "I'm still feeling guilty for how I melted down on her after Jenny died. I've been questioning my place ever since."

Alexis took his hand, "Your place is her dad. Just because she doesn't want to come home right now, doesn't mean she doesn't still need you. If she came home, you'd fuss over her and drive her nuts. She wants to stay and have fun and brownies."

"I know you're right," Kevin's head came to rest against her shoulder, "Still feel guilty though."

"Tomorrow morning, before you go home, we'll go to the store, and you can buy cookie supplies. That way, you two can make them when she gets home."

"She'll like that," Kevin smiled.

"Just try not to make too big a mess. It took me a long time to find Mrs. Robertson. I don't want to scare her," Alexis reminded Kevin of his new cleaning lady.

"We'll try," Kevin chuckled just as the movie began.

"Try this," Alexis gave him some of her eggplant.

"It's no Carmine's," he responded after a bite, "It will do in a pinch."

"You're a food snob," Alexis decided.

"I am when it comes to Carmine's," he chuckled.

"So, now that you're not in my bed, I want an honest opinion of my cake," Alexis told him.

"It was delicious," he told her sincerely. "It might be my new favorite flavor of cake."

"I'm choosing to believe you because you look very sincere and not because I know how badly you want to get lucky again tonight," Alexis smiled.

"Good," he nipped at her cheek.

Alexis put her head down on his shoulder as they watched the movie.

"They just don't make movies like they used to," Kevin told her during a brief lull in the action.

"No, they don't," Alexis shook her head.

Kevin entwined their fingers together and refocused on the film.

"You know what I'm going to make you watch," Alexis decided. "All three versions of _A Star is Born_."

"I'm game," he responded instantly. He'd agree to anything if it meant they spent more time together.

"Yeah, you say that now. Wait until you actually do. Dad had nightmares for weeks when Gram made him watch them," she giggled.

"Why is that?" Kevin asked.

"Because Gram kept singing the songs from it."

"Martha has a good voice," Kevin replied.

"There also might have been talk of her affair with Kris Kristofferson after watching the 1976 version."

"Awe," Kevin chuckled, "That would give any son nightmares."

Alexis giggled, "Be grateful your mother and father stayed together your entire life."

"Yeah," Kevin's eyes flashed to sadness.

"Sorry," Alexis apologized. She knew he missed his dad.

"It's okay," Kevin assured her.

"He had good taste in actresses," Alexis nodded to the screen.

"Yeah, it's an entertaining film," Kevin agreed.

"And it's a nice night," she added.

"Better enjoy it while we can," Kevin replied, "Snow is soon to arrive."

"Ever wish you lived somewhere else?"

"Like Fiji?" he snorted.

"Somewhere it's beautiful all the time with tropical breezes and palm trees," Alexis said dreamily.

"It would be nice, but I'd never be able to afford it."

"Dad loves places like that. I always wonder why he didn't make a move when he could."

"Because he likes to be in places which inspire him," Kevin replied, "New York is quite inspiring."

"True enough," Alexis nodded.

"How about you? Is tonight inspiring you at all?"

"Oh yeah," Alexis agreed, "A film in the park is definitely finding its way into my novel."

"Good," Kevin nodded. "I look forward to reading it."

"I look forward to writing it," Alexis replied.

"And the rest of the weekend? Was that inspiring?"

"Most definitely, but I think I'll keep those moments for myself," Alexis whispered in his ear, "A girl has to keep a few secrets for herself."

"Thank you for that," Kevin smiled at her.

When the film ended, the couples around them began gathering up their belongings. Over the loud speakers, music from classical movies was being played. Kevin watched Alexis pack up their meal for only a moment when he offered her his hand, "Let's not waste the music."

"I like this," Alexis decided as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her close. "You're a real gentleman, Detective."

"I try," Kevin began to sway with her in time to the music.

Around them several other couples took Kevin's idea and began dancing themselves.

"Perfect end to the evening," Alexis sighed happily.

-d-d-d-d-d

And please tell us.


	18. Chapter 18

Hope everyone had a good weekend.

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis set down the plates on the table before distributing them. She put out the napkins and silverware. She was absentmindedly straightening everything out when Martha came over to offer assistance.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Alexis gave her grandmother a perplexed look, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you set two extra places," Martha took the extra plates away. "Darling, you must come down to earth unless you plan on telling your father about your new relationship."

"I guess part of me was hoping Dad had extended his office Thanksgiving invite to more than just Javi," Alexis sighed.

"I see," Martha nodded. "I'm sorry, Alexis."

"It's not your fault," Alexis assured her, "Kevin had somewhere to go; Javi didn't."

"Javier needs a wife," Martha decided. "I'll find him one."

"Gram," Alexis shook her head in amusement.

"What's with the tone?" Martha asked, "Everyone should be happy, even Javier."

"Do you remember what happened the last time you tried fixing someone up? There was a restraining order involved,"

"Oh, please, that was a complete misunderstanding," Martha waved away the accusation.

"Gram, leave Javi alone. I get the feeling he's waiting for someone."

"If it's Lanie, he'd better get a move on it," Martha stated, "She's quite a catch, and she won't wait forever."

"I don't think it's her," Alexis shook her head.

"You know something, don't you?"

"Why would you assume that?" Alexis tried to look innocent.

"Don't play coy with me, Alexis Castle," Martha scolded her, "I invented that look."

"I love you, Gram," Alexis smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back. I need to make a call."

"She's gets that frustrating flighty nonsense from her mother," Martha mumbled under her breath.

Alexis ran upstairs, dialed Kevin's number and waited.

" _Hey, Babe,"_ Kevin's voice greeted her on the third ring, _"Is everything alright?"_

"Yes, I just wanted to say hello," Alexis smiled.

" _I miss you too,"_ he translated her reply, _"Has Castle burnt the turkey yet?"_

"No," Alexis shook her head. "It smells good so far. How about you?"

" _Mom's turkey has always treated us well,"_ Kevin replied.

"Good. How's Sarah Grace doing?"

" _She's off with her cousins playing who knows what game right now,"_ Kevin glanced around the gathering.

"How's her wrist?" Alexis asked, "She was still favoring it yesterday."

" _It's fine right now. Who knows what will happen when she wants an extra piece of pie though?"_ Kevin teased.

"Be strong, Detective," Alexis teased.

" _I don't think I'll stand a chance,"_ Kevin chuckled, _"When she does those puppy dog eyes, I'm done for."_

"I'll remember that," Alexis smiled.

" _Don't even think about it, Alexis,"_ Kevin replied.

"Who me?"

" _Yes, you,"_ he laughed as his daughter ran over.

" _ **Is that Lexis, Daddy?"**_

" _Yes,"_ Kevin handed her the phone.

" _Hi, Lexis!"_

"Hi, Peanut," Alexis responded, "Happy Thanksgiving."

" _Happy Thanksgiving,"_ Sarah Grace dutifully responded, _"Grandma liked the turkey you and I made for her. She put it on her fridge."_

"I'm glad," Alexis said. "You being a good girl?"

" _Yep,"_ Sarah Grace replied, _"I'm being an angel. Isn't that right, Daddy?"_

" _ **So far, yes you are,"**_ Kevin agreed. _**"We'll see how the rest of the day goes."**_

Alexis could practically see Sarah Grace rolling her eyes.

"Are you having fun with your cousins?" Alexis asked.

" _Uh-huh,"_ Sarah Grace nodded, _"But I miss you."_

"I miss you too," Alexis felt herself tearing up a bit, "We'll see each other tomorrow. I promise."

" _Good,"_ Sarah Grace decided. _"Can we play with Miss Martha too?"_

"I'll make sure to ask her," Alexis vowed, "I'll be over first thing in the morning, okay, Peanut? Can you put your dad back on the phone?"

" _Okay. Bye, Alexis. I love you."_

"I love you, too, Munchkin."

" _She asked about you all this morning while we got ready,"_ Kevin told Alexis when he reclaimed his phone, _"She wanted to ask my mother if she could invite you for dinner."_

"Aww," Alexis giggled, "I would've said yes."

" _I know, and my mom probably would have, too,"_ Kevin sighed, _"As much as I want to spend the holiday with you, I'm afraid if we did our little secret wouldn't be much of a secret anymore."_

"Point taken," Alexis nodded. "I better get back before someone gets suspicious. See you tomorrow?"

" _Can't wait,"_ he replied.

"Oh, and Kevin, I have to ask," Alexis halted him from hanging up, "How solid is the info you have on Javi and Tori?"

" _Not so solid anymore,"_ Kevin admitted. _"Javi is waiting for his old fiancée to get out of jail."_

"You have some explaining to do the next time I see you, Detective," Alexis scolded him.

" _Deal,"_ Kevin agreed. _"Go eat. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Can't wait," Alexis ended the call. After they hung up, Alexis went downstairs to join her family.

"There you are," Kate said.

"Sorry, was I holding up dinner?" Alexis glanced at the table to see it was empty of any food.

"No, we were just missing your smile," Jim noted.

Alexis couldn't stop the smirk from forming.

"There it is," Martha smiled.

"Has Javi arrived yet?" Alexis tried to turn the focus away from herself.

"Hello," Javi called as he barged in without so much as a knock. "Happy Thanksgiving, everyone."

"Hey, Javi," Kate went to greet him and take his coat, "How was parade duty?"

"Usual idiocy," Javi said. "I am starving."

"Good," Kate replied, "Dinner is almost ready."

"Great," Javi smiled.

"Beer," Alexis offered.

"Yeah, I'd say I earned it," Javi nodded, "Thanks, Alexis."

"You are welcome," Alexis said.

Alexis grabbed Javi a beer and then helped Kate and her father put the finishing touches on their meal.

"This smells so good, Dad," Alexis said.

"In that case, let's dig in," Castle said. "Dinner's ready."

Everyone gathered at the table. Instead of saying grace, they went around the table and everyone had to say one thing they were grateful for.

Martha went last, "I'm grateful to be here with my son, my daughter-in-law, and my beautiful granddaughter."

"Gram, you use the same thing every year," Alexis shook her head in amusement.

"Because I'm still grateful to be here," Martha smiled.

"Yes, two beautiful women moved in with me and plan to stay forever," Rick smiled.

Martha sent her son a scowl before responded, "Let's dig in. This is the one day of the year where calories don't matter."

"Amen," Kate agreed.

The family chatted happily about the goings on in the world, but Alexis was mostly silent. Her mind was elsewhere.

-d-d-d-d-

"Dishes are done," Alexis announced after she dried the last glass Javi handed her.

"Thank god," Javi proclaimed, "I thought we'd never get through this mountain of dishes."

"Thanks for helping," Alexis leaned back against the counter.

"Least I could do for the invitation," Javi shrugged.

"You're family, Javi. We love you."

"Love you too, Young Castle," Javi slug an arm around her shoulders, "Especially this year after you took care of my boy."

"After the initial hostility, we got along okay," Alexis nodded.

"Seriously, Alexis, you brought him back into the land of the living," he replied, "I'll never be able to repay you for that. It should have been me, but..."

"You were too close," Alexis cut him off, "He would have pulverized you."

"I would've pulverized him," he corrected.

"A mutual pulverization," Alexis amended.

"Probably," Javi chuckled.

"Nobody had any of the pecan caramel pie," Alexis noted the pie still sitting on the counter undisturbed.

"Couldn't eat another bite," Javi groaned while the rest of the family chimed in with similar remarks.

"Dad, do you mind if I take the pie to a friend's?"

"Get it out of my sight before I go on one of my midnight eating binges," Rick replied.

Alexis gave him a hug, "Thanks, Daddy."

"I should be heading home," Javi glanced at the clock, "Alexis, did you need a ride?"

"No, go ahead. I want to change first," Alexis gave him a hug. "Be safe."

"You too," Javi replied before offering hugs and handshakes to the rest of the gathering, "Thanks for the invite and the delicious food."

"See you Monday, Espo," Kate smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Javier," Martha smiled.

"Thanks for doing the dishes, Man," Rick shook his hand.

"It was the least I could do," Javi smiled while pulling on his coat and leaving.

"I should get home, too," Martha said.

"Mother, go upstairs and go to sleep," Rick said. "You've had a bit too much wine to sleep elsewhere."

"I'm fine," Martha tried to reassure him.

"I can see her home," Jim offered.

"That would be wonderful," Martha replied, "Thank you, Jim."

"Thank you, Jim," Rick offered his hand.

"Thanks for dinner, Rick," Jim nodded and then leaned in to kiss his daughter's cheek, "Katie, keep him in line."

"Always," Kate smiled. "Night, Dad."

Alexis came down the stairs just as everyone was filing out, changed from the outfit she'd worn for the meal.

"Should we expect you back tonight, or are you going to stay at your place?" Rick asked his daughter.

"I think I'll go back to my place," Alexis smiled. "I can text when I get home though."

"Please do," Rick requested.

"Happy Thanksgiving guys," she hugged her dad and then Kate. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Don't forget the pie," Kate went to the kitchen to grab it.

"Thanks," Alexis smiled and then went out the door.

"I'd say it was another successful Thanksgiving hosted," Rick told his wife as they went to the sofa to finish their glasses of wine.

"Absolutely," Kate nodded. "I'm glad Javi was here. I get a little worried about him now that he and Lanie have called it forever quits."

"It's never forever," Rick shook his head, "Not for those two."

"We'll see," Kate sighed. "You feel like turning in? We could watch a movie."

"Movie would be great," Rick smiled.

"C'mon," Kate took his hand. "I'll let you pick."

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis knocked on the door.

Sarah Grace ran to answer the door without waiting for her father. "Lexis," the little girl attacked Alexis's legs.

"Hey Peanut," Alexis smoothed the little girl's hair. "I missed you, too."

"We had yummy turkey and mashed potatoes and corn and stuffing and pumpkin pie and..." Sarah Grace rambled on and on.

"And where did you put all that food," Alexis knelt to poke the little girl in the tummy.

"Daddy says I have a hollow leg," Sarah Grace said proudly.

"You must," Alexis laughed, "Do you have room for more pie?"

"What kind?"

"Pecan caramel," Alexis held it up.

"Sounds yummy," Sarah Grace turned towards her father, "Daddy, can I have a piece of pie?"

"I don't know," Kevin said. "You haven't been very polite. Alexis is still standing out in the hallway."

"Oh, yeah," Sarah Grace practically pushed Alexis into the apartment.

"Thank you," Alexis laughed. "Happy Thanksgiving, Kevin."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Alexis," he smiled, "I didn't think we'd see you tonight."

"I missed a certain Peanut," Alexis smiled.

"She missed you too," Kevin noted the way Sarah Grace was still holding onto Alexis's legs.

"I see that," Alexis smiled down at Sarah Grace. "If we want to eat this pie, we need plates and forks."

Sarah Grace tugged on Alexis's hand to guide her into the kitchen.

Alexis let her arm brush against Kevin's as she passed him.

Kevin's fingers twitched as he longed to hold her hand, but he knew they'd have time to be together after Sarah Grace went to bed, assuming the sugar rush didn't keep her up until midnight.

"Daddy, come have pie with us," Sarah Grace called.

"I'm coming," Kevin assured her.

-d-d-d-d-

"Is she asleep?" Alexis asked later in the evening after watching a movie Sarah Grace had picked out.

"Finally, yes," he nodded and joined her on the sofa, "I think she had a bit too much sugar. She made me read three stories to her."

"Stop it," Alexis nudged his shoulder, "You _wanted_ to read three stories to her."

"I admit nothing," Kevin grinned.

"You love your Sarah Grace time as much as she does," Alexis rested her head on his shoulder as his arm came around her.

"Guilty," Kevin nodded. "But I like this, too."

"My head was in the clouds all day," Alexis admitted, "I set two extra places at the table."

Kevin nodded, "That's actually sweet. I'm flattered."

"You're awfully full of yourself, thinking they were for you," Alexis snickered.

"They weren't?"

"No, they were for the brother and sister I'm hoping I'll get next year."

"It only takes nine months," Kevin laughed.

"When I was a little girl, I would ask Santa every year for a baby brother or sister," Alexis admitted. "It didn't even occur to me it was pretty hard to achieve since my mom had already split by then."

"Maybe he'll grant your wish next year."

"It'd be nice. I remember when Benny was around. I teased my dad about him and Kate having kids around the same time I did so they could grow up together."

"I didn't know you even thought about such things," Kevin admitted.

"Such things," Alexis repeated, "You mean having kids of my own?"

"Yeah," Kevin said.

"I think about it in the abstract, or I did then. Now, it's a bit more solid," Alexis admitted. "I'd love a little girl like Sarah Grace one day."

"Or maybe a sibling for Sarah Grace," Kevin offered.

"Slow down there, Detective," Alexis cautioned him.

"Slowing down," Kevin nodded. "Wanna make out?"

"I don't know. My dad might hear us," Alexis teased.

"That's not even a tiny bit funny," he growled before pressing his lips forcefully against hers.

Alexis giggled as she let Kevin kiss her.

"I have a lot to be thankful for this year," Kevin mumbled against her lips.

"Me too," Alexis smiled. "First and foremost? You're a great kisser."

"Is that the way you're going to play it?" Kevin tickled her ribs.

"And sweet and sexy," Alexis giggled.

"Getting better," Kevin continued to tickle her as she squirmed under his playful assault.

"A good dad and a good boyfriend," Alexis continued.

"Keep going," he continued.

"A good cop and a good friend," Alexis put her hands on his shoulders.

"Anything good on television we're ignoring?" he nodded towards the glowing screen.

"Just a rebroadcasting of the parade from this morning," Alexis shook her head.

"Did Javi say how his shift was?" Kevin asked.

"Usual idiocy," Alexis shrugged. "I think he missed you. Do you really want to talk about Javi right now?"

"Good point," Kevin dove in on her lips again.

"Happy Thanksgiving to us," Alexis smiled.

-d-d-d-d-

Tell us something good…


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay. Real life has been kicking our butts.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Sarah Grace sat by the window of the apartment and watched the snow come down for nearly an hour. She was about ready to burst with excitement when she ran over to Alexis. "Lexis, can we go outside and play in the snow?"

"When it stops, Peanut," Alexis promised. "Right now it's too nasty out."

Sarah Grace huffed in reply.

"I know it's no fun being stuck inside, but I think I found us something to do in a couple of day," Alexis spun the computer towards the little girl so she could see the pictures on the screen.

"What?" Sarah Grace looked at the screen. "What's that?"

"A winter carnival," Alexis smiled.

"What's a carnival?" Sarah Grace tripped slightly over the unfamiliar word.

"Well, they have ice skating and carnival rides. We could make snowmen and drink hot cocoa or apple cider," Alexis explained.

"I've never made a snowman before," Sarah Grace confessed. "Is it hard?"

"Not only is it not hard, but it's incredibly fun."

"Can we call him Olaf?" Sarah Grace asked.

"We can call him whatever you want," Alexis laughed at the little girl's eagerness.

"Can we go now?" Sarah Grace asked.

"It doesn't start until this weekend," Alexis looked at the dates.

"Oh," Sarah Grace frowned and blew a raspberry.

"How about we watch a movie until Daddy gets home?" Alexis suggested, "The snow is supposed to stop by then. Maybe we can talk him into taking us out for pizza."

"Pizza," Sarah Grace looked happy at the thought.

"Go pick out the movie, Peanut," Alexis encouraged her while making sure to write down the details of the carnival.

"Can we watch Monster High?"

"Only if you promise not to hide when Frankie comes on," Alexis nodded.

"I promise," Sarah Grace nodded.

"Then okay," Alexis nodded.

"Yay," Sarah Grace smiled and went to get a movie.

Alexis and Sarah Grace snuggled together on the sofa with a blanket and a bag of microwave popcorn.

When Kevin found them twenty minutes later Alexis was tickling Sarah Grace mercilessly.

"Daddy, help me," Sarah Grace squealed.

"First tell me why you're being tickled," Kevin said.

"I said Lexis reminded me of Toralei."

"Who?"

"A Monster High mean girl," Alexis frowned.

"Alexis isn't a mean girl, Peanut," Kevin replied.

"But Toralei is pretty, and she's the daughter of a were-cat."

"So Castle is a were-cat," Kevin snorted, "Can't wait to tell him tomorrow."

Alexis giggled, "He'll love that."

"I wasn't trying to be mean," Sarah Grace looked pitifully sad.

"I know you were kidding, Peanut," Alexis was quick to put the little girl at ease, "I just like tickling you because you have the sweetest laugh."

Sarah Grace smiled broadly, "Thank you, Lexis. I like your laugh, too."

Alexis hugged Sarah Grace and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy, can we go out for pizza?" Sarah Grace spun on the sofa to look at her father.

"Pizza?" Kevin raised a brow, "Did you see all the snow on the ground?"

"She's been going a bit stir crazy," Alexis explained, "I told her we might be able to go out after you got home if it wasn't snowing."

"Unfortunately it is still snowing," Kevin frowned. " The place on the corner is still open, so we can order pizza. There's an upside to the snow. It means Lexis has to stay here tonight."

"Yay!" Sarah Grace cheered, "We can have a sleep over."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Alexis hid a smile.

"Of course," Kevin nodded, "We have plenty of room."

"We can sleep in sleeping bags on the floor," Sarah Grace hoped off the sofa and began pushing the coffee table away from the sofa to make room.

"Hold on, Sweetie," Alexis scooped her up. "We can wait until after dinner, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace replied.

"What do you want on your pizza, Peanut?" Kevin tapped her head.

"Sausage and pineapple," Sarah Grace nodded.

"How about we get a plain sausage pizza," Kevin suggested, "We have some canned pineapple in the cupboard you can add to yours."

"Pineapple's okay with me," Alexis smiled.

"Alright, sausage and pineapple on half, and just sausage on the other," Kevin pulled out his phone and called in their order.

"Yay," Alexis and Sarah Grace whispered to each other giving a high five.

"What secrets are you two sharing today?" Kevin inquired after tossing his phone aside after a brief exchange with the pizza place.

"No secrets," Sarah Grace shook her head innocently.

Kevin stared his daughter down for a few moments.

"How long on the pizza?" Alexis stepped in to change the conversation.

"Twenty minutes," Kevin replied, "They seemed almost excited I called. Apparently no one thinks to order pizza in a snow storm."

"Yet it still takes twenty minutes," Alexis rolled her eyes. "Let's start a movie."

"Harry Poker?"

"Potter, sweetheart," Alexis corrected.

"Oh yeah," Sarah Grace quickly corrected herself, "Harry Potter, Daddy."

"Okay, sure," Kevin nodded.

Sarah Grace quickly sorted through the movies until she found what she's looking for.

"You and me under the same roof all night," Alexis whispered and nudged her hip into his side with Sarah Grace's back still turned. "You sure that's safe?"

"It's safer than sending you out into the storm to trudge through the foot deep snow," Kevin replied, "We spent all day at the precinct encouraging people to stay indoors. It would be irresponsible for me to send you out into it."

"Just make sure you stay in your room, okay?"

"I'll try my hardest," he sent her a flirty wink.

"I better call and let Dad know I'm in for the night. He worries."

"Yes, he does," Kevin laughed, "Even when his daughter no longer lives under his roof."

Alexis picked up her cellphone and dialed, "Hey Dad, it's me. I just want you to know I'm staying at the Ryan's tonight."

 _"Smart for you to hunker down,"_ Castle stated, _"It was dicey getting home from the precinct. Kate and I will be staying in as well."_

"Stay warm. Is Gram in for the night?"

 _"Apparently the show doesn't always go on because yes, she's here with us tonight,"_ Rick replied.

"Give her my love and tell her Sarah Grace is looking forward to being her helper for the Sunday matinee."

 _"I definitely will,"_ Rick replied.

"Thanks, Dad. See you later."

 _"Call me tomorrow when you get home,"_ Rick requested.

"I will," Alexis promised. "Night."

"It's movie time," Sarah Grace announced.

"Okay," Alexis hung up the phone and turned around with a smile.

Sarah Grace made a show of picking out each person's seat, her father on the left side of the sofa and Alexis on the right side, with Sarah Grace in the middle.

Alexis knew by the end of the evening, Sarah Grace's head would be on her lap while her feet would be on Kevin's.

The opening credits had just started when there was a knock at their door.

"Pizza," Sarah Grace hopped off the sofa and ran towards the door.

"Hang on," Kevin got to her just before she got to the door and scooped her up. "What's the rule?"

"Let Daddy open the door because we don't know who is on the other side," Sarah Grace recited, "Unless it's Lexis."

"Very good," Kevin nodded. "Go sit back down. I'll get the door."

Sarah Grace huffed and ran back to the sofa.

"Daddy just wants to keep you safe," Alexis hugged the little girl and gave her a little tickle.

Sarah Grace giggled and nodded, "I know."

Kevin had a quick conversation with delivery boy and made sure to give him a healthy tip for trudging through the snow.

"Dinner is served, Miladies," Kevin put down the pizza next to the paper plates Alexis had grabbed.

"Good," Sarah Grace flipped open the cardboard box, "I'm starving."

"I did feed you today, Peanut," Alexis watched Sarah Grace pile up several slices of pizza on her plate.

"I'm still hungry," Sarah Grace insisted.

"Me, too," Alexis confessed. "And this smells amazing."

After chomping away on the pizza, they finished up the movie. Before the ending credits began to roll, Sarah Grace had spread herself out and was sound asleep.

"I should get those sleeping bags," Kevin suggested, "She'll be mad is she wakes up in her bed in the morning."

"I'll stay here with her," Alexis smiled. "Before I forget, there is a winter carnival I want to take Sarah Grace to this weekend, but I wanted to run it by you first."

"Sounds like fun," Kevin smiled. "Mind if I tag along?"

"I think we can make room for you."

"I have to work until noon, but I'll join you the minute I punch out," he told her.

"Sounds good," Alexis smiled. "We'll buy you lunch."

Kevin disappeared in the closet to pull out the sleeping bags. He smiled at Sarah Grace's Frozen sleeping bag. Jenny had insisted on giving it to Sarah Grace the previous Christmas. Sarah Grace wanted to sleep in it for the next month straight.

His own was navy blue. He couldn't remember the last time he'd used it, but it was warm and clean.

Alexis helped Kevin move around the furniture to accommodate the sleeping bags and then retrieved pillows to be comfortable.

"You sure you're gonna be okay out here?"

"I'll be fine," Alexis smiled. "It might take me some time to fall asleep."

"And why is that?" Kevin asked.

"Same apartment and not falling asleep together? Kinda tough."

"I know the feeling," Kevin chanced a kiss to her lips.

"Okay, I'm gonna go change."

Kevin groaned at the memory.

"Mind out of the gutter, Detective," Alexis laughed and grabbed her bag.

"I better get Sarah Grace into her sleeping bag."

"Good idea," Alexis smiled and disappeared into the bathroom to change. She emerged to see Sarah Grace all snuggled into her sleeping bag.

Kevin chanced a quick kiss to her lips before locking himself in his bedroom for the evening.

-d-d-d-d-d-

"Hello?" Alexis called as she entered the apartment on Saturday morning.

"Lexis!" Sarah Grace sprinted into the living room and nearly tackled Alexis to the floor in her exuberance.

"Hi, Peanut," Alexis giggled. "You ready to go?"

"Almost," Sarah Grace tugged at her hair, "Daddy is doing my hair."

"I see. Do you want me to finish?"

"Nah, I got it under control," Kevin emerged from the bathroom where he'd been brushing out Sarah Grace's tangles, "Come on, Peanut. Let's finish this so you and Alexis can get going to the carnival."

"I'll pack Sarah Grace's bag," Alexis called out. The little girl was having another sleep over, that night with Martha.

"Thank you," Kevin called over his shoulder.

Alexis put down the bag Sarah Grace hadn't noticed and packed up a bag for the little girl.

Sarah Grace emerged from the bathroom a few moments later with her hair neatly combed.

"Daddy did a good job, didn't he," Alexis smiled at the way Sarah Grace preened for her.

"Yup," Sarah Grace nodded happily.

"I have a question for you, Miss," Alexis bent down.

"What?" Sarah Grace looked eagerly towards her.

"Do you know how to ice skate?"

"What's that?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Remember at the end of Frozen when Elsa put those blades on the children so they could move around the ice," Alexis explained.

"Yes," she nodded.

"That's ice skating."

"Oh," Sarah Grace replied. "Then nope."

"Well, in that case I have a present for you," Alexis handed over a wrapped box.

"What is it?" Sarah Grace began jumping up and down in anticipation.

"You have to open it," Alexis said.

Sarah Grace stopped jumping long enough to pull the ribbon off the box and pry the lid open.

"What are these?"

"Special ice skates," Alexis said.

"Can we use them today?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Yep, that's the plan," Alexis nodded, "I'm going to teach you to skate."

"Yay!"

Kevin walked into the room, "What's going on?"

"Alexis boughted me skates," Sarah Grace held them up high over her head for him to view.

"Wow. Did we thank her?"

"Oh yeah," Sarah Grace abruptly dropped the skates and then turned to hug Alexis, "Thank you, Lexis."

"You are very welcome," Alexis hugged back. "Does Daddy skate?"

"Not well," Kevin chuckled, "I haven't been in years, and when I tried, I spent most of my time on my rump."

Sarah Grace giggled, "Daddy said rump."

"Yes, he did," Alexis laughed with her, "We'd better get your cold weather wear on. It's a bit chilly outside."

"Okay," Sarah Grace agreed and went to her room.

"That was so nice of you."

"It's how my dad taught me," Alexis flipped the skate over, "Double blades to provide a bit more balance. We used to go to Rockefeller Center every Saturday from the day it opened until the day they closed each season. It was our Saturday father-daughter bonding activity."

"Sounds like fun," Kevin smiled. "Do they make them in adult sizes?"

"I'm not really sure," Alexis replied after a moment of thought, "I can check. Might keep you from spending more of your time on your rump."

"You said rump," Kevin teased.

"It sounded so funny when you said it," Alexis giggled.

"I didn't want to say 'butt' or 'ass'," he laughed along with her.

"Good call," Alexis smiled.

Sarah Grace appeared before them dressed in her warmest winter coat, with her boots on her feet and her mittens on her hands.

"Where's your hat, Little Girl?" Alexis asked.

"Hood," Sarah Grace pulled it up.

"We need a hat under the hood," Alexis told her, "We want to keep those cute little earlobes from getting frostbite."

"Okay," Sarah Grace rolled her eyes.

"I saw that," Alexis smirked.

"I love you, Lexis," Sarah Grace smiled innocently.

"I love you, too," Alexis replied, "Now go find your hat."

"You sent her away on purpose," Kevin realized.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you," he chuckled.

"Maybe so," Alexis rose up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. "So I could do that."

"I like when you do that," he smiled.

All too quickly, Sarah Grace returned with her hat and was pulling Alexis towards the door.

"Hey, hey, hey, what did we talk about, Sarah Grace?" Alexis pulled back.

"I need to be more patient," Sarah Grace's eyes cast towards the ground, "Santa is watching extra closely now, and I don't want to be on his naughty list."

"And?"

"People don't like it when you pull on their clothes," Sarah Grace added.

"Give me a couple of minutes to get my coat and mittens on," Alexis replied, "Grab your skates. We don't want to forget them."

"Okay," Sarah Grace picked up her skates and waited by the door for her dad and Alexis.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

"What should we do first?" Alexis swung her and Sarah Grace's joined hands.

"Can we go on the carousel?" Sarah Grace caught sight of the carnival rides when they first entered.

"Absolutely," Alexis nodded. "You want me to ride with you, or do you want to go on by yourself?"

"RIde with me," Sarah Grace batted her lashes.

"We'll need some tickets," Alexis looked around for the booth.

"Over there, Lexis," Sarah Grace pointed.

"Okay, let's go," Alexis said.

They walked over and bought tickets for rides.

Sarah Grace thoroughly enjoyed herself as they moved from ride to ride for most of the morning.

"Are you still warm enough, Peanut?" Alexis asked her.

"Yes," Sarah Grace nodded.

"Promise?" Alexis double checked.

"I promise, Lexis," Sarah Grace said.

"Ready to put those new skates of yours to good use?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, yes, yes," Sarah Grace jumped up and down.

"Then let's go," Alexis checked the time. With any luck, they would still be skating when Kevin joined them. She spotted the rink. It appeared to have a bit of a wait to get some ice time. "We'll have to wait in line for a little bit. Do you think you can be patient, like we talked about?"

"I think so," Sarah Grace bit her lip and frowned just a little.

"Why don't we talk about what we're gonna do with my grandma tomorrow?"

"We're going to help Miss Martha with her show," Sarah Grace stated.

"That's right. You and I are going to take tickets at the door like last time, remember?"

"Yep," Sarah Grace nodded in excitement, "Then I get to help backstage with all the fun pops."

"Props," Alexis corrected her.

"Right," Sarah Grace nodded. "Lexis? I like helping Miss Martha."

"I know you do, and she loves having you around."

"Do you think I can be an actress like her someday?" Sarah Grace asked.

"I think if you put your mind to it, you can be anything you want," Alexis smiled.

"Good," Sarah Grace giggled.

"Looks like we're almost to the front of the line," Alexis nudged her.

"That was quick," Sarah Grace smiled eagerly.

"And you were very patient," Alexis praised.

Soon the pair was told they could put on their skates as they'd be taking the ice soon.

"I'll help you lace up your skates, and then you wait for me to lace up mine, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace bobbed her head eagerly.

Just as Alexis finished with her own skates, Kevin appeared almost like magic.

"Perfect timing."

"And I've got skates," Kevin held up a pair.

"So you're going to give it a whirl," Alexis smiled, "Good."

"Daddy, hurry up. We're keeping people waiting," Sarah Grace said.

"It's okay, Peanut," Alexis assured her, "We'll have plenty of time."

"Okay," Sarah Grace nodded.

Alexis helped Sarah Grace onto the ice and immediately got to work on giving her the basics.

"Balance is very important, okay? So, just go slow until you get yours."

Kevin was a step behind, ready to catch Sarah Grace if she fell.

Alexis eyed him suspiciously. He looked far more comfortable on skates than he'd let on earlier.

"One hand or two?" Alexis asked Sarah Grace.

"Two," Sarah Grace wobbled slightly.

"Two it is," Alexis faced Sarah Grace and held both of her hands.

"Start shuffling your feet. Pretend you're sliding across a wood floor on socked feet."

"Okay," Sarah Grace nodded at the instructions.

Slowly, Sarah Grace started to get the basics of skating. As she got her confidence, she released one of Alexis's hands.

"You're doing good," Alexis nodded and then looked at Kevin, "You too."

"It's like riding a bike," Kevin gave her a wink.

"Uh-huh," Alexis shook her head and smiled when the music changed to 'I Don't Feel Like Dancin' by Scissor Sisters, "Cool song."

Just as Kevin was about to respond, he caught Sarah Grace who was about to lose her balance.

"You okay, Peanut?" Alexis asked.

"Yes," Sarah Grace popped back up.

"Do you want to keep going?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, one more time around and then I want lunch. I'm hungry."

"One more spin it is," Alexis guided her on.

"You're doing good, Princess."

"This is fun," Sarah Grace glided along. "Can we do this again soon?"

"I think that can be arranged. Maybe next time we should bring my dad and Kate. They love this."

"Can we, Daddy?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Yeah, I think we can arrange that," Kevin smiled.

Just as they were about to skate off the ice, Kevin stopped abruptly, sending a wave of ice towards Sarah Grace and Alexis. "I'll be right back."

With that, Kevin took off, sprinting around the rink a few times with practice ease.

"I think Daddy is holding out on us," Alexis laughed.

"He skates good," Sarah Grace was awed.

"Yes, he does," Alexis nodded. "Sarah Grace, how'd you like to get back at Daddy for fooling us?"

"Yes," Sarah Grace bobbed her head eagerly.

"Come on," Alexis got her to the bench and quickly exchanged their skates for their boots before leading her away from the ice to a small pile of snow. "When Daddy comes over here, we throw snowballs at him."

"Will Daddy get mad?" Sarah Grace hesitated slightly.

"No," Alexis shook her head. "He'll think it's funny."

"Okay," Sarah Grace watched how Alexis formed a ball in her gloved hand and then copied her.

They watched for Kevin and smiled when he appeared, looking around for them. He came within throwing distance and Alexis stood up, "Hey, Ryan!"

"There you guys are," Kevin approached. "I thought you ran off without..."

Just before he completed his last thought, both Alexis and Sarah Grace launched their snowballs at him, hitting him squarely in the chest.

SPLAT! SPLAT!

The girls laughed hysterically at Kevin's stunned face.

"What was that for?" Kevin asked in amusement.

"Telling fibs," Sarah Grace nodded.

"What fib is that, Peanut?" Kevin knelt before her.

"You've clearly skated more than you let on," Alexis chimed in.

"I played ice hockey in school," Kevin admitted. "Hockey skates are completely different from figure skates, so I wasn't sure I'd get the hang of it so quickly."

"Looks like you acquitted yourself quite well out there," Alexis shook her head and added an eye roll for good measure.

"I might have skated more recently," Kevin nodded.

"Uh-huh," Alexis replied, "Like last week."

"Guilty," Kevin finally confessed.

"It's not nice to fib, Daddy."

"I know," Kevin gave her his best sincere look, "I'm sorry, Peanut. Can you forgive me for fibbing?"

Sarah Grace looked to Alexis for advice. The older girl nodded, "I think he's sorry, Sarah Grace."

"I forgive you, Daddy," Sarah Grace tossed her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Peanut," Kevin smiled.

"It's time to eat," Alexis chimed in.

"Good," Sarah Grace replied, "I'm starving."

"Me, too," Alexis agreed.

" I'm buying," Kevin announced.

"To make amends obviously," Alexis snickered.

"Absolutely," Kevin nodded. "I'll even spring for funnel cake."

Alexis and Kevin each took a hand of the little girl and found their way to the food tent. There were several options. It took Sarah Grace a few minutes to settle on hamburgers and French fries.

Alexis went for a cheese steak, and Kevin chose a chicken sandwich.

Alexis and Sarah Grace found a table while Kevin got their order.

"How you doing, Peanut?"

"I'm hungry," Sarah Grace stated.

"Besides being hungry, are you having fun?" Alexis asked.

"Yep," Sarah Grace bobbed her head eagerly, "Can we do this again next year?"

"We'll see," Alexis was careful not to make promises she may not be able to keep.

Kevin arrived with their food and drinks, and they began to chow down.

"So what's next?" Kevin asked.

"Well," Alexis looked at Sarah Grace who was trying to hide her yawn. "I think a n-a-p may be in order."

"No," Sarah Grace protested, "I want to make a snowman."

"Okay," Alexis relented. "Snowman and then a nap."

"Okay," Sarah Grace agreed.

"What are you going to name your snowman, Peanut?" Kevin asked.

"Captain Gates 'cause Uncle Javi says she's a frosty one."

"Don't you dare ever repeat that to anyone," Alexis's eyes went wide in surprise.

"How come?" Sarah Grace frowned. "Uncle Castle laughed at Uncle Javi."

"Uncle Castle should not be encouraging Uncle Javi with such young ears around," Kevin chimed in.

Sarah Grace shrugged and went back to her lunch while Alexis shook her head and murmured, "I am going to kill Dad."

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

"Did she wake at all when you put her down?" Alexis asked as Kevin returned to the living room.

"She didn't move a muscle," Kevin sat down beside her, "We better wake her in an hour so she'll sleep for your grandmother tonight."

"You still want to go out tonight?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded, "You've been talking about that new movie you want to see for two weeks."

Alexis smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and joined their hands.

"Does someone else need a nap?" Kevin watched Alexis's eyes drift closed for a moment.

"Maybe," she murmured. "Your daughter wears people out, Detective."

"I'm well aware," Kevin chuckled.

She smiled before she lifted her head and looked at him, "Don't look so proud."

"How can I not?" Kevin kept chuckling, "You're talking about my little girl."

Alexis smoothed her hand over his cheek, "You're kind of wonderful, Kevin. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"It's been mentioned a time or two," he leaned into her touch.

"Sarah Grace mentioned Santa for the first time this season," Alexis hedged.

"Yes, I heard. You trying to scare her into better behavior, Lex?"

"Never," Alexis shook her head. "She picked that up all on her own."

"She's a smart little girl," Kevin nodded.

"Should we talk about Christmas?" Alexis asked.

"I'd like to spend it with you," Kevin admitted.

"Probably not in the way either of us would like," Alexis gave him a shy smile, "But we should be able to spend at least some time together."

"Yeah," Kevin kissed her forehead. "Maybe after the holidays, we should think about telling everyone."

"Nervous?" she caught the hitch in his voice.

"You are too," he reminded her.

"Not for the same reasons," Alexis said. "I'm not afraid your dad will pull a gun on me."

"It's not a conversation either of us is going to enjoy," Kevin conceded. "We still own it to everyone to tell them the right way."

Alexis traced lines along his hand, "Start small? Maybe we tell Sarah Grace?"

"Think she can keep it a secret until we tell everyone else?" Kevin asked.

"We could bribe her," Alexis suggested.

"With lots and lots of sugar," Kevin snickered.

"And gifts," Alexis added.

"Deal," Kevin nodded. "After the New Year?"

"After the New Year," Alexis agreed.

Kevin leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Show us love?


	20. Chapter 20

This one is for Speedy Mouse who left us our only reply last time. Don't you guys love us anymore? I know it's a slowly paced but we have a good reason.

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis smiled while she and Sarah Grace wrote out the little girl's letter to Santa after dinner one night. They were sitting at the kitchen table in the Ryan apartment giggling as Sarah Grace told Alexis what to write.

"What are you two all giggly about?" Kevin glanced over their shoulder.

"My letter to Santa, Daddy," Sarah Grace smiled. "Lexis is helping me write it."

"What are you asking Santa for, Peanut?" he kissed her forehead.

"A lot," Sarah Grace nodded.

"Yeah. We're no where close to done, and we're still in the doll aisle," Alexis smiled.

"I hope Santa has room on his sled for presents for other children," Kevin chuckled.

"Daddy, Santa is magic," Sarah Grace said matter-of-factly.

"You're using a toy catalog to make her list?" Kevin caught sight of the book on the table opened to a page on dolls.

"It came in the mail and was under a bunch of magazines I put down, not realizing it was there."

"Don't you think she's asking for a bit much?" Kevin asked.

"Sarah Grace, why don't you get into your pajamas? We'll finish the letter tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace slid from her chair, "Will you read to me tonight, Lexis?"

"Don't I always?" Alexis scrunched her nose at the little girl.

Sarah Grace giggled before running off.

Alexis waited until Sarah Grace's bedroom door shut before she turned to Kevin, "What's the problem?"

"I can't afford all that stuff she's asking Santa for," Kevin responded, "I'm barely getting by as it is."

"Come on, you really think you're alone in giving Sarah Grace presents this year? I'm photocopying the list and taking it home with me. I'm giving her stuff. Dad and Kate want to contribute. My grandmother will go nuts with dress up clothes. Javi and Lanie will be giving her stuff. You're not on your own here."

"I don't want anyone's charity," Kevin snapped at her.

"First off, check the Irish pride, Kevin. It's not about charity," Alexis held her ground, "We all love that little girl. We want to give her a special Christmas. She's been through a lot this year."

"She's my daughter," Kevin said firmly.

"You're our friend, no matter how much a jerk you were. We love you guys."

"Why can't you see it from my perspective?" he asked.

"Why can't you see it from ours?" Alexis countered, "Kevin, this isn't charity. This is us helping you. It's okay to accept help every now and then."

"I've accepted a lot of help this year."

"Not without a serious amount of resentment at first."

"Maybe not," Kevin sighed, "I just want to do right by my little girl. I've gotten so much wrong this year."

"Then let us help you," Alexis touched his cheek.

Kevin groaned and closed his eyes before nodding, "Okay."

"Good boy," Alexis smiled.

"Lexis! I'm ready."

"I'll be right there, Peanut," Alexis called after her before address Kevin again, "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay," he nodded. "Just promise me, you'll leave me some stuff to buy."

"We will," Alexis assured him.

-d-d-d-d-d

"Lexis! Lexis! Lexis!" Sarah Grace ran into Alexis's arms just outside the mall.

"Hi, there, Peanut," Alexis scooped her up for a hug and then returned her to her feet, "How's my favorite girl?"

"We get to see Santa!"

"Did you bring the list we've been working on?" Alexis asked.

"I got it right here," Kevin walked up to them. "Though I think someone just went on Santa's Naughty List for running away from her dad."

"I saw Lexis," Sarah Grace motioned towards Alexis.

"Still not okay to run away from your dad," Kevin gave her a gentle scolding. "Next time tell me where you're running off to."

"Yes, Daddy," Sarah Grace agreed.

"Daddy's just worried about you," Alexis tugged on her ponytail, "It's what daddies do. My dad still worries about me."

"Really?"

"All the time. It's how you can tell a good dad from a bad one," Alexis knelt down to Sarah Grace's height.

Sarah Grace looked between the pair and then tossed her arms around Kevin's legs. She was overjoyed to have a good dad.

Kevin scooped her up, "I love you, too, Munchkin."

"Can we see Santa now?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Yes," Kevin agreed as they walked into the mall and towards the Santa line.

Alexis and Kevin both groaned at the length of the line. They were going to be there for at least an hour. They hoped Sarah Grace could maintain her patience for such a length of time.

"Want me to get coffee?" Alexis asked, "And maybe something sweet for the munchkin?"

"Sure," Kevin nodded, "We'll be here waiting...patiently, I hope."

"Be right back," Alexis smiled.

"Take your time," Kevin smiled, "We're not going very far."

Alexis paused for a beat before she kissed him lightly and headed to get coffee.

Sarah Grace giggled in response.

"What's so funny, huh?"

"Nothing," Sarah Grace continued to smile up at her father, her hand tight in his as they inched forward towards the jolly man they'd come to see.

"I found some candy canes," Alexis returned with two cups of coffee and three candy canes in her hand, "Do you want one, Sarah Grace?"

"Yes, please," Sarah Grace nodded with a smile.

"There you go," Alexis handed it over.

Sarah Grace quickly peeled back the wrapper and stuck in her mouth, proclaiming it to be yummy.

Alexis hung one she'd brought for Kevin on the pocket of his vest after she'd handed him his coffee.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"I had them add a shot of peppermint to your coffee. I hope you don't mind," she replied.

"Not at all," he shook his head while glanced at all the people in the mall. "Crowded."

"It's that time of year," Alexis nodded, "I expected it to be worse. My dad took me to Macy's in Manhattan one year. That place was nuts! He never took me back."

"I think it might have had something to do with the fact he lost you at one point."

"I don't know what he's talking about," Alexis rolled her eyes, "I could see him the entire time. I was just having a bit of fun with him."

"You were asleep," Kevin said.

"I was pretending to be asleep," Alexis amended.

"Oh, you lie," Kevin laughed.

"I would do no such thing," Alexis stood firm.

"Are you two fighting?" Sarah Grace asked.

"No, sweetheart," Kevin assured her, "We're just teasing each other."

"Teasing's not nice, Daddy," Sarah Grace frowned at him.

"It's okay, Sarah Grace," Alexis reassured her.

"Okay," Sarah Grace went back to looking at the front of the line.

Kids were running all over the place. Parents were calling for their kids to come back, yet Sarah Grace waited patiently hand and hand with her father, sucking on her candy cane until it was her turn to have an audience with Santa. She was mentally going over in her head what she was going to say.

Alexis smiled fondly at the sight of Kevin and Sarah Grace, making a mental note to do something with her dad sometime soon. They hadn't played laser tag in a while.

"She's much more patient than I was at her age," Alexis spoke quietly to Kevin.

"I may have promised her an early Christmas present if she didn't whine," Kevin admitted.

"That's a handy trick," Alexis laughed, "How'd she do last year with her visit with Santa? Dad says I had two good years where I didn't cry my eyes out when I met him. Then sadly I outgrew him."

"The pictures were gorgeous," Kevin said. "Unfortunately I couldn't be there. Jen and her mom took her."

"That's too bad," Alexis frowned. "When are Jenny's parents having you and Sarah Grace over for Christmas?"

"We're going over for breakfast on Christmas morning after presents."

"Sarah Grace is going to be so spoiled this year," Alexis replied.

"Yeah," Kevin smiled down at his daughter. "How about we get lunch after this?"

"Sounds good," Alexis nodded, "Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"Why don't we let this one pick?" Kevin shook his hand which was attached to his daughter's. "Sarah Grace, what do you feel like having for lunch?"

"Pasta," Sarah Grace responded instantly, "No hamburgers…no pizza…no…"

"I think we found a flaw in your plan," Alexis laughed at how indecisive the little girl was.

"Yeah," Kevin nodded. "Sweetie, why don't you think on it for a while? We have some time."

"Okay," Sarah Grace replied.

As they inched closer, Alexis could see Sarah Grace was concentrating more on trying to remember what she was going to say to Santa.

"Are you ready?" Alexis asked when Sarah Grace was next up.

"I think so," Sarah Grace nodded.

"Did you need Dad or I to come with?" Alexis asked.

"No, I'll be okay."

"Alright," Alexis smiled.

"We'll be right over there," Kevin pointed to where a woman was sitting in front of a computer.

"I'll smile very pretty," Sarah Grace assured them while straightening her dress.

"We know," Alexis nodded and bent down, "Just think of all the presents you'll get for being a good girl, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace nodded excitedly and handed Alexis the remains of her candy cane.

"Thanks," Alexis took it with a wry grin at the stickiness.

Just then one of the elves came over and took Sarah Grace's hand, guiding her to have her moment with Santa.

"Too bad we didn't think to bug Sarah Grace before she went," Alexis spoke to Kevin, "Then we'd know exactly what she wants for Christmas."

"Kate wouldn't give me one," Kevin commented.

"So you did have such thoughts," Alexis laughed.

"Of course," Kevin said as they walked over to the view the pictures, making sure they stayed in Sarah Grace's sightline.

"She's such a photogenic little girl," Alexis marveled at each shot one of Santa's helpers took while the pair conversed.

"Yeah," Kevin said quietly.

Alexis looked at the pictures and saw what Kevin saw, "She really does look like Jenny, doesn't she?"

"It's like having Jenny smiling back at me every day...in a good way," he nodded.

"It's a good reminder," Alexis smiled.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Which one do you want to get?"

"How about those four," Kevin gestured towards the four pictures he liked best.

"I like those," Alexis nodded. "I want a copy of that one."

Sarah Grace was still chatting with Santa while they waited for the pictures they'd selected to be printed.

"We haven't really talked about Christmas plans yet...the three of us," Alexis stated, "Any ideas?"

"Hmm," Kevin said thoughtfully. "What if after you have dinner with your dad, Kate, and Martha, and I get home from Midnight Mass, you come over and we spend a little time together before we have to separate?"

"I'd like that," she nodded, "Think it would be okay to stay over so I can watch her tear into Santa's gifts?"

"Won't Castle miss you?"

"I'm sure Kate will find a way to distract him," Alexis reassured him.

Kevin smiled, "Think she suspects anything?"

"She might," Alexis shrugged, "If she does, she hasn't said anything to my dad yet."

"I'm getting Kate something nice for Christmas."

"Um, excuse me, Sir," one of Santa's helpers approached, "Santa wanted to speak with you for a moment."

"Okay," Kevin walked over to Santa while Sarah Grace skipped towards Alexis.

"How did it go, Peanut?" Alexis took Sarah Grace's hand, "Did you remember to tell Santa everything you wanted?"

"Yep," Sarah Grace bobbed her head.

"Good," Alexis pulled out her credit card and paid for the pictures.

Alexis watched Kevin converse with Santa with a curious look. It was more than a minute later, when Kevin joined the pair.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we have lunch yet?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Did you decide where we're going?" Alexis asked.

"Yep," Sarah Grace tugged on Alexis's hand, "I want a cheeseburger."

"Then let's get you a cheeseburger," Alexis nodded. "Kev, you coming?"

"What? Yeah, sorry," Kevin was still obviously lost in the thought inspired by his conversation with Santa.

"You okay?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind," Kevin said.

"Okay," Alexis let it go for the moment.

"Cheeseburger, Daddy," Sarah Grace tugged on her father's hand.

"I'm coming," Kevin assured her.

"He's also paying," Alexis smiled.

Sarah Grace pulled her father to a diner type establishment where they served great burgers and shakes which looked like it was set back in the fifties, complete with a jukebox and old tunes blaring.

"This place makes me want to go home and watch 'Back to The Future'," Alexis commented.

"It does have that vibe," Kevin agreed when the waitress came with their menus.

"Maybe we should do that tonight," Alexis suggested. "Watch a movie with a certain munchkin we love."

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan," Kevin agreed.

"Daddy, can I have some money to play music?" Sarah Grace glanced towards the jukebox.

"Sure," Kevin dug out some change.

"Do you want some help picking a song?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, please," Sarah Grace nodded her head and snatched up Alexis's hand.

"We'll be right back. Order me a coke."

"You got it," Kevin nodded and watched the pair while they decided what song selection they should make. He couldn't get what Santa had said Sarah Grace had wanted for Christmas out of his head.

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis closed Sarah Grace's door while the little girl took a nap before she tracked Kevin down.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Ever since we saw Santa, you've been off in the ozone."

"Something happened," Kevin admitted, "Or rather Sarah Grace said something to Santa."

"Okay," Alexis prodded. "Did she ask for a house in the Hamptons or something?"

"No," Kevin shook his head slightly, "She asked Santa to bring someone into her father's life so he could be as happy as he was before her mom died."

"Oh," Alexis breathed. "Are we maybe feeling a little guilty about not telling her about you and me?"

"That's not it," Kevin replied, "I guess I'm feeling guilty for letting Sarah Grace see how much Jenny's death is still affecting me. I thought I was hiding it better than I apparently am."

Alexis sat next to Kevin and started to rub his shoulders, "Kev, are you seeing someone?"

"Like a shrink?" he asked.

"A shrink, a therapist, a priest," Alexis started to list people.

"I still have regular sessions with my priest," Kevin sighed heavily.

Alexis ceased her rubbing and rested her chin on Kevin's shoulder while putting her arm around his shoulder, letting her hand dangle, "I'm glad. Maybe you thought about find someone for Sarah Grace to talk to."

"Yeah, I probably should," he agreed.

"Is there more to Santa's request you aren't telling me?" Alexis asked.

"She wants a sibling," Kevin admitted, smiling.

"Oh," Alexis responded instantly, "That's...oh."

"That can wait a while," Kevin assured her.

"I hope so," Alexis laughed, "That's at least nine months in the making."

"And nothing either of us are ready for right now," he added.

"No, not really," Alexis shook her head.

"When we are though, we'll have fun trying," Kevin promised.

"One step at a time, Detective," she laughed.

"Maybe we should tell Sarah Grace about us," Alexis said.

"Maybe we can make it a Christmas present for her," he suggested.

"I'd like that," she said.

"I think she will too," Kevin smiled at her.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not dating me just to make Sarah Grace happy, are you?" Alexis asked.

"No," Kevin shook his head. "No matter how much I want my daughter to be happy, I wouldn't date a woman just to make it happen. I'm dating you because you make me happy too."

"Good answer," Alexis grinned.

"I'm sorry I was in such a funk during lunch," Kevin pulled her into his lap.

"I think I'll get over it," Alexis smiled.

"Santa needs some help shopping for the little munchkin. Do you know anyone who'd be willing to pitch in?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, and Gram told me to tell you she's available whenever you need her," Alexis said with a mostly straight face.

"Does she know about us yet?" Kevin asked.

"I think she suspects but I don't want to ask her to lie to Dad and Kate. Isn't that the reason you haven't told Javi?"

"It's part of it," he nodded, "I'm not ready to share you just yet with anyone other than Sarah Grace."

"We have some time before she wakes up," Alexis noted. "Wanna make out?"

"Do you have to ask?" he leaned in for a kiss.

Alexis smiled and kissed him.


	21. Chapter 21

We loved all our replies last time. If you could keep it up, we'd greatly appreciate it. Did I mention that it's my co-writer's birthday on Sunday? Give her a present and show us some love at the same time. ;)

-d-d-d-d-

"Hey it's me," Alexis spoke into her phone while walking down the street. She was bundled up to ward off the December chill, and she had a plethora of shopping bags in her other hand. Kevin's mother had taken Sarah Grace for the day, which allowed Alexis time to finish up her Christmas shopping as the holiday was rapidly approaching. "Has my dad talked to you today?"

 _"I've talked to him several times today,"_ Kevin responded, _"Is there something in particular we were supposed to discuss?"_

"He wants to host a Christmas Eve dinner. He's inviting everyone."

 _"Oh, yeah, that. I heard him mention something about it to Javi earlier,"_ Kevin sighed, _"I was planning to take Sarah Grace to midnight mass with my family. It's sort of a tradition."_

"I know. The point is I was planning on eating with the family and then coming over to your place to spend some time with you before you went to mass."

 _"Oh, okay,"_ Kevin replied, _"Have your excuse ready yet for ducking out?"_

"Kevin, you're out of your mind if you think you're getting out of my dad's party."

 _"I'm sure he'll understand Sarah Grace and I wanting to do things a bit low key this year,"_ Kevin responded.

-d-d-d-d-d-

"Low key, no way," Rick came up behind the young detective, "What's low key?"

"I'll talk to you later, Mom," Kevin said before he disconnected and turned towards Castle. "Sarah Grace and I want to keep to ourselves this Christmas. You get that, right?"

"What? No way!" Rick protested, "We're having our blow out Christmas bash again this year. You and Sarah Grace have to come."

"Castle, we appreciate the invite, but…," Kevin started.

"You're coming if I have to come over to your house and drag you to mine."

"Come on, Ryan, Castle's bringing Santa in for a last minute pow wow just for Sarah Grace," Kate chimed in.

"It won't be the same without you, Bro," Javi said. "Besides how else are we supposed to give Sarah Grace her gifts?"

"More gifts?" Kevin sighed, "You're already helping out with Santa. That's quite enough."

"She's the only kid we have in our little family, Kevin," Castle reminded him. "She's getting spoiled."

"Face it, Bro. There is no such thing as low key when it comes to Castle," Javi replied.

"Can I bring anything?"

"Yes, that adorable little girl of yours," Rick pumped his fists in the air in victory.

"As for food, we're having it catered so Martha, Alexis, and I aren't trapped in the kitchen all day," Kate added.

"For which we are all appreciative," Javi chuckled.

Kate frowned at her friend, "Watch it, Javi. I can still tell Lanie what your original Christmas gift idea was."

"You wouldn't dare," Javi's face fell in horror.

Kate only smiled and walked to her office.

"Come on, Ryan, it won't be Christmas without you and Sarah Grace," Rick replied.

"I'll be there, I promise," Kevin made his way into the break room and dialed Alexis.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, sorry about that."

 _"I guess my dad finally got around to inviting you,"_ Alexis laughed.

"It's more like he ordered my appearance at the loft on Christmas Eve."

 _"I told you,"_ Alexis replied, _"It will be fun. I promise."_

"I'd much rather be alone with you and Sarah Grace for a few hours."

 _"Afterwards,"_ Alexis assured him.

"It should be a good time. Your dad certainly knows how to throw a party."

 _"He's pulling out all the stops this year,"_ Alexis replied.

"That's a little scary to contemplate."

 _"Kate said the same thing,"_ Alexis laughed.

"We've been talking a lot about presents for Sarah Grace. We never really decided if we were going to exchange gifts."

" _Mine to you is in the bottom of your desk drawer_ ," Alexis told him.

"When did you manage to sneak in here?" Kevin asked.

 _"If I told you, then you'd know."_

"Castle is going to murder me when he finds out about us," Kevin groaned.

 _"Don't worry. He'll have to get through me."_

"Comforting," he snorted.

 _"Open your gift when you're alone,"_ Alexis advised. _"Talk to you later."_

"Yeah, see you tonight."

 _"Bye,"_ Alexis hung up.

-d-d-d-d-

"Dad? The doorbell's ringing, and my hands are full," Alexis called out.

"Got it," Rick hollered back while jogging to the loft door.

"Hey, Castle," Javi greeted as he and Lanie walked in.

"Wow, Santa's workshop has nothing on this place," Lanie glanced around the festively decorated room.

"Kind of the idea," Rick stepped back to allow them into his home, "Can I take your coats?"

"Yes," Lanie slid hers off, revealing a deep red velvet dress.

"Wow, Lanie, you look terrific," Kate came in to greet her friend. "New dress?"

"This old thing?" Lanie swayed her hips to show it off a bit.

"Oh, it's not too incredible," Alexis called.

"What are you two drinking?" Rick asked.

"Wine," Lanie nodded, "And keep it coming."

"Water. I volunteered to be the sober driver," Javi said.

"One wine and a water, coming up," Rick went to the bar to retrieve their drinks.

"Alexis, you need any help?" Lanie called.

"It's just cookies. Dad forgot to order them for tonight."

"Shame on him," Lanie came over to offer up what help she could.

"Heard from Ryan yet?" Javi asked, "Figured he'd come up with some bogus excuse to duck out on tonight."

"If he does, I will hunt him down," Rick promised.

"I'll help," Javi added.

"He won't," Alexis replied, "Sarah Grace was really excited to show off her new dress."

"Good," Kate sat down on the couch with her own drink. She reached over and turned on the stereo. A country version of Jingle Bell Rock played.

Lanie sang along with the tune while helping Alexis. The doorbell rang, and Castle ran over to answer.

"Uncle Castle," Sarah Grace hopped into his arms excitedly.

"There's my snow princess," Rick hugged her tight, "How are you?"

"Excited. Santa comes tonight."

"He is?" Rick asked, "Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes, I've been a very good girl," Sarah Grace nodded her head vigorously.

"Hey, Castle," Kevin smiled, "Thanks for the invite."

"Glad you came," Rick ushered his friend into the apartment.

"Uncle Castle, where's Lexis?"

"In here, Peanut," Alexis called, "Do you want to help me and Lanie with the cookies?"

"Yes," Sarah Grace squirmed down and raced into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Rick asked while taking Kevin's coat.

"Just a soda. I have to stay up for mass tonight."

"I admire your dedication," Rick patted his shoulder.

"Hey, Bro," Javi greeted him with a hug.

"Hey," Kevin returned the hug. "Hey, Beckett. Where's Martha?"

"Last minute shopping," Rick said.

"Stores must be crazy tonight," Kevin took a seat next to Beckett.

"When it comes to shopping, Mother takes no prisoners."

"Is your dad coming tonight?" Kevin asked Kate.

"No. He's not a Christmas person."

"Oh, right," Kevin recalled the story she'd told him a few years ago. "Tell him I say hi."

"I will," Kate nodded.

Rick put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Maybe things will change after we start having kids."

"Maybe," Kate nodded.

"Is this a way of announcing something?" Javi asked.

"No," Kate burst out laughing and held up her glass of wine, "No bun in this oven."

"Hello everyone," Martha swept through the door.

"We were beginning to wonder if the stores extended their hours for you, Mother," Rick greeted her with a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm sure I could've convinced them," Martha said. "However, it wasn't necessary. I found everything I needed."

"Need a hand, Martha," Kevin offered.

"No, no," Martha waved him off. "I'll be back down in a bit."

Sarah Grace suddenly appeared in front of her father, tossing her coat at him before returning to the kitchen to help Alexis again.

"I guess she was hot," Kevin said dryly.

-d-d-d-

"Dessert or presents?" Alexis asked after dinner had been consumed.

"I can't eat another bite at the moment," Lanie groaned.

"In that case, I guess we get to open presents," Castle smiled.

"Presents?" Sarah Grace's ears perked up.

"I think you just said the magic word, Dad."

"It's an ordinary word. Something found around the house every day," Kate teased.

"Let's open presents," Sarah Grace began pulling each adult towards the tree, one at a time, much to the amusement of the adults.

"Hey, Peanut, why don't you take a seat, and we'll let my dad play Santa."

"Okay," Sarah Grace plopped herself down on the sofa between Alexis and Kevin.

"Who should get the first gift?" Castle asked.

"Me," Sarah Grace cheered.

"Really? Do you think you've been a good enough girl?" Rick asked her.

"Yes, yes, yes," Sarah Grace bounced up and down.

"What do you think, Ryan?" Rick asked, prolonging the agony for the little girl.

"Rick," Kate glared at him. "Stop it."

"Which present do you want first?" Rick motioned towards the pile of presents, most of which were for her.

"The one with the white snow flakes on it."

"Coming right up," Rick handed her the present.

Sarah Grace wasted no time in tearing through the paper.

"Lexis, it's the doll I wanted!" Sarah Grace held up the box excitedly for her to see.

"Wow," Alexis sent her father a wink, "Santa must have told my dad what to get you."

"Thank you, Uncle Castle," Sarah Grace hopped off the couch and gave him a hug.

"Thank Kate too," Rick replied, "She helped me pick it out."

"Thank you, Aunt Kate," Sarah Grace moved to hug the woman.

"You're so welcome," Kate hugged the little girl tight.

Alexis gave Kevin a sidelong glance and smile.

"Who should get the next present, Peanut?" Rick asked the little girl.

"Daddy," Sarah Grace replied.

"No, let one of the girls go," Kevin shook his head.

"Princess Peanut has spoken," Alexis shook her head.

Rick motioned Sarah Grace towards him, "Help me decide what present to give your dad."

"That one," Sarah Grace pointed. "It's from Uncle Javi."

"I hope this is kid appropriate," Kevin accepted the gift as Sarah Grace walked it over to him.

"Have you no faith your fellow man, Partner?"

"Not when I've been on the receiving end of his presents for almost a decade."

"Open your present, Daddy," Sarah Grace encouraged him.

Kevin dutifully began opening the box. It felt as light as a feather.

He pulled the envelope out of the box and opened it, "Knicks tickets."

"Nicely done, Javi," Alexis smiled.

"I wonder who I should take," Kevin noted the pair of tickets inside.

"Don't even think about taking anyone but me," Javi scowled at him.

The room laughed.

"I'll have to plan a girl's night with a special peanut."

"Yay," Sarah Grace cheered.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Alexis frowned.

"Lexis!" Sarah Grace frowned.

"I'm sorry, Peanut," Alexis giggled and kissed her cheek.

Sarah Grace snuggled into Alexis.

Rick began to pass out presents a bit more swiftly, realizing if they went at their current pace they'd likely still be opening gifts into the New Year, especially Sarah Grace, who had the most.

-d-d-d-

"Dad, I'm gonna help Kevin get the presents and Sarah Grace home."

"I suppose keeping track of all the presents and a sleeping little girl will be a bit of a challenge," Rick conceded, glancing at the soundly sleeping girl on Kevin's shoulder, with one of her new dolls tucked in tight under her arm.

"Kevin still wants to try to make it to mass, so I'm gonna watch Sarah Grace. I'll crash on his couch and be home tomorrow morning."

"I'll hold breakfast for you," Rick kissed her cheek softly.

"Thanks, Dad. Love you. Night, Kate."

"Night, Bud," Kate hugged her.

"Thanks for everything, Castle," Kevin replied.

"No problem," Castle smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"See you at the precinct in a couple of days," Kevin nodded to Kate.

"Enjoy the time off," Kate smiled.

"You too," Kevin replied while Alexis gathered the bags of toys Sarah Grace had collected that evening.

Alexis and Kevin walked down the hall carrying their 'packages' and rode the elevator down.

"Tonight was nice," Alexis smiled.

"Yeah," Kevin agreed, "Thanks for making me come. Sarah Grace certainly enjoyed it."

"I thought she'd still be on a sugar high," Alexis smoothed the little girl's hair away from her face.

"Yeah, me too," Kevin kissed his little girl's forehead.

Alexis checked her watch, "You gonna be able to make it to mass?"

"I hope so," Kevin nodded as they made their way through the parking garage to Kevin's vehicle.

"I'll try to wait up for you," Alexis smiled.

"I'll understand if you don't," Kevin replied, "It will be quite late."

"I want a Christmas kiss," Alexis whispered.

"Who am I to deny a Christmas wish," Kevin lowered Sarah Grace into her car seat and buckled her in.

Alexis smiled and got in the front seat, buckling herself in.

Kevin quickly loaded in the presents and then got in himself and revved the engine to life.

Alexis watched the city go by as Kevin drove them to Brooklyn.

Kevin helped Alexis get Sarah Grace and the presents into his apartment before he headed off to join his family at midnight mass.

"Lexis?" Sarah Grace whispered just as Alexis was about to slip out of the room.

"What is it, Peanut?" Alexis knelt by the little girl's bed.

"I just wanted to say thank you and 'erry Christmas," she said sleepily.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Peanut," Alexis kissed her forehead.

"And Santa needs cookies and milk," Sarah Grace mumbled as she hugged her new doll tight.

"I'll make sure to put some out," Alexis assured her, "And the note you wrote for him."

"Thank you," Sarah Grace smiled.

"Go back to sleep," Alexis encouraged her.

"Okay," Sarah Grace mumbled.

Alexis returned to the living room and turned on the stereo softly. Soothing Christmas music filled the apartment as she dutifully set out the milk and cookies she'd promised for Sarah Grace. She knew Kevin would consume both when he returned from mass.

As she looked around the apartment, it didn't feel quite as festive as she was used to. Her dad had always gone all out for her in decorating. She'd wanted to give that to Kevin and Sarah Grace. She'd snuck in decorations the day prior and went straight to work, making sure the entire apartment was decked out for the holiday.

She just finished hanging the last bit of decoration when she noticed the snow coming down outside. It was only a light dusting, but she hoped it didn't delay Kevin in getting home.

She turned off the overhead light to better see the outside, watching the snow with a slight smile. She hadn't seen a white Christmas in a long time. She waited until she saw Kevin's vehicle pulling into the parking garage before getting Santa's presents out of their hiding place.

"Hey, you're awake," Kevin smiled.

"How was mass?" Alexis greeted him with a hug.

"Spiritual," Kevin smiled.

"Really?"

"No, it was good. It was nice to be there."

"I bet your mom missed seeing Sarah Grace," Alexis frowned.

"She did," Kevin confirmed, "She understood though. She said to thank you for watching her."

"No problem. I had an ulterior motive."

"Is that so?" he raised a curious brow.

Alexis nodded and wrapped her arms around him, "Hi."

"Hi," he held her tight. He took his first glance around the apartment. "Did elves invade the apartment while I was gone?"

"Yes, a redheaded one," Alexis teased. "I hope you're not mad."

"Why would I be mad?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I overstepped my bounds?"

"You just Castle-fied everything," Kevin smiled, "Sarah Grace is going to love it."

"Good," Alexis smiled fondly. "I got the gifts out. You have to remember to eat the cookies and drink the milk so Sarah Grace knows Santa showed up."

"The hardships I have to entire for the sake of my daughter," Kevin snickered, "Which kind did you leave out?"

"Sarah Grace insisted we make chocolate chip just for Santa. Apparently those are his favorite."

"Coincidentally, they are also Sarah Grace's favorite."

"Amazing," Alexis shook her head.

Kevin went to the table and instantly began gobbling up the cookies while Alexis began organizing the presents around the tree.

"Do you think we went a bit overboard?" Alexis looked at the mound of presents.

"Maybe a bit," Kevin smiled fondly.

"She deserves it," Alexis nodded.

"Yes, she does," Kevin agreed.

"I think that about does it," Alexis finished with the presents, "I have one to give you tonight."

"Don't keep me in suspense," Kevin raised a curious brow in her direction.

"First, you need to stand right here," Alexis pulled him to a specific spot in the apartment.

"Is a bucket of water going to fall on top of me now?" Kevin stood where Alexis directed him.

"No, but I'd suggest looking up anyways," Alexis pointed to the ceiling before stepping into his arms.

"Mistletoe," he smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Kevin," Alexis leaned in for her holiday kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Alexis," before he gave her a kiss.

"I wish I could sleep with you tonight," Alexis whispered.

"Me, too," Kevin nodded. "But…"

"I know," Alexis nodded. "Not yet."

"Soon," Kevin pecked at her lips. "We'll tell Sarah Grace soon...after the holidays are over and she's recovered from her birthday."

"Right. I promised her I'd talk to you about that."

"About what?" Kevin asked.

"Her birthday party," Alexis smiled. "She wants to have it at my Gram's studio."

"Sounds like fun," Kevin replied.

"And she wants a bouncy house," Alexis added.

"A bouncy house," Kevin nodded. "She wants a bouncy house in your grandmother's studio."

"Yes," Alexis nodded. "And she wants to play laser tag and a whole host of over things."

"I can't afford all that," Kevin replied.

"Dad actually wants to host it," Alexis stated, "He wants it to be his present to her."

"He's making it a gift so I can't say no," Kevin summarized.

"Pretty much," Alexis nodded. "Sarah Grace wants to invite all of her little friends and have all sorts of fun."

"I'm doomed," Kevin shook his head.

"You're loved," Alexis corrected.

"It's one thing to get her all these gifts for Christmas, but to host this over the top birthday party on top of it..." Kevin trailed off.

"Kevin, it's not a hand out," Alexis stated. "You know my dad. This is what he does for those he cares for, and he deeply cares for you and Sarah Grace."

"I know, I know," Kevin groaned. "I hate it, but I know."

"You don't hate it," Alexis shook her head.

"No, I don't," he finally conceded, "I actually feel extremely fortunate to have so many people in my life who love me and my little girl."

"There he is," Alexis smiled as she lightly fingered the hairs at the nape of Kevin's neck. "I knew underneath that stubborn Irish facade was a reasonable man who knows how lucky he is to have so many people around him that love him."

"It's getting late," Kevin glanced at the clock.

"Very smooth change of subject."

"Thank you," Kevin smirked.

"But you're right. Sarah Grace will be up entirely too early," Alexis agreed.

"Yeah," Kevin nodded.

"I should change. Make up the couch for me."

"It feels wrong to make you sleep on the couch," Kevin frowned at the piece of furniture.

"Think of it like this," Alexis smiled. "We're fighting, and I refuse to sleep in your bed."

"Oh," he raised a brow and tightened his grip around her waist, "What are we fighting about?"

"You insulted my cooking," Alexis gave him a look.

"I would never," he gasped.

Alexis smiled, "Make up the couch, Dear."

"Yes, Dear," he chuckled.

Alexis disappeared into the bathroom, and Kevin made up the couch.

Kevin peeked in on Sarah Grace. She looked so cute curled up with her new doll in the Christmas themed pajamas she'd received as a gift earlier in the evening from Lanie.

He didn't hear Alexis leave the bathroom, so when he turned he noticed the living room lights were off. He frowned. Walking over he saw Alexis was curled up under the covers.

"Trying to deny me the opportunity to tuck you in?" Kevin went to her side.

"Gonna kiss me goodnight?"

"It's a tough job, but someone has to do it," Kevin leaned in for a kiss, "Sleep well, Angel."

"Night, Kev. Merry Christmas," Alexis smiled up at him.

With great effort, Kevin forced himself into his bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Happy New Year! Just kidding. But it is my co-writer, Andrea's birthday. Wish her a happy one by leaving a reply?

-d-d-d-d-

"Hey Kate, are the straps on this twisted?" Alexis came down the stairs in a silky light blue camisole and pajama pant set, her hair pulled back.

"Looks good to me," Kate smiled, "Your father never mentioned if you are bringing a date tonight."

"No, I'm solo tonight," Alexis put some earrings in her ears.

"Am I to expect these extravagant celebrations every New Year I spend with Castle?" Kate inquired.

"No, I think he's just trying to get everyone's spirits up. It's been a weird year."

"Yes, it has," Kate agreed.

"By the way, I love your pajamas."

"Only Castle would throw an extra wrinkle into a New Year's Eve celebration by making it a pajama party in an abandoned subway station," Kate laughed.

"I think Gram gave him the pajama angle," Alexis studied her hair. "I'm wearing my slippers. You?"

"Wearing the fuzzy slippers Martha gave me for Christmas," Kate shook her foot to proudly display them, "They go with the pajamas."

"Where's Dad?" Alexis looked around.

"He went ahead to make sure everything was set up for the party," Kate stated, "I told him I'd bring you and Martha when you're ready."

"Gram, are you ready yet?" Alexis hollered up to her grandmother's bedroom.

"Down in a minute, Darling," Martha called back.

"You seem to be in a hurry to get the party started," Kate watched Alexis glance at the clock, "You sure you're not meeting anyone special?"

"No, I just want to have some fun tonight," Alexis smiled.

"Party won't go anywhere without us," Kate assured her.

"I know," Alexis picked up her hair brush and brushed the ends of her hair distractedly.

Kate eyed her stepdaughter curiously.

Thankfully Martha came down the stairs a few minutes later, and they were off to the party before Kate could ask any further questions.

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis leaned against a column and watched the party around her with a smile. As usual, her father's party was a smashing success.

"You look amazing," she heard from her side.

"There you are," Alexis spun towards Kevin with a gigantic smile on her face, "Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, but I can think of other placed I'd rather be," Kevin nodded.

"Such as?"

"My apartment with you...alone."

"That does sound appealing, especially knowing Sarah Grace is staying with her grandparents," Alexis snickered.

"Think we could sneak out of here?"

"Kate's suspicious," Alexis shook her head. "I think if we disappear, she'll figure out there's something going on."

"How much do you think we can get away with before everyone figures out we're involved?" Kevin leaned against the column so their shoulders were touching, "Asking for a dance wouldn't be out of the question, right?"

"As long as you stay out of my dance space," Alexis took his hand.

"It's going to be challenging," he replied, "I happen to like being in your dance space."

"Maybe later," she nodded as they went to the designated dancing area.

"Hey, Alexis," Javi greeted her with a nod while showing off his best dance moves with Lanie.

"Hey, Javi. Lanie, those are gorgeous," Alexis said.

"Thanks, Alexis," Lanie touched the earrings Alexis was referencing, "A surprisingly thoughtful Christmas present from a certain detective. Who knew he had it in him?"

"I did," Alexis winked at Javi.

"Watch your toes with that one," Javi nodded towards Kevin, "He likes to invade his dance partner's space."

"I'll keep that in mind," Alexis smiled. "He's just trying to be friendly tonight. Start the year off right."

"Certainly better than how he spent most of last year," Javi glared at his partner.

"Dance me over that way," Alexis murmured.

Kevin dutifully followed her instructions.

"Thanks," Alexis smiled. "I just didn't want to get into things with Javi tonight. I know he doesn't know about us."

"Our secret," he winked at her.

She smiled at him, "I wish I could kiss you right now."

Kevin looked around for a suitable spot, "How about you meet me in the train car at midnight? We can start the new year off right."

"Deal," Alexis nodded. "But seeing as we have time to kill, let's eat. Dad got some amazing Chinese food."

"Sounds good. I'm starving," Kevin nodded, "Lead on."

Alexis led Kevin to the buffet, and they loaded up their plates before grabbing a table.

"Your father sure knows how to throw a party," Kevin glanced around at all in attendance.

"He does it up in style," Alexis agreed.

"Before I forget," Kevin reached into his pocket and produced a folded piece of paper, "Sarah Grace drew this for you."

Alexis unfolded the picture and smiled at the picture and the misspelled 'Happy New Year' written on it.

"She wouldn't let me help her with the spelling," Kevin chuckled, "She was so proud when she gave it to me."

Alexis looked at Kevin, "You are so lucky to have her."

"Thank you for reminding me," he nudged her leg.

"Any time," Alexis folded the picture and put it in her purse. "Let's take her for lunch tomorrow."

"Absolutely," he nodded, "She'll love it."

"Cheers," Alexis lifted her soda.

"To people who make toasts," Kevin smiled.

"Dork," Alexis shook her head in amusement as they touched glasses.

"Ah, you love it," he grinned at her.

"Hey, Ryan, you owe me a dance," Kate came over after Kevin had finished eating.

"Duty calls," Kevin nodded.

"I'll go see if I can get Javi away from the food long enough to dance with me."

"Good luck with that," Kate laughed.

"Watch your toes," Alexis advised her stepmother.

"Thanks for the tip," Kate replied.

Alexis walked over to Javi, "Hey, Espo, want to stop stuffing your face long enough to dance with me?"

"Think you can keep up, Young Castle?" Javi set his plate aside and pulled her out on the dance floor.

"Come on, Old Man," Alexis teased.

"Old Man," Javi sputtered, "You're asking for it."

Alexis giggled as they danced, "This is fun."

"You move pretty good considering your father's influence," Javi responded, "Must be Martha's coaching."

"I took lessons for years, and yes, Gran did teach me."

"Paid off," Javi spun her around.

"You're not so bad either," she smiled. "Your mom teach you?"

"I was her dance partner for years," Javi replied, "Until she married my stepdad."

"You've never mentioned him before," Alexis replied.

"He's a good guy," Javi admitted. "Shot in a drive by while I was deployed."

"Oh no!" Alexis gasped, "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," Javi nodded. "It was rough for a while."

"Did he make it?" Alexis asked hesitantly.

"It took a long while to recover, but he's almost as good as new now," Javi nodded.

"Did they catch the guy?"

"Yeah, but he got knifed before he went to trial."

"Got off easy," Alexis said.

"Yes, he did," Javi agreed, "Lucky I was overseas, or I would have capped his ass myself."

"I take it you're close," Alexis concluded.

"He treats my mom right, and he never overstepped."

"Sounds like a good man," Alexis replied.

"Mom deserves it," Javi smiled.

"So do you," Alexis told him.

"Thank you," Javi smiled.

"I have to ask. What's up with you and Lanie these days?" Alexis asked.

"Depends on the time of day," Javi admitted. "We just can't seem to get it together."

"You go out of your way to get her a special Christmas gift, and then you just flitter it away," Alexis shook her head, "Don't you want to be happy, Javi?"

"Of course I want to be happy," Javi said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Alexis asked.

"The right time," Javi's cheeks tinged with embarrassment.

"The right time is now," Alexis said as she backed away. "Start the new year right."

"What happens when things go sideways again?" Javi asked, "Because they will. They always do."

"Don't let it," Alexis smiled. "Go dance with her, Espo."

"You've missed your calling, Young Castle," he smiled, "I'm going to call you Cupid from now on."

Alexis grinned and made her way through the crowd, grabbing a glass of champagne as she slipped into the train car.

"Perfect timing," Kevin snagged her around the waist, "We've only got a couple of minutes until the countdown."

"Kate ask you if I've had any visitors at your place?"

"And the only visitors I've had are the ones for Sarah Grace," he smirked.

Alexis made sure they couldn't be seen and then put her arms around his neck loosely, "Ready for the new year?"

"More than ready," his hands fell to her waist.

"Maybe in the new year we can tell our family and friends about us," Alexis suggested.

"I'd like that," Kevin nodded. "But promise me when we tell your dad, you'll stand in front of me."

"It might be best if I tell him when you're not around," Alexis bit her lip after giving it a moment of thought, "Preferably without any sharp objects around."

"I hate not telling Javi he doesn't have to look for a girl for me."

"I'll tell Javi, and then I'll kill him."

"His heart is in the right place," Kevin replied, "If it's any consolation, he hasn't found anyone."

"Would you go if he did?"

"No," Kevin shook his head.

"Good," she heard the party goers start the countdown.

"We're on our way to a new year," he smiled.

"It's gonna be a good one," Alexis nodded.

"A very good one," his lips descended upon hers.

Alexis's hand cupped his face and her other rested on his shoulder.

"Five, four, three, two, one," the party goers yelled and then horns and whistled rang out.

"Happy New Year, Kevin," Alexis smiled.

"Happy New Year, Lex," he smiled back before he kissed her.

"Best New Year's Eve ever," Alexis mumbled against his lips.

"You have no idea," Kevin smiled.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Please?


	23. Chapter 23

Hello – Thanks for all the love.

-d-d-d-d-

"Lexis, it smells so good in here," Sarah Grace darted across the loft from watching a cartoon on television when the yummy smells nearly overwhelmed her.

"Yeah, what does it smell like?" Alexis challenged the little girl.

"Bananas!" Sarah Grace bounced up and down on her toes. "What are you making?"

"I don't know," Alexis smiled. "Dad, what am I making?"

"I think Alexis is making a special someone's birthday cake for tomorrow's p-a-r-t-y," Rick winked at the little girl.

"Close but no cigar, Dad," Alexis shook her head.

"No birthday cake?" Rick frowned.

"Gram is ordering the cake from that special bakery. These are birthday cupcakes for everyone else," Alexis grinned.

"Are they all for me?" Sarah Grace climbed up onto a stool to watch Alexis work with her stuffed monkey tucked under one arm.

"They're for your party. You have to share," Alexis smiled.

"Okay," Sarah Grace replied, "Is the party soon?"

"Let's see. I think it's on the calendar," Alexis pointed to the fridge. "Dad wrote it in when we got the invitation."

"This is today," Rick pointed to the appropriate day and then to the next one, circled in bright red, "And this is when your party is...Is tomorrow soon enough for you?"

"Yes!" Sarah Grace nodded excitedly. "Lexis is teaching me to be patient."

"It's still a work in progress," Alexis smiled, "You were very patient at Christmas."

"Thank you, Lexis," Sarah Grace smiled. "Uncle Castle, are you coming to my party?"

"Of course I'm coming," Rick's voice nearly raised an octave, "I wouldn't miss the party of the year."

"Will you come in the bounce house with me?"

Alexis snorted quietly.

"Something amusing?" Rick raised a brow at his daughter.

"Not at all, Daddy," Alexis said with the same innocent look she'd given him when she'd told him that she and her friend, Buttons, were going to borrow his car and hook up with guys they'd met on Craig's List.

"Uncle Castle, will you bounce with me?" Sarah Grace repeated her question.

"Of course I will," he smiled at Sarah Grace. "I bet we can convince Aunt Kate to bounce too."

This time Alexis couldn't help it. She started to giggle.

"Will you bounce with me too, Lexis?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Do I have to?" Alexis whined, teasing the little girl.

"Yes!" Sarah Grace nodded.

"Of course I will," Alexis pulled out the first pan of cupcakes.

"Those smell so good, Lexis," Sarah Grace came closer.

"Freeze," Alexis pointed. "Now, back away, Little One."

"Why?" Sarah Grace inched away.

"It's a hot oven, and you're not allowed to eat them yet."

"But we should taste them to make sure they are yummy for the party people," Sarah Grace insisted.

"That sounds very familiar," Alexis tilted her head to look at her dad.

"What?" Rick held up his hands, "I had no hand in this."

"Sarah Grace, what did my dad promise you if you got him a cupcake?"

"Nothing," Sarah Grace batted her lashes innocently.

"You know, it occurs to me that you might be right, but I think I can handle tasting one to see if it's good enough," Alexis nodded after a moment. "I don't need help. Why don't you two go watch TV?"

Sarah Grace's face fell in disappointment.

"Okay, Lexis," Sarah Grace moped towards the television.

"Of course if someone were to tell me the truth, I might be convinced to share the cupcake."

"Uncle Castle said he was going to buy me a bicycle, but only if I didn't say so," Sarah Grace responded.

"Dad, seriously?" Alexis shook her head. "C'mon, Sarah Grace, you can help me with the cupcakes. They have to cool first, and then we can ice them."

"Okay," Sarah Grace's mood instantly improved as she darted back into the kitchen.

"You are bad," Alexis whispered to her dad.

"It's kind of fun having another little girl around I can manipulate, for entertainment purposes only, of course," Rick chuckled.

"You'd better be getting her that bike no matter what," Alexis scowled at him.

"It's a tricycle," Rick amended, "But it will be ready and waiting at the party."

"Good deal," Alexis smiled. "But you don't get a cupcake until tomorrow."

"Please, Lexis?" Castle put on his best smile.

"Nope," Alexis held firm, "You trick a little girl into doing your dirty work, you pay the price."

"Ow!"

"Sarah Grace," Alexis ran over to her. "Sweetie, I told you the oven was hot."

"I forgot," Sarah Grace whimpered and held up her red finger.

Alexis picked her up and ran towards the sink to run it under cold water, "Dad, will you get the burn cream?"

"Already on it," Castle called from the bathroom.

"It hurts, Lexis," Sarah Grace whimpered.

"I know, Baby," Alexis nodded. "I know."

Tears began to trickle down the little girl's cheeks by the time Rick returned to the kitchen with the burn cream.

"Hello?" Kate called as she and Kevin walked in.

"Daddy," Sarah Grace wailed.

"What's wrong, Peanut?" Kevin ran to the little girl's side upon hearing the anguish in her voice.

"She burned her finger on the oven," Alexis explained while drying the little girl's hand so she could put the burn cream on it.

"I forgot it was hot," Sarah Grace said pitifully.

"Ouch," Kevin kissed her cheek and then wiped at the tears tumbling down while Alexis continued to tend to the finger. "You have to be careful in the kitchen, Peanut, remember?"

Kate smiled fondly as she got some ice from the fridge and wrapped it in a towel, "You know, I did something like this when I was your age, Sarah Grace?"

"You were my age?" Sarah Grace asked.

"It was a long, long time ago," Kate chuckled lightly.

"What happened?" Sarah Grace asked.

"I grabbed the hot part of my mom's curling iron," Kate handed over the ice pack.

"Ouchie," Sarah Grace replied.

"It was quite an ouchie," Kate agreed.

"Did you cry?"

"I did. Sometimes, it makes you feel better."

"So does a hug and a kiss," Alexis watched as Kevin did both for the little girl.

"Why don't we go sit on the couch and watch a movie while we wait for the cupcakes to cool off and dinner to get here?" Alexis suggested after a few moments.

"Okay," Sarah Grace raised her arms to Alexis to be picked up.

"Oomph," Alexis held Sarah Grace and walked, "You're getting too big for me to do this."

"Nuh-uh," Sarah Grace challenged her, wrapping her arms around Alexis's neck.

"Dad, pick a movie," Alexis told her father.

"I think a princess movie is in order," Rick dialed up a movie on demand as Alexis and Sarah Grace snuggled together on the sofa.

Kevin sat on one side of Alexis and Sarah Grace, putting his arm along the back of the couch.

They made it twenty minutes into the movie before the food arrived for dinner.

"Are you hungry, Peanut?" Alexis asked the little girl.

"Yes," Sarah Grace nodded solemnly.

"Let's get you something to eat," Alexis smiled, "You'll feel better."

"Okay," Sarah Grace followed Alexis to the dinner table, "Can you sit next to me?"

"Of course," Alexis nodded.

"Daddy, you, too," Sarah Grace looked at her dad.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," Kevin assured her, taking a seat on the opposite side as Alexis.

-p-p-p-p-p-

Alexis put a dish towel over her shoulder as she poured ingredients into the batter for Sarah Grace's breakfast pancakes. She'd stayed the night, mostly at Sarah Grace's insistence the previous evening, but she also wanted to be there when the little girl woke on her birthday morning to an extra special breakfast. She was so enthralled with her work she didn't see Kevin emerge from his bedroom dressed for the day.

"I could get used to having you here in the morning," Kevin approached her and angled in for a kiss.

"Hey," she gave him a quick peck. "Don't distract me. I'm on a deadline."

"What deadline is that?" Kevin went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

"I want these done before Sarah Grace wakes up," Alexis smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"I'd have slept better with a bedmate keeping me warm," Kevin stepped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Behave yourself, Detective," Alexis wiggled out of his embrace. "Go sit down. The paper's all ready for you."

"Opened to the sports page," Kevin raised a curious brow, "Something wrong with the front page?"

"Work related, which isn't allowed today," Alexis stated, "No homicide or case talk today. That's a rule."

"Ah," Kevin nodded. "Is your father going to attempt to enforce this rule at home?"

"I called him when I woke up. He'd already thrown out the paper and hidden Kate's cell phone, his laptop, and the TV remote."

"What about Javi?" Kevin asked.

"Doesn't read the paper in the mornings," Alexis replied, "I checked."

 _Deet-deet_

"I'm betting that's Kate," Alexis said when Kevin's phone rang.

"This is probably my fault."

"Just see what she wants," Alexis replied.

"Hey, Beckett, what's up?" Kevin answered his phone.

 _"This is ridiculous,"_ Kate announced.

"Alexis just pulled the paper away from me too," Kevin suppressed a laugh.

"Not true. I gave you the sports page," Alexis protested.

 _"We can separate work from personal life,"_ Kate ranted on.

"Kate, today, for my daughter, let's pretend the world is a safe and happy place, okay?"

Kate released a heavy sigh, _"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try."_

"Thank you," Kevin nodded. "See you in a few hours. Remember you promised to try out the bounce house with Sarah Grace."

 _"I remember. Give Sarah Grace a hug for me,"_ Kate replied, _"See you later, Ryan."_

"Bye," Kevin disconnected and motioned towards the stack of pancakes. "They smell good."

"All we need now is the peanut to wake up," Alexis plated the first few.

"Perhaps I should taste test a few before she gets up," Kevin suggested.

"Quality control, right?"

"Of course," Kevin nodded.

"Here," Alexis put the plate in front of him.

"You're my angel," Kevin dumped a healthy amount of syrup on his pancakes and dug in.

"Remember that when it's clean up time later on, okay?" Alexis nudged him with her hip.

Alexis finished making the pancakes just as Sarah Grace emerged from her bedroom with her monkey tucked under one arm.

"Someone looks older today," Alexis smirked.

The sleep on Sarah Grace's face instantly faded when she laid eyes on Alexis. "Lexis!"

"Happy birthday, Peanut?" Alexis bent down to accept the hug the little girl ran over to offer.

"Thank you, Lexis!"

"Can I sing yet?"

"Nope," Sarah Grace shook her head, "Not until there's cake."

"There's pancakes," Kevin offered.

"No, Daddy, not until there is real cake," Sarah Grace told her very matter of factly.

"Hey, get over here so I can give you a hug."

Sarah Grace darted over and jumped into her father's arms.

"Happy birthday, Peanut," Kevin kissed the little girl's cheek, "How old are you today?"

"I'm four," Sarah Grace held up the right number of fingers.

Alexis put some pancakes on a plate and made a smiley face with whipped cream while Sarah Grace was distracted before she set it on the table.

"That's not possible," Kevin continued to distract his daughter, "It was just yesterday I was diapering your rump."

"Nuh-uh," Sarah Grace protested.

Alexis smiled and sat down at the table with her own plate.

"Look what Alexis made you this morning," Kevin pulled the plate into Sarah Grace's view.

"My pancakes are smiling at me," Sarah Grace smiled widely.

"They must know it's your birthday," Alexis smiled.

"Eat up," Kevin lifted her into her chair, "If you finish your breakfast, there might be a few presents for you."

"Presents?"

"Food first," Kevin said.

"You want some juice, Peanut?"

"Yes, please," Sarah Grace dumped syrup on her pancakes in the same fashion as her father and dug in.

"I'll get it," Kevin said.

"How do they taste?" Alexis waited for the little girl's assessment.

"Super yummy," Sarah Grace replied.

"Good, I'm glad," Alexis smiled. "How's the finger? Any more ouchies?"

"A little ouchie," Sarah Grace held up her still bandaged finger.

"We'll make sure to change the bandage after you have a bath this morning," Alexis brought the finger to her lips and kissed it lightly.

"Okay," Sarah Grace nodded. "Lexis? Thank you for my breakfast."

"You're so welcome, Peanut," Alexis smiled.

"One apple juice for the birthday girl," Kevin put a glass down.

"Thank you, Daddy," Sarah Grace spoke before shoveling in another bite.

"Remember to chew, okay, Sweetie? If we have to take you to the hospital, we can't have a party," Kevin smiled.

"I will, Daddy," Sarah Grace spoke with her mouth full.

Alexis and Kevin ate their own breakfasts and smiled at Sarah Grace's bouncy movements as she sat in her chair.

"This sugar rush is going to last all day," Alexis replied.

"Adding in the candy I'm sure Espo is bringing and the cake and then the cupcakes later on," Kevin shook his head, "I'm going to have to peel her off the ceiling tonight."

"Pretty much," Alexis laughed.

"Sarah Grace, any chance you want to go easy on your dad and skip having cake today?"

"On my birthday? It's the one day that's acceptable to sit around eating cake all day," Sarah Grace frowned.

Alexis snorted, "Oh my God. We have to restrict the amount of time she spends with my dad."

"Definitely sounds like a junior Castle," Kevin laughed as well.

"Peanut, when did my dad teach you that?"

"Yesterday," Sarah Grace giggled, not fully comprehending what was so funny about what she said.

"That she remembers," Alexis nodded. "We tell her to be careful of hot ovens, it doesn't stick. The cake thing sticks."

"It's sugar," Kevin replied, "Of course it sticks."

Sarah Grace shoved in the last bite of her breakfast. With her mouth full, she said, "Presents, please."

"How about we wash those sticky hands first?" Alexis scooped her up.

Sarah Grace and Alexis went into the bathroom to wash her hands while Kevin retrieved the presents from the bedroom, wrapped with care by Alexis in frilly pink wrapping paper a few days earlier.

"Are those for me?" Sarah Grace stared at the small pile of presents.

"I think so," Alexis said. "Kevin, what do you think?"

"Unless there's someone else in this apartment with a birthday," Kevin smiled, "What do you think, Alexis? Is today your birthday?"

"Nope, not mine. You?"

"No," Kevin shook his head.

"I guess they're all for you, Peanut," Alexis snickered, "Have at 'em."

Sarah Grace ran over and grabbed the present on top of the pile.

Because Christmas was only a few weeks ago, she was in prime form as she shredded the paper and tore open the boxes before moving on to the next. In the end, she had new accessories for all her dolls and bears. All items were from her Christmas list to Santa she hadn't yet received. She was so excited, she was practically bouncing off the walls of the apartment.

"While Daddy cleans up, what should we do, Missy?"

"Play with my dolls," Sarah Grace darted towards her toy chest to retrieve a couple.

"Ask a silly question," Alexis murmured to herself. "You did good, Kev."

"I had some help," Kevin sent her a flirty wink before returning to the kitchen to clean up the breakfast mess.

 _I could love him for the rest of my life,_ Alexis thought suddenly and then felt lightheaded.

"Let's play, Lexis," Sarah Grace halted any further thought.

"Good idea, but just for a bit," Alexis nodded, "Then someone needs to get ready for her party."

"Yay, we're going to have a bouncy house, and Uncle Castle says we're playing laser tag."

"You like my dad, huh?"

"Yes. I want to marry him, but Darcy from downstairs says I can't because he's married to Aunt Kate. She says if he marries us both he'd have to become a moron."

Alexis couldn't help the laughter that escaped, "I think she meant Mormon, Peanut, but they don't do that anymore either."

"Oh," Sarah Grace frowned, "Does that mean we can't get married?"

"My dad is just a little too old for you, Peanut."

"Aw," Sarah Grace moaned.

"Sorry," Alexis said, "But you know what? I bet one day you'll meet a guy just as goofy as my dad."

"I hope so," Sarah Grace held up a doll for Alexis to play with.

They played until it was time for Sarah Grace to get ready.

"I'm going to my place to change and then to the studio to set up for the party," Alexis told Kevin, "I'll meet you and Sarah Grace at Gram's studio."

"Okay. Hey, I heard your conversation with Sarah Grace."

"About my dad becoming a moron?"

"Kids say the darnedest things," Kevin snickered.

"Yeah, they do. I'm going to love telling Kate about that conversation."

"So long as I'm there when you tell it," Kevin replied.

"Deal. See you later," Alexis smiled on her way out the door.

"Where did Lexis go?" Sarah Grace emerged from her bedroom just as the front door to the apartment closed.

"She had to go home and get dressed. She's going to meet us at the party."

"Oh," Sarah Grace replied, "Can we go now?"

"Not in our pajamas," Kevin shook his head.

"Oh yeah," Sarah Grace glanced at her current wardrobe.

"C'mon, you need a bath before you can get dressed."

-:-:-:-:-:-

"There's the birthday girl," Lanie said when Sarah Grace came in.

"Aunt Lanie," Sarah Grace launched herself into the medical examiner's arms.

"I missed you too, Peanut," Lanie gave the girl a smacking kiss to the cheek.

"Did you bring me a kidney in a jar?" Sarah Grace asked.

Lanie looked at Kevin, "I thought we were restricting her access to the Discovery Channel."

"Where do you get these things coming out of your mouth?" Kevin chuckled, "You should have heard what she called Castle earlier."

"Do I want to know?" Lanie raised an eyebrow.

"It's a good story for later," Kevin vowed.

"Where's Lexis?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Hiding," a voice said from above them.

Sarah Grace looked up. Alexis was sitting on the catwalk.

"How did you get up there, Lexis?"

"I flew," Alexis smiled.

"Really? Cool," Sarah Grace smiled widely.

"Watch me," Alexis stood up and stepped off the catwalk.

Sarah Grace shrieked until the cable caught Alexis, and she hovered above them.

"Alexis," Martha scolded. "It's not nice to scare the birthday girl."

Alexis slowly lowered herself to the floor, "Just trying to make an entrance, Gram."

"Lexis, are you okay?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Perfect," Alexis assured her.

"That looked like fun," Sarah Grace stated, "Can I go next?"

"When you're older," Kevin stated.

"I'm four years old," Sarah Grace reminded him.

"You have to be in the double digits to do that," Martha said.

"What does that mean?" Sarah Grace asked.

"You have to be older than you are now," Martha tickled her.

"Aw nuts," Sarah Grace frowned.

"Can someone unhook me?"

"Yeah, I got ya," Javi entered the studio.

"Thanks, Javi," Alexis smiled once she was free.

"No problem. Nice job with the party decorations," he nodded.

"Peanut, what happened to your finger?" Lanie noticed the clean bandage on the little girl's hand.

"I forgot the oven was hot," Sarah Grace admitted.

"Ouchie," Lanie brought the finger to her lips. "Do you want the doctor to take a look at it?"

"No, that's okay, Aunt Lanie," Sarah Grace shook her head. "Lexis, Daddy, Uncle Castle, and Aunt Kate took care real good care of me. Did you know that Aunt Kate used to be my age?"

"Really?" Lanie fought to contain her laughter, "I bet that was a very long time ago."

"That's what she said," Sarah Grace nodded.

"Hey, Kiddo, I think your friends are starting to arrive," Martha pointed.

Sarah Grace wiggled out of Lanie's embrace and then ran over to her friends. Suddenly they were off, most likely heading towards the bounce house.

Kevin watched his daughter with a smile and turned his head when he felt Alexis's hand on his arm, "Missing the days when she couldn't turn over?"

"She was easier to keep track of," Kevin chuckled. "Now she's this little independent person, running around without needing her daddy to follow. I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"She still needs her daddy for some things," Alexis smiled.

"I hope so," Kevin shook his head. "I better go help Kate supervise."

"Have fun," Alexis's fingers lingered a bit longer than was wise, not realizing that Javi caught the exchange.

He made a mental note to talk to Kevin about it later.

"Uncle Javi, come jump with me," Sarah Grace appeared and began tugging at his arm.

"Whatever the princess wants, she gets," Javi smiled.

"No shoes in the bounce house," someone called.

"Are you the bouncy house police, Castle?" Javi chuckled.

"Yes," the writer said.

"I'll play by your rules today," Javi kicked off his shoes and followed Sarah Grace into the bounce house where Kate was already jumping along with a few of Sarah Grace's friends. She appeared to be having a good time.

"She is so different from the girl I met almost a year ago," Alexis murmured.

"I know," Lanie agreed. "Be proud of yourself."

"It wasn't all me," Alexis shook her head.

"A lot of it is," Lanie smiled, "You did good."

"Thanks, Lanie," Alexis smiled.

"So," Lanie lowered her voice, "What's with you and Kevin?"

"What?" Alexis was caught off guard, "We're friends."

"Is that what we're calling it?"

"Yes," Alexis replied, "We spend a lot of time together because Sarah Grace and I spend a lot of time together, and Kevin wants to be an involved father."

"Uh-huh," Lanie looked at her appraisingly, "I don't think I believe you."

"You can believe what you want," Alexis shrugged.

"Mmm-hmm," Lanie frowned.

Alexis went to work putting out the food for the children, knowing they'd be famished after all the running around they were doing. Inside her heart was pounding wildly. Lanie knew, or at least thought she did. Who else knew?

"Alexis," Martha put her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder causing the napkins Alexis held to go flying.

"Oh my goodness," Alexis bent down to retrieve the napkins, "Gram, you scared me."

"I can see that," Martha commented. "Are you alright?"

"Who, me? I'm totally fine," Alexis turned and walked right into a bureau that they used as a prop.

"Alexis!"

"No problem," Alexis shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Come with me," Martha pulled her into the main dressing room and closed the door. "What has you so flustered?"

"Lanie," Alexis rubbed the sore spot on her forehead. "I think she knows."

"She knows what?" Martha asked.

"Gram, don't be oblivious right now. You know what I'm talking about."

"I want to hear you say it, Alexis Harper Castle."

"You already know," Alexis snapped at her. "Kevin and I are seeing each other…romantically."

"And no one knows," Martha said. "That's not a good way to start a relationship, Alexis."

"It's complicated," Alexis groaned, "We aren't enjoying keeping it a secret, but what is going to happen when everyone finds out? What is going to happen to Kevin and Dad's friendship? What about Kate? They work together."

"Your father and Kate will be happy if you and Kevin are happy," Martha said. "Richard might have a little trouble accepting it at first, but he'll get over it."

"Will he?" Alexis asked hopefully.

"You won't know for sure until you come clean," Martha stated.

"We're going to. We just wanted to get through the holidays and Sarah Grace's birthday. We plan on telling everyone next week. I'm telling Dad alone."

"Then I suggest you two steer clear of each other until the cat is out of the bag," Martha stated, "You two are a bit…touchy feely with each other."

"Oh my god," Alexis groaned, "I had no idea we were being that obvious. That must be what Lanie saw."

"Sweetie, Kevin's a good man," Martha smiled. "He's what every girl hopes to find. I don't blame you."

"We'll try to be more careful," Alexis replied.

"Good. Let's go back and join the party before people get suspicious," Martha nodded.

"I'll stay by the food. I can't get into trouble there, right?" Alexis smiled.

"You never know," Martha teased.

"Thanks, Gram," Alexis gave her a quick hug before they emerged from the dressing room.

Alexis took her place at the buffet table arranging the food and plates. It wasn't long before the kids got hungry and swarmed the table.

Sarah Grace took a moment to come around the table to hug Alexis, proclaiming she was having the 'bestest' time.

Alexis crouched down so she was eye level with Sarah Grace, "I am so glad. Get yourself some food before Uncle Javi eats it all, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace hugged her a second time.

Alexis stood up and grabbed herself a plate before making herself comfortable on a couch near the back of the stage.

"I think the party is a hit," Kate joined her with her own plate of food.

"Yeah," Alexis motioned towards Sarah Grace. "She looks so happy. She deserves it. She's been through so much. She should have had this blow out bash last year, but..."

"Kevin wasn't in any condition to host such a party," Kate finished for her.

"No one was," Alexis shook her head. "I wish Jenny's parents had been able to make it today, but they had a conflict."

"Maybe next year," Kate offered.

"Maybe," Alexis nodded. "They're taking Sarah Grace for the weekend and having a birthday weekend."

"That will be fun," Kate replied. "What are you going to do with your free weekend?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll visit Mom."

"I thought she was in Prague filming a movie," Kate responded.

"No, she called last night. She's on her way home."

"I'm sure she'd enjoy seeing you," Kate replied.

"Yeah, and it'd be fun to spend some time in the sun," Alexis grinned.

"We'd better get back to it," Kate noticed several of the kids had finished eating and had darted off to start a game of laser tag.

"I'm gonna clean up and get ready for the cake," Alexis smiled.

"I'll keep the kiddos away until you're ready for them," Kate replied.

"I hope the peanut likes her monkey cake," Alexis replied.

"She'll love it," Kate took Alexis's plate as they stood up. "I'll throw these away and help your dad out."

"Keep him away from the cake, okay?"

"I'll try my best," Kate laughed, "You know how he gets around cake."

"I know," Alexis went to the table to clear it.

"Are you avoiding me?" Kevin asked from beside her.

"Not on purpose," Alexis replied, "Lanie saw us earlier. I think she knows, or at least she thinks she does. I tried to talk my way out of it, but I don't know if she bought it. I thought it was best to keep my distance."

"I'll march right up to your father right now."

"You will not," Alexis hissed. "We are not ruining Sarah Grace's party with a homicide."

"What do you want to do?" Kevin asked.

"Stick with the plan," Alexis smiled. "We let the excitement from everything die down, and then I tell him by myself."

"Are we still going to the Hamptons this weekend?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Alexis smiled. "I cannot tell you how much I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Kevin agreed, "I guess I'd better leave you be. We wouldn't want others to get suspicious."

"Kevin, that cake is for your daughter. You don't get any before she does, so keep your fingers out of the frosting," Alexis smiled.

"You're no fun," Kevin chuckled.

Alexis winked at him before turning back to the table, "Go play with your daughter. My dad needs to be taken down a peg."

"I'll do my best to put him in his place," Kevin replied.

"Do you need any help cleaning up?" Lanie appeared as Kevin left.

"No, I think I have things handled," Alexis shook her head, "Go enjoy the party with the others."

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable before," Lanie began, "Whatever is or isn't going on with you and Kevin is none of my business. I won't share my suspicions with anyone else. You have my word."

"Aunt Lanie, come on. You have to help us get Uncle Castle!"

"We're okay, Lanie," Alexis smiled. "Go on. The Princess beckons."

Lanie went off with Sarah Grace, and Alexis took a deep breath.

"Last of the kids was just picked up," Kate announced.

"Did Gram leave?"

"Yeah, the tour bus just picked her up," Kate nodded, "The bouncy house owners have come to claim their property. This is the last of the trash. We are done."

They heard Sarah Grace's shriek as she apparently was running away from Castle. The pair was playing an exclusive game of laser tag while the rest of the adults cleaned up.

"Hopefully Castle is wearing off the sugar rush," Javi chuckled while dumping the last load of trash in the bin.

"Whose fault is the sugar rush?" Alexis challenged him.

"It was you feeding her candy from your pocket nearly the entire afternoon," Lanie jumped in.

"What candy?" Javi tried to act innocent.

"This candy," Lanie's hand dove into one of his pockets and pulled out several pieces of watermelon flavored candy. "You have got to stop giving this child candy. You're going to rot her teeth."

"They're baby teeth, and it's my job as her uncle to spoil her," Javi countered.

"Give her some carrots once and awhile," Lanie stated.

"Then I won't be her favorite uncle," Javi replied.

"But she'll still be able to eat solid foods," Lanie held firm.

"Fine. I'll mix in a piece of celery every now and then," Javi caved, "With some peanut butter."

"Defeats the purpose," Lanie threw up her hands.

"Successful day," Kevin came in with the last of the trash he'd picked up.

"You'll change your tune when you're trying to get Sarah Grace to sleep at four in the morning," Lanie responded just as Sarah Grace whizzed past while in pursuit of a retreating Castle. "Someone has been mainlining sugar into her system."

"Thanks, Espo," Kevin groaned.

"Why do you think it's me?" Javi responded defensively.

"Because it was you," Lanie and Alexis responded in unison.

"Everyone's a critic," Javi snatched up a leftover cupcake.

Everyone heard the bells of a vest going off. Someone had won the exclusive laser tag battle.

"Sarah Grace or Castle?" Javi asked.

Alexis and Kate exchanged a look and then responded, "Sarah Grace."

"Daddy, I won," Sarah Grace came in and launched herself into her father's arms.

"Good for you, Peanut," Kevin kissed her cheek. "Did you have fun with your friends today?"

"Yep," she nodded her head enthusiastically, "Can we do it again tomorrow?"

"How about we wait until next year?" Kevin suggested, "It took a lot of planning."

"Okay," Sarah Grace hugged him tight.

"Go give Alexis a great big hug and a thank you for putting this all together for you," Kevin returned the little girl to her feet.

Sarah Grace ran over and threw her arms around Alexis's waist, "Thank you, Lexis."

"Did you have fun, Peanut?" Alexis bent down and picked her up.

"Yep," Sarah Grace gave her a tight hug around her neck.

"I'm so glad," Alexis beamed, "Happy birthday, Peanut."

-d-d-d-d-

Show us more. :)


	24. Chapter 24

"Kate, hello? Are you here?" Alexis called as she walked into the loft.

"Hey, Alexis," Kate came out of her bedroom, "Your dad is meeting with his agent. He won't be back for awhile."

"Make sure you have the wine chilling," Alexis replied, "He'll need it after meeting with Gina."

"Good point," Kate grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack and put it in the refrigerator. "Do you need something before you leave?"

"Leave?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "Aren't you heading to see your mom?"

"Right, my mom," Alexis nodded. "How do you feel about keeping a secret from Dad? Gram has no problem, but since she's on tour with her play I can't ask her."

"Depends on what kind of secret we're talking about. I can't be a part of something illegal. It's that pesky oath I took to uphold the law when I graduated from the academy," Kate replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"It's not illegal," Alexis shook her head. "I'm not going to see my mom this weekend."

"You're not?"

"No," Alexis shook her head.

"Alexis, what's going on?"

"Like I said, it's not illegal or bad, really."

"Okay," Kate nodded.

"It's just something I'm not sure Dad would be happy about. I'm kind of seeing someone, and we're going away for the weekend."

"I see," Kate nodded.

"I just don't know if I should say anything to Dad about it yet."

"Depends on how serious you are," Kate replied.

"I'm sleeping with him," Alexis nodded.

"That can be serious."

"I'm in love with him," Alexis confessed.

"That's more serious," Kate nodded, "How long have you known each other?"

"Technically since I was about fifteen," Alexis said slowly. "It's only been recent that we've gotten to really know each other."

Kate took a deep breath to prepare herself for the answer to the next question she wasn't sure she even wanted to ask, "Is it someone I know?"

"Yes," Alexis nodded. "Would it make you feel better to know it's not Javi?"

"I didn't for one minute believe it would be," Kate rightly assumed it was Kevin, "Alexis, are you sure you know what you're doing here? He just lost his wife."

"Trust me, I know all about it. Remember the part where I barged into his life and refused to leave until he straightened himself out?"

"Yes, and I was extremely proud of you for doing what needed to be done," Kate replied, "How did you get from barging into his life to falling for him?"

"When he wasn't pissed off at me for barging into his life and throwing out all of his liquor, he could be seriously charming," Alexis smiled.

"Yes, he can," Kate agreed, "Look I'm not going to get into the pros and cons of this. I've known you long enough to know you've given this all the necessary thought. I just want you to be careful."

"I know, and I think I have been careful," Alexis nodded. "I haven't told him I love him yet."

"Your secret is safe with me," Kate assured her.

"Dad's going to freak out, isn't he?"

"Probably," Kate nodded. "Tell me why you haven't told Kevin you love him."

"Because even with as close as we've gotten, I don't think he wants to hear it from me. He wants to hear it from Jenny."

"Have you talked to Kevin about it?" Kate asked.

"No," Alexis shook her head. "I keep thinking about saying something, and then I chicken out."

"If you're going to have a lasting relationship, you're going to need to have those tough conversations every once and awhile," Kate advised her.

"What happens if he's really not over Jenny…if I'm just some sort of rebound?" Alexis asked.

"I know Kevin pretty well," Kate started. "He's let Sarah Grace get attached to you. If he wasn't going to be serious about you guys, he wouldn't have started anything."

"I want to believe you, but what if I'm wrong?" Alexis asked.

"Sounds like you and Kevin have some serious talking to do," Kate replied.

"Why didn't I fall for Javi? As soon as I wanted things to be over, all I'd have to do is say 'I love you', and he'd be running out the door so fast there'd be smoke trails."

"Yes, but then you would have been dating Javi," Kate laughed, "Only Lanie has any clue how to handle him."

Alexis nodded, "I'm sorry to dump all this on you and then ask you not to tell Dad."

"Sounds like you needed someone to talk to," Kate replied, "I'm glad you trust me enough to keep this secret for you."

"Kevin's home, and Sarah Grace is with Jenny's parents for the weekend. I'm gonna have the conversation with him before we leave."

"If he doesn't respond the way you hope and you need to talk afterwards, you know where to find me," Kate gave her a hug.

"Thanks," Alexis smiled before heading out the door.

-d-d-d-d-

Kevin opened the door and smiled, "Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm almost ready, so come on in."

"You're alone, right?" Alexis double checked that Sarah Grace had left already as she crossed the threshold.

"Unless my eyes are deceiving me, no I'm not," he replied, "I have a gorgeous creature in my home."

"Kevin, don't be sweet and charming right now," Alexis shook her head. "I need to have a serious conversation with you, and I can't do that if you're sweet and charming."

"Is everything alright?" Kevin recognized she wasn't in the mood for playfulness.

"I have been trying to figure out if I should say this right out or beat around the bush," Alexis said. "I can't decide if you're going to return the sentiment or run for your life."

"Whatever it is, just say it," Kevin prepared himself for what appeared to be her need to break up with him again.

"I love you," Alexis said.

"You what?" Kevin repeated after several moments of bewildered silence.

"I love you. I have been trying not to because I'm not sure you're ready for that. I've been trying to mash it down and not feel it, but I do. I love you."

"Okay," Kevin responded slowly. He'd prepared for her breaking up with him. He didn't know how to respond to her proclamation of love.

"Seriously!" Alexis exclaimed, "I hand you my heart and all you can say is 'okay'?"

"Alexis, I thought you were breaking up with me."

"Maybe I should," Alexis said. "I knew this was a bad idea. I should have kept my mouth shut and just pretended I didn't feel anything."

"You caught me by surprise," Kevin grasped her hand, "Why don't you have a seat?"

"No, I'm leaving."

"No, sit down and talk to me."

"I can't do this," Alexis turned to leave, "This was a bad idea. Forget I ever said anything."

"Wait," Kevin got between her and the door. "Calm down."

"Kevin, just don't…" Alexis tried to push him aside so she could make her escape.

"Stop. Listen to me. I thought you were going to break up with me. I was not expecting an 'I love you'. I was preparing arguments in my head to change your mind."

"Kevin, just forget I ever said anything," Alexis turned away.

"I don't want to forget it," Kevin ran his hands down her arms and joined their hands.

"I'm so afraid," Alexis admitted.

"Of what?" he challenged her.

"I'm afraid it's not me you want. I'm afraid it's still Jenny, and that makes me a horrible person."

Kevin inhaled sharply and nodded before he turned Alexis to him, "I am always going to love Jenny."

"I know that and-"

"Still talking," he cut her off abruptly.

"Right," she nodded.

"I am always going to love her. She is the mother of my child, and we planned on the rest of lives being together. As for being in love with someone, it's not her anymore."

"Kevin," a tear trailed down her cheeks.

"There is always going to be a piece of me reserved for Jenny, but I found a way to move on, thanks in large part to you," Kevin replied. "You gave me a great gift when you barged in here and forced me to live again. The gift was even greater when we started spending time together."

"Don't say it unless you mean it," Alexis shook her head. "Because if you say it and later on decide you didn't mean it, I'll have to murder you. It will be a scene out of one of my dad's books."

"Alexis Castle, I've fallen in love with you," Kevin stated.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do," he caressed her cheek.

"I love you, too."

Kevin wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. He released a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding when she relaxed in his embrace.

She pulled back after a few minutes, "Let's get out of here. I want to enjoy a quiet weekend just the two of us."

"Sounds perfect," Kevin nodded.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis felt Kevin's fingers trail down her spine and turned her head to look at him, "Again? We've been here for almost twenty-four hours."

"Unless you have other ideas," he grinned.

"I have so many ideas," Alexis smirked. "None of them involve leaving this bed."

"I'm game if you are," he began nipping at her neck.

Alexis giggled as she moved closer to him and their lips met. They'd been there since the night before after he'd chased her into the house. They'd spent a few hours wandering the shops in the village while sipping hot chocolate.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

"Madre de Dios."

"Oh my god, Dad!" Alexis grasped for the sheets to make sure she was covered, "What are you doing here?"

"That's my question. That and what the hell are you doing in bed with my daughter, Kevin?"

"We…ah…we can explain," Kevin stammered for a response.

"Would love to hear it," Rick bent down to retrieve the pants on the floor at his feet, "Put your pants back on and meet me in the living room."

"I'll keep him away from the knives," Javi promised before following his friend downstairs.

"Oh my god," Alexis fumbled for her clothing once she and Kevin were alone. Her face was a color that matched her hair. "What the hell is he doing here? He was supposed to be staying in the city to write this weekend."

"He's going to kill me," Kevin quickly pulled his pants on.

"No, he won't," Alexis promised. "I won't let him."

"Lex, you're the daughter of one of my best friends. That usually means you're off limits. Not only am I sleeping with his daughter, but I'm doing so in his home," Kevin replied, "I'm a dead man."

"I am old enough to make my own decisions. I chose this. I knew what I was doing. If he thinks he's going to dictate who I date, he's out of his damn mind," Alexis stated.

"I love you," Kevin reminded her, "Nothing he says will change that."

Alexis walked around the bed and hugged him, "I love you, too."

After dressing, the pair made the way to the living room hand in hand.

"Kevin, let's chat," Castle said approaching them.

"I've got a better idea," Alexis dropped Kevin's hand and took her dad's arm, dragging him towards the study.

"No, I have a few things to say to the detective," Rick resisted Alexis's suggestion.

"Too bad, let's go," Alexis shoved her dad towards the door and shut it behind them.

"Dude, what the heck were you thinking?" Javi advanced towards his partner, "She's Castle's daughter."

"She's not a kid anymore," Kevin scowled.

"So that gives you permission to mess around with her?" Javi challenged him, "Are you crazy?"

"I love her, Javi," Kevin said.

"You what?" Javi was visibly startled by Kevin's revelation.

"I'm in love with Alexis. This isn't a fling. We're not messing around. We love each other."

"How is it you've fallen in love with her, and this is the first time I've heard about any of it? We're partners, aren't we?"

"We are," Kevin agreed. "I was going to tell you on Monday."

"Wow, Monday, great," Javi responded sarcastically, "I feel so much better."

"Alright, say I did tell you. What would you have said?"

"I don't know, but it would have been a hell of a lot better than catching the two of you in bed going at it," Javi stated, "I have this mental image of you now I can never delete."

"Consider it payback for the time I walked in on you and Lanie on a gurney in autopsy."

"Completely different," Javi insisted.

"Trust me, your bare ass did not leave my mind for a very long time."

"I don't even know what to say to you," Javi sputtered.

"How about being happy for me?"

"Happy for you!" Javi scoffed, "I'm finding it very hard not to sock you in the jaw on Castle's behalf…It's Alexis."

"Right. It's a grown woman who can make her own decisions and miracle of miracles she chose me," Kevin smiled.

-d-d-d-d-

"You're being unreasonable," Alexis rolled her eyes at her father.

"Unreasonable!" Castle chuckled darkly, "I find you in bed naked with one of my best friends, and I'm being unreasonable?"

"Well, considering my car is parked out front, and we were in my bedroom, maybe you should have, oh, I don't know, knocked?"

"You weren't even supposed to be here," Rick countered, "You were supposed to be visiting your mother in LA for the weekend."

"You're not supposed to be here either. You're supposed to be in the city writing. What are you and Javi doing here?"

"I had writer's block. Javi and I came to Hamptons to have a guy's weekend. We would have invited Kevin, but he was supposed to be taking Sarah Grace to Providence for a weekend away," Castle explained.

"Yet you decided to come barreling into my room?"

"I heard noises and thought it might be a burglar or squatter," he stated.

"Dad, my car is out front," Alexis repeated herself. "The noises were coming from my room."

"You were in LA. I didn't even go any further in my thought process," Rick replied.

"Okay, point taken," Alexis sat down. "Dad, I know that's not something you ever wanted to see me doing."

"No, it's definitely not, especially with my friend," Rick confirmed.

"Dad, Kevin's not just your friend. He's a person."

"You're my daughter," Rick responded, "That means you're off limits to him."

"No, it doesn't," Alexis protested, "I'm sorry you found out the way you did, but Kevin and I are both consenting adults who made the decision to enter into a physical and emotional relationship. You don't get a say."

"You-"

"I am a grown woman. I lived with someone, Dad. What do you think we did?"

"That's different," Rick said.

"How?"

"I never liked Pi. Kevin's practically my brother."

"But he's not related," Alexis replied, "Dad, what Kevin and I have is good. He treats me well, and we love each other. Isn't that what you want for me?"

"Love?" Castle stared.

"Yes, love. I love him, Dad. He's the one I'm going to marry."

"You are too young to take on a widower with a child."

"I'm not that little girl anymore you used to take to the park or museum. Dad, I'm a grown woman," Alexis reminded him.

"You're still my child, and Kevin is not the right guy for you to be thinking about a future with."

"It's not your decision."

"I…you…" Rick sputtered.

"I'm going back, and Kevin and I are going to bed. If you're staying, I'll see you at breakfast."

"Like hell you are," Rick found his voice, "If you're both staying here, you're sleeping in separate rooms."

"Fine, then we'll go to a hotel."

"It's winter in the Hamptons. You're never going to find any place open with a vacancy," Rick countered.

"Then we'll sleep in a sleeping bag on the beach," Alexis returned.

"Don't be ridiculous," Rick stated, "You can sleep in your room, and Kevin can sleep in a guest room. It's not like I'm going to kick him out on his ass."

"Dad, how many times did you sleep with Kate in this house before you ever put a ring on her finger?"

"Entirely a different matter altogether," he replied.

"No, it's not," Alexis shook her head.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this," Rick replied, "You're sleeping in separate rooms, and that's the end of this discussion."

"Then we're not sleeping here," Alexis said.

"Fine," Rick threw up his hands in exasperation, "Drive all the way back to the city then."

"Fine," Alexis pulled the door open and marched back into the living room. "Let's go, Kevin. We're going back to the city."

"Now?" Kevin sputtered, "It's nearly midnight."

"If he's not willing to accept us, then I don't want to stay under his roof. Let's go," Alexis grasped his hand.

"Lex, slow down. What happened?" Kevin turned her to face him.

"He's being unreasonable, that's what happened," Alexis glared at her father.

"I'm being unreasonable," Castle countered, "You're the one who is throwing a tantrum because she isn't getting her way."

"I am not throwing a tantrum," Alexis said. "You're the one with the archaic rules that only apply to me."

"They apply to any child I have," Rick replied.

"Lucky me to be the only one," Alexis scowled at him.

"How about we all just take a step back before we say things we'll regret," Javi stepped into the middle of the battle grounds before Rick could speak again.

"I can't stay here," Alexis said. "I won't hold it against anyone who does, but I'm not. I'm leaving."

"Wait, Alexis, you shouldn't drive when you're upset," Kevin reached for her arm. "Let me take you home."

"Like hell you will," Rick exploded in anger.

"Dad, I am not a child anymore," Alexis spoke first to her father before she turned to Kevin, "I love you for the offer, but I think if we get in the same car right now and you try to do that calm rational reasoning thing, I'm going to be under investigation for homicide of a NYPD Detective."

"Are you going to be okay?" Kevin touched her cheek tenderly. He quickly pulled his hand away when he heard his partner struggling to hold Rick back.

"I'll be fine. I just need to get out of here."

"Call me when you get home so I know you got home safe," he requested.

"I will," she nodded.

"Alexis," Rick called out when Alexis went to the door.

"Not now, Dad," Alexis shook him off, "We need to decompress."

"This isn't a good idea."

"Neither is any further conversation," Alexis got in her car.

When Alexis pulled out of the driveway, it left, Javi, Kevin and Castle to stare at each other.

"This is an unexpected turn of events," Javi decided to cut through the tension.

"You slept with my daughter," Castle gritted out. "You laid hands on my little girl."

"You make me sound like some child molester," Kevin scowled back, "Alexis and I are in a consensual relationship, and while we're at it. She's not a little girl anymore, Castle. She's a beautiful, intelligent woman."

"She's my daughter, you jackass! How would you feel if Javi slept with Sarah Grace?"

"First off, ick," Javi stepped in.

"Then you know how I feel!" Rick hollered.

"Castle, your daughter is a grown woman," Javi said. "I get you not being thrilled about this, but there's really nothing you can do. It's her life."

"Stay out of this, Espo," Rick snarled.

"Castle, Alexis and I didn't plan on this," Kevin replied, "We tried to fight it, but it happened."

"It happened? That's your explanation? It happened? That's crap, and you know it. You're not ready for a real relationship right now, Kevin. Jenny's barely been gone a year."

"You don't get to tell me what I'm ready for," Kevin countered, "I know exactly how long Jenny has been gone. Believe me, I've felt every day of it, but for Sarah Grace I have to live my life."

"And living your life means sleeping with my daughter?"

"Don't cheapen it, Castle. What is going on with me and Alexis is more than some casual fling. We care about each other," Kevin replied, "I'm sorry you found out the way you did. We were going to tell you soon - this week in fact. We were just trying to find the right time."

"The right time would've been any time before I walked in on the two of you in bed and naked!"

"Castle, calm down before you pop a blood vessel," Javi got between them. "I'm mad, too, but this isn't going to help anything."

"Shut up, Javi," Rick snapped at him.

"Hey, I didn't sleep with Lex. Don't get pissy with me," Javi reminded him.

"We're done with this conversation," Kevin replied, "We're just going to spin ourselves in circles right now. When we've both cooled down, maybe then we can be civilized about this."

"I caught you in bed with my daughter. I'm not cooling down for a couple of decades," Castle growled.

"Then I'll see you in a couple of decades," Kevin replied.

"Hop in, Partner," Javi suggested, "I'll drive you home."

"Wait a sec, you drove me," Rick protested, "How do I get home?"

"You're a writer. Get creative," Javi replied, "Or call your wife."

"If I were you I'd do it fast, because knowing Lex, she's going to want to talk to someone about this and Martha's out of town," Kevin added.

Rick muttered under his breath and turned towards the house. He dug out his phone to call his wife, but it went to voicemail. She was having dinner with her father and likely put it on vibrate to not disturb their father/daughter bonding.

-d-d-d-d-d

The secret's out. How'd we do?


	25. Chapter 25

I think you all might like this a bit better ~

Javi and Kevin drove from the Hamptons back into the city. Javi had given up trying to get Kevin to talk in the car, but he'd be darned if he was going to drop him off at his apartment without getting a few words in about the sticky situation they found themselves in.

He found a bar that wasn't The Old Haunt and parked, "Let's go."

"This isn't my building," Kevin glanced up at the unfamiliar building.

"You and me need to talk," Javi motioned between the two of them and then the bar. "Come on. You're buying me a pint."

"Am I now?" Kevin smirked as he got out of the car. "Alright. Guess it's the least I can do for the ride home."

"Damn right."

The pair bellied up to the bar and ordered their beers, waiting until they each had a few sips in them before Javi got to the meat of the discussion. "So how long have you and Alexis been fooling around behind everyone's back?"

"Don't put it like that," Kevin shook his head. "It's not a seedy affair, Javi."

"I'm not trying to imply it is," Javi responded. "I'm trying to be respectful, but you owe me the same courtesy. We're partners, Bro. Why the heck didn't you tell me?"

"What would you have said to me if I did?"

"I would have first made sure you two knew what you were doing, and not in the 'how the parts fit kind of way'. I'd have made sure you knew what kind of mess you two were creating for all of us," Javi replied. "She's Castle's daughter, Man."

"I know who her father is, Javier," Kevin shook his head. "That's part of why she didn't want to give this a shot. She knew what it could do to the friendship we all have if things went sideways with her and me. Do you know how long it took me to get her to give me an honest shot?"

"My first question is why did you want a shot?" Javi asked. "I'm not going to tell you how to grieve, but I do need to remind you. Jenny died just over a year ago. That seems pretty quick."

"She wouldn't want me to pass up a chance at being happy again, no matter when it came," Kevin said quietly.

"Jenny was a great woman that way," Javi smiled slightly. "Second question, how long has this been going on?"

"A few months," Kevin admitted. "We took it slow. We were going to tell you guys this week."

"A few months!" Javi exclaimed, "Yet you gave no indication whatsoever to me, your partner and best friend. That's a bad move in my book."

"If I told you there was someone, then you'd want to know who, and if you knew who, the next time you and I had a fight, out comes 'At least I'm not sleeping with Castle's kid'."

"You know me better than that," Javi scowled at him, "If you're happy, then I'm happy for you, but you had best grovel at Castle's feet until he forgives you, which might take a while."

Kevin sighed, "I get it. He didn't find out in the best way, but am I really so bad of a choice?"

"Look at this from Castle's side of things," Javi suggested, "You're several years older than her. You're a widower with a young child. You are a good guy, but you're also one of his best friends. A friend doesn't date the daughter of the other friend without permission."

"Do you think he would've given it?"

"After a considerable amount of begging he might have," Javi responded after a moment of thought, "We'll never know though because you didn't have the decency to ask."

"I'm a jerk. Message received," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"You're not a jerk," Javi replied, "You just made some questionable choices. When Castle calms down, he'll agree with me."

"I just hope it doesn't take the predicted decade," Kevin sighed.

"It may be sooner if Kate and him start popping out more kids," Javi chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't see Beckett doing that just to help me out," Kevin shook his head.

"Probably not," Javi snorted, "If I were you, I'd starting thinking of ways to butter Castle up."

"I'm more worried about Alexis right now. She's mad but at the same time, I know how much her dad's opinion means to her."

"Those two are the tightest father/daughter duo I've ever known," Javi replied, "Of course she'll want his approval. Remember what happened with that one dude she dated a few years ago, the weirdo who liked bees? Castle never warmed up to him, and soon she sent him packing."

"Pi was an idiot," Kevin shook his head remembering some of Alexis's stories about the other man.

"Whose name is Pi anyways," Javi asked, "Wonder what happened to him."

"With any luck, he met someone else obsessed with saving the bees, and they're currently decorating their hive somewhere far away."

"You sound a bit jealous, Bro," Javi snorted.

"Yeah, well, I think I'm allowed to be jealous when it comes to other guys who touched Alexis."

"Last question, and then I'll let this entire situation go," Javi replied, "You two are being safe, right?"

"Yes, we're being very safe."

"Good," Javi finished off his beer, "Want another?"

"No, I have limits. Getting drunk is not the answer to this situation."

"Good to hear you've learned your lesson," Javi motioned for the tab to be given to his partner to pay up.

Kevin smiled and dug out his wallet to give the bartender money.

"Come on," Javi patted his back, "I'll get you home."

"Thanks, Man."

-d-d-d-d-d-

Kate opened the door to the loft and was surprised to see her stepdaughter sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and ice cream with two spoons sticking out.

"What did Kevin do?" Kate asked.

"Oh no, it wasn't Kevin. It was that man you insisted on marrying."

"Castle? What did he do?" Kate snatched up a tub of ice cream and plopped herself down next to Alexis, "I thought he was writing in the Hamptons."

"Guess where Kevin and I went to have a quiet weekend just the two of us," Alexis looked at her. "When you're done with that, guess what Kevin and I were doing when Dad walked into my room without knocking."

"Oh no!" Kate gasped and then quickly reached for a glass of wine to wash down her surprise.

"Yeah," Alexis slipped in a large bite of her ice cream.

"Where is he?"

"Dad or Kevin? They might be having fist fight out in the Hamptons for all I know."

Kate reached for her phone with the intention of dialing her husband when she saw she'd missed several calls and texts from him. "Damn, I forgot I silenced my phone during dinner with my dad."

"You better call him back. I have a feeling he's stranded."

"I will in a bit," Kate set the phone aside, "My first priority is you."

"He completely overreacted," Alexis took another bite from her ice cream.

"How undressed were you and Kevin?"

Alexis blushed furiously, "That's not the point."

"That answers that question," Kate took another drink from her glass, "How bad did he react?"

"I have a feeling that if Javi hadn't been present, Dad would be looking for a place to hide Kevin's body."

"You had to expect he'd be a bit mad when he found out about the two of you," Kate stated.

"Mad, yes," Alexis nodded, "Hurt, yes. I did not expect him to fly off the handle and tell me I was too young to take on a widower with a kid. Me. I've been more mature than him since I was six."

"I know you don't want to hear this, but he did raise some valid points. Kevin is older than you, and he did lose his wife not long ago," Kate stated.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Alexis growled.

"Because you need to know this could go bad," Kate said gently, trying to coax Alexis out of her anger just a little.

"I know this could go bad. That's why I didn't want to get involved in the first place," Alexis admitted.

"But you did," Kate replied, "You have to prepare yourself. Yes, you love him, and he might love you..."

"Yes, he does," Alexis interrupted, "He told me so."

"That's wonderful," Kate smiled, "But..."

"I hate buts," Alexis frowned.

"But it might be too soon for him," Kate finished.

"Too soon for him or too much of a commitment for me?" Alexis said quietly.

"Maybe both," Kate replied, "I know you're attached to Sarah Grace, and she clearly adores you. Is it possible you've transferred your feelings for Sarah Grace to her father?"

"No," Alexis shook her head. "No matter how much I love that little girl, there is no way I'd ever start something with Kevin unless it was him I wanted and not just to remain in Sarah Grace's life."

"Good," Kate replied, "You both deserve true happiness."

"What do I do, Kate?" Alexis asked, "Dad's opinion means a lot to me."

"I know it does," Kate nodded. "Maybe you and Kevin should take a break from each other for a little while; just until your dad calms down."

"What? No," Alexis shook her head, "That's ridiculous. It could take weeks or months for him to calm down."

"Just give your dad some time," Kate advised. "I'm saying stop seeing Kevin all together. Just slow it down."

"What if Dad never gets over it?" Alexis felt the tears welling in her eyes, "What do I do then?"

"That's up to you," Kate shook her head. "But I think he'll come around."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because deep down he knows that if he doesn't, you'll always love him a little less for making you choose."

"I couldn't ever," Alexis gasped, "He's my dad."

"How mad are you at him right now?"

"Pretty mad," Alexis took another drink from her glass, "He treated me like a child."

"So, imagine him being afraid that you'll always be a little mad at him. That's why I think he'll come around."

"I hope so," Alexis replied, "God, I really messed this up, Kate."

"It's okay, Bud. Things will work out."

"You better call Dad," Alexis pointed out.

"If he is stranded, he'll have to spend the night. I had a couple glasses of wine with my dad, and now this," Kate held up her glass, "I'd rather not take the chance."

"Well, call him anyway. I'm sure he wants to vent about his incredibly ungrateful daughter and his backstabbing friend."

"You going to be okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Since Dad won't be here, I'll crash in my old room. I should call Kevin and make sure he got home okay."

"Yeah, you should," Kate rose to her feet and dialed her husband before stepping into the bedroom.

Kate dialed her husband and waited.

" _Are you okay?"_ he asked in greeting.

"And hello to you," Kate smiled.

" _I've been calling and texting you for a couple of hours,"_ Rick replied, _"It's not like you to ignore me."_

"My ringer was off. I'm sorry," Kate said. "So, what's up?"

" _Don't even pretend you don't know what's going on,"_ he growled, _"If I know my daughter, she's at our place right now eating ice cream, drinking wine and watching a chick flick."_

"No chick flick," Kate amended, "At least not yet. You didn't even knock?"

" _She was visiting her mother in California. Why would I knock when it was a trespasser?"_ Rick replied, _"Lucky for them Javi left his gun at home."_

"How nasty did you get with Kevin? Did you bring up Jenny? Give me an estimate of how long I'm going to have to ban you from the precinct."

" _Probably a month,"_ Rick sighed, _"I wasn't prepared for what I walked in on."_

"How long until you and Kevin can be in the same room together without you having the urge to put your fist through his face?"

" _Longer,"_ Rick said. _"He was naked with my daughter, Kate. Tell me what your dad would've done."_

"That's really not important, Castle," Kate replied, "You need to make this right with your daughter. She's very upset right now."

" _How do you think I feel?"_

"How do you feel?" she asked.

" _Betrayed,"_ Rick replied, _"By both my daughter and one of my best friends."_

"Rick, neither of them set out to betray you. They just didn't want to make a big deal of things until they were sure it was serious."

" _It looked entirely too serious to me,"_ he grumbled.

"Babe, you need to relax," Kate said. "I can't come get you tonight. Why don't you order pizza and just veg out?"

" _You're going to make me stew here in Kevin and Alexis's filth until the morning?"_ he exclaimed.

"That's over the top, even for you," Kate chided him.

" _The whole house is tainted,"_ Castle grumbled.

"Then I guess you might as well call a realtor while you're there," Kate suggested, "I've had too much wine to come get you tonight."

" _You're enjoying this, aren't you?"_

"You mean the fight you and your daughter are having? No, I am not."

" _I should call Mother,"_ Rick sighed, _"Let her know what's going on."_

"Consider those words," Kate advised. "Have you ever been able to hide anything from Martha? What makes you think Alexis even tried?"

" _Good point,"_ Rick sighed a second time, _"She's probably known this entire time."_

"Probably," Kate agreed.

" _I should go,"_ Rick stated, _"I have a pizza to order and sheets to burn."_

"Just don't burn down the house," Kate cautioned him.

" _Yes, Dear,"_ Rick nodded. _"I know how attached you are to this place."_

"I am, but so are you. Love you."

" _I love you, too,"_ Rick replied, _"Take care of my daughter."_

"Always," Kate smiled.

Kate ended the call and quickly changed into some comfortable pajamas.

She emerged from her room just in time to see the opening credits from _You've Got Mail_ on the screen.

"Did Kevin get home alright?" Kate asked while glanced at the buffet of junk food on the coffee table Alexis had dug out for the occasion.

"Yeah," Alexis nodded. "He said I shouldn't have any more wine. I'm slurring my words."

"How many glasses did you have before I got here?" Kate asked.

"I don't know," Alexis frowned. "I think I'm a little drunk."

"No more wine for you then," Kate corked the bottle and returned it to the fridge, "Focus on the junk food. It will soak up some of the alcohol."

"How'd Dad sound?"

"He's upset, just like you," Kate replied.

"Is he plotting Kevin's untimely death?"

"Perhaps on paper," Kate snorted, "He'd never do such in real life."

"Are you sure about that?" Alexis's eyes looked sad. "He was so angry, Kate."

"I know my husband," Kate assured her, "He's not capable of physical violence unless they threaten him or someone he loves."

"Okay," Alexis nodded and then leaned her head on Kate's shoulder, "I hate chick flicks."

"Then why are we watching one?" Kate laughed.

"Seemed appropriate," Alexis smiled.

"Pass the chips," Kate requested, "Let's get this junk food party started."

"Okay," Alexis handed her a bowl of chips and took some for herself.

-d-d-d-d-d-

And even if you didn't ~ let us know. ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Hi...

-d-d-d-d-

Kevin knocked on the door of Alexis's apartment and waited. It'd been three days since the Hamptons incident and the silence had been killing him.

In his hand was a bouquet of her favorite flowers. He'd just dropped Sarah Grace off with his mother and had a rather uncomfortable talk with her about how he and Alexis had been found in the Hamptons. Meghan Ryan had suspected for weeks that her son and Alexis had become involved and was happy her son appeared to have found love again.

The door opened and Alexis smiled at him, "Hey. Did I know you were coming over?"

"Only if you're pyschic," he extended the flowers to her, "I haven't heard from you in a few days. I was starting to worry."

She took them and smiled, "Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind. Do you want to come in?"

"I certainly didn't come across town to stand at the door," Kevins stepped into her apartment when she stepped back to allow him in.

He watched as she went to the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers, curiously avoiding eye or physical contact with him.

"Lex, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Of course not," she smiled. "Why?"

"Usually when I come to your place, the welcome is a bit...more welcoming," Kevin replied, "Are you mad at me? Do you blame me for what happened in the Hamptons?"

"Don't be silly," she shook her head. "If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I should've known better than to go out there."

"Then what is it?" Kevin asked, "Have you talked to your dad?"

"No," she shook her head, "Not for lack of trying on his part."

"Then what is it?" Kevin pressed, "You're not mad at me, but you're barely looking at me. What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking."

"Hopefully some good thinking," Kevin replied.

She turned to face him fully, "I think maybe we need to take a break."

"A what?" Kevin wasn't sure he heard her right.

"A break," she repeated quietly.

"Why?" he asked, "You and me are good, better than good."

"I just think until my dad cools off, it would be best if we didn't spend time together," Alexis explained.

"So, this is about your dad?" Kevin nodded.

"I just don't want him to think we're rubbing his nose in our togetherness," Alexis replied.

"Where are we rubbing his nose in anything?" Kevin countered, "We're in love. We shouldn't have to hide just because your father has a problem. We can't put our lives on hold for him. We can't put our happiness on hold."

Alexis sighed frustratedly, "Try to understand. He's my dad. He's the parent I was always able to count on. I don't want to alienate him anymore than I probably have."

"So we keep our distance from him for a bit, but we still get to have what is so great about us," Kevin suggested.

"I thought you didn't want to hide," Alexis said. "Kevin, just for a while, can we please cool it?"

"How long is awhile?" Kevin countered, "What if it takes your dad years to be okay with us? Is that fair to us?"

"It is not going to take years. Kate and Gram are working on him. I just want to give him a couple of weeks, okay?"

"No," Kevin shook his head, "I don't want to wait a week or a day or an hour to start planning our lives together."

"Don't make me choose, Kevin," tears welled in Alexis's eyes.

" _I'm_ not making you choose," Kevin pointed out.

"Turn it around, Kevin. What if it was Sarah Grace who was having the problem with us? What would you do?"

"That's not fair," Kevin scoffed, "Sarah Grace is a little girl. She's been through so much. Your father is a grown man."

"Who walked in on his daughter having sex with his friend," Alexis reminded him.

"Fine, he's allowed to be upset," Kevin countered, "Even still, his feelings shouldn't dictate how you live your life. You deserve to make your own choices."

"I am making a choice. I haven't even talked to him since the Hamptons. He has no say in this, okay? This is my idea. We take a few weeks. If he still isn't okay with us, then it's his problem to deal with."

"This isn't your idea," Kevin snarled, "This is Castle speaking through you. This is Castle getting his way. He's always going to be that thing between us and happiness."

"Do not use him as a scapegoat. I am telling you I want to give him a couple of weeks to cool off. Then we can do this the right way. Why are you being so bullheaded?"

"Because I want to be with you," he replied. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"I want to be with you, too! Try to understand me. We screwed the pooch on this, Kevin. We should have come clean before the Hamptons. I just want an attempt to fix it."

"Fine, you know what," Kevin threw up his hands, "Let's just end this."

"What?" Alexis shook her head. "No, that's not what I'm saying. That's not what I want here."

"You're clearly not willing to fight for us now," Kevin replied, "If you won't fight for us now, what will happen when things get really rough?"

"You think I'm not fighting for us?" Alexis nodded. "Right, of course not. I want to take a small break and let my dad calm down a little, so that means I'm not fighting for us and want out. Forget the fact that I love you or anything I said to my dad the night he found us. I'm clearly not fighting for us. You're right. We're done. Go. Get out."

Kevin stood stunned for a moment, trying to find the right words, but none came. He turned abruptly and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Alexis covered her mouth with both hands, determined not to let Kevin hear her cry.

Kevin approached the elevator and smashed his fists against the call button. The pain coursed through his arm, but he didn't care.

=d=d=d=d=d=

Alexis walked into her dad's loft.

"Hey, Sweetie," Castle greeted.

Alexis barely glanced at him before walking up the stairs. They heard her door slam shut.

"What was..." Castle trailed off as he looked to his wife.

"No idea," Kate shrugged.

"I'd better go check on her," Rick replied.

He got up and walked upstairs. Knocking he called to his daughter, "Alexis? You okay, Honey?"

Silence.

He tried the door. It was locked.

"Alexis," Rick knocked again.

Then loud music blared.

"Do you want me to try?" Kate offered when Rick returned to the main floor without any luck.

"No," Rick shook his head. "She'll talk when she's ready."

"Okay," Kate hugged him.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Kevin was sitting on the couch when Sarah Grace returned with her grandma the next day.

"Hi, Daddy," Sarah Grace ran to greet him, launching herself into his arms.

"Hey, Sweetie," he hugged her tight and did his best to muster up a smile. "Did you have fun?"

"Yep, we had ice cream," Sarah Grace sat herself in his lap.

"Sounds good. Did you bring me any?"

"Nope," she shook her head from side to side, "I ate it all. Didn't I, Grammy?"

"She certainly did," Meghan Ryan smiled. "I'm surprised you're here."

"Yeah, plans changed last night," Kevin accepted the second hug his daughter offered.

"Daddy, is Lexis coming over?"

"No," he snapped at her.

Sarah Grace pulled back in surprise, "Oh."

"Sweetheart, why don't you play in your room for a bit while I talk to your daddy?" Meghan suggested to her granddaughter after recognizing her son's short tempered response.

"Okay," Sarah Grace hopped down and darted off.

Meghan waited until she heard her granddaughter taking out her dolls, "What's going on?"

"Alexis and I got into a fight last night," Kevin sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you can fix things."

"I don't think so," Kevin shook his head.

"What happened?"

"We broke up," he admitted.

"What!" Meghan gasped, "You two were so good together. You were finally smiling again."

"She wasn't willing to fight for us."

"That's ridiculous," Meghan replied.

"It's just the way it is," Kevin shrugged.

"That's a cop out," Meghan shook her head.

"It's over, Mom," Kevin went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, "Sarah Grace and I will just have to find a way to move on."

"Kevin, I don't know what happened, but I do know that girl loves you."

"Yeah, well, sometimes love isn't enough," Kevin took a healthy gulp. He felt the urge to drink something stronger, but fought it. He wasn't going to descend into the darkness again. He wasn't going to put his daughter through that turmoil.

"You're making a mistake," Meghan shook her head.

"It's my mistake to make," Kevin sighed.

"But it doesn't just effect you," Meghan reminded him.

"As much as Sarah Grace loves Alexis, I have to do what is best for us both," Kevin replied.

"Listen to me," Meghan said. "You couldn't stop what happened with Jenny. This, you have a choice about. Don't make the wrong one."

"I don't know what more I can do," Kevin shrugged, "I tried, Mom. I really did."

"Try again," Meghan advised. "As your grandfather used to say, 'Don't choke on your pride, my son'."

"Thanks for taking Sarah Grace for the night," Kevin stated, "I'm glad she had fun."

Meghan shook her head, knowing that Kevin wasn't going to talk about it anymore, "Call if you want me to take her again."

"I'm going to need someone to watch her during my shifts," Kevin replied.

"Alright," Meghan nodded. "Let me know."

"I will," Kevin walked her to the door and gave her a hug.

"Be gentle in breaking the news to Sarah Grace," Meghan instructed him.

"Right," Kevin nodded.

"Sarah Grace, come give me a hug," Meghan called out to her granddaughter.

Sarah Grace ran into the living room and hugged her grandma, "Bye Grammy. I'll see you soon."

"Love you, Peanut," she kissed her forehead.

"Love you, too," she beamed up at her.

"Call me if you need to talk," Meghan hugged her son once more.

Kevin nodded before closing the door after his mom and then looked at his daughter, "Hey, Sweetie. Come sit on the couch with me."

"Okay," Sarah Grace darted over to the couch and jumped up.

"I have to talk to you about something," Kevin began as he sat down.

"Okay," Sarah Grace looked up to him with stars in her eyes.

"It's about Alexis," Kevin said slowly. "You probably won't be seeing her anymore."

"Why not?" Sarah Grace frowned, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Why can't I see her?" she asked.

"It's just not a good idea right now, okay?"

"But I love Lexis," Sarah Grace stated.

"And she loves you," Kevin assured her, "She just can't see you right now."

"Did you make her mad again?"

"It's complicated, Peanut," Kevin replied.

"But I want to see Lexis!"

"Well, it's not going to be for awhile," Kevin did his best to keep his temper in check.

Sarah Grace ran into her room and shut the door.

Kevin huffed in response.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Please don't throw tomatoes.

::Ducking::


	27. Chapter 27

For Seamus's birthday and for one of my favorite readers A.K. Hunter's birthday, we're posting early.

-d-d-d-d-

"Castle, I know you're shouting from the rooftops happy, but your daughter is miserable," Kate scolded her husband when he came into her office whistling a happy tune, "How about showing some sensitivity."

"I am being sensitive," Castle insisted. "How am I not being sensitive?"

"Singing as you come into the kitchen for coffee first thing in the morning about how you're free as a bird is inappropriate," Kate scowled at him.

"Okay, so I could tone it down a bit," Castle shrugged. "I don't know why she's so upset."

"He broke up with her," Kate reminded him. "How would you feel?"

"She's licking her wounds," Rick conceded, "She'll be fine in a few days. It was just a bit of infatuation."

"You are not this clueless," Kate hissed. "She's in love with him."

"Love…what…no one said anything about…no," Castle protested.

Kate sighed, "Yes, Rick. Love. Think about it for a minute."

"That's just ridiculous," he sputtered.

"She's been moping for days," Kate stated, "What else do you think it could be?"

"It's lousy to be the dumpee. Her pride's smarting. That's all it is."

"You're in such denial," Kate shook her head and left her office.

Neither of them had noticed Kevin standing just within earshot. The Irish detective leaned against the wall in disbelief. He was an idiot.

Kevin pulled out his phone and dialed Alexis's cell phone number. He wasn't surprised when it went to voicemail. "Hey, Angel, it's me. I think we need to talk. Call me back when you get this message."

-d-d-d-d-

" _Lex, it's me. This is my tenth message. Please call me."_

Alexis frowned and pressed delete.

-d-d-d-d-

"Any luck?" Javi asked.

"Nothing," Kevin sighed heavily, "It's been ten days of messages and flowers and anything else I can think to send her to get her attention."

"You try going over there?"

"She's staying at the loft right now. I can't get past Martha," Kevin shook her head.

"You try passing along messages through Beckett?" Javi asked, "She seems like a sympathetic soul right now."

"I don't want to jam her up with Castle," Kevin shook his head. "What the hell did I do, Javi? How did I let this happen?"

"Don't know, Bro," Javi shrugged, "How the hell did you let things go so far in the first place? She's Castle's daughter."

"Trust me, falling for her was the last thing I thought would happen, especially when she first started appearing in my house, but it happened. I was stupid about how I handled everything."

"Why exactly did you end things anyways?" Javi frowned, "You seemed pretty attached to her."

"I misunderstood her," he replied, "She said we should cool things for awhile. I didn't fully hear the part about it being just until Castle cooled down. I thought it was just an excuse."

"Okay, you're an idiot," Javi snorted. "I had to keep Castle from killing you when he found out about the two of you, remember?"

"Believe me, I remember," Kevin nodded.

"Then Alexis asked you to let things settle down, you think she wants out, so you break up with her," Javi theorized. "Am I close?"

"Dead on," Kevin confirmed.

"So boy meets girl, boy gets girl, boy acts like a jackass and loses girl," Javi continued. "Then boy realizes the mistake he made and wants girl back, only girl won't talk to him."

"Keep rubbing it in," Kevin frowned, "Cuz the salt in the wounds doesn't hurt enough."

"I'm sorry, Man. You want me to talk to her?"

"No, this is my mess to fix."

"Good luck, Bro."

"Thanks, Man," he nodded, "I'm going to need it."

Javi nodded before he headed to the file room. Kevin leaned over to pull something out of his desk drawer. That was when he saw a picture Sarah Grace had drawn of him and Alexis. He smiled a little. He'd been finding these type of mementos for days. Alexis's things were-

Kevin straightened up. Her things were still at his place.

He dialed Alexis's number yet again, "Hey, it's me. I get it. You're pissed. You still have stuff at my place. Let's meet tonight. I'll give you everything."

-d-d-d-d-

Kevin let himself into his apartment and went to put his jacket over the arm on the chair when he saw a box on the couch.

Glancing at what was inside, he cursed. They were belongings he'd inadvertently left during nights spent at Alexis's place. How had she gotten them into his apartment?

That was when he noticed the key lying on the coffee table with a note.

 _If all you wanted was your things, you just had to say so._

"Damn it," he balled up the paper and threw it across the living room.

He had to be calm about this. He had to think this through. She wouldn't take his calls. She wouldn't answer the door. She'd taken away his last opportunity to have a conversation. How else could he get to her?

He could arrest her, he mused.

He thought back to what his partner had said. Maybe Kate would be willing to help.

-d-d-d-d-

"You want me to what?" Kate asked.

"I want you to help me lock Alexis in the interrogation room so I can talk to her," Kevin said.

"Is this really necessary?" Kate pressed.

"She won't take my calls. She won't answer the door," Kevin said. "I tried to get her to talk to me by coming over under the guise of exchanging our things. She snuck in and out while I was at work."

"Before I agree to this, you and I need to have a conversation," Kate gave him a stern look.

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to yelling at me."

"I have no intention of yelling," Kate replied, "I need to know what your intentions are towards Alexis."

"Right now, they're to get her to forgive me for overreacting."

"I'm talking long term," Kate stated, "Alexis may only be my stepdaughter on paper, but she means far more to me than that. I'm not going to help you if this is just some sort of fling."

"This isn't a fling, Kate," Kevin shook his head. "I love her. When she asked me for some time to let Castle calm down, I took it badly."

"To put it mildly," Kate agreed.

"I was an idiot, okay? I am trying to fix it, but I can't do that if she won't talk to me."

"Fine," Kate replied, "She came to take Castle to lunch. She always stops in to say hi before she heads out. I'll figure out a way to get her into interrogation. Hopefully you can take it from there."

"Kate, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You're still standing. That might change."

Kevin went back to his desk and started rehearsing for his conversation with Alexis. He didn't want to take the chance of saying the wrong thing. He knew this was his last chance.

-d-d-d-d-

"Hey Kate," Alexis smiled at her stepmother.

"Hey, Alexis, how was lunch with your dad?" Kate looked up from her paperwork.

"Nice," Alexis nodded. "He was right. I did need to get out of the loft."

Kate began fumbling around her desk, "Damn it. I must have left my phone in interrogation. I'd better go get it. I'm waiting for a call from Lanie on an autopsy for the case Ryan and Espo are working."

Alexis checked the bullpen. No sign of Kevin or Espo.

"I'll get it," she volunteered.

"No, I'll get it," Kate rose from her desk.

"Really, it's okay, Kate," Alexis assured her, "You're busy with your report. I'll get it."

"Thanks, Bud," Kate smiled as Alexis walked towards the back of the bullpen. Once she was in interrogation, Kate signaled to Kevin.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis walked into the interrogation room, looking for Kate's cell phone. She didn't see it on the table, so she bent down to check the floor. Just as she straightened up the door shut behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alexis immediately went on the attack when she turned to see Kevin's baby blues locked with hers.

"We need to talk," he watched her mask slide into place.

"We've already talked," Alexis responded, "I think I said all I intend to say."

"You won't see me, you won't take my calls," Kevin started, "I think I made it clear I have something to say."

"What more is there to say?" Alexis crossed her arms in a huff, "We're a bad idea…a very bad idea."

"No, we're not, and you know it," Kevin shook his head. "What's with sneaking in and out of my apartment when I was at work?"

"You said you wanted your stuff back. I returned it."

"I wanted you to come over when I was there because I wanted a conversation. Lex, you can't ignore me forever."

"Maybe not forever," she conceded. "For the foreseeable future, I sure as heck can."

"I miss you," he stated, "Sarah Grace misses you."

"Don't," she shook her head. "Don't use your daughter as a way to get to me."

"I'm merely stating a fact," he responded calmly, "Lex, you and me, what we had-have…it's good. Who the heck cares what anyone else thinks? You were there when I needed you most. You stubbornly wouldn't let me dismiss you back then. Well, I'm stubbornly not letting you dismiss me now."

"You broke up with me! I asked for a little time to let my dad calm down, and you took it as a way out. Just because you suddenly decide you made a mistake doesn't mean you get a do over. We're done."

"No, we're not," he intentionally blocked the door so she couldn't escape, "I misunderstood you when you asked for time. I thought you wanted a way out. I was wrong."

"Get out of my way," Alexis insisted. "I'm not doing this with you."

"Yes, you are," he held firm, "Tell me you don't love me. If you can tell me that, I'll let you go."

Alexis's mask slipped for a moment before she turned away from him and hugged herself around the middle, "You're not being fair."

"If it means I get another chance with you, I don't give a damn about being fair," he felt her pain in the words she spoke. He wanted to comfort her, but more than anything he had to get through to her. He hadn't been ready to fall in love with her when it happened, but he'd fallen hard. "Lex, there is one way out of this room."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure if I start screaming, I'll get out of this room."

"Try it," he challenged her, "This room is soundproof. You'll go hoarse before someone comes to your rescue."

"I'll sue this precinct for false incarceration," she hissed.

"Just answer the question," Kevin came to stand right behind her. He didn't touch her, but he could feel the heat of her body and inhaling, he caught the scent of her shampoo mingled with her perfume. "Tell me you don't love me."

"Why does it matter? You took the first way out you could."

"I'm not perfect. I'm an idiot even, but I'm trying to make this right," he turned her towards him so he could look into her eyes, "I love you, Lex. I will keep fighting for us until there is nothing left to fight for."

"No," Alexis backed away shaking her head. "I said it that first night, and I was right. You weren't ready. You still aren't. I am not going through this again."

"I'm ready," he stepped towards her, effectively pinning her into a corner, "Maybe I wasn't then, but I am now."

Alexis bit her lip as she looked into Kevin's eyes and the mask finally dropped away before she hugged him, "I love you, too."

Kevin wrapped his arms tight around her waist, holding her close as the relief washed through him. He thought he might even shed a few tears when the emotions began to overwhelm him. He repeatedly whispered his love for her in her ear.

Alexis pulled back so she could kiss him. It rapidly got heated and Kevin's fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt. She smiled at the contact.

Castle burst in, "What the hell is going on here?"

Alexis and Kevin spun towards him with a deer in headlights look.

"Déjà vu, huh, Dad?" Alexis kidded.

"How about you save the groping for a more private setting," Rick suggested.

"That's all you're going to say?" Kevin asked.

"What can I say?" Rick challenged him, "You're going to see each other whether I like it or not."

"Thanks, Dad," Alexis took Kevin's hand and led him out of the room. Once they reached his desk she turned to him, "You have to work late tonight?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to duck out early if possible and take my best girls out for ice cream," he winked at her, "That is if they're available."

"Is Sarah Grace at your mom's?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded.

"I'll go get her. Call me if something comes up," Alexis absently played with his tie. "Otherwise, I'll see you in about an hour."

"It's a date," he leaned in for a kiss. A clearing of a throat behind them caused them to pull away.

"Hi, Javi. Bye, Javi," Alexis smiled and then looked at Kevin. "See you soon."

"I see you two finally sorted things out," Javier had an amused smile on his face after Kevin turned to take his partner's ribbing.

"Go ahead. Take your best shot," Kevin said, "Nothing you can say will faze me right now. I'm on cloud nine."

"It's about damn time," Javi burst out laughing, "I should have locked you two in interrogation weeks ago."

"So, it worked," Kate joined the conversation. "You owe me big, Kevin."

"Coffee is on me for the rest of our lives," Kevin agreed.

"I'd hold you to that if I didn't want something else," Kate smiled.

"Uh-oh," Javi's eyes darted back and forth. "You're in for it now."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I want a heads up before you ask Castle's permission to marry Alexis."

"Deal," Kevin nodded.

"And how about that paperwork from the Hopkins' case?" Kate requested, "DA needs it to file charges."

"Right here," Kevin handed her a folder.

"Great," Kate took the folder and then looked around before she gave him an impulsive hug.

"Is every woman in my life is hugging you today?" Rick came in with an annoyed groan, "If I go home and you're hugging my mother, we're going to have issues."

"At least my hands are in neutral territory this time," Kevin gave him a Cheshire grin.

"And they better always stay in neutral territory when it comes to Kate," Rick said sternly. "It's bad enough seeing you with your hands…I can't even say it."

"He caught you again," Javi chuckled.

"Just please tell me they had all their clothes on," Kate looked at her husband.

"Barely," Rick grumbled.

"We were fully dressed," Kevin said. "Alexis still had her jacket on, for God's sake."

"Ryan, you just won a pretty significant victory today with one Castle. I wouldn't push your luck with the other," Kate advised the younger detective, with a playful tone in her voice, "We've got thirty minutes left on shift. Do some more paperwork and kept your trap shut."

"Yes, Captain," Kevin sat down and grabbed some paperwork while Kate and Castle went into her office. He looked up when Javi leaned against his desk, "What?"

"I want best man duty this time."

"Putting the cart before the horse, Espo, but I'll keep you in mind," Kevin chuckled.

"You and I both know you're walking down the aisle with this girl," Javi smiled. "I knew it the night Castle and I caught you out in the Hamptons."

"We've still got time before I'm asking, so take a chill pill," Kevin smirked.

"Alright," Javi nodded. "Have fun tonight."

"Planning on it," Kevin sent his partner a wink.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis knocked at the door of Kevin's mother and waited for her to answer. She'd picked up Sarah Grace enough times that it shouldn't feel as awkward as it did.

Meghan Ryan smiled when she opened the door, "Alexis, dear. I wasn't expecting you."

"Hi, Mrs. Ryan," Alexis accepted the offered hug, "I guess Kevin didn't get around to calling you. I'm here to pick up Sarah Grace. We're meeting him for ice cream in a bit."

"You are? That's wonderful," Meghan smiled. "Sarah Grace, come on, Sweetie. There's a surprise here at the door for you."

Sarah Grace came out of the guest room she always used when she slept over where she'd been playing with her dolls. There was a slight slump to her posture as she approached.

"Do I get a smile?" Alexis knelt down to get into the girl's line of sight.

"Lexis?" Sarah Grace's eyes went wide. "Lexis!"

"Hey, Peanut," Alexis opened her arms for a hug.

Sarah Grace went running, nearly knocking Alexis over as she hugged her tight, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Alexis kissed the temple of the little girl's head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to pick you up. We have a date for ice cream with your dad."

"We do?" Sarah Grace refused to release her.

"Yep, that is if you still like ice cream," Alexis teased her.

"Yes," Sarah Grace nodded rapidly.

"Then we better get going," Alexis smiled. "Give your grandmother a hug."

Sarah Grace reluctantly released Alexis and hugged her grandmother.

"Let's pack up your things, Peanut," Meghan told the little girl.

"Okay, Grandma," Sarah Grace took Meghan's hand.

"We'll be back in a jiff," Meghan winked at Alexis.

"I'll be right here," Alexis smiled.

"Promise?" Sarah Grace asked.

Alexis nodded.

Meghan and Sarah Grace were quick to gather her belongings. Alexis could see the relief on the little girl's face when Alexis was standing right where she promised to be.

"Let's go," Alexis smiled.

"Bye, Grandma," Sarah Grace hugged her grandmother a second time.

"Bye Sweetie," Meghan smiled.

"Bye, Mrs. Ryan."

Alexis led Sarah Grace to her vehicle and buckled her into the booster seat. The little girl was smiling from ear to ear.

"Ready for ice cream, Kiddo?" Alexis slid into the driver's seat.

"Can we have some pizza first?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Didn't Grandma feed you?"

"We had peanut butter samwiches for lunch," Sarah Grace stated.

"We have some time before we meet your dad," Alexis nodded. "A slice of pizza should be okay."

"Yay," Sarah Grace cheered.

Alexis smiled as she drove while Sarah Grace sang some random tune from a movie she'd watched earlier in the day. She was woefully out of tune, but the sound was like magic to Alexis's soul.

-:-:-:-:-

"Kevin, over here," Alexis called when she saw him enter the parlor.

"There's my girl," Kevin smiled as he kissed Sarah Grace's cheek, "How was your day with Grandma?"

Kevin noticed Sarah Grace had Alexis's hand held tight and the girls were cozied up in the booth together

"It was okay," Sarah Grace nodded. "But I got a good surprise."

"Yeah, what surprise is that?" Kevin took a seat across the table from them.

"Lexis," Sarah Grace looked at the redhead adoringly.

"I bet that was a very good surprise," Kevin smiled at the way Sarah Grace was snuggled into Alexis. His daughter had been so depressed these past couple of weeks without her.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis leaned against the doorframe of Sarah Grace's room as she watched Kevin tuck in the little girl. She smiled at the sight of the pair. She'd missed watching them interacting during their separation.

Sarah Grace waved at Alexis before closing her eyes while Kevin got up and backed to the door, making sure the nightlight was on.

"Good night, Sweetheart," Alexis whispered before pulling Kevin from the room and closing the door.

"I didn't think she'd ever get into bed," Kevin smiled as the two went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"It was your idea to take her for ice cream," Alexis snuggled into him.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you both."

"I did too," she touched his chin, "I missed her as much as I missed you."

Kevin smiled, "We missed you, too. It was way too empty around here without you."

"We were fools for letting things go so long, weren't we," she sighed.

"Me more than you," he told her.

"I think we were equal parts foolish," she replied.

"Yeah, but I was the one who jumped to conclusions."

"I'm the one who refused to talk each time you reached out," she replied.

"True," Kevin nodded. "Okay. Equal parts foolish."

"I don't know how many times I picked up the phone to call you," she admitted.

"And then the anger took over when you realized how easily I let go?"

Alexis nodded before her head came to rest against his chest, "I missed how comfortable you are."

"And I missed waking up with you."

"I missed falling asleep next to you," she countered.

"Well, in that case," Kevin started but stopped when heard Sarah Grace's door open.

"Daddy, I can't sleep," Sarah Grace stumbled towards them.

"You have to try harder," Kevin said.

"Can Lexis read to me?" Sarah Grace batted her lashes.

"Sure, Sweetie," Alexis nodded. "Go pick a book."

Sarah Grace gave a triumphant leap and then ran back to her bedroom before her father overruled Alexis.

"I promise it'll only be one story."

"Sure it will," Kevin snorted.

"Just don't lose the thought, okay?"

"It will keep as long as it's needed," he assured her.

Alexis kissed him and then followed Sarah Grace into her room.

"What are we reading?" Alexis made herself comfortable on Sarah Grace's bed while she waited for the young girl to select their entertainment from the bookshelf.

"This one," Sarah Grace produced Good Night Moon.

"You like this one, don't you," Alexis smiled while Sarah Grace pulled herself up on the bed and snuggled into her arms.

"Yep," Sarah Grace nodded, "It's my favorite."

"I like it, too," Alexis nodded. "Did Banana and Daisy do a good job of keeping you company?"

Sarah Grace hugged the monkeys in her arms tight and nodded.

"Good," Alexis kissed the top of Sarah Grace's head and opened the book.

"Lexis, you won't leave again, will you?" Sarah Grace asked.

Alexis paused and looked at Sarah Grace, "I'm gonna try not to."

"Good," Sarah Grace replied, "I missed you lots."

"I missed you more than lots."

Sarah Grace hugged her tight and then focused on the book Alexis was reading; asking to have it read twice more before she finally found sleep.

Alexis carefully slipped from the bed and covered Sarah Grace up before she turned off the light and left the room. She found Kevin in his bedroom, a book open on his stomach, while he was fast asleep.

Alexis felt tears form. She's missed them both, so much.

She found a T-shirt of hers she must have missed when she'd taken her stuff the other day and put it on before taking the book from Kevin and putting it on the nightstand. Then she climbed into bed and lay on her side facing him.

She had the itch to trace his features with her fingers but fought it. He hadn't slept well during their time apart. He deserved his sleep.

She settled for resting her hand on his shoulder before closing her eyes.

-d-d-d-d-

Tell us something good. :)


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of the make up

-d-d-d-

Alexis and Kevin woke up the morning after reuniting wrapped in each other's arms, having had the best night of sleep in weeks.

"You're here," he murmured into her ear.

"Where would I go?" she asked.

"Just had the thought that maybe last night was a dream," he admitted.

"It was very real," she assured him.

"Even the part where we didn't have sex," he frowned.

"You were sound asleep when I came in after Sarah Grace finally fell asleep. She fought it with all her might. I didn't have the heart to wake you," she explained.

"I wish you had," he mumbled.

"There's always tonight," she reminded him.

"That's at least twelve hours away," he complained.

"I think you'll live," she laughed.

"And that's if Sarah Grace goes to bed on time," he continued.

"I've got an idea. In addition to missing me, I'll bet Sarah Grace missed my dad."

"I'm listening," he raised a brow.

"What if we asked him to babysit tonight so we can have ourselves a date night?"

"Won't he see right through that?" Kevin asked.

"I'll ask Kate. She'll see right through it but pretend she doesn't."

"So long as I get you all to myself," he rolled into her for a kiss.

Alexis giggled while she let him take a few liberties.

"We'd better get dressed before Sarah Grace comes bursting in," Kevin sighed after glancing at the clock.

"Yeah, work, kids, life," she nodded.

After one more kiss they pried themselves from bed and went about their morning routines.

Just as Alexis put some pancakes on a plate, Sarah Grace came darting into the kitchen.

"Lexis!" she jumped into the redhead's arms.

"Good morning, Peanut," Alexis kissed the little girl's cheeks, "Did you sleep well?"

"I had the bestest night of sleep ever," Sarah Grace nodded proudly.

"Good," Alexis set her in her usual chair, "I hope you still like peanut butter banana pancakes."

"They smell yummy," Sarah Grace announced before she dug in.

"Good morning, Peanut," Kevin emerged from his bedroom dressed for a day at the precinct and promptly kissed Sarah Grace's cheek even though she was in mid chew, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep," Sarah Grace spoke with her mouth full, "Daddy, Lexis is still here."

"Yes, I see that. Is that okay with you?" Kevin asked.

"Yep," Sarah Grace bobbed her head eagerly, "She made pancakes. They are super yummy."

"Sarah Grace, there's something I want to talk to you about," Kevin said seriously.

"Alexis isn't going bye-bye again, is she?" Sarah Grace frowned.

Kevin and Alexis traded looks of guilt as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"No, Honey, she's not," Kevin shook his head. "See, Alexis and I are um..."

"We like each other," Alexis said.

Sarah Grace looked a bit perplexed by what the pair were trying to tell her.

"Sweetie, why don't you finish your pancakes, and then we'll try to explain it better," Alexis encouraged her.

"Okay," Sarah Grace frowned a little.

Kevin dug into his breakfast with a bit more haste than was usual for him. He wanted to make sure he had plenty of time for the discussion with his daughter.

Alexis rubbed her bare foot against his leg lightly and shot him a smile.

With breakfast accomplished, Kevin carried Sarah Grace to the sofa and sat her in his lap. The little girl threw in a quick hug, which seemed to give him the necessary courage.

"You know how Alexis has been spending so much time at the apartment with us," Kevin began.

"Yep, because she's nice and loves us," Sarah Grace bobbed her head.

"That's right and I know you love her, too," Kevin smiled. "And, Sweetie, I've found that I love her, too."

Sarah Grace still looked confused.

"Sarah Grace," Alexis got her attention as she sat on the coffee table in front of her, "Daddy and I are spending lots of time together because we really like each other."

"Oh," Sarah Grace's tiny face showed her confusion before she asked softly, "Do you like him like my mommy did?"

"Would it be okay if I did?" Alexis's voice quivered nervously. She wondered if this might be a bit too confusing for the little girl.

"I think so, yes," Sarah Grace nodded before she got up and whispered in Alexis's ear, "I asked Santa for that."

"I think you got your wish, Peanut," Alexis chuckled and kissed the little girl's cheek.

"I love you, Lexis," Sarah Grace said softly.

"I love you too," Alexis smiled and hugged the little girl tight. "Why don't you get dressed? We'll do something fun together just the two of us, and then you'll be spending the night with Uncle Castle and Aunt Kate. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Sarah Grace nodded. "Will Miss Martha be there, too?"

"I think she just might," Alexis nodded.

"Yay," Sarah Grace cheered and ran into her bedroom to get herself dressed for the day.

"So," Alexis slid in next to Kevin, "That went pretty well."

"She had me a bit nervous for a minute," Kevin put an arm around her shoulders.

"She's a good kid, and she has good taste," Alexis smiled.

"How's that?" Kevin chuckled.

"She likes me," Alexis smiled.

"What's not to like?" Kevin leaned in for a kiss.

Alexis glanced at the clock, "You'd better get ready to go."

"Yeah," he glanced at the clock. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll call Kate and set everything up."

"It's a date," Kevin went to the closet to grab his sidearm from the lockbox.

"You make that badge look pretty sexy, Detective," Alexis went to straighten his tie.

"Lexis, what does sexy mean?" Sarah Grace emerged from her bedroom just in time to hear Alexis's comment.

"Oops," Alexis blushed fiercely and then turned towards the little girl, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Hmph," Sarah Grace frowned. "I don't like that answer."

"I know," Alexis smiled. "I never did either. In fact, Dad owes me a lot of explanations."

Sarah Grace giggled.

"Kiss Daddy goodbye," Alexis instructed the little girl, "He has to go to work."

"Bye, Daddy," Sarah Grace hugged her father.

"Bye, Peanut," Kevin hugged her tight, "Be a good girl for Lexis."

"I will, Daddy," Sarah Grace bobbed her head, "I'm always a good girl."

"Yes, you are," he chuckled.

Alexis leaned in for a goodbye kiss of her own, "Stay safe, Detective."

Sarah Grace giggled at the sight of her two favorite people kissing.

"Are you laughing at us?" Alexis turned and scooped up the little girl to give her a good tickle. "Huh? Are you laughing at us?"

"Lexis, no!" Sarah Grace squealed.

Alexis continued to tickle Sarah Grace as Kevin made his exit. The sound of the two laughing was like music to Kevin's soul.

-s-s-s-s-s-

"So, I hear I'm baby-sitting tonight," Kate perched herself on Kevin's desk.

"I take it Alexis got a hold of you," Kevin concluded.

"Yep," Kate smiled. "She said you two decided you needed a date to reconnect."

"Last night Sarah Grace got to reconnect with Alexis, now it's my turn," Kevin explained.

"I bet Sarah Grace was excited to have her Lexis back," Kate replied, "Those two are quite close."

"She was very excited," Kevin nodded. "You okay with watching her tonight?"

"Of course," Kate replied, "Castle and I love watching her."

"Great," Kevin leaned back in his seat. "Thanks, Kate."

"You're very welcome," Kate sent him a wink.

"Just don't make any innuendos to Castle, okay?"

"I won't," Kate burst out laughing, "I like you too much."

"Thank you," Kevin smiled.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

"Hello," Alexis called as she opened the door to her dad's loft, admitting her and Sarah Grace.

"Alexis, I wasn't expecting you," Rick emerged from his office where he'd been writing his next best seller.

"Hi, Uncle Castle," Sarah Grace hugged the older man.

"Hey Kiddo," Rick hugged the little girl with a grin. "You know who's here?"

"Who?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Hello, Darlings," Martha entered the room.

"Miss Martha!" Sarah Grace ran over and hugged Martha around the waist.

"My favorite ingénue," Martha hugged her back. "You are just in time. I need help with a new dance."

"Can I, Lexis?" Sarah Grace turned to ask her care taker.

"Absolutely. I need to get some of my stuff from upstairs, so you have the time. We can stay for a while," Alexis nodded.

Sarah Grace extended her hand to Martha.

"I can't wait to see what the dance looks like," Alexis said before she went upstairs.

"Did you need any help?" Rick followed her up the stairs.

"Sure," Alexis nodded. "I also think we should talk."

"Talk? As in talk?" Rick gulped nervously. "Is this about you and Ryan...reconnecting?"

"Yes," Alexis nodded and closed her door so Sarah Grace wouldn't overhear just in case her father dropped a few words she'd rather the little girl not yet learn. "I know you weren't thrilled when you found out about us and part of that is the way you found out about us. I wasn't thrilled either. I had planned it all out in my head. I was prepared for yelling, but what I wasn't prepared for was the total dismissal of how I felt ."

"Alexis, I just don't understand how the two of you thought this relationship was a good idea," Rick replied.

"You're doing it again," Alexis huffed, "It doesn't matter what we thought or you think. Kevin and I are together. We love each other. We want to continue to be together. I don't appreciate you dismissing what we have."

"You're too…"

"I've been older than you since I was seven," Alexis reminded him.

"But he has..." Rick tried.

"So what if he has a child," Alexis replied, "I love that little girl as much as I love him."

"And he's a..."

"A widower, I got that part," Alexis interrupted him again, "It doesn't bother me. He's reassured me he's ready to move on."

"He's also a…"

"If the next word to leave your mouth is 'cop', I'm telling Kate," Alexis frowned at him.

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"You wanna talk about good ideas? How good of an idea was it to marry your editor?" Alexis frowned again. "Dad, as much as I love and respect you, I am not willing to lose what I have with Kevin again. I was miserable. He was miserable. Sarah Grace was miserable. The only one happy about any of this was you."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Rick replied.

"Then butt out," Alexis gave him a firm response, "I only got hurt when you interfered."

"He's who you want?" Rick checked.

"Yes," Alexis nodded.

"If he hurts you..." Rick began.

"He won't," Alexis snapped.

"Just know that if he does, I have that perfect murder scenario on hand," Rick smiled.

"And then I'll murder you right after," Alexis laughed.

"Deal," Rick hugged her. "Do you want help getting your things together?"

"No, go down and watch Gram and Sarah Grace. They're probably ready for an audience by now."

"She is such a little show stopper," Rick smirked, "Reminds me of a young redhead who used to be Mother's dance partner."

"Hey, Dad, just so you know you and Kate are watching the peanut tonight," Alexis smiled.

"We are?"

"Yep, I talked to Kate already. I'm gonna finish here, take Sarah Grace home to pack after we have a bit of fun at the park and then drop her at the station with Kate when I pick up Kevin."

"Good to know," Rick frowned.

"Thanks, Daddy," Alexis smiled.

Rick released a huff and then returned to the main floor.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-

"Feels kind of liberating to have dinner with you and not have to look over our shoulders to see if someone recognizes us," Alexis stepped into her apartment after an evening of dinner and sparkling conversation.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" Kevin smiled as he shut the door behind them.

"Why no, I don't think you have," Alexis teased.

"Liar," he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her, "I remember specifically telling you so when you picked me up."

"Then why did you ask the question?" Alexis's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Just grasping for conversation. It's a thing I do."

"I know," she chuckled and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, "How about some wine?"

"Sounds good," Kevin nodded. "I'll turn some music on?"

"Nothing loud."

"Loud is the last thing I want," Kevin went to the stereo and tuned in his favorite station he used when he needed to mellow out. They played the old standards like Frank Sinatra and Nat King Cole.

"Good choice," Alexis handed him a glass of pinot and sat down next to him. "Dinner was wonderful. Another good choice."

"Yeah, it was good," he agreed, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

Alexis shifted so her legs were across Kevin's lap, "I like this."

Kevin's hand drifted to her leg, caressing lightly.

Alexis toed off her heels and lay back on the couch.

"I talked to my dad today," she confessed. "I explained how things were going to go from here on out."

"How'd he take it?" Kevin traced lines on her leg with a light touch.

"He tried to give me arguments, but I told him he didn't get a say," Alexis looked at the ceiling.

"Glad to hear it," he smiled.

Alexis smiled. "Don't freak out."

"That's an interesting setup," Kevin smirked, "What am I not supposed to freak out about?"

"That night in the Hamptons, I told Dad you were the one I was going to marry."

"Why would I freak out?" Kevin asked, "It's where I see us heading, too. I'm not saying I'm proposing tonight or tomorrow or anytime soon, but I do see asking down the road."

"Asking me, right?" Alexis felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Of course you," Kevin smiled, "I love you, Alexis, and some day, I plan on asking you to spend your life with me and Sarah Grace forever...if that's okay with you."

Alexis propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at him, "It's more than okay with me. Just so you know, my answer will be yes."

"Yeah, it helps take the pressure off," Kevin smiled.

Alexis smiled too, "You wanna dance?"

"Yeah, I think I've have enough wine tonight to dance and not feel cheesy about it," Kevin pulled her to her feet and wrapped her up in his arms.

Alexis laid her head against Kevin's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Just as they were about to start swaying to the music, the song changed to Nat King Cole's _Unforgettable_.

"Good song," they both said in unison.

Alexis smiled and pulled back to look at Kevin, "I love you."

"I love you," he pressed his lips lightly against hers.

"Let's finish this song and go to bed," Alexis suggested.

"Sounds perfect," he smiled. "I am tired."

"Liar," she teased.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello – Happy Valentine's Day.

-d-d-d-d-

"Okay, you cut like this and then do this," Alexis instructed Sarah Grace.

"Can we do this everyday, Lexis?" Sarah Grace asked while being allowed to play with the craft supplies to her heart's content, "This is fun."

"How about once a week?" Alexis suggested. "We'll look in magazines and find fun projects we can do."

Sarah Grace bobbed her head enthusiastically, "Think Daddy will like this?"

"I think he will love it," Alexis smiled before she shot a look at the clock when she heard the door open. "I bet that's him. You'd better go see."

"Yay," Sarah Grace cheered and hopped off her stool. When the door opened and Kevin entered, the little girl darted towards him, hugging him around the legs. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Sweetie," Kevin scooped her up and hugged her, looking for Alexis over her shoulder. She appeared in his line of sight and smiled at him.

"There's pizza," she told him softly.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," he looked appropriately apologetic, "I had an entire evening planned. Then some junkie had to end up dead in an alley."

"Daddy, what's a junkie?" Sarah Grace asked.

Alexis snorted.

"It's a bad person," Kevin explained.

"Oh," Sarah Grace shrugged and then pointed towards the table where she and Alexis had been busy creating. "Lexis and I made hearts."

"You've been busy," he kissed her cheek.

"Yep," she nodded.

"Now it's time for bed," Alexis said. "C'mon, Little One."

"Awe," Sarah Grace pouted, "Daddy home. I hug him."

"Alright, you can hug him as he puts you to bed," Alexis nodded. "I'll clean up our project."

"Hug, Lexis," Sarah Grace held out her arms.

"Good night, Peanut," Alexis gave her a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"I'll be right back," Kevin promised.

"Take your time. I'll heat up some pizza for you. There's bound to be some cheesy movie on."

"Lady's choice," he nodded.

"Thanks," Alexis smiled.

"Come on, Little Bunny, let's hop to bed," Kevin carried Sarah Grace to her bedroom and helped her into her pajamas. Even knowing Alexis was waiting, he couldn't turn down Sarah Grace's bedtime story request, especially when she batted her little lashes at him.

After Sarah Grace was asleep, Kevin went into his room to change. As he turned to find a t-shirt, he spotted a dark blue dress hanging on the closet door.

He felt guilt immediately. He had so many plans for their first Valentine's Day together, and he blew it, although through no fault of his own. She understood his job and the drawbacks it came with. He hoped she wouldn't hold his tardiness against him this evening.

He pulled his tie off and opened the closet to hang it up. Toeing off his shoes, he spotted a pink and white bag on the floor which made him grin a little. Maybe he still had a chance to get her to showcase whatever the bag contained, but he knew he had to be charming.

"There's nothing on," Alexis announced as she entered, carrying a plate, two glasses, and a bottle of soda. "If you want something harder, it's in the kitchen. I'm not in the mood for wine."

"Soda is fine," he assured her, "Thanks for entertaining Sarah Grace this evening. I know it wasn't the Valentine's Day you envisioned."

"It's fine," Alexis assured him, getting on the bed and snuggling into the pillows. "I get it. I knew what came along with dating a cop."

"I'm sure spending Valentine's Day with a four year old isn't exactly your idea of a romantic date," he frowned, "I'm so sorry."

"Pour," Alexis held out the glasses after handing him the soda. After he'd done so and got onto bed next to her, she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Did you find the guy responsible?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded, "I sorta scared the guy into a confession. Took Javi a bit by surprised. He gave me grief for it. Said a ruined Valentine's Day made me a badass."

Alexis giggled a little, "You know I'm not mad, right?"

"I know, but I had all these plans," he nodded, "It sucks we didn't get to put them into action."

"Why don't we make tomorrow Valentine's Day?" Alexis suggested, "Sort of a take two on today."

"You'd be okay with that?"

"Yeah," Alexis nodded. "Look at it this way, it'll be a hell of a lot easier to get a table."

"I like the way you think, Castle," he leaned in for a kiss.

"Let's make it a tradition," Alexis suggested, "We spend February fourteenth with Sarah Grace, and then we celebrate Valentine's Day on February fifteenth."

"I think you're a genius," he smiled.

"I know," Alexis smiled. "Tomorrow you'll ask your mom to baby-sit so we're alone when we get home."

"Consider it done," he reached for his phone and fired off a text to his mother to ask for her services.

"I bought something that was supposed to be for tonight, but we'll save it for tomorrow," Alexis hid a smile.

"I saw a certain pink and white bag in the closet," he replied, "I'm very much looking forward to you modeling for me."

"I hope you like what I picked," she smiled.

"I know I will," he touched her chin before biting into his pizza.

"Kev?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, too," he put down his pizza to give her another kiss.

"Tastes better reheated," Alexis licked at her lips when he pulled away.

"You tired?" he studied her eyes.

"A little," she nodded, "Sarah Grace is a bundle of energy. She ran me all around the city today for her craft project."

"Yes, I know how that can go," he smiled. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"When you're ready to join me," she snuggled in against him.

"I'm gonna finish this, and then I'll be ready," he promised.

"I'm going to slip into my pajamas," Alexis fished her usual pajamas out of her drawer and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kevin finished his pizza and put the plate aside before leaning back against the pillows. He looked towards the bathroom door when it opened and Alexis reappeared.

"You look more exhausted than me," Alexis observed her boyfriend's relaxed posture. "I'll bring the dishes into the kitchen. Why don't you get ready for bed? We'll meet in bed in two minutes."

"Yeah," Kevin nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Lex."

Alexis brought the dishes and soda bottle into the kitchen. When she returned, Kevin was already in bed. He patted the available space next to him in invitation.

Alexis got into bed, sitting so she could face him instead of lying down, "I have a gift for you."

"I thought we were waiting until tomorrow to celebrate," he tangled their fingers together.

"We are," she nodded. "Are you sure you want to wait for everything?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Are you really sure?" she pressed.

"Yes," he nodded. "Mainly because your gift is at the store where I reserved it. We got so tied up in the case, I wasn't able to take my break to pick it up."

"You don't need to reciprocate tonight," she assured him, "I just want to give you the first part of your gift."

"If you really want to give me something, I won't stop you, especially if it's in the bag I saw earlier," he gave her a Cheshire grin.

"Not exactly," she leaned down and pulled a small box from under the bed. "I think my dad has been feeling a bit guilty about the part he played in our temporary separation. He was able to pull some strings and got you something I think you'll like."

"Rangers tickets," Kevin pulled the tickets from the box.

"Not just Rangers tickets but rink side seats. They're so close, my dad says you can smell the sweat so much it will make your eyes water," she explained, "I figured you and Javi would enjoy a guys night out."

"Lex, this is way-"

"Stop," she smiled. "You and Javi have been working like dogs for months. When was the last time you two had a beer that wasn't directly after work?"

"It's been awhile," he admitted, "Priorities have shifted."

"You two are going to a game, and I'm taking Sarah Grace home with me for the night after Gram and I take her to the American Girl's store for dinner."

"She'll love that," Kevin smiled.

Alexis smiled and put her hands on his shoulders, "I know. You and Javi go have fun. You're way too serious, Detective."

"I am not," he protested.

"Prove it," Alexis challenged him, "Go out with Javi and have a fun guys night."

"If it'll make you happy," he smiled.

"You're so selfless," she smirked.

"Yes, I am," he chuckled, "How about we go to sleep? Tomorrow we celebrate Valentine's Day."

"Sounds good," Alexis snuggled under the blankets with him. She traced light patterns on his chest and stomach for a few moments before laying her hand over his heart.

"I really am sorry about tonight," he felt like he had to apologize one more time.

"Stop," she scolded him, "It wasn't your fault. I completely understand."

"I love you," he said softly as he turned out the light.

"I love you too," her head came to rest against his chest, "Sleep well, my Valentine."

"Sweet dreams, Angel."

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis finished putting in her earrings and admired the way they dangled delicately. Then she studied her hair.

"Lexis, you look pretty," Sarah Grace watched Alexis get ready for the evening out with Kevin.

"Thank you, Sweetie," Alexis smiled.

"Can I wear earrings too?" Sarah Grace eyed the jewelry box Alexis had brought over with intrigue.

"Sorry, Sweetie, you don't have pierced ears, and I don't have any clip on earrings. We'll work on getting permission from your dad to get those ears pierced."

"Yay," Sarah Grace cheered.

"Should I wear my hair up or down?"

"Up," Sarah Grace replied, "I like it that way."

"Okay," Alexis brushed her hair out before she twisted and clipped it, letting a few strands frame her face. "How's that?"

"I like it," Sarah Grace gave Alexis two thumbs up.

"Thank you," Alexis smiled before she sprayed the perfume and walked through it like Martha had taught her.

Sarah Grace followed in her wake to pick up the lingering fragrance.

"Do you know what you and Grandma are going to do tonight?"

"No," Sarah Grace shook her head vigorously from side to side.

"I bet she has something fun planned for you two."

"Like you and Daddy?" Sarah Grace asked.

Alexis fought a laugh before she faced Sarah Grace, "Not exactly. Adult fun is a little different than kid fun."

"When is Daddy coming home?" Sarah Grace looked at the clock. Her grandmother was due to arrive soon, and she wanted to say goodnight to her father.

"If he left work on time, in about five minutes."

"Good," Sarah Grace replied.

"Is your bag all packed?" Alexis asked the little girl.

"Yes," Sarah Grace nodded.

"You've got your toothbrush?"

"Oh, I forgot," Sarah Grace's eyes went wide.

"Go," Alexis nodded. "You know where the travel case for it is, right?"

"Yep," Sarah Grace nodded and darted off.

Alexis smiled and then turned to the door when it opened, "Hello there."

"Hey," Kevin kissed her in greeting just before Sarah Grace attacked his legs.

"Hi, Daddy," she looked up at him with a big smile and eyes.

"Hi, Peanut," Kevin picked her up for a hug.

"Did you catch bad guys today?" Sarah Grace asked.

"I did, and I caught the last one just for you,"

"Yay," Sarah Grace hugged him.

"Are you ready for Grandma?" Kevin asked his daughter, "She should be here soon."

"I am now. I almost forgot my toothbrush, but Lexis reminded me. Grammy and I are going to have lots of fun, just not the same fun you and Lexis will be having because adult fun is different than kid fun. Isn't that right, Lexis?"

"That's right," Alexis nodded.

 _Ding-Dong_

"That's probably her. Let's get your bag while Daddy lets her in."

Sarah Grace darted into her bedroom to grab her bag.

"Hey, Mom," Kevin hugged her in greeting.

Meghan hugged her son, "Hi, Sweetheart. Is my munchkin ready?"

"Almost," Kevin replied, "She's just getting her bag."

"Hi, Grammy," Sarah Grace was in her coat and hat when she returned to the entryway. "I'm all ready to go."

"It sure looks like it," Meghan laughed at the little girl's eagerness.

"Okay, Peanut, hugs," Alexis held her arms out and Sarah Grace gave her a big hug. "Love you."

"Love you too, Lexis," Sarah Grace hugged her tight.

"My turn," Kevin smiled.

Sarah Grace ran over to give him big hug.

"Have fun with Grammy, Peanut," Kevin replied.

"I will. You two have fun, too. Grammy, Daddy and Lexis are going to have adult fun which is different than kid fun."

"Is that so?" Meghan laughed, "We better let them get to it. You two have fun tonight."

"Thanks for babysitting, Mom," Kevin smiled.

"No thanks necessary. Night."

"Night, Mrs. Ryan," Alexis waved.

"I think it's probably time for you to call me Meghan," she smiled.

"Okay...Meghan," Alexis nodded.

"Night, Mom," Kevin replied, "You be good, Peanut."

"I will, Daddy," she took her grandma's hand as they left.

Kevin closed the door behind them and turned to Alexis, "Alone at last."

Alexis backed away from him as he advanced towards her, "Don't even think about it. Go get dressed. I'm starving."

"I'll be right back," Kevin pecked at her lips.

"Make it a Navy shower, Ryan," Alexis called after him.

Kevin turned and saluted her before disappearing into his bedroom to shower and get dressed.

Alexis crossed the room to adjust the neckline of her dress.

Kevin was ready to go quickly.

"Where are we going tonight?" Alexis linked arms with him after he helped her with her coat.

"It's this great place I read about online," Kevin replied.

"Sounds good," Alexis smiled as she turned to face him and adjust his tie, "You look handsome."

"You look beautiful," he kissed her cheek and then led her down to catch a cab. He didn't want to take the risk of driving tonight if they had a bit too much to drink.

"Thank you," Alexis smiled.

"One more thing," Kevin handed her a small box and suppressed a laugh at the look that crossed her face, "It's not a ring."

"Am I that transparent?"

"You just looked nervous all of a sudden, and I wanted to reassure you."

"It's not that I don't want to marry you," she began.

"I know, it's just too soon," Kevin replied, "We just started to get things back on track between you and me."

"Right," Alexis nodded as she opened the box and smiled at the earrings. "Sapphires? How did you know I liked these?"

"A little birdy might have told me," Kevin responded cryptically.

"Did Gram help you pick them out?"

"I'm not giving away my secret," Kevin smiled.

"Well, they're beautiful," she put her arms around his neck after slipping the earrings into her purse. "I love them."

The cab pulled up and Kevin helped her in.

"Where to, Pal?" the cabby asked.

Kevin gave the address and they were off.

"Good evening," the hostess greeted Alexis and Kevin when they entered the establishment Kevin had selected, "Are you here for the Jenkins wedding reception?"

"No, we have a reservation under Ryan for dinner tonight," Kevin told her.

"Reservation?" the hostess frowned in confusion, "There must be some mistake. We're booked for a private function tonight."

"There's no mistake," Kevin shook his head, "I called earlier this afternoon to book a reservation for this evening. I spoke with Christie. She took my name."

"Oh no," the hostess frowned and began looking through her computer system, "Christie must have mistakenly made the reservation for the wrong day…yes, there it is. She booked you for next Saturday at seven."

"So, what you're saying is we can't have a table tonight?" Alexis surmised.

"Exactly. I am so sorry about this," the hostess frowned. "If you'd like to keep your reservations for Saturday, we will be more than happy to comp your drinks and dessert."

"I don't think so," Kevin shook his head.

"I really am sorry," the hostess repeated.

"It's okay," Alexis replied, "Mistakes happen."

She took Kevin's hand and led him outside, "It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"It's an honest mistake," Alexis tried to reassure him.

"Here I'm trying to make this the perfect first Valentine's Day for the both of us, and I muffed it twice," Kevin was getting himself more and more worked up.

"Hey," she made eye contact with him, "All I need for a perfect Valentine's Day is to have you as my Valentine."

"But…" he began.

"No," she shook him off, "Let's just go across the street. There looks to be a place open."

"It's a diner," Kevin frowned.

"And? I like diners."

"It's not very romantic," Kevin pointed out.

"I don't need candlelight and soft music for romance. I'm good with florescent lighting and a jukebox playing music from Gram's youth."

"Yeah, okay," Kevin reluctantly admitted.

"Come on," Alexis tugged on his hand with a bright smile, "It will be great. It looks busy, so the food is probably good."

"You are so easy to please," Kevin smiled.

"Don't spread that around," Alexis smirked.

Alexis and Kevin entered the diner and were immediately greeted by a hostess, "Party of two?"

"Yes, please," Alexis smiled.

"Right this way," the hostess took them to a cozy little booth where they could sit side by side.

"That's a really nice dress," the hostess told Alexis. "You two sure you're in the right place?"

"It's a bit complicated," Alexis snickered as Kevin huffed in response, "There was a bit of a mix up at the place across the street."

"Oh, that must have been Christie's doing," the hostess smiled, "She mixes things up quite often."

"Good to know we're not completely cursed," Kevin commented.

"Cursed?"

"This is take two on our Valentine's Day," Alexis explained.

"Oh, that's horrible," the hostess frowned. "What happened the first time?"

"Work. He's a cop."

"How about first drinks on the house," the hostess offered.

"That's not necessary," Kevin shook off the offer.

"Really, Mabel would insist on it," the hostess stated.

"Mabel?" Kevin raised a brow.

"Yes, Mabel," the hostess pointed at the name on the menu which was the title of the restaurant, "The owner. She was the daughter of a police officer. She always wants us to treat them well when they eat here."

"Right," Alexis smiled. "Thank you. We appreciate it."

"Anna will be your server. She'll be with you shortly," the hostess stated.

"I like this place already," Alexis smiled at Kevin once they were alone.

"Because we're getting free drinks?" Kevin looked up from the menu he was perusing.

"Look around," Alexis encouraged him, glancing at the framed newspaper articles and assorted memorabilia littering the walls, "Look at all the New York history on the walls."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool," Kevin agreed.

"And the food smells incredible," Alexis added.

"It does smell like my Nana's cooking after church on Sunday," Kevin admitted.

"That sounds nice," Alexis said.

"Nothing against my mom, but Nana was the best cook," Kevin replied, "She made all the classics, both Irish and American."

Alexis nodded, "Dad's a good cook too. It was always fun to watch him experiment."

Their server came over to take their orders. "What can I get you?"

"We're new here," Alexis replied, "What's your specialty?"

"Pot roast is our most popular dish," Anna replied, "It homemade just the way Mabel made it for Sunday suppers. It comes with mashed potatoes and gravy and steamed green beans."

"Sounds good to me," Alexis handed over her menu.

"Make it two," Kevin agreed.

"Excellent," Anna took the menus, "What can I get you two to drink? Jenna says first drinks are on the house. We have a full bar."

"I'll take a glass of your house red," Alexis replied.

"And for you?" Anna turned towards Kevin, "You look like a Guinness man."

"Good guess," Kevin nodded.

"I'll put your order in and be right back with your drinks."

"I like this place more each minute we spend here," Alexis took Kevin's hand into hers and kissed it softly.

"Yeah, it's growing on me, too," Kevin smiled at her.

"I think Sarah Grace would like it too," Alexis added.

"We'll bring her by one day," Kevin smiled in agreement. "Speaking of the little peanut, how was your day together? Did you do anything fun together?"

"We had a little marathon of a show with my dad."

"Sounds like fun," Kevin smiled.

"And how was your day?" Alexis's hand drifted to his thigh, stroking it lightly.

"It wasn't as much fun as yours," Kevin smiled, "Or as dinner is shaping up to be."

"Oh?" Alexis played coy, "And why is that?"

"You're playing with fire, Castle," Kevin warned her when she gave his upper thigh a squeeze. He yelped in surprise.

"Am I gonna get burned, Detective?" Alexis smiled.

"No, but if you don't stop, we're not going to make it through dinner."

"Why?" she batted her lashes, "Aren't you feeling well?"

She made a showing of checking his forehead. "You look a bit flushed, Detective."

"Alexis Harper Castle," he scowled at her.

"Okay, I'll be good," Alexis relented and removed her hand. She put it on the table, and Kevin held it with his.

The waitress returned with their drinks and admired the way the pair looked at each other. "You two are so cute together."

"Thank you," Alexis blushed.

"How'd you two meet anyways?" the waitress asked curiously.

"My dad introduced us."

"That's a bit of an oversimplification," Kevin snorted.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have all night," Alexis replied.

The waitress smiled, "Your food will be out in a bit."

Alexis chuckled when the waitress left.

"I like this being out in the open thing we have going for us."

"Me too."

Kevin leaned in and kissed her.

It was a few minutes later and several kisses before they were interrupted by a clearing of the throat. Anna had returned with two plate filled with the yummiest smelling food they'd been served in awhile.

"Oh my God, that looks amazing."

"Make sure you save room for dessert," Anna advised them, "You don't want to miss out on the chocolate crème pie. It is out of this world."

"Deal," Alexis smiled. "Thanks."

Two bites in and they were immediately hooked. "We're coming back here tomorrow for dinner," Kevin announced.

"I'm giving this place a feature in my next around the city column," Alexis agreed.

"Good idea," Kevin smiled.

"I think so," Alexis smiled.

After essentially inhaling their meal and dessert the pair bundled up and wandered the streets for a bit, mostly to walk off the incredible meal they'd just consumed.

"See, it actually worked out for the best," Alexis smiled as they passed the restaurant they were originally supposed to eat at.

"You always see the bright side, don't you?" Kevin asked.

"I try," Alexis smiled. "Tonight was wonderful."

"Yes, it was," Kevin agreed.

"But it's not over yet," Alexis assured him.

"No?" he asked.

"I have a secret I want to share with you," she responded coyly.

"Really?" Kevin asked. "What?"

"We have to go home for that."

Kevin glanced around hoping to spot a cab roaming the streets. Luckily a cab pulled up a few minutes later. Kevin opened the door and let Alexis get in first. She slid over and then Kevin got in. He gave the cabbie the address before settling back into seat with Alexis.

It was all he could do to keep his hands in neutral territory on the short ride home.

"My turn," Alexis paid the cabbie as they pulled up in front of Kevin's building. "Have a nice night."

"You, too," the driver nodded as the two exited the cab.

Kevin held the door to the building open for Alexis and guided her inside. Once alone in the elevator, he pounced on her, backing her against the doors as they rode the car up to his floor. "I've been dreaming about this moment for days."

"A little eager, Detective?" Alexis giggled.

"More than a little," he devoured her lips until the elevator chimed the arrival on their floor. He fumbled with the keys in his eagerness to get her inside.

"Slow down, Detective," Alexis laughed when the keys fell to the hallway carpeting.

"Why?" Kevin whined.

"Because I have a plan, and you are not going to ruin it."

"Ah yes, the secret you're going to share," Kevin finally got the key into the lock and opened the door. "After you, Angel."

"Don't bother with the lights, we're not staying in here," Alexis walked towards the bedroom.

"If you insist," Kevin followed her into the bedroom like a puppy.

"Now, you sit right here," Alexis maneuvered him to the bed before she went to the closet to retrieve her bag, "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay," he nodded.

A few moments later Alexis called out, "Are you still thinking about tonight?"

"Perhaps a little bit," Kevin sighed, "I still can't believe things got screwed up twice in two days."

"Things didn't turn out that bad," Alexis said.

"It just seems like we get sidetracked whenever we try to do something special," Kevin shook his head.

"Our first weekend at my place was great. I don't think our meal could've been any better at that other restaurant," Alexis said as she opened the door, "As for that junkie? Well, he can't do what you're thinking about right now."

"Works for me," Kevin's jaw dropped when he spotted Alexis in her mauve baby doll slip and panty set.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Leave a message…


	30. Chapter 30

This is not a new chapter. I forgot to post a previous chapter. the new one is 28.

-d-d-d-d

Alexis set three plates of food down on the table and nodded, "Perfect."

"Someone was up early," Kevin noted the plates on the table when he emerged from his bedroom dressed for the day at the precinct.

"Good morning," she smiled. "I hope you're hungry."

"I'm hungry for more than food," Kevin stepped in behind her and kissed just below her earlobe, a weakness of hers he'd joyfully discovered weeks earlier.

"Stop," she elbowed him lightly in the ribs, "Sarah Grace will be up any moment."

"You are no fun."

"I happen to think I'm a lot of fun," Alexis poured some coffee and gave him a cup.

"I think you're fun, Lexis," a sleepy voice said.

"See," Alexis smiled jubilantly, "Good morning, Peanut. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but my nose woke me up," she scurried over to the table and scrambling into her seat. Her eyes went wide, "Daddy, my eggs are green!"

"What?" Kevin glanced at the food Alexis had prepared, fearing it had gone bad.

"They're okay," Alexis assured them both, "I prepared them special for today."

"What's special about today?" Sarah Grace eyed the eggs skeptically.

"Today, Peanut, is St. Patrick's Day," Alexis said. "I promise the eggs are okay. I just used food coloring to make the green. Today we are having green eggs, ham, and potatoes for breakfast."

"Is St. Patrick's Day like Christmas?" Sarah Grace asked hopefully. "Do we get presents?"

"Sorry, kiddo, no presents, but we can get Irish soda bread after we see my grandma. She has a special dance she wants to teach you."

"I get to see Miss Martha!" Sarah Grace's eyes went wide with delight.

"Yup," Alexis nodded. "She specifically told me I had to bring you to her studio today."

Sarah Grace cheered in excitement as she began to eat her breakfast. She was still tentative with her eggs, but she ate the rest without protest.

"What else are you two going to do today?" Kevin brought his coffee with him when he joined his daughter at the table to eat.

"I thought maybe after dance class I might try making a stew for dinner. I just need a helper. I wonder where I could find one."

"Me, me, me!" Sarah Grace's hand shot up like a rocket.

"Well, if you really want to," Alexis smiled, "Then okay."

"Sounds like you two will have as much fun as you always do," Kevin noted.

"Lexis, did you tell Daddy the new word Uncle Castle taught me?"

"No, I didn't Sweetie," Alexis shook her head. "Should we tell him now?"

"Yes," Sara Grace nodded.

"What's the new word?"

"Mahna mahna," Sarah Grace said cheerfully.

"Do I even want to know where that came from?" Kevin snickered.

"The Muppets, Daddy," Sarah Grace actually rolled her eyes.

"Awe," Kevin covered up another laugh by drinking from his cup.

-d-d-d-d-

"And five, six, seven, eight," Martha counted off while starting the record of the song she'd spent the better part of the afternoon rehearsing to. The children, all standing in a straight line, began belting out the tune to the choreography Martha had shown them.

Alexis returned after having dropped Sarah Grace off to run errands to see things were starting to come together.

Martha spotted her as she came back in and walked over to her, "Aren't they wonderful? This age is so much fun."

"I can't tell who's having a better time," Alexis teased.

"We should really consider giving Sarah Grace vocal lessons," Martha whispered, "She has great enthusiasm for the craft...execution is a bit lacking. She doesn't sing so much as bellow."

"Gram, all kids her age bellow," Alexis smiled, "She's having fun and interacting with the other children. If she wants to get serious about being on stage, we'll let her ask. We won't steer her down this path."

"There's nothing wrong with a little guidance," Martha smiled.

"Gram, let it be her decision, okay?"

"Fine," Martha held up her hands. She knew how stubborn her granddaughter could be. She also knew how protective Alexis was of Sarah Grace. "She does have quite the stage presence though, doesn't she?"

Alexis shook her head with a smile, "Very commanding."

"Did you get all your errands done?" Martha asked while simultaneously watching the children. She bobbed about, mimicking the children's motions.

"Yep, the grocery you recommended had everything I needed to make tonight's feast. I really hope I don't mess it up. I got the recipe from Meghan. Sarah Grace says it's her father's favorite," Alexis replied.

"And how are you and Detective Ryan faring these days?"

Alexis smiled, "We're good."

"Just good?"

"I really love him, Gram," Alexis admitted.

"That's a good thing," Martha smiled.

"Yeah, but the distance between him and Dad is a bad thing."

"Oh?" Martha raised a curious brow.

"Dad just can't seem to get past what he saw at the Hamptons. He hasn't been to the precinct in months, not since Kevin and I got back together. He's been giving everyone some silly song and dance about a deadline, but come on, Gram, we both know what's really going on," Alexis huffed.

"Well, Sweetheart, he did walk in on you and the detective…in the act, shall we say," Martha replied, "That's not an easy thing to forget, no matter how old your child is…I should know."

"Mom?"

"Yes," Martha nodded, "And Gina."

"Kate?"

"Well, she was hiding in the closet at the time," Martha nodded.

Alexis shuddered at the thought. "So what do I do?" Alexis asked. "Do I force them to interact? Wait him out?"

"You're not going to like my answer, Kiddo," Martha stated.

"I'm listening," Alexis said.

"You've got to wait this out," Martha stated. "Your father has to figure this out for himself, and he will. He loves you, and he wants you to be happy. Any idiot can see how happy the two of you are together. He'll come around."

"Thanks, Gram," Alexis hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart," Martha smiled.

The children finished up their performance with a flourish. Martha and Sarah Grace dutifully clapped.

"Did you see me, Lexis?" Sarah Grace leapt into Alexis's arms when the duo made their way on stage.

"I did. You are a wonderful dancer, Peanut."

"Yes, she is," Martha agreed. "You are always welcome here, Sarah Grace."

"Can we come back next week?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Of course," Martha smiled, "I've got to train you while I can."

"Oh…" Alexis prompted her grandmother.

"I auditioned for a traveling production," Martha replied, "I expect to hear any day if I got a part, and of course, I'm going to get the part."

"Of course," Alexis smiled.

"I'll cross my fingers for you, Miss Martha," Sarah Grace promised while holding up her fingers to demonstrate.

"Thank you, Darling," Martha smiled.

"Come on, Peanut, we'd better get home and start cooking," Alexis returned Sarah Grace to her feet, "Give Gram a hug and say goodbye to your friends."

"Okay, Lexis," Sarah Grace went to say a quick goodbye to her friends before she hugged Martha goodbye.

"See you soon, Peanut," Martha kissed each of the little girl's cheeks.

"Bye, Miss Martha," Sarah Grace smiled.

"Good bye, Darling," Martha replied.

"Bye, Gram," Alexis waved after taking Sarah Grace's hand.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis glanced at the counter and all the ingredients she'd organized to start cooking. Everything was organized in order of when she'd need it based on the recipe she was reading for the tenth time. "And you're sure your Daddy's favorite is Irish Stew?" Alexis glanced towards Sarah Grace, propped up on a chair next to the stove so she could watch the process and help out when it was safe to do so.

"Uh-huh. He loves it when Grandma makes it," Sarah Grace smiled. "He says it's yummy."

"Then we'd best get started," Alexis chopped up the onion and let Sarah Grace scoop it into the pan to begin the browning process, "Now remember, you can't cook without an adult to help you, and keep those fingers away from the hot stove and my knife."

"Okay, Lexis," Sarah Grace nodded. "I promise."

Alexis quickly chopped up the garlic and instructed Sarah Grace to add it to the pot.

The little girl did as instructed.

"Smells yummy already," Sarah Grace proclaimed while Alexis chopped up the potatoes and then the beef.

"I hope it tastes yummy," Alexis smiled and turned to grab the next ingredient.

"It will," Sarah Grace replied while Alexis measured out the beer.

"Add the potatoes," Alexis instructed her, "I'll handle the beef. Always remember to wash your hands after handling beef."

Again Sarah Grace did as instructed, "This is fun."

"Yes, it is," Alexis agreed while drying her hands, "Pour in that beer I have in the measuring cup, but slowly so it doesn't splash."

"Okay, Lexis," Sarah Grace carefully poured out the beer.

"What do you say to putting some shamrocks on our faces and green streaks in our hair later?"

"Yes," Sarah Grace nodded eagerly.

"Sounds good," Alexis smiled. "Okay, put some salt in."

"How much?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Let's check the recipe," Alexis glanced at it. She grabbed the appropriate spoon and measured, "Okay, add this."

"Okay," Sarah Grace dumped it in.

"Alright, now we crank up the heat so everything comes to a boil," Alexis reached towards the knob on the stove. "Sorry, Peanut, I think that's all you can do for right now."

"Oh," Sarah Grace frowned a little.

"Where's that picture you were coloring for your daddy?"

"It's on the table," Sarah Grace pointed.

"How about you finish that up while I tend to this for a bit?" Alexis suggested.

"Okay," Sarah Grace nodded and scrambled onto her chair and grabbed her crayons.

Alexis watched the stove until the pot came to boil and then reduced the heat to let it cook before approaching Sarah Grace, "How about we paint that shamrock on your cheek?"

"Yes!" Sarah Grace nodded happily.

Alexis brought her into the bathroom to commence the painting.

"Okay, hold as still as you can."

Sarah Grace sat as still as a statue.

Alexis painted the shamrock on Sarah Grace's cheek and smiled when she was done, "Good job, Peanut."

Sarah Grace beamed in reply and tugged on a strand of her hair, "What about my green hair?"

Alexis grabbed the hair paint and then gave Sarah Grace green streaks in her hair.

"Can I do you?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Yes," Alexis said after a moment. "First let me put it up. You can color my ponytail, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace waited patiently.

Alexis gathered her hair back and secured it before turning her back to Sarah Grace.

Sarah Grace eagerly streaked Alexis's hair, trying to mimic the motions Alexis had done on her hair.

When she was done, Alexis did a few more on the hair closer to her eyes and mouth before letting her hair down, "Not bad."

Sarah Grace cheered and then darted back to the table to finish her picture for her dad.

Alexis went to the stove and stirred everything quickly before joining her.

"That is a really good picture, Sarah Grace," Alexis observed.

"Think Daddy will like it?" Sarah Grace asked.

"I think he will love it," Alexis smiled. "You know what? We'll get a frame for it, so he can put it on his desk at work."

"Yes," Sarah Grace bobbed her head eagerly.

"I'll be right back, okay? Stay away from the stove," Alexis said.

"Okay," Sarah Grace decided to try for another colorful masterpiece.

Alexis went into Kevin's room to change her shirt since they were basically done cooking. As she threw the one she'd been wearing into the hamper, she noticed the bag from her shopping trip with Lanie the other day in the corner of the closet and sighed. She'd thought she'd taken the bag home with her. She did not want Kevin seeing the nightgown Lanie had dared her to buy and getting any ideas.

Alexis and Sarah Grace entertained themselves with coloring and dolls all while Alexis diligently went to the stove to tend to their stew. After two hours of cooking it was starting to smell really good.

"Can we taste it yet?" Sarah Grace hopped back up on the chair nearest the stove.

"Uh, yeah I think so," Alexis said.

Alexis reached for two spoons, dipping one in for Sarah Grace and the other in for herself.

"Make sure you blow on it so you don't burn your tongue."

"Okay," Sarah Grace nodded as they both took spoonfuls and tasted after blowing on it to cool it off.

The stew had barely touched their tongues before they were both spitting it out into the sink.

"It doesn't taste like Grandma's," Sarah Grace made a displeased face.

"God, I hope not," Alexis poured them both glasses of water and then grabbed the recipe. "Oh, no."

"What?" Sarah Grace looked to Alexis.

"I read the recipe wrong, Peanut," Alexis frowned, "We put in too much salt."

"Oops," Sarah Grace giggled.

Alexis sighed. "Well, we don't have time to make another batch."

"What do we do now?" Sarah Grace threw up her hands in question.

"Hello, I'm home," Kevin called.

"Panic," Alexis said.

"Hi, Daddy," Sarah Grace darted to the door and leapt into his arms.

"Something smells amazing," he gave her a kiss. "And you look like a little leprechaun."

"Happy St. Patrick's Day, Daddy," Sarah Grace gave him a kiss of her own.

"Same to you, Sweetie," he smiled, "Did Alexis paint your cheek?"

"Yes, she did," Sarah Grace nodded.

"And then we did each other's hair," Alexis said from the doorway.

"Wow, that's a lot of green, Babe," Kevin stepped in to greet her with a kiss, "Something smells good. Is dinner almost ready? I'm starved. We had to skip lunch."

"We can't eat what we made," Alexis shook her head.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I read the recipe wrong," she frowned, "Too much salt."

"It can't be that bad," Kevin smiled.

"Trust me, it can. Look, here," Alexis gave him some money. "Run down the block and grab some cheeseburgers. I'll clean the kitchen and get rid of everything."

"Want to come with me, Peanut?" Kevin held out his hand to his daughter.

"Yes," Sarah Grace hopped over to her dad and gave him her hand.

"We'll be back soon."

"Take your time and don't forget the shakes," Alexis smiled.

Kevin and Sarah Grace left Alexis to take care of the kitchen. She felt bad for ruining Kevin's favorite meal. She vowed to do better next time.

Maybe she should do something to make it up to him. She thought for a moment and to her horror the first thing which came to mind was the 'never going to wear' nightgown.

"Pretty sure Lanie didn't have Kevin in mind when she told me to buy it," Alexis snickered on her way to the bedroom to look at the nightgown one more time, mostly to talk herself out of wearing it.

Alexis held it up to herself and looked in the mirror, biting her lip.

"Maybe," she murmured.

She laughed at her silliness and then returned to the kitchen to clean up and prepare for the burgers and shakes.

-d-d-d-d-

"Night, Sarah Grace," Alexis whispered after the little girl had fallen asleep halfway through her book. She'd been quite active after returning home from the burger run with her father. She'd insisted on showing her father the song and dance she'd learned from Miss Martha. Kevin had cheered appropriately, thinking his little girl was entirely too talented.

Alexis pulled the covers over the little girl and watched her sleep for several minutes. The little girl slept just like her father.

She turned off the light and slipped out of the room. The front part of the apartment was dark which meant Kevin was getting ready for bed.

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she entered the bedroom. Kevin was just shedding his dress shirt when she entered. He'd apparently pulled out his emerald green boxers for the day. They even had shamrocks on them. "Sarah Grace must have given those to you."

"Gag gift from Lanie," he admitted sheepishly.

"Must have liked them if you're wearing them today of all days," Alexis laughed.

"Seemed appropriate," he shrugged.

"Speaking of Lanie, she kind of made me buy something last time we went shopping," Alexis admitted.

"Yeah," he raised a curious brow, "More shamrock boxers?"

"Shamrocks, yes. Boxers, no," she shook her head.

"I'm intrigued," he advanced towards her, "Does it have anything to do with the bag you stashed in my closet you don't think I know about?"

"You didn't open it, did you?"

"No," he shook his head, "I was tempted."

"She dared me to buy it. I was just going to toss it in the back of my closet and never look at it again, but I'm thinking it might be fun to wear it tonight."

"Only if you want," his hands fell to her hips, "I'd be just as happy with you in nothing at all."

"I bought a bottle of wine," Alexis said. "It's in the fridge. Why don't you go get it and some glasses? I'll change."

"I'll meet you right back here," he kissed her cheek.

"Okay," she smiled.

Alexis changed quickly. She laughed at her reflection. Her green streaked hair clashed with the green of her nightgown, but somehow on St. Patrick's Day it worked. She smoothed out the skirt, took a deep breath and emerged from the bathroom.

Kevin was sitting on the bed with the wine. He smiled at her, "Wow."

"I hope that's a good wow," Alexis spun to give him the full effect.

"You're beautiful," he said reverently.

"I think I need to have my head examined for letting Lanie talk me into buying this," Alexis still felt self-conscious, even after his proclamation.

"I'm buying her bear claws for a week."

"No, you won't," her eyes narrowed for a moment. "Keeping a low profile was equally your idea."

"I'll make up an excuse," his hands found their way to the back of her knees.

"I'm sorry I ruined dinner," she frowned.

"I don't care, Lex," Kevin shook his head.

"I'll do better next time," she vowed.

"I know you will," he agreed. "Though if this is the way you apologize, I hope you burn a lot more meals."

"I'll remember that," she laughed.

"Now enough about this ruined dinner. I have a sexy woman in front of me and a bed very close. I say we merge these two things together," he guided her to the bed.

"Hmm," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thank the stars everyday for bringing you into our life," he looked sincerely into her eyes.

She framed his face with her hands, "I'll stay as long as you want."

"Forever has a tempting ring to it," he lifted her into his arms and laid her out on the bed.

Alexis smiled at him. After everything he still believed in forever.

"You're amazing."

"So are you."

"I meant that even after everything, you still believe in forever."

"Because of you," he kissed her deeply.

"I want you, Kevin," she moaned.

"I want you too."

"Good," she smiled and pulled at his T-shirt.

-d-d-d-d-

And we'd like to hear from you.


	31. Chapter 31

Hello-

-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis walked into the diner near the station and spotted Kevin at a back table. She walked over and leaned down, "Hey," and kissed him softly.

"Hey," he smiled, "I ordered you a lemonade already. Where's the peanut?"

"With your mom for the afternoon, remember," she plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Right," Kevin nodded. "So, it's just us for lunch?"

"Yes, unless you want me to leave, and then it can just be you," she smirked.

"Don't be silly," he chuckled.

"How's the crime fighting going today?" Alexis asked.

"Pretty slow," Kevin admitted. "We're just doing paperwork right now."

"Sounds like a blast," Alexis said.

"Oh, yeah," Kevin nodded with a grin.

"I got a phone call after I dropped Sarah Grace off at your mom's," Alexis started.

"Who from?"

"My dad," Alexis admitted.

"Did you two fight again?"

"No, he invited us for dinner."

"Dinner," Kevin nearly choked on his lemonade. "We sure that's a good idea? He hasn't really warmed up to the two of us being together yet."

"I think that's why he's inviting us over," Alexis nodded. "He wants to get things out in the open."

"Should I bring my boxing gloves?" Kevin asked.

"It won't get that far," Alexis replied, "I won't let him go that far. If he does anything dumb, we'll just leave."

"Should we bring Sarah Grace?"

"Yes, I believe she is a requirement of our visit," Alexis nodded. "Besides, children are excellent buffers."

"Especially her," Kevin chuckled, "Should I bring anything aside from my little buffer? Maybe I can bring some beer."

"Good idea," Alexis reached for Kevin's hand, "It'll be okay. We'll get through it."

"Not much we can't get through together," he brought her hand to his lips to kiss it softly before the waiter appeared to take their order.

"Go ahead, Kevin," Alexis encouraged him to order even though she hadn't even opened her menu. She knew he was on a time crunch. "I'll decide by the time you're done."

"I'll take the chicken sandwich and potato chips," Kevin told the waiter.

"And you?

"Buffalo chicken wrap," Alexis handed her menu over.

The waiter left the pair to discuss their upcoming dinner.

"Dad's going to try his hand at grilling," Alexis snickered, "He's bought this obnoxiously large grill with all the bells and whistles. I don't think he has a clue how to light it."

"We'll keep the pizza guy on speed dial," Kevin leaned closer.

Alexis met him halfway, "Good plan."

They kissed until their waiter returned with their food.

"I'm sure you're tastier than the food, but we should probably eat," Kevin reluctantly pulled away.

"Yeah," Alexis nodded.

After they'd finished and walked out, Alexis turned to Kevin, "I'll meet you at the loft at six, okay? I will bring Peanut, and you bring beer."

"Deal," Kevin pecked at her lips.

"Stay safe, Detective."

"Same to you, Red," Kevin imitated an old movie star.

"Bye," Alexis smiled.

0d0d0d0d0d0d0

Alexis and Sarah Grace entered the loft, "Hello?"

"Hi, Sarah Grace," Kate immediately went to greet the little girl with a big hug, "I've missed you."

"Hi, Aunt Kate," Sarah Grace hugged the detective. "I missed you too."

"Didn't you two just have a sleep over?"

"That was weeks ago," Kate responded before returning her attention to Sarah Grace, "You're getting so tall. You're going to tower over your dad in no time."

Sarah Grace giggled.

"Where's Dad?" Alexis glanced around.

"On the balcony," Kate motioned towards the opened door, "He's trying to pretend like he knows what he's doing with that beast he purchased for the occasion."

"You have pizza on standby, right?" Alexis took her coat off.

"Oh yeah," Kate nodded, "Already programmed into my phone and ready to dial at the first sight of flames. Burn cream is also handy."

"Aunt Kate, is Miss Martha here?" Sarah Grace asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Peanut, but Miss Martha is in Atlanta for her show," Kate frowned. "I told her about you coming to visit tonight, and she was very disappointed she wouldn't get to see you. She wants me to give you a big hug and kiss and tell you she'll be home very soon to spend some time with you."

"She might even have a treat for you," Alexis chimed in, "When I was your age and Gram went travelling, she always brought me home some sort of gift from where she went."

"Really," Sarah Grace gave Alexis a hopeful look.

"I can almost guarantee it," Alexis smiled.

"Cool," Sarah Grace smiled.

"While we wait for your dad to get here and Uncle Castle to finish or burn dinner, why don't we watch a movie?" Kate suggested.

"Can we watch the one with the unicorns?" Sarah Grace asked.

"You bet," Kate nodded. "I love unicorns."

"Me too," Alexis agreed.

Sarah Grace pulled Kate into the living area and helped set up the movie. She was just getting comfortable when her father arrived with the beer he'd offered to contribute for the evening.

"Hey, Babe," Alexis went to greet him with a kiss.

"Hey," he kissed her and then hugged Sarah Grace, "Hi, Peanut. How are you doing?"

"We're watching unicorns, Daddy," Sarah Grace tugged on his hand. "Come watch with me."

"I will in a second, Sweetie. I wanna say hi to Uncle Castle first."

"Okay," Sarah Grace stated, "He's burning dinner on the balcony."

Kate and Alexis snorted in unison from the couch.

"Watch the unicorns with Kate and Alexis, Peanut," Kevin encouraged her to return to the movie.

"Okay," Sarah Grace went back to her spot on the sofa.

Kevin walked over and let himself out onto the balcony, "Hey, Castle."

"Hey, Ryan," Rick looked up from the instruction book he was reading, "Glad you made it."

"I brought beer," Kevin pointed over his shoulder. "It's waiting for you when you're done."

"It might be awhile," Rick frowned, "Still trying to figure out where the on button is on this thing."

"You want help?"

"Think you can figure it out?" Rick asked hopefully.

"First things first, did you turn the gas on?" Kevin glanced at the tank to make sure it had been hooked up correctly. Thankfully, it had.

"Gas on?" Rick frowned.

Kevin reached towards the tank and turned the knob and then pressed the ignition switch. The grill roared to life.

"We have fire."

"We're more advanced than cavemen," Kevin smiled.

"Slightly," Rick reached for the meat to plop it on the grill.

"You might want to wait for the grill to warm up first," Kevin suggested.

"I can do that," Rick nodded and left the meat alone. "How's it going with you?"

"Things are going pretty well these days," Kevin glanced into the loft to see Alexis and Sarah Grace singing along with a song in the movie. It was one of Sarah Grace's current favorites, so she naturally knew all the words.

"You and my daughter are…getting along okay?" Rick looked slightly pained.

"Better than good," Kevin nodded, "Sarah Grace loves spending even more time with Alexis, and I'm quite happy about it as well."

"Look, Kevin, you're gonna have to give me a little bit of time with this. Most dads know in theory their daughters have sex," Rick's expression was quickly turning to nausea. "I actually have the image of it."

"I wasn't even trying to paint that picture," Kevin replied, "I just simply meant that it's nice having Alexis around more than she already was before. Slowly Alexis has become more a part of our family. It's been good for Sarah Grace. She still misses Jenny like crazy, but Alexis is a good role model for her."

"No, I know, but just remember I have seen you and my daughter in full living color, okay?"

"We can't change what happen," Kevin sighed heavily, "I'm sorry you saw what you did, but I'm not sorry for how I feel about Alexis. You're just going to have to find your way to make peace with it because Alexis and I want to build a future together."

"I know," Rick sighed. "I'm slowly coming to terms with it because I love my daughter, and I love you, in a completely brotherly way."

"Good to know," Kevin chuckled.

"Just take good care of her," Rick smiled. "If you hurt her, I will hurt you."

"I'm taking the best care of her that I can," Kevin reassured him.

"Good," Rick nodded. "Let's get this meat cooked."

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Kevin watched as Rick dropped each piece of meat onto the grates without much finesse.

"How hard can it be?" Rick closed the lid, "You put meat on the grill. You take meat off the grill."

"Yeah, but you have to do it without poisoning the people you're cooking for," Kevin smirked. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather just order pizza?"

"Pizza is for those of us who don't know what we're doing," Rick waved his metal tongs in Kevin's directions in dramatic fashion.

"Alright," Kevin held up his hands in surrender. "You've missed some pretty interesting cases these last couple of months you've been avoiding the precinct."

"I needed to concentrate-"

"On not murdering me," Kevin nodded. "I get it."

"I do have a deadline coming," Rick replied, "I was able to get my draft into my editor and start the outline for my next literary masterpiece."

"Good. I can't wait to read it," Kevin smiled.

"You still read them?"

"All the time," Kevin nodded.

"I figured since you worked the cases which inspire the stories you'd have the endings worked out before you get halfway through," Rick replied.

"It's still interesting to read the spin you put on things," Kevin shrugged.

"Well, you're going to love the spin I put on this next one…" Rick proceeded to give the detective a rundown of his next book.

"Sounds like fun. I can't wait to-Is something burning?"

"Hey, you guys almost done…is something burning?" Kate came to check on their progress.

Rick lifted the lid and smoke billowed out. He waved it away as he coughed, "Damn it."

"What was it you were saying earlier about pizza being only for those who don't know what they're doing?" Kevin chuckled as Rick pulled the charred remains of their dinner off the grill and onto a clean plate.

"I am not eating that," Kate pointed.

"Looks like you'll need to call for pizza," Alexis joined the trio on the porch with Sarah Grace in her arms.

The little girl giggled. "It's okay, Uncle Castle. I like pizza."

"So do I, Sarah Grace, but I really wanted to use the new grill tonight," Rick smiled.

"Maybe next time, Dad," Alexis laughed as Kate turned back into the loft to dial up some pizza.

"Take a few lessons," Kevin suggested.

"Do you think you can do better?" Rick chuckled and followed everyone into the loft after shutting off the grill.

"I didn't say that, but I'm not the one who tried to make dinner for everyone."

"Pizza will be here in thirty minutes or less," Kate announced after setting down the phone, "Sarah Grace, do you think you can wait that long?"

"Yes, I can. I am patient," Sarah Grace nodded with big eyes.

"Yes, you are," Alexis laughed and returned her to her feet, "Why don't you finish watching the movie?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace nodded. "Uncle Castle, will you watch it with me?"

"Sure, I will," Rick followed Sarah Grace as she tugged him towards the sofa. "I love unicorns."

"You should write about unicorns in your next book," Sarah Grace told him.

"I will consider that," Rick smiled.

"You two should have a little girl," Alexis commented to Kate.

"One step at a time, Bud," Kate laughed.

"Step one: have s-"

"Alexis!" Kate exclaimed.

"I'm just saying," Alexis laughed, "You two are married. Kids are the logical next step."

"We're considering it."

"Good," Alexis replied.

Kate gave Alexis and Kevin a look before she turned to get some glasses from the cupboard.

"I didn't realize you were so gung-ho about being a big sister," Kevin wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Dad never wanted just one kid," Alexis said. "He was an only child. He didn't want me to be but things happened."

"There's still time," Kevin replied.

"I know," Alexis looked at Sarah Grace, "She looks like she's having fun."

"Castle's such a big kid, of course she would be," Kevin chuckled at the way the pair were interacting. Sarah Grace apparently was giving him a story idea, and Rick appeared to be soaking it all in, asking questions to fill in the plot points the little girl was overlooking.

"Sounds like you've found a new market to bust into, Dad," Alexis laughed and joined the pair.

"I think I'll have to share billing with this little peanut," Rick smiled.

"Sarah Grace, make sure you get a writer's credit," Kate said. "He never gave me one, and I gave him the ending to one of his stories."

"That's not nice, Uncle Castle," Sarah Grace told him in as serious a tone as she could muster.

"I made it up to Aunt Kate," Castle promised.

"Good," Sarah Grace replied.

Alexis thought about it for a moment and then let out a soft, "Ew."

"Think of it as them practicing for that sibling you asked for," Kevin chuckled.

"Ew," Alexis put her head down on the counter.

Mercifully she was saved by the doorbell and the pizza arriving.

"Food!" Sarah Grace ran to the table and sat down to wait.

"I think she's hungry," Alexis watched the blur as Sarah Grace whizzed past.

"I think you're right," Kevin nodded.

Kate answered the door and took the pizzas, "Thanks. Castle, pay the man."

"What? Why do I have to pay?" Rick protested while fishing out the money to pay for the pizzas.

"You're the one who burned the meat in the first place," Alexis replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Castle handed over money for the pizza and then a good tip. "Thanks for coming so fast."

The pizza delivered nodded, thanked Castle for the generous tip and then bolted.

"Pizza!" Sarah Grace wiggled in her seat happily.

"Let's eat," Kevin stated while helping Sarah Grace with her slices, "Let the cheese cool a bit before you bite in, Peanut."

"Okay," Sarah Grace smiled.

The family quickly polished off the pizzas and then returned to finally finish out the movie Sarah Grace had wanted to watch.

-d-d-d-d-

Thanks for sticking with us…


	32. Chapter 32

Happy Labor Day! I hope everyone is enjoying the last weekend of summer. Give us some love.

-d-d-d-d-

"The sky's looking dark," Alexis observed as she and Kevin walked along the street on a hot and muggy summer day in New York City.

"Really? Talking about the weather," he chuckled, "Have we already run out of things to say to each other that we're resorting to talking about the weather?"

"I'm talking about the weather because it looks like we might get wet if we don't find a place to duck in soon," she pointed towards the sky, "Unless you have an umbrella tucked in your pants."

"Sorry, no," Kevin took a look at the sky. "I think we might need to make a run for it."

"How about-" Alexis cut off when the skies opened up with a torrential downpour.

"Mabel's, go," Kevin grasped her hand, and they sprinted down the street.

"Ah!" Alexis shrieked as they ran. "So glad I didn't wear white today."

Kevin quickly opened the door to the cafe and pushed Alexis inside. They were both dripping wet and the air conditioning immediately drew out goose bumps on their exposed flesh.

"Cold," Alexis's teeth chattered.

"So cold," Kevin agreed as they were shown to their usual table. Ever since their Valentine's date they had become regulars. The serving staff usually greeted them by name. They'd even had the good fortune of meeting Mabel.

The waitress came over with towels for each to dry off and menus, "Can I get you anything to do drink to start?"

"Caramel latte," Alexis took the towel gratefully and started to dry herself off.

"And you?" the waitress asked Kevin.

"Just coffee," Kevin responded.

"I'll be right back," the waitress said.

After the towel's usefulness had been exhausted, Alexis reached to the dispenser to grab some napkins, trying to dry her hair a little. She caught Kevin watching her with a smile.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What!" Alexis's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Oh God," Kevin realized he'd spoken his thought aloud.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Yes," Alexis nodded.

"Yes?" he repeated.

"Yes," Alexis smiled.

"You just said yes," he leaned in for a kiss.

She put her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss.

"I said yes," she laughed, "I'm dripping wet, and so happy I could climb onto a rooftop and shout it to the world. To heck with the rain."

"God, I didn't want to ask you like this. I wanted to ask Castle first, and then take you somewhere amazing," he started to ramble.

"Kevin, shut up," Alexis giggled. "I love you."

"I love you more," he laughed, "You deserved better."

"No," she silenced him with a finger to his lips, "I deserve you."

"How the hell did I get so damn lucky?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Alexis smirked.

"I don't even have a ring for you," he brought her hand to his lips.

"I don't need one. I will need a wedding band though," she smiled. "In fact, let's go get them now and then find a justice of the peace."

"I think we have a few pit stops to make first…like Castle's loft to ask his permission," Kevin replied.

"His permission?" Alexis looked at him.

"I'm old fashioned."

"I'll say," she laughed, "I love you anyways."

"Any ideas on what kind of ring you'd like?" he asked.

"I trust you. But like I said-"

"I'm getting you a ring."

The waitress arrived with their beverages and inquired if they were ready to order. They had to sheepishly admit they hadn't even glanced at their menus. The waitress gave them a few more minutes.

"Let's just get dessert," Alexis suggested.

"Sounds good," he agreed.

"Do we need to ask Sarah Grace's permission too?" Alexis giggled and snuggled into him. She couldn't believe she'd just gotten engaged. She couldn't stop smiling if she tried.

"What if I ask her by myself?" Kevin asked. "This way I can tell her it's a surprise, and she needs to keep it a secret for now."

"Okay," Alexis nodded. "Do you think she'll be okay with it?"

"I think she'll want me to ask you immediately if not sooner," Kevin smiled.

"I love you," Alexis sighed.

"I love you, too," Kevin nodded and leaned in to kiss her.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

"Daddy, how come Alexis didn't come with us?" Sarah Grace asked her dad as they walked along the boardwalk.

"Because I wanted to have a day just the two of us," Kevin walked along with her, "You spend so much time with Alexis. I wanted you all to myself today."

"Oh," Sarah Grace nodded. "You're not mad at her again, right?"

"Nope, not even a little bit," he reassured her as they passed the ice cream stand, "How about some ice cream?"

"But we haven't had dinner yet," Sarah Grace's eyes were wide.

"I won't tell if you don't," Kevin winked.

"Strawberry please," Sarah Grace bobbed her head.

"You got it," Kevin reached into his pocket for some cash, "One strawberry and one chocolate."

The vendor quickly produced the sweet treats.

Kevin unwrapped Sarah Grace's before he took care of his own.

"Thank you," Sarah Grace smiled at her dad.

"You're welcome," Kevin nodded. "Why don't we sit while we eat?"

Sarah Grace handed her ice cream to her father so she could pull herself up onto the park bench and then snatched her ice cream back just as her dad took the seat next to her, "Can we do this again, Daddy?"

"Sure," Kevin nodded. "Maybe we can bring Alexis next time if you want."

"Yes," Alexis bobbed her head eagerly.

"You like having Alexis around so much, don't you," Kevin smiled as he wiped her chin when some of the ice cream missed her mouth.

"I like Lexis," Sarah Grace nodded. "She's fun."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed, "Hey, Peanut, how would you feel if Alexis came to live with us…like all the time?"

"Like Aunt Kate went to live with Uncle Castle?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Yes," Kevin nodded. "Would that be okay with you?"

"Yes," Sarah Grace replied before a frown took up residence on her face.

"What's wrong, Peanut?" Kevin asked, "You don't want Alexis to live with us?"

"Yes, I do, but Daddy, when Aunt Kate went to live with Uncle Castle it was cuz they got married," Sarah Grace replied.

"Yeah, she did. If I married Alexis, would that be okay?"

"Really?" Sarah Grace smiled.

"You'd like that?" Kevin asked.

"Yes!" Sarah Grace nodded happily.

"Then I need you to help me," Kevin smiled.

"With what?"

"I need to figure out how to ask Lexis to marry me."

"Us," Sarah Grace corrected.

"You're right, us," Kevin pulled her into his lap, "You gave me an idea. How about you help me ask her?"

"How?" Sarah Grace looked at him curiously.

"Well, we're all having dinner tomorrow at Miss Martha's," Kevin replied, "That's when I want to ask her. How about when I give you the ring, you and I ask her together?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace nodded excitedly. "That sounds like fun."

"This is a secret until tomorrow, okay," Kevin pressed a finger to his lips, "You can't tell Lexis."

"Okay," Sarah Grace nodded. "Daddy? Maybe I should go to Grandma's tomorrow so I don't see Lexis and ruin the surprise."

"That might be a good idea," Kevin chuckled.

Sarah Grace nodded, "I'm not good at keeping secrets, specially from Lexis."

"I'm not either," Kevin smiled.

"Daddy, does this mean Lexis will be my mommy now?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Well, she'll be your step-mother technically," Kevin said, "But I don't think anybody would mind if you called her 'mommy'."

"Do you think Mommy would mind?" Sarah Grace asked.

"No, because your mommy loved you so much. I think she would be happy someone else loves you almost as much as she did. I know for a fact Alexis loves you," Kevin smiled.

"I miss Mommy," Sarah Grace admitted.

"I do too," Kevin kissed her forehead, "You know I'm not replacing your mommy. Your mommy was the best mommy there was, and if she was still here we would all be so very happy together."

"I know," Sarah Grace nodded. "But Lexis makes us happy."

"Yes, she does," Kevin agreed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Peanut?"

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you more," he hugged her tight.

"Let's ask Lexis now," Sarah Grace said.

"We need to wait," Kevin chuckled, "Remember that patience thing Alexis has been teaching you?"

"Aww," Sarah Grace moaned.

"Sorry Peanut," Kevin smiled.

-d—d-d—d

Martha glanced at her watch for the tenth time. She knew she was a bit overanxious, but time seemed to be moving at a snail's pace.

"Martha," Kevin put his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I'm late. Traffic was insane."

"It's about time," Martha responded quickly before remembering her manners, "Sorry, I'm a bit excited. I've been wanting to do this for months."

"You wanted me to marry your granddaughter that badly? Is there something I should know?"

"Yes, you make her happy," Martha replied, "It's what every grandmother wants for her grandchild."

Kevin couldn't help the blush that rose up on his cheeks, "Thank you, Martha."

"Let's get started," Martha replied, "I have a dinner to host tonight, so we don't have a moment to waste."

"Right," Kevin said. "I can't waste time either. I have a father to beg permission from."

"If Richard gives you a hard time, you send him my way," Martha replied, "I'll kick him into shape."

"Will do," Kevin smiled before he looked at the rows of rings.

"It's intimidating, isn't it," Martha caught the overwhelmed look on his face.

"Just a bit," Kevin nodded, "Where do I even start?"

"You've done this before," Martha said. "How'd you do it last time?"

"Jenny actually picked it out," Kevin blushed, "We'd only been dating for a few months when we walked passed a jewelry store. She pointed it out, and I remembered."

"I see," Martha smiled. "This time, luckily, you have me."

Martha approached a salesperson and had them pull out several trays of rings. She and Kevin went through them. Some were easy to discard. Some were not. Martha noticed Kevin kept glancing at the prices, nearly every time his eyes went wide, and he quickly discarded it.

"We also have a small selection of antique rings," the sales girl guided them to the corner of the store.

"This is more like it," Martha smiled. "Alexis has never been one for flashy rings, and I've always thought she had an old soul."

"That one is her," Kevin pointed.

Martha lifted the ring to inspect it. "You have quite the eye for this, Detective."

"Javi is always teasing me about my orientation," Kevin smiled.

"You can send Detective Esposito my way too," Martha replied, "I'll straighten him out."

"Lex and Castle are lucky to have you," Kevin smiled at the redhead and wondered idly if he'd be seeing this face in fifty years.

"Have we made our decision?" Martha inquired.

Kevin took the ring from Martha and inspected it from all angles, "Yes, this is the one."

"Excellent choice," the salesgirl smiled. "When are you asking her?"

Kevin checked his watch, "If all goes well, in about nine hours."

"We have complimentary fittings if the ring doesn't quite fit right," the woman smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kevin handed over his credit card.

"That was relatively painless," Martha replied.

"Yes, tell that to my credit card," Kevin chuckled.

"So, you think you'll start calling me Gram?"

"One step at a time, Martha," Kevin replied, "I need permission first, and then Alexis needs to say yes."

"You'll get permission, or I will string my son up by his eyelids. As for Alexis, she's smart enough to know a good thing when she's got it."

"I'd better let you get back to your place to get ready for tonight's dinner, and I have a peanut to pick up at my mother's," Kevin glanced at his watch.

"Don't you have a father to see first?" Martha asked.

"Right," Kevin replied, "I was trying to block that out."

"Rick first," Martha nodded.

"Thanks for your help, Martha," Kevin hugged her on their way out of the store, "I owe you a drink the next time we're all out together."

"I will collect. See you tonight."

Kevin nodded and made his way to his car. He had another stop to make before he picked up his daughter for dinner.


	33. Chapter 33

okay, so in case you missed it, I forgot a chapter. So go back and read 28 if you missed it.

-d-d-d-d-

"Castle, you got a second?" Kevin approached his friend, his stomach in knots so fierce, it took all his willpower not to lose his lunch. The older man was standing in front of the murder board trying to work out the details of their latest perplexing case.

"Depends," Rick looked towards the young man.

"I need to ask you something," Kevin confessed.

"What's up?" Rick asked.

"Privately," Kevin nodded to the conference room.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Rick swallowed nervously while following Kevin.

"I don't know," Kevin closed the door behind them. "I'd like-I need-I want to marry your daughter."

There was a silence to engulf the room while Castle processed the statement. Finding his words, he asked, "Is there a question in there somewhere?"

"Rick, I am in love with your daughter and would like your permission to ask her to marry me."

"Have you run this past Sarah Grace yet?" Rick asked.

"Yes, she wanted to ask Alexis to marry us last night."

"That's kinda adorable," Rick chuckled.

"Rick, I'm dying here. I could use an answer."

"My answer makes little difference," Richard replied, "If I say no, you're still going to ask her, and she's still going to say yes."

"I'd like your blessing."

Rick nodded, "You've got it."

"Really?" Kevin's entire face lit up in jubilation.

"Really," Rick offered his hand.

"Thanks, Castle," Kevin bypassed Rick's hand and gave him a hug instead, "I'm going to take good care of her, I promise."

"I have no doubt," Rick smiled. "Welcome to our family."

"Thanks," he replied.

"When are you planning to pop the question?" Richard asked.

"I was thinking tonight at Martha's dinner."

"I'll make sure to warn my mom," Rick chuckled.

"She helped me pick the ring," Kevin admitted.

"Did she?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded, "Why don't you go tell Kate?"

"Does Javi know your plans?" Rick asked.

"I wanted to ask you first," Kevin said.

"You told me before Esposito," Richard snorted, "He's not going to like hearing that."

"He's not the one I needed the okay from," Kevin shrugged. "I better go tell him. See you later, Rick."

"Yeah, see you later," Rick muttered mostly to himself as Kevin had already ambled off.

"Hey, you got a sec?" Kevin tapped Javier's shoulder.

"Yeah, I could use a break. These financials have me spinning in circles. This is usually your specialty," Javi closed the folder and handed it to Kevin, "How about you take a crack at it?"

"After we have a word. Coffee?"

"Yeah, sure," Javi nodded and followed Kevin into the break room.

Once they had their coffee and were sitting at the table, Kevin smiled, "I'm asking Lex to marry me."

"That's great! What did she say?" Javi gave his partner a wide smile.

"I haven't asked her yet."

"Oh, yeah, good point," Javi gave him a sheepish smile, "Well, it's about damn time."

"Thanks, Bro," Kevin smiled. "I just asked permission from Castle."

"And you're still walking upright without a limp. That's a good sign, right?"

"He gave me his blessing," Kevin nodded. "I'm waiting for the shriek. He went to tell Kate."

As if on cue, Kate darted into the break room and hugged Kevin around the neck. "It's about damn time, Ryan."

"Does this mean I also have your blessing?" Kevin teased.

"So long as you treat her right, absolutely," Kate responded, "However, don't forget about my gun. I have no problem capping you in the ass if you hurt Alexis."

"Noted," Kevin chuckled.

"Are you really going to ask her tonight at Martha's dinner in front of us all?"

"Figured then she can't say no," Kevin replied.

"Funny," Kate rolled her eyes. "Is there anything I can do? Music I can play?"

"How about the wedding march?" Javi snorted at his own joke.

"You're a riot, Espo," Kevin frowned at him and then looked back at Kate, "No, but thanks. It means a lot to have you on my side."

"Always, Ryan," Kate replied.

"My boy's getting hitched," Javi nodded with a grin.

"Slow down, Espo. She has to say yes first," Kate pointed out.

Kevin looked down at the table, thinking about the fact Alexis had already said yes and tonight was just a show for everyone else.

=d=d=d=d=d=

"Kevin, darling, come in," Martha greeted him with a kiss to his cheek. "Alexis, your young man is here. Hello, Sarah Grace. Why don't you help me set the table?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace managed to give her father her best wink before going to help Martha.

"Hello, my young man," Alexis grinned before giving Kevin a kiss.

"Hello, my beautiful fiancée," he whispered in her ear.

Alexis giggled, "Gram has been in a crazy good mood all day. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Don't have any clue," he gave her a coy smile.

"Okay," Alexis nodded. "Gram asked Javi and Lanie to join us tonight."

"Before I forget, you look quite beautiful this evening," he stated.

"Thank you," Alexis put her hands on his shoulders, "You don't look half bad yourself, Detective."

"I clean up nice, don't I," he adjusted his tie.

"Always," Alexis smiled before taking a quick glance over his shoulder and kissed him again.

"Sarah Grace is helping Martha get dinner on the table," he replied, "You've been teaching her to wink, haven't you?"

"I've been trying to teach her to wink," Alexis admitted.

"She hasn't quite got it down, but it's cute to watch her try," he chuckled.

Alexis smiled and then took his hand, pulling him out onto the balcony, shutting the doors behind them, "Privacy."

"Really, for any reason in particular?" he asked.

Alexis backed him against the wall and kissed him longer this time.

"Why didn't I stay at your place last night?" she groaned against his lips.

"I did my best to convince you," he replied.

"I know," she nodded. "I was having breakfast with Dad, and he still twitches when I tell him to pick me at your place first thing in the morning."

"I suppose I owe you a bit of thanks for him being in a good mood then," Kevin chuckled, "Makes working with him much easier."

"Well, considering I plan on marrying you, he should start getting used to picking me up at your place."

"Maybe after we make it official for everyone," he suggested.

"Can you ask me now?" Alexis asked.

"No, Sarah Grace and I have a plan," Kevin shook his head.

"Oh really?" Alexis raised a curious brow.

"You will find out after dinner."

"It's cruel to make your fiancée wait," she frowned.

"It's not official yet," Kevin pointed out.

"It is to me," she smiled sweetly.

"For me too," he smiled.

"I can't wait to marry you, Detective Ryan," Alexis swayed ever so slightly in his arms.

"Alexis Ryan has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"It definitely does," Alexis agreed.

"Do you want kids?" he asked.

"Wow, talk about putting the cart before the horse," Alexis responded in surprise, "Where is this coming from?"

"I'm just curious," Kevin shrugged.

"Oh," she nodded. "I think about it now and then. Being with Sarah Grace is wonderful."

"I think she'd be a great big sister," Kevin replied.

"Yeah, and you're a terrific father," Alexis smiled.

"I've had a little help in that department recently," he touched her shoulder affectionately.

"I just sobered you up. You were already a terrific father," she teased.

"Daddy, Lexis, dinner ready," Sarah Grace came bursting out onto the balcony.

"Okay, Peanut, we're coming," Alexis smiled.

"Hurry up," Sarah Grace stated, "Uncle Javi is hungry."

"Uncle Javi is always hungry," Kevin laughed.

"Come on, Daddy," Sarah Grace grabbed his hand and gave it a healthy tug.

"Are you hungry?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Sarah Grace's head bobbed as she attempted a second wink.

Alexis bit her lip and followed Kevin and Sarah Grace.

"Hey you two," Lanie grinned.

"Hey, Lanie," Alexis greeted her with a hug.

"How are you doing?"

"Can't complain one bit," Alexis replied. "You?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Lanie smiled. "I've been looking forward to dinner all day."

"Really? Why is that?" Alexis asked.

"I'm starving."

"Me too," Sarah Grace chimed in.

"Why don't you sit with me, Sweetie?" Lanie held out a hand to Sarah Grace.

"Okay, Aunt Lanie," Sarah Grace eagerly took the medical examiner's hand.

The party sat down to eat and dug in.

"I thought you were hungry, Peanut," Alexis coaxed Sarah Grace to eat when she appeared more interested in pushing her food around her plate.

"I am," she nodded.

"Then how about some of that food making its way into your mouth," Alexis snickered.

"Okay," she nodded.

Alexis waited until Sarah Grace forked in a few bites before resuming her own meal.

"What's for dessert, Mother?" Rick asked.

"I got someone's favorite treat," Martha looked towards the little girl at the table.

"Chocolate cake?" Sarah Grace's head shot up and her eyes turned eager.

"Is that your favorite?" Martha asked with a wide grin.

"Yes!" Sarah Grace bounced in her seat.

"You have to finish dinner first," Kevin chimed in.

"I will," she promised while picking up the pace on her meal considerably.

"The promise of chocolate cake can do wonders," Alexis whispered to Kevin.

"It always works on me," Kevin smirked.

"I know," Alexis smiled.

"How was work today?" Martha asked everyone.

"Busy," Kate sighed.

"Did you catch any bad guys?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Uncle Javi got the bad guy today."

"Yay, Uncle Javi," Sarah Grace cheered.

"Thanks Kiddo."

With dinner accomplished, Sarah Grace eagerly helped clear the table to get to the promised cake.

"She really wants cake," Castle smiled.

"Dessert is certainly her favorite part of any meal," Alexis chuckled.

"Mine too," Kate said.

"Do you want to help me pass out cake, Sweet Pea?" Martha asked the little girl.

"Yes, please," she nodded.

Martha quickly sliced up the cake and handed Sarah Grace slice after slice to serve. Everyone had a good chuckle at watching Sarah Grace dart back and forth.

"Thank you, Princess," Lanie smiled.

"You're welcome," Sarah Grace replied, before returning one final time to claim the final piece for herself.

"She's a darling little girl, Kevin," Martha said.

"She certainly is," Kevin smiled and twirled a lock of his daughter's hair around her finger.

Once Sarah Grace was done she motioned to Kevin and whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded.

"What's that all about?" Alexis asked.

"Lexis, I got a question for you," Sarah Grace smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Alexis asked, "What's your question?"

"Um…can you sit down first?"

"Sure," Alexis replied, "Do you want to sit on my lap?"

"No," she shook her head.

Alexis sat as instructed and waited for Sarah Grace's question. "What's up, Peanut?"

Sarah Grace got on her knees and smiled up at Alexis, "Lexis, will you marry us?"

"Oh, Sarah Grace," Alexis's eyes immediately spilled tears, "Of course, I will."

"Yay!" Sarah Grace jumped up and launched herself into Alexis's arms before she ran to her dad, "Daddy, she said yes!"

"Yes, she did," Kevin handed her the engagement ring he'd picked out, "Go give this to Lexis."

Sarah Grace nodded and took the ring back to Alexis, "For you, Lexis."

Alexis hugged the little girl a second time and then motioned Kevin over, "How about you slip this on my finger?"

"My pleasure," he said and did so.

"Kiss her, Daddy," Sarah Grace encouraged him once the ring was in place.

"Yeah, kiss her, Daddy," Alexis smiled.

"With pleasure," Ryan gathered her into his arms and gave her as passionate a kiss as was appropriate for the company surrounding them.

"Yay!" Sarah Grace hopped around happily.

"I think she's happy about it," Alexis told Kevin when he pulled away.

"Me too," Kevin smiled.

"I'm so happy for you two," Kate gave Alexis a hug.

"Did everyone know about this but me?" Alexis looked around at everyone in the room. Everyone had matching grins.

"He told me," Lanie and Kate said at the same time pointing to Javi and Rick respectively.

"Who told the two of you?" Alexis looked towards Kevin.

"Guilty," he chuckled.

"Eh, who cares?" Alexis kissed him.

"Good answer," he mumbled against her lips.

"We're getting married," Alexis giggled.

"Yes, we are," he laughed along with her while Lanie and Kate ran over to inspect the ring.

"Nice," Lanie nodded. "Good job, Kevin."

"I may have had a bit of help in picking it out," Kevin winked towards Martha.

"Martha, you knew and you kept it to yourself?" Kate was surprised.

"And ruin this beautiful moment? Never," Martha shook her head. "I am so happy for you, Darlings."

"Thanks, Gram," Alexis hugged her.

"All I have to say, Kevin, is you owe me big time. That was the hardest secret I've ever had to keep in my life."

"I appreciate it, Martha," Kevin kissed the older woman's cheek.

Sarah Grace tugged on Alexis's shirt to get her attention.

"Yes, Peanut?" Alexis glanced down.

"Can I have more cake?" the little girl held up her empty plate.

"I think so, yes," Alexis laughed at how quickly the little girl's attention could shift.

As everyone else finished their dessert or drink, Kevin wrapped his arms around Alexis from behind as she moved her hand around watching the light catch on the stone in her ring.

"Hey," he whispered. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"We're getting married," Alexis smiled as she looked over at him.

"You bet your ass we are."


	34. Chapter 34

This one's for A.K. Hunter – our only response last time.

-d-d-d-d-

***ding***

"I can't look," Alexis looked towards her grandmother with hesitation.

"I remember that feeling. Though I was looking at a piece of paper," Martha peered at the test on the bathroom counter. "Oh dear. Alexis, I am very upset with you."

"What?"

"I am far too young to be a great-grandmother."

"It's positive?" Alexis looked to her grandmother with a mixture of excitement and fear.

"You, my darling, are pregnant."

"Oh my goodness," Alexis's hand went to her stomach on reflex.

"You need to tell Kevin," Martha advised.

"Oh, god, Kevin!" Alexis gasped, "What is he going to say?"

"You won't know until you tell him," Martha assured her, "He loves you, Sweetheart."

"I have to talk to him."

"If he takes it poorly, let me know," Martha replied, "I'll kick his butt to the moon and back."

"I love you, Gram," Alexis hugged Martha. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Alexis," Martha beamed in reply.

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis raised her hand and then snatched it back. She raised it again and knocked quickly before she could lose her nerve.

"Hey, Angel, you forget your key?" Kevin greeted her with his typical charming grin. His tie was only half done as he was getting himself ready for work. "I didn't think I'd see you this morning. Mom picked up Sarah Grace for their day together about fifteen minutes ago."

Alexis felt her heart flutter.

"You coming in?" Kevin stepped back to allow her in, only to realize she was frozen in the doorway.

"How do you feel about me?" Alexis asked.

"What?"

"How do you feel about me?" she repeated.

"Is this a trick question?" he raised a brow in her direction.

"No," she walked passed him into the apartment. "I really need you to tell me how you feel about me."

"You know I'm crazy about you," he hugged her shoulders for a brief moment, "What's this sudden bout of nerves all about?"

"I've been feeling a little off lately," she confessed as she sat down. "You're getting ready for work. It can wait until later."

"I can be a few minutes late. What's going on? Is everything alright?" he asked, "You didn't get that bug Sarah Grace had last week, did you?"

"No, you gave me this 'bug'," Alexis said.

"Lex, what are you trying to tell me?" he took her hands into his.

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant," he choked out in surprise.

"You're freaking out," she got to her feet after several moments of agonizing silence.

"Maybe just a bit," he agreed, "I'm sorry. This is just a surprise. Are you sure?"

"Took a test," Alexis said. "I still have to go to the doctor."

"I…ah…" he fumbled for an appropriate response, "You're pregnant. You're having my child."

"And you're panicking," Alexis started to pace.

"I'm processing," he amended.

"I know this is a surprise, and I understand if this changes things…" she began.

"What could it possibly change?" he halted her from going any further, "I love you."

"I know, and I love you, too. We weren't planning on this for a few more years," Alexis started.

"Stop," Kevin said. "We're fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure," he brought her into his arms.

"Oh, thank God," Alexis hugged him.

"Are you okay?" he hugged her close, "Did you need me to do anything?"

"Just what you're doing," Alexis smiled. "I was terrified to tell you."

"You can tell me anything," he told her, "Always."

"I want us to get married…soon," she replied.

"Lex, we're gonna do the big day," Kevin said.

"I don't need it. I just want to be married."

"Just tell me when and where," he smiled, "I'll show up with the flower girl and a big smile."

"City Hall," Alexis posed.

"City Hall?" he scoffed, "We can do better than that."

"Kevin, I love that you want to give me the princess moment you think I have in my head, but save it for Sarah Grace."

"You deserve the moment you've imagined since you were a little girl," he replied, "We can do all of that."

"The moment I've imagined since I was a little girl," Alexis looped her arms around his neck, "Is to be marrying the man I love and who loves me."

"But it wasn't at City Hall," he insisted.

"No, but we're not flying to Hawaii to get married on the beach," Alexis admitted.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, for one, we fight with my dad about money enough," Alexis laughed. "And for another? I just want to be your wife."

"How about the Hamptons?" he countered, "We can still have the beach."

"You, me, our family, and the judge at City Hall. That's all I need."

"God, you're stubborn," he groaned, "Fine, City Hall. You, me and our family."

"Thank you," Alexis kissed him softly. "It'll be great. You'll see."

"As long as you're my wife, of course, it will be," he smiled.

"We'll get the license, and then we'll tell everyone."

"As soon as possible," he kissed her again before picking her up and spinning her around and around.

Alexis giggled as they spun.

-d-d-d-d-

Kevin sat at his desk, working on paperwork from their latest closed case. The DA had just been to see them. The lawyers were always in a good mood after the team got the perp to confess to the crime on tape and in writing in the presence of a lawyer, but Kevin's happy mood was for an entirely different reason. As his partner watched closely, he wondered what exactly was inspiring the man to whistle his way through the usually mind numbing task.

Finally Javi decided he couldn't take it anymore. He closed his file, got up, took Kevin by the arm, and pulled him into the observation room for privacy.

"Javi, what are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"What's with you?" Javi asked, "You never whistle. In fact, it's been years since you whistled, so what gives? Did you and Alexis drive to Atlantic City last night and get hitched?"

"Yeah, I got married last night and instead of being home enjoying my newlywed status, I'm here with you," Kevin deadpanned.

"Then what's with you?" Javi asked, "Kate's noticed all the way from her office."

"Can't a guy be in a good mood? I don't give you flak when you're happy, do I?

"Actually, you do," Javi folded his arms across his chest, "Do I need to beat it out of you? I certainly can."

"Well aware," Kevin grumbled, "Seriously, can't a guy just be in a good mood?"

"Just tell me," Javi replied, "We both know you will eventually anyways."

"Look, Javi, I'm happy. That's all there is to it. I'm just happy."

"The last time you were this happy was when-oh my God," Javi stared at his partner.

"What?" Kevin looked nervous.

"Alexis is pregnant, isn't she?"

"What!" Kevin's eyes went wide. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"When you found out Jenny was pregnant with Sarah Grace, you whistled a happy tune all day until I finally got you to spill the beans," Javi replied.

"Am I that obvious?"

"You're an open book to me," Javi chuckled, "So?"

"Yeah, she is," Kevin admitted.

"Wow, that's great," Javi smiled, "You obviously seem excited. When did you find out?"

"This morning," Kevin nodded.

"I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark that this wasn't exactly planned," Javi chuckled.

"Not exactly, but one hundred percent ecstatic nonetheless," Kevin replied.

"Congratulations," Javi grinned and gave his partner a hug.

"Thank you," Kevin smiled.

"Does SG know?" Javi asked.

"Not yet," Kevin shook his head, "We'll wait until after the wedding."

"Which is when?"

"Soon. Lex just wants to find a dress."

"I got a freshly pressed suit," Javi replied, "Just tell me when and where to show up. If you pull this crap about me not being best man a second time, I'm going to legitimately pound on you."

"You get to be best man," Kevin grinned.

"Good," Javi chuckled.

"There you two are," Kate came through the door. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding from our paperwork," Javi said.

"DA needs the paperwork to file charges," Kate reminded them, "We worked our asses off to tie this one up in a little bow. Do not let the perp off because of a technicality."

"On it, Boss Lady," Javi chuckled.

"Good," Kate eyed them suspiciously for a moment and then left them alone.

"Kate know?" Javi asked his partner as they returned to their desk.

"No, we didn't have a chance to decide who we're telling and when."

"Yet you told me," he chuckled.

"You guessed," Kevin replied.

"Point taken," Javi smiled. "Let's get a beer after work?"

"I really should get home," Kevin replied, "Rain check?"

"Yeah," Javi nodded. "This is great, Man."

"Glad you're so excited," Kevin chuckled.

Javi glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "Do I get to be godfather?"

"Of course," Kevin smiled.

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis put the last of the dishes away and closed the dishwasher. Then she went to the door and listened for Kevin, who was saying goodnight over the phone to Sarah Grace. She went back to the fridge and took out the two slices of cheesecake she'd bought that afternoon before grabbing forks and sneaking into the bedroom.

Kevin hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to help Alexis. The light was off, and Alexis was nowhere to be seen. He called out for her but was met with silence. He was about to step out on the fire escape when he heard music coming from the direction of his bedroom.

He walked down the hall and found his bedroom dimly lit with his fiancée sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Hi there," she smiled.

"I didn't know we were playing hide and seek," he stepped into the room.

"No, hide and seek. Just wanted to get comfy," she said. "I have a snack for us."

"After that meal you cooked," he patted his belly, "I'm going to need to hit the gym tomorrow to work off all these calories you're feeding me."

"I have a more enjoyable idea for working off calories," she smirked.

"You do," he raised a brow, "I'm open for suggestions."

"Cheesecake first," Alexis held up her plate.

"Chocolate, you remembered," he smiled.

"Of course," she fed him the first bite.

"That's good," he smiled and sat down with her.

"Good," she smiled back.

"My turn," he took the other plate and fed her a bite.

"I get why the Golden Girls were so enamored with it," Alexis replied, "Does a dessert get more perfect than this?"

"No," Kevin shook his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy," she smiled.

"You've been a bit queasy lately," he pointed out.

"Kinda comes with the territory," she reminded him.

"I know," he smiled. "I still can't believe it."

"Who do you want to tell first? I mean Gram knows already, and I'm sure you're dying to tell Javi if you haven't yet."

"We can wait until you're ready," Kevin fed her another bite.

"You're telling me you haven't said a word to Javi yet?" Alexis eyed him suspiciously.

"If he knows, it's because he's so intuitive," Kevin replied.

"Come on, you told him, didn't you? I promise not to be mad. He's your best friend."

"I didn't exactly tell him," he admitted, "He sorta guessed, and I didn't refute him."

Alexis giggled and let herself fall back on the bed, "Just make sure he doesn't say anything."

"He won't," Kevin reassured her, "I told him he'd make godfather if he could keep his trap shut."

"I'm good with that as long as we make Lanie godmother."

"Good call," he nodded his head in agreement.

"So baby names," she smiled, "Is it too soon to start thinking about them?"

"No," Kevin laid on his side next to her, their plates between them. "Any ideas?"

"You're going to think I'm being a bit silly, but I was hoping we'd go Irish, at least for the first names," she replied, "It's such a big piece of who you are. I think we should celebrate that."

He leaned over and kissed her, "Thank you."

"Are there any family names passed down from generation to generation we should consider?" Alexis asked.

"My grandma's name was Margaret," he said.

"Maggie Ryan," Alexis said.

"On second thought, maybe not," Kevin touched his jaw.

"What's the story?" Alexis asked.

"Back when I was undercover on Staten Island, remember Siobhan?" he asked.

"Yes," Alexis nodded. She'd heard the story of how this woman had marched up to him, kissed him, and then upon finding out he was both married and a cop, slapped him.

"Well, her cousin's name was Maggie. Maggie had a mean right cross," Kevin explained, "Took a swing at me. Not going to lie, I saw a few stars."

"Poor baby," Alexis smoothed her hand over his cheek.

"How about as a middle name instead?" Kevin suggested.

"Works for me," Alexis nodded. "You remember that friend of yours? The one you went through the academy with? The one who was murdered?"

"Joe," Kevin nodded.

"How about Joseph for a middle name?"

"I like that," he replied.

"Good," Alexis smiled at him. "We can talk about first names later. You have to call Javi."

"Why do I have to call Javi?" he asked, "I thought you were going to put me through a workout."

"I am. First you have to call and tell him that when we make the official announcement, he has to act surprised."

"When are we planning on making the announcement official?" he asked.

"Twelve weeks," Alexis said. "We have to tell our parents and Gram at the same time. I know she already knows, but if she's not there, Dad will get suspicious."

"Twelve weeks?" He coughed out, "You think we can wait that long?"

"I'm a quarter of the way there. You just have to hold out for nine more weeks, okay?"

"I'll give it my best shot," Kevin replied.

"Now, call Javi," Alexis replied.

"I can tell him at work tomorrow," Kevin set his plate aside, "I have more important matters to attend to."

"No," she shook her head. "You cannot tell him where anyone can overhear you. Call him. Now."

"You're kinda feisty when you're hormonal," he teased.

"Kevin, call him, or you're not having sex for the next two weeks," Alexis smiled.

"Talk about a threat," he reached for his phone.

 _"Yo,"_ Javi answered the phone, _"Thought you had plans with your girl tonight."_

"My girl is currently giving me the stink eye," Kevin caught Alexis's stern glare.

 _"You piss her off already? That's gotta be a record."_

"It's a pretty easy job right now," Kevin replied.

 _"Hormones. Did I say congratulations?"_

"You did. That's kind of why I'm calling. I need you to keep your mouth shut."

 _"You're making me keep your bun in the oven a secret. Do you know me at all?"_

"Javi, please, okay? Lex isn't telling Castle until she's twelve weeks. Can you just not say anything?"

 _"I better be getting something good out of this,"_ Javi replied.

"You get to be godfather," Kevin reminded him.

"To Lanie's godmother," Alexis added.

 _"Yeah, that should work,"_ Javi laughed, _"Thanks, Man. I'm honored."_

"Who else would I ask?"

 _"Good point,"_ Javier said. _"Put Lex on for a sec."_

"Espo wants to talk to you. Go easy on him," Kevin handed off the phone.

"Javi?" Alexis said.

 _"Congratulations, hermana pequeña,"_ the smile on Javi's face was obvious.

"Thanks, Javi," Alexis replied.

 _"I hear you're giving my boy a bit of trouble. Good for you."_

Alexis giggled, "Well, I have to milk this hormone thing for all it's worth."

 _"Absolutely,"_ Javi responded, _"If you need some suggestions of how to torment him, you give me a call."_

"I'll do that," she agreed. "Do you want to talk to him again?"

 _"Nah. Tell him I'll see him tomorrow."_

"Will do, night, Javi," Alexis hung up the phone and looked at Kevin. "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here," Kevin leaned down and kissed her.

-d-d-d-d-

How'd we do?


	35. Chapter 35

Here we go...

-d-d-d-

"Ryan," Kevin answered the phone. There was silence for several moments. "Castle, is everything okay?"

" _N-no,"_ Rick's voice was shaky.

"What's wrong?" the dread immediately hit Kevin.

" _Alexis's car went off a bridge,"_ Rick choked out, _"Alexis was driving. They've recovered the car, but not…She's missing."_

Kevin stood up, "What?"

Javier looked at his partner, "What's wrong?"

"Castle, where?"

" _She went off the Brooklyn Bridge,"_ he replied, _"They brought in divers, but there is no trace of her. She's presumed de…"_

"Don't! Don't you dare say it," Kevin said. "I'm on my way."

"What's wrong?" Javier repeated while Kevin dug in his desk for his car keys.

"Alexis-" Kevin couldn't say it.

"I'm driving," Kate came out of her office.

"Beckett, what's wrong?" Javi asked his boss since he couldn't get answers from his partner.

"Alexis is missing."

"What?" Javier stared at Kate.

"Her car went off the Brooklyn Bridge," Kate elaborated. "She wasn't inside the retrieved vehicle."

"Oh God," Javi looked at Kevin. "Bro-"

"Don't," Kevin warned him.

"Let's go," Javi motioned Kevin to follow him to the elevator.

Kevin followed his friends into the elevator, trying hard to keep from hyperventilating.

The trio pulled up to the crime scene and immediately went to the investigator in charge to get the rundown of what they'd found so far.

Castle and Martha were standing by the guardrail staring out at the Hudson. They both looked to have aged ten years in the last two hours.

Kevin immediately ran over.

"They still haven't found anything," Martha told a clearly distraught Kevin.

Kevin nodded numbly as he accepted a hug from Martha.

"They have the best divers in the city searching," Martha added.

"What happened? Do they know yet?"

"Best guess is her breaks failed," Rick stated.

"Oh my God," Kevin groaned.

"Are we certain she was the one driving?" Martha asked.

"She was alone," Rick nodded. "She'd been out on the island getting a dress."

Kevin stared out into the water, trying desperately to spot any sign of his fiancée.

"Kevin, do you want me to call anyone for you?" Martha asked. "Your mom?"

"She needs to pick up Sarah Grace from camp," Kevin shook his head.

"One of your sisters?" Martha prodded. She didn't think Kevin should be without family.

Kevin shook his head.

"We'll be here if you need us," Martha told him.

"Thanks, Martha," Kevin nodded and continued to survey the proceedings. He would continue until the last diver was pulled from the water, several hours later.

He could hear Martha's sobs and felt Javi's hand on his shoulder.

"How am I going to tell Sarah Grace?" Kevin looked towards his partner.

"I'll go with you," Javi said. The heartbreak on Kevin's face nearly broke him.

Kevin nodded and followed his partner to the vehicle.

"She's with my mom right now. I can't tell her tonight," Kevin said.

"Waiting until tomorrow isn't going to make it any easier," Javi replied.

"I'm barely hanging on right now," Kevin told him. "I can't look at my daughter and tell her Lex is gone."

"I'll take you home," Javi replied, "Tomorrow I'll take you to your mom's."

Kevin nodded before he stopped and stared at the car they were about to get into.

"Kevin?" Javi noticed his friend had stopped.

"How long would it take to walk home?"

"Quite awhile," Javi replied.

"Right," Kevin didn't move.

Javi nodded in understanding, "How about we just sit on the car for a while?"

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Kevin asked after sitting on the car for nearly an hour.

"Don't go there," Javi shook his head.

"Where else am I supposed to go?" Kevin asked. "First Jenny, now Alexis…"

"You're not cursed."

"We were going to get married," Kevin glanced at his hands, focusing particularly on his left hand where a wedding ring was supposed to sit very soon, "We were going to start a family."

"I know," Javi thought of the phone call he'd shared with them the other night.

"Less than twenty four hours ago, my biggest worry was whether Alexis was going to take my last name," Kevin responded, "And now…"

"She didn't want to be Alexis Ryan?" Javi asked, a grin at his lips. He knew the redhead had just been messing with Kevin.

"This is just a bad dream, right, Javi?" Kevin responded, "I'm going to wake up, and she's going to be asleep right beside me."

"I wish it was, Buddy," Javi shook his head. "You don't know how much I wish it was."

"With Jenny, I could see she was gone," Kevin began to break down in painful sobs, "With Alexis, she's floating somewhere out there all alone."

Javi blinked against the sudden tears in his eyes at the image Kevin's words produced, realizing how much he was going to miss the younger woman.

-d-d-d-d-

A private hospital in Upstate New York

"Sir, your granddaughter is recovering nicely," a doctor told the older gentleman.

"Thank you," the silver haired man nodded, "When can I see her?"

"She's being moved into a room now. I'll have a nurse come get you in a little while."

"Is she awake? Has she said anything?"

"I'm afraid not. But she's still pregnant."

"Did you say pregnant?" the older man swallowed in surprise.

"You weren't aware?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Everything looks normal," the doctor added, "There shouldn't be any complications caused by the accident."

"Good," the man nodded. "Thank you."

"Oh, what's your granddaughter's last name? We didn't get it."

"Rodgers," he said. "Alexis Rodgers."

"When she's settled in her room, I'll come get you," the doctor pocketed his pen, "Is there anyone else we should be calling?"

"No," the gentleman shook his head, ignoring the twinge of guilt. "It's just us."

"I'll be back in a bit," the doctor nodded and disappeared.

The man known as Jackson Hunt went to the windows to look out at the night sky and sighed.

"I'm sorry Richard. I'll get her back to you as soon as I can."

The doctor came in a bit later and said Alexis was settled in her room and he could see her.

Jackson followed the doctor down the hall to Alexis's room.

"She should be waking up soon," the doctor said.

Jackson nodded and took a seat in the chair next to his granddaughter's bed. He watched the monitors religiously for nearly an hour until he saw movement.

"Alexis? Honey, can you hear me?"

Alexis released a long moan and then looked around the sterile room, "Where am I?"

"You were in an accident. You're in a hospital," Jackson replied.

Alexis's eyes focused on the man next to her, "Who are you?"

"I'm your grandfather, Jackson," he replied, "Do you remember me?"

"No," she shook her head. "Who am I?"

-d-d-d-d-

We look forward to replies.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note:**

To our dear readers: many of the comments after the last chapter noted the surprising turn of events. That was our intention. This twist is actually where our story started in the creative process. Everything which came before it was build up to that moment. If it shocked you, it was our intention.

This twist is not going to be fixed by a quick snap of the fingers or by true love's kiss. This will be the entire Castle family working together to A) keep Alexis safe B) figure out why she was taken from them in the first place and C) find a way to help Alexis get her memories back.

We know this twist isn't for everyone, but we are excited for this second act to unfold.

We hope you all stay tuned.

Lori and Kaela

-d-d-d-d-

Two Years Later-

"I don't have to go," Javi told Kevin as they walked down the street after getting a cup of coffee together after shift.

"Javi, you served together," Kevin responded, "You have to go. I'll be okay."

"I can go next weekend."

"It's his birthday this weekend. Go spend it with him," Kevin scowled at his partner, "Seriously, I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine. Sarah Grace is fine."

"It's just-"

"I know, but we'll be okay," Kevin told him.

"I'll be gone two days at most," Javi replied, "We can get drunk together the night I get back."

"You know I don't drink anymore," Kevin said quietly.

"A drink every now and then is okay," Javi replied, "Alexis never expected you to give it up completely."

"I don't want to start something I'll never finish."

"How about we hit the gym then?" Javi countered, "Work off some of our aggressions on the punching bags."

"Sounds like a plan," Kevin nodded. "Drive safe, okay, man?"

"I'll call you when I get back," Javi nodded and climbed into his waiting vehicle, "If you need anything..."

"I will be fine," Kevin assured him.

Javi gave his partner the once over before concluding he could follow through on his weekend plans.

-d-d-d-d-

Kevin showed up at Castle's Loft with Martha's favorite flowers and a somber expression.

"Flowers?" Martha smiled at Kevin when she opened the door. "You don't have to suck up, Detective."

"I thought you might like something to brighten your day. We both could use it."

Martha took the flowers and let Kevin into the loft.

"Quiet," Kevin commented while looking around the mostly empty loft.

"Richard and Katherine are eating out tonight."

"Ah," Kevin shed his coat and hung it by the door.

"I have some cake to go with our coffee tonight."

"You didn't have to go through the trouble," Kevin took a seat at one of the stools by the counter while Martha cut them each rather large pieces of the decadent looking cake.

"The bakery said it was no trouble at all," Martha sent him a wink.

"Sarah Grace drew this for you," Kevin pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to her.

"She's quite the little artist," Martha smiled at the drawing.

"She really liked being your helper at last week's show."

"I like having her there," Martha smiled and handed him a fork and piece of cake, "She has quite the flare for the dramatics. I see a career on Broadway for that little one."

"Yeah, Lex always said the same thing," Kevin nodded while shoveling in his first bite. It was probably delicious, but it tasted like sawdust to him. Most things did.

"Kevin, you know it would be okay if you spent your nights with a woman your own age rather than this old broad."

"I'm just not ready," Kevin pushed away the cake. "It still feels like yesterday I was waking up next to Alexis and planning our wedding. I remember her telling me she found this little dress shop across the bridge which makes a dress just like the one she saw in those bridal magazines..."

Martha put her hand over his, "You still go to church every week, don't you?"

"Yeah," he bobbed his head, "I know it's a crazy thing to ask for, but I can't help it."

"Oh Sweetheart," Martha looked at him. "I can't fault you. I ask too."

"It's been two years, Martha," he took a sip from his coffee, "It still hasn't really hit me. Is that weird?"

"I still think she's going to walk through the door with my great-child and ask me to baby-sit."

"God, he or she would be eighteen months about now," Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, "Walking and talking and raising all sorts of chaos."

"Sarah Grace would have been wonderful big sister, and I'm sure Alexis would be hinting about you and she having another one."

"Or I'd be hinting about giving her another one," Kevin chuckled, "We both wanted a big family."

"Richard always hoped he'd give Alexis a sibling at some point. Meredith was gone before Alexis was a year old, and Gina wasn't interested in children."

"I'm sure he and Beckett will get around to it one of these days," Kevin smiled.

"I hope so," Martha smiled. "Tell me about work. Any good cases?"

-d-d-d-d-

Javi cursed lightly when he realized he'd gone the wrong way and was now hopelessly lost.

"Stupid GPS," he tossed his phone aside when he realized he had no cellular reception.

He spotted a ranch and pulled over. Getting out he noticed the view.

"On top of the world," he murmured. Lanie would love this place.

He went to the front door and knocked, hoping the owner of the ranch was home and good with directions.

"Coming," he heard a female voice calling from inside.

Javi was taking in the surroundings, his back to the door when it opened, "Sorry to disturb you, but I'm a bit lost and hoping you could point me in the right direction. Apparently my GPS does..."

He trailed off when he turned to face the woman who opened the door.

"Yeah, cell phones and GPS are pretty useless up here. Where were you trying to go?" the woman asked.

"I...ah..." the color drained from Javi's face.

"Are you alright?" the woman took in Javi's obviously distress.

"Alexis?"

"Yes? Have we met?"

"Alexis, it's me, Esposito," he replied.

"I'm sorry, I don't anyone named Esposito," she shook her head. "Did you need something?"

"Alexis...Alexis Castle," Javi stated.

"There's the confusion," she smiled, "My name is Alexis Rodgers."

"Rodgers," Javi repeated. His heart was hammering so loud he was sure she could hear him. "I'm sorry. Can I use your phone to call my buddy to let him know I'll be late?"

"Sure," Alexis stepped back to allow him in, "It's on the table in the hall. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Javi shook his head.

"Help yourself," Alexis motioned him towards the phone when he appeared stuck to his current spot.

"Do you have a bathroom I could use?" Javi asked abruptly.

"Uh, sure," Alexis pointed. "Right in there."

"Thanks," Javi stepped towards the bathroom. With the door closed, his mind began to race. He was certain the woman who answered the door was the very same woman they'd lost two years ago. He began trying to figure out who he should call when a thought occurred to him. He couldn't break the hearts of people he carried about if he was wrong and the woman wasn't their Alexis.

He looked around him and his eyes fell on three brushes. One had red hair in the bristles. The other two were the fine bristled brushes used on infants.

Javi took samples of each, taking great care to keep them in separate pockets until he got back to his vehicle where he knew he had evidence bags in the trunk to store them. He quickly flushed the toilet and washed his hands before emerging from the bathroom. The woman looked to him expectantly.

"Did you still need the phone?"

"I realized I don't have his number. I left my cell phone in the car," Javi flushed in reply, "You don't by any chance know how to get to Lowville, do you?"

"You missed the turn. Go back to the bottom of the hill and take Burnside Avenue," Alexis said.

"Great, thanks," Javi nodded, "Sorry to have bothered you."

"No problem," Alexis smiled as she walked Javi to the door.

She called out to him as he walked to his car, "Uh, Esposito, was it?"

"Yes," Javi turned around.

"This Alexis I apparently look like, is she a friend of yours?"

"Yes, she is," Javi nodded.

"You must not have seen her for awhile," Alexis replied.

"No," he shook his head, "It's been about two years."

"I'm sorry," she said. "Maybe you should look her up."

"Yeah, maybe I should," Javi agreed, "Thanks for the directions. You've got a beautiful place here."

"Thank you," Alexis smiled before she turned her head at the sound of crying. "I should go. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Yeah, me too," he nodded.

With Alexis in the house, he quickly found three evidence bags, put the hairs in them and made a beeline back to the city.

-d-d-d-d-d-

"Lanie, are you here?" Javi entered the morgue to see a nearly vacant exam room.

"Hey, Javi," Lanie emerged from her office, "I thought you had some birthday bash upstate. Did you get lost?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here. Can you run these?"

"You working a case?" Lanie asked, "I thought you took a few days off...Javi, why do you look as pale as a ghost?"

"I need you to run these two against Kevin's DNA and this one against Castle's. You have his DNA, right?"

"Of course," Lanie replied, "We needed it for the case when 3XK set him up. Why are we running his DNA? Javi, what's going on?"

"You can't say anything," Javi said after a moment while looking around to make sure they were truly alone.

"Cross my heart," Lanie ran her hand over her heart.

"I think she's alive," Javi said quietly.

"Who?" Lanie asked and then her eyes went wide. "No!"

"I got all turned around upstate and ended up at this ranch. A woman named Alexis Rodgers answered the door. I'm not kidding. She's Alexis. She has to be."

"How? She'd have come home if she was alive, Javi."

"She didn't have a clue who I was," Javi explained.

"She didn't?"

"No," Javi shook his head. "She was completely blank. No reaction."

"What the heck happened to her?" Lanie began setting up her equipment to run the tests.

"I don't know. I need to know if it's really her before I go to Castle and Ryan."

"Good call," Lanie agreed, "It shouldn't take long to run these tests."

"I'll wait," Javi made himself comfortable on a gurney and studied his hands.

"Javi, why am I running these two against Kevin's DNA?" Lanie asked suddenly.

"Lex was pregnant when the accident happened."

"What!" Lanie gasped, "How the heck do you know?"

"I was going to be godfather," Javi smiled.

"Again I ask, how did you know she was pregnant? Did Kevin tell you?" Lanie asked.

"I kind of guessed. He was sporting this huge grin he'd hide whenever Castle came near us."

"So you don't know for sure," Lanie replied.

"No, he confirmed it."

"Javi, her car fell off the Brooklyn Bridge. The impact alone should have killed her, not to mention any child she would have been carrying," Lanie's eyes narrowed.

"There were three brushes in the bathroom and two of them were the kind you'd use on a child's hair."

"You're a hero if you're right," Lanie replied.

"I don't care about being a hero. I just want to be right."

"It would certainly be the first time," Lanie hit a series of buttons on her machine to start the test.

"Very funny," Javi smile despite himself. "Beckett's not gonna be coming by, right?"

"Nah, her and Castle went to the Hamptons for the weekend," Lanie shook her head, "They needed a weekend away...with the anniversary and all."

"Right," Javi nodded. "I think Ryan's spending most of the weekend with Martha."

"Why Martha?" Lanie asked.

"He doesn't like leaving her alone."

"She has seemed to age a bit quicker these past couple of years," Lanie conceded. "It's almost like Alexis kept her young."

"Castle's worried about her."

"We all are," Lanie replied.

"If this is true, maybe we don't have to worry so much anymore."

"One step at a time, Javi," Lanie tapped her machine gently, "Come on, Baby, tell Mama good news."

"Good or bad, let's have dinner tonight, okay?"

"You're on," Lanie agreed. "It's been too long."

Javi smiled and drummed his fingers while they waited.

A few hours later, the machine spit out a report. The pair jumped off their chairs and dove towards printer at the same time.

Lanie got to the report first and read it, "Oh my God."

"What does it say?" Javi looked at her expectantly.

"It's her," Lanie started to laugh and cry at the same time. "She's alive."

"Holy shit, Alexis is alive!" Javi pulled Lanie into a hug.

"Let's go tell Kevin," Lanie suggested.

"Not yet," Javi said. "I want to know it those kids are his, too."

"Is it even going to matter to Kevin?" Lanie asked.

"If she's got kids with someone else, yeah, it could change things," Javi stated.

"Good point," Lanie nodded. "When you saw her, was there anyone around?"

"No," he shook his head, "At the end a small child cried though. She ran to check on him...her...it."

"The tests will tell us the sex."

"What are you waiting for? Run it," Javi looked to Lanie expectantly.

"This is going to take a few more hours. Let's go eat."

"Not very hungry, but it's worth a shot," Javi nodded his head.

"We'll drink, too," Lanie smiled.

"So long as we're sober enough to read the results," Javi agreed.

"Deal," Lanie snatched up her coat and purse before she and Javi left the morgue. She'd change in the car on the way. She didn't want to waste another minute.

-d-d-d-d-

"Okay, it's done," Lanie announced after examining the machine.

"And?" Javi prompted her.

"Damn," Lanie read the results. "They match Kevin's DNA."

"They?"

"You gave me two samples," Lanie stated, "A boy and a girl...both match Kevin. I also ran it against Castle's DNA, just to check. They're definitely Alexis's kids."

"And Kevin's," Javi breathed. "Damn."

"Now we need to tell them," Lanie replied, "You driving or am I?"

"Who do we tell first?" Javi asked.

"Castle," Lanie said. "Which means we're headed to the Hamptons."

"Damn, at this hour, traffic is going to be a bitch," Javi groaned, "Grab your stuff. I'm driving."

"Right," Lanie grabbed her purse and the clothes she'd been wearing this morning.

-d-d-d-

"Castle, the doorbell," Kate mumbled.

"What?" Castle looked to her in confusion.

"The doorbell is ringing," Kate said without lifting her head.

"They'll go away," Castle muttered.

Kate raised her head, "No, they won't. Lanie's at the window."

"Why would Lanie be here?" Castle lifted his head and looked around, "Thought she was working this weekend."

"I guess she changed her mind. One of us should let her in."

"I'll go," Rick got out of bed and found his robe.

"Thank you," Kate smiled and buried her head in her pillow again.

"Lanie, do you have any idea what time it is?" Castle opened the door and then looked at his wrist, only he wasn't wearing a watch, "Hell, I don't even know what time it is. What are you doing here?"

"We have news," Lanie said as she and Javi stepped into the house. "Where's Kate?"

"Asleep," Rick responded, "Like I want to be. Spill so I can go back to bed."

"Yo Beckett! Get down here," Javi called.

"What's going on?" Rick stumbled towards the sofa, "You guys going to Vegas for a quickie?"

"Please," Lanie rolled her eyes. "If I ever get a ring from this man, we're doing it right."

"You've thought about things like that?" Javi was startled by her admission.

"A few times," Lanie nodded. "Anyway, not why we're here."

"Yes, why are you here? This had better be good," Kate stumbled into the room.

"You might want to take a seat," Lanie suggested.

"Castle, wake up," Javi barked at him when he spotted Rick practically lying down.

"I'm here," Castle's eyes went wide.

"What's going on?" Kate let out a healthy yawn.

"I can't say it," Lanie said. "Javi, you tell them."

"I...uh...got lost on my drive upstate," Javi began, "I stopped at this ranch to get directions and made a startling discovery."

"A nudist colony?" Castle giggled insanely.

"Castle, be serious," Lanie scolded him.

"Rick, she's alive," Javi said quietly.

"Who's alive?" Rick asked.

"Alexis," Javi said.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Rick rose angrily, ready to punch the younger man.

"Castle," Lanie got up and in between the men. "I ran the DNA. It's her."

"There must be some mistake," Kate stated. "It's been two years, and there has been no sign of her."

"I don't know how, but it's her," Javi said. "The thing is, she didn't know me."

"Then it's not Alexis," Rick shook his head, "You're a hard man to forget."

"She thinks her last name is Rodgers," Javi said.

"Rodg..." Rick trailed off.

"That makes zero sense," Kate chimed in, "Rick changed his name long before Alexis came along."

"There's something else," Javi admitted.

"You're on a roll. Don't leave us in suspense," Rick replied.

"Congratulations, Rick. You're a grandpa," Lanie said after a quick glance at Javi.

"Say that again," Rick requested.

"A boy and a girl according to the test results," Lanie couldn't help the small smile.

"Alexis has children," Rick began to process the news.

"Kevin's children," Javi filled in.

"Oh my God," Kate spoke finally.

"Does he know?" Rick asked.

"Not yet," Lanie shook her head. "We wanted to tell you guys first."

"We need to tell him," Kate stated.

"Yeah, any ideas on how to do that and not give him have a heart attack?"

"Maybe when he's really drunk," Javi thought out loud.

"He doesn't drink anymore," Kate reminded him.

"Lanie can fill a hypo with booze, and we can tell him it's a flu shot," Javi said.

"Let's make that plan B," Kate rolled her eyes, "It's going to be a shock no matter how we tell him. It's best to just tell him straight."

"When?" Javi asked.

"Right now," Rick responded.

"Castle, it's three in the morning," Kate pointed out.

"He's waited long enough," Rick replied.

"I'll drive," Javi said.

" _I'll_ drive," Lanie corrected. "You're running on fumes as it is."

"You're probably right," Javi handed off his keys.

"We'll be right back," Kate took Rick's hand. "Use the Keurig. Make some coffee."

"On it," Lanie went to the kitchen to start brewing.

Kate and Rick got dressed quickly and just before they left the room, Kate took Rick's hand, "Talk."

"I don't even know where to begin," Rick sat himself on the rumpled bed.

"Who would do this?"

Rick's face hardened, "I have an idea I'm not enjoying right now."

"Who?" Kate asked.

"My father," Rick said. "He's the only one I can think of who would use the last name Rodgers."

"We've pissed off a lot of people over the years," Kate reminded him, "It could be a crime organization we took down, a deranged fan...another deranged fan."

"But to go this far?"

"Wouldn't be the first person to go out of their way to turn our world upside down," Kate caressed his shoulder.

"She's alive, Kate," Rick smiled through his tears.

"Let's grab Kevin and Martha and go to her," Kate offered him her hand.

"I want to wait to tell my mother," he said.

"Why?"

"Because until I see her, I won't get Mother's hopes up."

"Yeah, okay," Kate agreed.

"Let's go."

-d-d-d-d-

"I'm coming," Kevin called to the person knocking at his door.

Trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, he peered through the peep hole to see Castle, Beckett, Esposito and Lanie waiting on the other side.

"What's wrong?" Kevin threw the door open, "Is it Martha?"

"No," Castle pushed by him. "Mother's fine...as far as I know."

"Hey, Ryan," Kate gave him a hug.

"Something's wrong," Kevin realized, "What is it?"

"Sit down," Javi said after a moment.

"I don't need to sit down. Just tell me what's wrong," Kevin demanded.

The four of them exchanged looks and then Lanie stepped forward, "Kevin, we-we found Alexis."

"You found her," Kevin choked on the emotion and then nodded, "I guess that's good. We get closure."

Javi was the first to understand, "No, Kevin. We didn't find her body. We found her. She's alive."

"Ali...alive," Kevin felt his legs give out. Javi was able to catch him before he hit the floor and brought him to a chair. "Where is she?"

"Upstate. I got lost and knocked on the door of her house."

"This had better not be one of your sick jokes," Kevin stated.

"You know me. I wouldn't do that to you or to Castle."

"Let's bring her home then," Kevin stated.

"It's a bit more complicated," Javi stated.

"What's going on?"

"She doesn't remember us. She looked at me and didn't recognize me."

"How is that possible?" Kevin asked.

"It was a long fall," Lanie chimed in, "With the impact, it isn't out of the possibility she suffered a traumatic brain injury."

"But it's her?"

"I ran the DNA," Lanie said. "It's her."

"What do we do?" Kevin asked, "How do we get her memories back?"

"I don't know," Lanie shook her head. "Kevin, there's something else."

"Please don't tell me she's married."

"There wasn't a ring on her finger," Javi said.

"Then what is it?" Kevin asked.

"She has children," Rick chimed in, "A boy and a girl."

Kevin stared and then looked at Javi who nodded, "We were going to go to the courthouse and then tell you guys."

"You knew she was pregnant and never said anything," Rick replied, "Why would you carry that burden alone?"

"I didn't," Kevin shook his head. "Javi and Martha knew."

"I should be more angry at you for keeping this from me, but I'm so happy she's alive I'll overlook it," Rick hugged the younger detective.

"You remember how to get there?" Kate asked Javi.

"I wrote down every turn I took," Javi nodded, "I wasn't going to get lost a second time."

"Good," Kate said. "I think we're about to go on a road trip."

"I'll pack a bag," Kevin replied, "In the morning, I'll call my mom to see if she can watch Sarah Grace for a little while."

"Lanie, I need a favor," Rick started.

"Name it," Lanie replied.

"I need you to stay in town and distract Mother."

"I'll tell her Kevin got pulled into work because you guys were all out of town this weekend," Lanie nodded.

"Thank you," Rick hugged the medical examiner.

"Go get Alexis. Bring her home," she whispered.

"We will," Rick nodded.

"You want us to take you home first?" Javi asked.

"No, I'll take the subway."

"We'll call you with updates," Javi hugged her. "Thanks for your help."

"Be careful," she told him.

"Aren't we always," he kissed her cheek.

"Funny," Lanie smiled.

"I'm ready," Kevin announced.

"Let's not waste another minute," Kate replied.

-d-d-d-d-


	37. Chapter 37

Enjoy ~

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis stepped out into the small garden overlooking the lake and listened to the rush of the water as it crashed over the falls. It was so far a mild winter so the water over the falls had yet to freeze.

"Ms. Rodgers," the housekeeper approached her, "You have visitors."

Alexis turned around and looked at the housekeeper questioningly, "Who is it? I'm not expecting anyone. Is it someone trying to buy Irish Castle again?"

"No, ma'am," the housekeeper shook her head, "They have badges."

"Okay, I'll be right there," Alexis nodded.

"Mama," her daughter ran towards her as fast as her little legs were able with her arms stretched out.

"Hey there, Kitty-Cat," Alexis smiled and hugged her daughter tight, "Where's your brother?"

"Master Colin is in the nursery," the housekeeper said.

"Okay, thank you," Alexis handed her daughter over, "Will you put her down too? It's nap time, Little Lady."

Catriona gave her mother a tiny frown as she was carried away. Alexis laughed and made her way to the front hall to greet her visitors.

"You again?" Alexis recognized Javi as one of the men in her entryway.

"Yeah," Javi nodded. "I'm sorry about this, but I knew you wouldn't listen without some proof."

"Proof of what?" Alexis stood self-consciously in the entryway. There was something about how the other two gentlemen were looking at her which made her uneasy.

"You are the Alexis I said you were."

"That's impossible," Alexis replied, "You said Alexis Cas...something. I'm Alexis Rodgers."

"Who told you that?" the taller of the other two men asked her.

"My grandfather," Alexis stood defiantly.

"Jackson Hunt," the name was said as a curse.

"You know him?" Alexis asked.

"He's my father."

"That's not possible," Alexis shook her head.

"Why is that?" Rick challenged her.

"Because that would make you my father," Alexis said.

"That's what the test proved too," Javi produced the DNA results Lanie had provided earlier, "I had your DNA run against his."

"How did you get my DNA?" Alexis asked before she took the papers.

"The hairbrush in your bathroom," Javi explained.

"You had no right to invade my privacy," Alexis hissed at him.

"You're right, I don't," Javi nodded, "I needed to be sure you were who I thought before I brought this to your family."

"Right," Alexis rolled her eyes. "Are we all related?"

"It's a bit complicated," Rick replied, "You and I are father and daughter, yes. This is Kate. She's my wife, your stepmother."

"But I couldn't love you more if I'd given birth to you," the woman spoke up.

"And you?" she turned to Esposito.

"Friends," Javi replied, "Very good friends."

"Which leaves you," she turned to look at Kevin, their eyes meeting for the first time causing her to gasp as they registered. He had the same eyes as Colin.

"We were engaged," Kevin stepped forward, fighting back tears, "We were going to be married soon when your accident happened and you disappeared."

"That means you're…," Alexis looked over her shoulder towards the nursery before back at Kevin. "Grandpa said their father left me."

"No," Kevin shook his head, "I never would have. We were in love. We were so excited to start the next chapter in our life together."

"Why would Grandpa tell me such a lie then?" Alexis asked.

"I've got an idea. Let's ask him," Rick spoke up. "Where is he?"

"He's out of town for a few days," Alexis replied, "He travels a lot for his work."

"And you live here?" Rick looked around them.

"Yeah," Alexis nodded. "Our stables are across the street."

"How long have you lived here?" Kate asked.

"For two years," Alexis said. "Grandpa said we were moving when I had the accident."

"What do you remember before the accident?" Kate asked.

"Nothing," she admitted, "Doctors say it was because of the trauma I suffered in the accident."

"You have no memories at all?" Kevin asked.

"No," she shook her head slowly.

"Oh," Kevin said quietly.

"What's your name?" Alexis asked.

"Kevin Ryan," he replied.

"And we were engaged?" Alexis asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Alexis nodded, "I have no idea why, but I believe you guys."

"We'd like to take you back to the city," Rick announced.

"Can we wait?" Alexis asked. "I'd like to be here when my grandfather comes home. I think we all need to talk."

"When is he due back?" Kate asked.

"Monday," Alexis said.

"We can wait a few days," Kate replied.

"Will you excuse me? I need some air," Alexis pulled open the patio doors and went into the backyard.

"Should we go after her?" Javi looked to the other three.

"Let me," Kevin said.

"Maybe I should," Rick countered.

"Rick, please," Kevin asked.

Rick nodded in understanding.

Kevin followed Alexis out the door and found her sitting at a picnic table.

"It's a lot to take in," Kevin began as he sat next to her.

"No kidding," Alexis shook her head, her breath causing the air around her to cloud. There was a chill which told her there would be snow falling soon.

"We have children," Kevin prompted her.

Alexis looked at him and nodded, "Yeah. Colin looks like you."

"His name is Colin?"

"Yes, and my daughter is Catriona."

"That's a beautiful name," Kevin smiled.

"I call her Kitty Cat."

"I'd like to meet them," Kevin replied.

Alexis nodded, "They're napping right now. Can you wait an hour or so? I'd like them to be awake."

"Okay," Kevin agreed.

"Colin's middle name is Joseph and Cat's middle name is Margaret."

"We talked about that."

"We did?" she looked towards him with tears welling in her eyes.

"I had a friend growing up. We went through school and the academy together. He was murdered. His name was Joe."

"And Margaret?"

"My grandmother," Kevin smiled.

"If I don't remember, I wonder how I knew to use those names," she replied.

"Instinct," Kevin posed.

"Must be it," she agreed.

Kevin studied her, "You are still so beautiful."

"Thanks," she felt herself blush crimson.

"Your skin is darker than your hair," Kevin smiled.

"Stop it," she shoved at his shoulder.

Kevin smiled at her, "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she nodded, "I was going to wait until the twins woke up to have lunch."

"None of us have eaten in a while. Is there a take-out place that delivers?"

"Do you like Italian?"

"Every true New Yorker does," Kevin replied.

"Good. Come on, Santino's is on speed dial."

"Lead the way," Kevin nodded.

They went into the house and found Javi, Rick, and Kate sitting in the living room staring at each other.

"Hi," Alexis stood awkwardly before them.

"Hi," Rick stood up quickly.

"We were wondering if you were hungry,"

"I could eat," Javi nodded.

"What does everyone want?" Alexis asked.

"Depends on what's cooking?" Javi replied.

"I was going to order Italian," Alexis stated.

"Sounds good," Kate smiled.

"I'll order a bit of everything. They're known especially for their eggplant parmesan," Alexis turned towards the phone to put in their order.

"Here, I'll pay," Rick reached for his wallet and fished out a credit card.

"You don't have-"

"Please let me," Rick said.

"It's best just to go with it," Kate chimed in, "It's what Rick does."

"Okay," Alexis said, taking a card. She picked up the phone.

"Get extra eggplant."

"Will do," Alexis nodded and then turned to place their order.

Kate got closer to Kevin and whispered, "Names?"

"Colin and Catriona," Kevin glanced towards the mantle where pictures of his kids were on display.

"He looks like you."

"Alexis said he has my eyes," Kevin swallowed hard.

"He does," Kate said.

"How are you doing, Bro?" Javi asked his partner.

"I don't know to be honest," he said.

"One step at a time," Kate advised him.

"Yeah," Kevin looked around and his eyes fell on the bookcase. "They have the Heat Series."

"Yeah, I'm a big fan," Alexis joined them after putting in the order.

Rick smiled, "You always did have good taste."

"I think Grandpa said the writer is from New York," Alexis replied, "He said he'd even met him."

Kate snorted in reply.

"Yeah, he has," Rick smiled.

"Wait a second," Alexis started to put things together and looked at Javi. "You said my last name was Castle when you were here."

"Meet Richard Castle, the mind behind Derek Storm and Nikki Heat," Kate motioned towards her husband.

"You dedicated your last book to your daughter."

"Which is you," Rick smiled.

"Holy crap!" Alexis gasped.

"I based Nikki on a certain detective," Rick looked at his wife.

"You're Nikki Heat," Alexis smirked.

"She's a highly fictionalized version of me," Kate amended.

"She works with two male detectives," Alexis eyed Javi and Kevin. "Raley and Ochoa, I presume?"

"Guilty," Javi and Kevin responded in unison.

"Huh," Alexis said after a moment of thought. "Well, now I'm a little flattered."

"How do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"You didn't read the last book, did you?" Alexis asked.

"Haven't gotten around to it," Kevin responded.

"Raley was given a love interest in the last book. Younger, red hair, with a son Raley coaches through the department baseball team," Alexis smiled.

"Completely based on you," Rick replied.

"Why didn't you say something?" Kevin asked.

"Didn't want to open any old wounds," Rick shrugged.

"Appreciate the concern," Kevin replied.

In the mean time, Alexis had pulled the latest Heat book off the shelf and flipped through it before handing it to Kevin, "Page 37 if you want to read the description of how Cara Adams enters the scene."

"Mind if I borrow this?" Kevin asked.

"Be my guest," Alexis smiled.

Kevin marked the page and set it aside when the doorbell rang through the house.

"That will be the food," Alexis went to the door to retrieve the food.

Rick followed, knowing he'd need to sign the receipt.

Kate wandered into the kitchen in search of plates.

"Second time in three days, Alexis," the delivery person addressed her, "You really do like the eggplant parmesan, don't you?"

"It's the best, Tony," Alexis smiled.

"I'll pass along the praise. I need a signature from Richard Castle," he looked at the receipt.

"That would be me," Rick took the slip and signed, making sure to leave a generous tip.

"Thank you," Tony said. "Enjoy."

"We will," Alexis replied.

Rick helped Alexis carry the food to the kitchen.

"Wow, smells almost as good as the stuff in New York," Javi replied.

"Good," Alexis smiled. "We need drinks. I have soda and iced tea. Sorry, I'm not a drinker."

"Soda and iced tea work just fine for this crowd," Kate assured her.

"Good," Alexis grabbed the bottles and set them out. "Glasses."

"Where are they?" Kevin asked.

"Cabinet-"

"Next to the sink," Kevin smiled.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Same place I keep them at my place," he replied.

"Ah," Alexis nodded. "Can you get them?"

"Sure," he went to the appropriate cabinet and pulled them out.

Soon everyone was at the table trading their easy banter back and forth as they ate.

Alexis leaned back against her chair as she chewed, studying her father, debating about a question in her head.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Kevin asked her.

"The bio in his books," Alexis said. "The earlier ones say he lives with his daughter and mother. I'm assuming she's my grandmother."

"Correct," he nodded.

"Is she still alive?" Alexis asked softly.

"Yes," Kevin nodded as he looked to Rick. "She's alive and well."

"She misses you like crazy," Rick added.

"Why didn't she come with you?"

"We didn't want to get her hopes up," Rick admitted. "We wanted to make sure this wasn't all Javi's imagination."

"My imagination ain't that good."

"Even so," Rick responded, "She's been a bit lost with you gone...we all have been."

"I don't understand how my grandfather could do this," Alexis said quietly.

"I'm sure he thinks he has good reasons," Rick replied, "He simply goes about things in the wrong way."

"I can't imagine he has a good enough reason to explain why he lied to me for two years and made you believe I was dead."

"We'll ask him when he returns," Rick stated.

Alexis was about to reply when she heard her son call out for her.

"That's my cue," she got up. Just as she got to the hallway she turned to look at Kevin, "You coming?"

"Only if it's okay with you," Kevin put down his plate.

"It's okay," Alexis nodded. "Come on."

Kevin was hot on her heels.

"Hey Buddy," Alexis scooped up Colin from his crib. A quick look told her Cat was still sleeping, so she tilted her head towards a small hallway, "Follow me."

Kevin chanced a quick glance at his daughter and then followed Alexis out.

They ended up in Alexis's bedroom. She sat on her bed with Colin her lap and motioned for Kevin to sit with them.

Colin was most curious about the new person in the room, continuously pointing to get his mother's attention.

"Colin, I want you to meet someone very special," Alexis smiled.

"Mama," Colin poked at her cheek.

"Yes, I'm Mama," Alexis giggled. "This is Daddy."

"Mama," Colin repeated and clapped his hands together.

"And Daddy," Alexis motioned his attention to Kevin.

Colin finally stopped to look at Kevin. He studied the new person in front of him and reached out trying to touch him.

"Hi, Buddy," Kevin reached out with his hand. The little boy immediately latched onto his fingers.

"Nose," Colin pointed.

"We've been identifying things."

"Smart boy," Kevin laughed.

"Yes, he is," Alexis said. "Oddly enough he doesn't like the typical children's books."

"What kind of books does he like?" Kevin asked.

"He settles right down when I read him The Old Man and the Sea. He'll actually listen when I read that. Cat, on the other hand, has some kind of Hemingway-narcolepsy. Every time I start to read them, she falls asleep."

Kevin chuckled in reply, "Puts me to sleep too."

"Cat likes to look at the pictures in fashion magazines," Alexis smiled.

"Sounds like her great grandmother," Kevin replied.

"What's she like?"

"Martha's an experience," Kevin smiled.

"You make her sound like a twister or something," Alexis laughed.

"She can be," Kevin smiled.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. All this time, Grandpa has told me it was just the two of us, until Colin and Cat arrived. Now not only is there this entire family in my living room, but they'd thought for two years I was, at best, missing, at worst, dead."

"When Javi told me they'd found you, I thought they meant your body," Kevin admitted. "It was like the final nail, and I literally felt my heart break all over again."

"I'm sorry," she reached for his hand.

"It's not your fault," Kevin shook his head and held her hand gently.

Alexis felt a flood of emotions course through her as they continued to hold hands.

After a few moments, she heard Cat call out.

"Here," she passed Colin to him. "I'll be right back."

Kevin was taken aback, but did his best to get comfortable with the little boy in his lap.

"Nose," Colin pointed to Kevin's nose.

"That's right. Where's your nose?"

Colin's fingers moved to his own nose.

"And your eyes?" Kevin asked.

Colin managed to point them out without poking himself in eye.

"Very good," Kevin smiled.

"Ears," Colin pointed to his lobe.

"That's right," Kevin smiled before looking up to see Alexis and Cat in the doorway.

"She's always a bit grumpy when she wakes up from her naps," Alexis stepped into the room and took her seat on the bed.

"Sounds familiar," Kevin smiled.

Catriona hugged her mother's neck tight while Colin continued to point out various features of his body.

"We haven't gotten to the private parts of the body yet," Alexis admitted when Colin wiggled his foot.

"He's very good with what he's been taught already," Kevin replied.

"Cat loves the song 'Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes'," Alexis tickled the little girl's tummy.

The little girl giggled and curled in on herself to avoid more tickling at her mother's hand.

Kevin watched with a smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're reminding me of the time you used to spend with my daughter," Kevin explained.

"You have another daughter?" Alexis asked.

"Her name is Sarah Grace," he nodded.

"How old is she?" Alexis asked.

"She's five."

"And her mom?"

"Jenny died about three years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alexis frowned.

"Thank you," he said. "That's about when you crashed into my life."

"How do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"I downward spiraled after Jen died. You overheard your dad and Kate talking about it and decided I needed a wakeup call."

"So I just barged into your life," Alexis gasped, "How rude!"

"Maybe, but it was what I needed and after a while, appreciated."

"Cat, can you say hi to Kevin?" Alexis asked.

Catriona studied the man holding her brother for a moment before saying a soft, "Hi."

"Hi," Kevin responded.

"She's a bit shy," Alexis explained.

"That's okay," Kevin smiled. "We can work on her being more comfortable with me."

"Yes, we will," Alexis agreed.

"Hungry," Colin patted his belly.

"Okay, then let's get you some food," Alexis smiled. "What about you Kitty Cat? Are you hungry?"

Catriona nodded her head slightly.

"Then it's time to eat," Alexis declared as they all got up. "Do you want some yummy pasta?"

"Pasta," Colin nodded.

"Sounds like a yes," Kevin followed Alexis while carrying Colin.

"And you Kitty, I bet you want some lasagna, huh?"

Catriona nodded her head vigorously.

"She loves her cheese," Alexis smiled.

"Sounds kinda like the cartoon cat, Garfield," Kevin replied.

Alexis giggled as she sat Cat in her highchair, and Kevin did the same for Colin.

"I wonder where everyone went."

"Probably went to take in the view. Javi said it was quite spectacular," Kevin replied.

"Yeah, it is beautiful up here," Alexis smiled. "Of course when it snows, it can get a little hairy getting down the mountain."

"I can only imagine," Kevin responded.

-d-d-d-d-d-

 _Rook had often wondered if Raley had any kind of romantic life. He never mentioned anything or brought anyone to the department functions. Just as Rook was ready to think his friend was in the closet, a woman showed up at the precinct one day. She walked across the squad room with a coy grin and kissed a smiling Raley full on the mouth, causing Ochoa to grin broadly._

Kevin smiled as he put the book aside and leaned his head back against the pillow of his temporary bed.

There was a knock on his door.

Kevin was surprised to see Alexis standing on the other side when he went to answer.

"Hey, I was just checking to see if you needed anything," Alexis fidgeting nervously.

"No, I'm good, thanks," he said quietly. "I thought you went to sleep."

"Couldn't manage it," she admitted.

"Everything alright?" Kevin leaned against the doorframe.

"I guess my mind's on overload," Alexis admitted.

"I know the feeling," he nodded, "It's been a lot to take in on my end too."

"Can I-" Alexis pointed to the room behind him. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Kevin stepped back to allow her in, "Wanting to talk?"

"Yeah," Alexis nodded and took a seat in the arm chair. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Dozens," he cleared his throat after taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "When were the twins born?"

"July eighteenth," Alexis smiled. "You passed a diner in town, right? It's called Joe's."

"Yeah, probably," he nodded, "Wasn't exactly paying a lot of attention to the surroundings."

"I was eating there and my water broke in the middle of my meal," Alexis smiled.

"Oh, wow," Kevin rubbed at his neck, "Quite dramatic. Were you in labor for long?"

"Cat took her sweet time, and she had to be first," Alexis smiled. "Colin was pretty fast."

"Dramatic from the beginning," Kevin chuckled, "Cat sounds more and more like Martha, your grandmother."

"R-uh Dad mentioned she was an actress."

"Is an actress," Kevin amended, "She's very talented. She runs an acting school at her studio."

"Did I ever want to act?"

"Not seriously," he replied, "You tried out for a production of 'Grease' in high school, but didn't get it. You were relieved."

"Grandpa told me my mom was never around," Alexis said. "Is that true at least?"

"Yes," Kevin nodded, "She left when you were about a year old. She had dreams of making it big in Hollywood. She's still dreaming."

"She's an actress too?"

"She tries to be," Kevin chuckled.

"No good?"

"Not even a little," Kevin smiled.

"Oh," Alexis frowned, "Did we have a good relationship?"

"You do when she's around," Kevin nodded. "She's a little flighty."

"My dad's current wife, Kate?" Alexis asked, "She seems the opposite of flighty."

"Kate's down to earth and driven," Kevin nodded. "She grounds your dad."

"Does he need it?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded with a smile. "He can be a big kid a lot of the time."

"What's Javi's story?" Alexis pulled her legs up and hugged them.

"He's a player, but he's also a solid guy. He's my best friend."

"He seems like a guy you want to have in your corner," Alexis nodded.

"Always," Kevin nodded. "He gave me hell when he first found out about us."

"He didn't approve?"

"He didn't find out about us in a great way."

"Oh?" she raised a brow, "Did we sneak around for awhile?"

"A bit," Kevin nodded. "We wanted to make sure we were going to stick, and we were both a little gun shy."

"I get why you were gun shy, but why was I?" Alexis asked.

"You and Sarah Grace had gotten pretty attached to each other by the time I started showing interest in you," Kevin said. "You didn't want to hurt her if we didn't work out."

"Oh," she frowned, "She must have been crushed when I went missing."

"She was, yeah," Kevin nodded, thinking about all the nights Sarah Grace had cried herself to sleep when she thought Kevin couldn't hear.

"I came in here to answer any questions you have, not ask you more. What else do you want to know?"

"It's okay," Kevin smiled. "Do you want to know anything else?"

"Do you have a picture of her?" Alexis asked.

"Of course," Kevin reached for his wallet and pulled out the few pictures he carried.

"Oh wow," Alexis smiled. "She's beautiful."

"The first picture is with her mom. She's pretty young there," Kevin replied, "The second is with you."

"What was your wife's name?"

"Jenny," Kevin nodded.

"She was pretty," Alexis commented.

"She was an amazing woman," Kevin responded, "I still miss her."

Alexis looked at him, "I wouldn't expect anything less, especially since you have such a powerful reminder."

"What were the twins' first words?" Kevin asked.

"Colin's was badge," Alexis admitted. "I think it had something to do with all the cop shows my grandfather watches with him."

"And Cat?" Kevin asked.

"Horse," Alexis smiled. "She loves being in the barn with me. There's a picture of her and me sitting on Irish Castle."

"I'd like to see it when we have some time," Kevin replied.

"I'll pull it out first thing in the morning," Alexis smiled.

"Good, thank you," Kevin nodded.

"You don't have to ask. There are albums all over the house. Just pick one up."

"I'll remember you said that," Kevin replied.

"Cat is a little princess, and she knows it. She poses for the camera any chance she gets," Alexis laughed.

"That's so your grandma," Kevin laughed.

"Is it?" Alexis smiled, "Glad to have solve the mystery. I was pretty sure it didn't come from me."

"What's Colin's personality like?" Kevin asked.

"He's easy going, but he always sticks up for Cat. We go to this park down the road. Sometimes one of the little boys bothers Cat, so Colin steps in."

"Even at eighteen months, he's protective of his sister," Kevin smiled, "Definitely has a bit of Ryan in him."

"What's your family like?"

"Big," Kevin replied, "Typical Irish Catholic. Lots of girls, not so many boys. Sarah Grace has a lot of cousins to play with."

"She must like that," Alexis smiled.

"Oh yeah," he nodded, "Dress up is a regular activity at Ryan family gatherings."

"Your parents? What are they like?"

"Dad was a cop," Kevin smiled.

"So law enforcement is a family business," Alexis concluded.

"Yeah, something like that."

"You said he was a cop. Is he retired?" Alexis asked.

"No, he's gone. He died a year before Jenny and I got married."

"I'm so sorry," Alexis responded.

"Thank you," Kevin nodded. "It was pretty sudden."

"What happened? If it's not too painful, that is," Alexis asked.

"Heart attack," Kevin studied his hands.

"Wow," Alexis frowned.

"Yeah," Kevin nodded. "You sent me a card."

"Seems a bit cold," Alexis replied.

"We weren't really friendly then, but you sent me a card and said you were sorry."

Alexis nodded in understanding.

"It's-"

"Did I ever witness an explosion?"

"Uh, yeah, you did," Kevin was taken aback by her question, "Your father and grandmother were held hostage at a bank. The robbers accidentally set of the explosion too soon and blew themselves up...Your grandmother and father were perfectly safe in a different part of the bank. Why do you ask?"

"I've woken up a couple of times from dreaming about that."

"It was quite traumatic," Kevin responded, "You used to have nightmares about it occasionally when you slept over."

"Did I ever have nightmares about anything else?"

"Yeah, there were a few other traumatic moments in your life," Kevin nodded slowly, "Not sure we should get into them right now though."

"Are you tired?"

"Not really."

"Then can we keep talking?"

Kevin studied her face, "What else do you dream about?"

Alexis looked down at her hands before Kevin reached out to tip her face up.

"I'm locked up in a cage," her voice waffled with fright.

Kevin nodded as he remembered that time, "You were kidnapped several years ago."

"By who?" Alexis asked.

"I never got the name," Kevin shook his head.

"The creep locked me in a cage? Did he hurt me?" she felt tears welling in her eyes.

"No," Kevin shook his head. "You weren't abused at all. We talked about it one night."

"Good," she looked away for a moment to compose herself.

"What else?" Kevin asked after a moment.

"Locked up in some strange room," Alexis stated.

"I think that was when you were kidnapped. Before the cage there was a room. You escaped from it at one point."

"Must have been quite a traumatic experience," Alexis replied.

"For everybody," Kevin nodded. "We were all wrecked."

"I've had some happy dreams too," she smiled.

"Tell me about them."

"I was in a green room with a little girl and a man with...your eyes," she realized.

"Might it have been this little girl," Kevin pulled out pictures of his daughter again.

"It might have been. I could only see the top of her head. The hair's the right color."

"A green room, huh," Kevin searched his brain for what she could possibly be referencing.

"I could hear the ocean," Alexis smiled.

"Awe, yes," Kevin suddenly remembered, "We took a trip to the Hamptons for a weekend."

"And the hotel room was green?"

"No, the bedroom we used for Sarah Grace at your dad's was green."

"My dad has a Hampton's home?" Alexis asked, "Is he rich or something?"

"He's a best-selling author," Kevin reminded her.

"Right," Alexis nodded. "You and he are good friends, I take it."

"Yeah," Kevin nodded. "It was a little touchy for a while after he found out about us."

"I bet," Alexis snorted.

"Well catching your daughter in bed with someone isn't exactly the best way to find out about a relationship."

"Oh God, really?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded, "You and me, covered by nothing put a couple of sheets and blankets."

Alexis flushed darker than her hair and looked at the floor.

"I forgot how beautiful you looked when you blushed," Kevin smiled at the sight.

"Stop," Alexis glanced at him.

"Sorry," Kevin quickly apologized, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't. It's just- you have all this knowledge, and you know how to make me blush and smile. I kind of feel a little inadequate."

"I'm more than willing to even the playing field a bit," he offered.

"And how would you do that?" she asked.

"By telling you want makes me blush," he smiled.

"Oh boy. You really want me to know that?"

"Yeah, I do," he smiled.

"Do tell," she baited him.

"Mentioning anything having to do with our sex life does the trick most of the time," Kevin admitted.

"Really?" Alexis nodded. "Okay."

"Anything else you want to ask me tonight?" Kevin asked.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled with a lot of cheese," he replied.

"Okay," Alexis nodded. "I will see you in the morning.

"Alexis," he called after her when she turned to leave.

"Yeah," she turned towards him.

"Sleep well," he smiled.

"You too," she smiled. "Sweet dreams."

After leaving Kevin's room, she stopped in the nursery to check on the children. Both were sound asleep.

After she went to her own room, she dropped onto her bed and looked at the ceiling, thinking of a smile and blue eyes. The smile and blue eyes had been haunting her dreams for years without a name or face to put with them. Now that she had a name and a face, she had so many more questions.


	38. Chapter 38

Enjoy our next chapter ~

Alexis was whipping up some scrambled eggs and bacon when one by one the house guests began to file into the kitchen in search of the yummy smells wafting through the house.

"Good morning," Alexis greeted each one. "Coffee is brewing. If you want juice, we have orange and grape. Colin's allergic to apples, so no apple juice, pie, or sauce in the house."

"Orange always works for me," Rick poured himself a glass, "I've never known you to cook before."

"It was either learn or starve. Grandpa cannot cook to save his life," Alexis pulled some dishes down from the shelves.

"Alexis used to cook for me all the time," Kevin came into the kitchen and immediately jumped into the conversation, "It wasn't always successful, but her intentions were true."

"Thank you," Alexis said and then looked at him, "I think."

"You got better as time went on," he assured her while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Good to know," Alexis nodded. "We have Tabasco Sauce if anyone likes their eggs spicy."

"Sign me up for spicy," Javi came into the kitchen just in time. "Could not get over how quiet it was while we slept. Anyone else notice?"

"You should open your window. The water crashing over the falls put me right out," Kate said.

"And kept us cold and frigid."

"I offered to keep you warm," Kate gave Rick a knowing look.

"It's too early for this," Javi groused as Alexis put a plate full of food in front of him. "Thanks."

"Let me know if the eggs are too cheesy," Alexis smiled.

"There's no such thing as too cheesy eggs," Kevin piped in.

Alexis smiled and then looked to Javi again, "How do you take your coffee?"

"Black, two sugars," he replied.

"Simple enough," Alexis grabbed the pot, poured the cup, added the sugar, and put it down in front of Javi. "Anyone else?"

"How much do I owe you?" Javi sent her a wink.

"You have to take the twins for a walk later until they fall asleep," Alexis smiled.

"Deal," Javi nodded.

"Thanks," Alexis smiled. "Kevin, you need anything?"

"Got my eggs, got my bacon, got my coffee. I'm good," he assured her.

"Kate, Da…Dad?" Alexis fumbled with what to call him just as a car door opened and shut outside.

"Are you expecting anyone?" the ears of the trained detectives perked up.

"Not until tomorrow," Alexis went to the window and looked outside. "Oh boy."

"Do we need to arm ourselves?" Javi looked to Alexis apprehensively, internally cursing he didn't have his weapon at his hip as he usually did.

"Grandpa's home early," Alexis turned around. "It's your choice really."

Richard charged through the house and was out the front door ready to attack his father before anyone else had a thought to follow.

Alexis turned and watched the scene through the window, "Uh, Kate, you might want to get out there."

"You son of a bitch," Rick reached to choke his father, "How could you take my daughter away from me for two years? Wasn't being absent my entire life enough?"

"Castle," Kate was behind him to try to pull him away from his father and when that didn't work, she moved in between them, "Don't do anything you'll regret."

"I won't," he reached for his father's throat again. "You can't kill a ghost."

"Castle," Javi managed to pin his arms behind the man's back. "We can't get answers from a corpse."

Rick continued to struggle, but eventually calmed down enough to say, "Start talking."

"Does anyone know you're here?" Jackson's voice sounded a bit panicked.

"What does it matter?" Rick asked.

"It matters," Jackson pushed past them, "Alexis?"

"Grandpa, I'm fine," Alexis stepped out of the house to reassure him she was alright. "You however have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes, you do," Kevin came out behind her. "Starting with why you told her I deserted her."

"What else could I tell her?" Jackson asked, "She wasn't safe in New York."

"What do mean 'wasn't safe'?" Kate challenged him.

"Before you answer, can we go inside? Mrs. Carter's walking Pookie," Alexis waved at her slightly hard of hearing neighbor.

"Hello, Alexis, Dear," Mrs. Carter called back, "Have company, I see."

"Yes, they were in Grandpa's command. It's a reunion," Alexis said before hissing, "Inside, now!"

"How are those sweetlings of yours?" Mrs. Carter approached.

"They're great. In fact, I hear them, so I'll see you later, Mrs. Carter."

Mrs. Carter nodded in understanding and continued on her way while everyone filed into the house.

"Perfect," Alexis sighed once the door was shut.

"Who was that?" Kate asked.

"Our neighborhood's answer to Mrs. Kravitz," Alexis shook her head.

"Who's Mrs. Kravitz?" Javi looked towards Kevin for an explanation.

"Busy body neighbor on _Bewitched_ ," Rick chimed in. "Alexis and I used to watch the show all the time in reruns."

"We did?" Alexis smiled.

"You got hooked on it when you had the chicken pox," Rick explained, "Now let's get back to the discussion we were having. Jackson, how the hell did you end up with Alexis?"

"What did the report on her car say after you pulled it from the Hudson?" Jackson asked.

"You first," Rick crossed his arms.

"I've kept tabs on you and Alexis since her kidnapping and rescue in Paris," Jackson explained. "Right before she went off the bridge, I realized someone was following her."

"Any idea who?" Rick asked.

"If I knew, the accident never would have happened," Jackson scowled at his son.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Alexis asked.

"You were in too much danger to go back to New York," Jackson explained, "I've spent the last two years trying to figure out who is targeting you."

"Is this because of you again?" Rick asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Who the hell are you?" Kevin finally asked. "Are you even Alexis's grandfather?"

"Yes," Rick nodded, "He is Alexis's grandfather, though I admit as much reluctantly. He's a spy for hire."

"He's also the reason Alexis was kidnapped and taken to Paris," Kate said.

"What?" Javi stared at the older man.

"It's complicated," Jackson replied.

"Make it simple," Javi demanded.

"I wish I could," Jackson shook his head.

"Can he swim?" Kevin asked Alexis.

"Uh, yes. Why?"

"If I tossed him into the water, he'd avoid going over the falls?"

"Not helpful," Kate glared at the younger detective.

"You took Alexis from us for two years, and you still have nothing," Javi growled at the older man, "Start making some sense with your answers, or I'm dragging you to the falls myself."

"I want some answers," Rick glared at his father.

"Guys, can we calm down a bit?" Alexis's face went suddenly pale and she felt herself getting a bit light headed.

"Alexis, are you alright?" Kevin's arm went around her waist reflexively.

"No," she slumped into him.

"Alexis!" Rick scrambled towards her upon realizing she'd passed out.

"Her pulse is steady," Kevin quickly felt for one.

"It's stress. It's a side effect from her accident. Her doctors say it could happen."

"Has this happened before?" Rick asked.

"Not this extreme. Usually she gets a bit dizzy, but it passes quickly," Jackson said. "Lay her down, Detective."

Kevin lifted her into his arms and carried her to the sofa, laying her out.

"Do you have any smelling salts?" Javi asked Jackson.

"No, but I've got bourbon."

"Lex? Angel, can you hear me?" Kevin tuned out the noise around him and focused solely on Alexis. He'd be darned if he lost her now after just getting her back.

Slowly Alexis started to come around. "What happened?" she caught herself getting lost in Kevin's concerned blue orbs.

"You passed out. I think we were stressing you out," Kate said from the end of the couch.

"Maybe a bit," she nodded, "I get this way sometimes when I haven't eaten."

"We still have eggs and bacon on the table," Rick said.

Kevin helped Alexis sit up and smiled at her, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Alexis agreed, "Can someone check on the twins for me?"

"I'll go," Rick and Jackson said at the same time before glaring at each other.

" _I'll_ go," Kate said.

"Thanks, Kate," Alexis replied.

"How about some grub?" Javi brought a plate of eggs and bacon for her.

"Thanks, Javi. I could've made it to the table."

"Now you don't have to," he winked at her.

"Could you help Kate? It's better with man-on-man defense, and since she's not back yet, I think the twins are awake."

"Yeah, I'm on it," Javi nodded.

"Thanks," Alexis said over a mouthful of eggs.

"Better?" Kevin asked.

"I'll let you know when they hit my stomach," Alexis replied.

Jackson and Rick were still glaring at each other as they moved to the kitchen.

"I heard you just now," Alexis admitted once they were alone.

"Heard what?" Kevin asked.

"You called me 'Angel'," Alexis smiled.

"I've always called you Angel," he felt himself start to blush.

"By always, I hope you mean the time we were a couple because I don't think your wife would've appreciated you calling me that."

"Yes, always meaning when I first realized the depth of my feelings for you," Kevin nodded.

Alexis gave him a shy smile before asking a question, "How badly did I tick you off when I first started coming around?"

"There are no words," Kevin chuckled, "I would have arrested and brought you to lock up if I thought I'd get away with it."

"Besides barging in, what else did I do?"

"You either gave away my liquor or poured it down the drain several times."

"Wow," Alexis was taken aback by her apparent brashness.

"You did what needed to be done. Javi was ten seconds away from kicking my ass when you crashed into my life."

"Are you glad I did?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," he smiled at her.

"Have you eaten yet?" Alexis asked.

"I got a few bites before Jackson showed up."

"You should eat," Alexis replied. "I don't want my hard work to go to waste."

"Be right back," Kevin smiled before he went to grab his own plate.

Alexis took the opportunity to look out the window at the gray day that was dawning.

There was some shouting coming from the kitchen, but Alexis couldn't force herself to become a part of it. She still was trying to wrap her head around the events of the past day and a half.

"Where's your head?" Kevin returned and took a seat next to her on the sofa after she shifted to make room.

"I think it's going to snow," Alexis commented.

"Yeah, it does that this time of year," Kevin nodded.

"Not exactly my point," Alexis said. "I'm assuming you want me to go back to the city with you. If this turns out to be a bad storm, it's going to delay us."

"If we get delayed, we get delayed," he shrugged, "What matters right now is you're alive."

"God, no wonder I fell for you," Alexis smiled.

"I'm not always so smooth," he chuckled, "I'm actually more of a dork a lot of the time."

"There are worse things to be than a dork," Alexis smiled.

"Yeah, I arrest a lot of them," Kevin replied.

"You know, Cat hates snow," Alexis replied, "She throws a fit whenever I bundle her up in her snow suit."

"And Colin?" Kevin asked.

"Loves it," she laughed, "I swear he'd sleep out there if I'd let him."

"My mom's like that. Loves snow," Kevin smiled.

"Then he'll have someone to take him out in it," Alexis smiled, "I tolerate it, but it's not my favorite season."

"You always liked spring," Kevin smiled. "And summer, of course. You love the fireworks on the Fourth of July."

"Still do," Alexis smiled.

"Your father's place in New York has an awesome view of the Fourth fireworks. Sarah Grace still talks about how much fun the two of you had a few years ago, making s'mores in the microwave and watching the fireworks on the fire escape."

"We were close then? A lot of girls probably wouldn't like a new woman in their lives so soon after their mother's death."

"You two were nearly inseparable," Kevin smiled.

"Good," Alexis nodded. "I'm a little nervous about seeing her again. How happy is she going to be if I don't remember her?"

"I don't think she'll care one lick if you don't remember her," Kevin responded after a moment of thought, "She'll be so happy to have you back in any form she can have you."

"And now she'll have siblings," Alexis pointed out.

"She'll be over the moon," he smiled at her.

Alexis smiled at him and studied his face for a moment before blinking and looking away.

"Good," Alexis finished her last bite, an unfamiliar scene flashing in her mind.

"Where'd you go just now?"

"I'm not sure," Alexis shook her head.

"How about a hint?" he requested.

"I saw tile and heard music."

"New Year's," Kevin said after a moment. "It was our first New Year's Eve together."

"Why the tile and music though?" she asked.

"It was in an abandoned subway station under the Waldorf-Astoria," Kevin smiled.

"Wow, sounds like fun," Alexis smiled.

"Yeah, your dad has always known how to throw a party."

"Did we kiss at midnight?"

"Yes," Kevin nodded.

"Was this before or after we came out officially as a couple?" she asked.

"Before," he replied, "We snuck into the train car."

Alexis nodded, "I was standing on the riverbank last New Year's Eve. At midnight, I wished for my memory. You?"

"I went up on the roof of your dad's bar and asked for God to give you back."

"Did you ask for that a lot?" she asked.

"Every Sunday at church," he nodded.

Alexis couldn't help herself. She brushed her fingers along Kevin's cheek.

"I guess some prayers really do get answered," his hand closed around her wrist.

"Maybe I'll get my wish, too," Alexis smiled.

"What are you wishing for these days?" he asked.

"I still want my memory, but now I also want to know why I went over the bridge."

"If we can get them to stop arguing, maybe we can find out," Kevin motioned to Jackson and Castle.

"Let them wear themselves out a bit first," Alexis replied, "Sounds like they need it."

Kevin took inventory of what they were wearing, "You wanna take a walk?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Let me check on the children first though."

"Okay," Kevin took their plates into the kitchen while managing to avoid Jackson and Rick's verbal shouting match.

"Hey, guys," Alexis greeted her twins, freshly washed and dressed by Kate and Javi. It was easy to see who had dressed who. Cat was coordinated with neat pigtails. Colin was mismatched, and his hair had yet to be combed.

"It sounds kind of ugly out there, so we decided to stay in here a while," Kate explained.

"Smart plan," Alexis smiled. "Kevin and I are going to take a walk. You two okay here?"

"Oh yeah," Kate nodded, "Miss Cat and I were going to read a book together, and Javi was going to take Colin into the den to watch SportsCenter."

"Good plan. If you can't find a game, find a western," Alexis advised Javi.

"A western, huh," Javi picked Colin up and bounced him about, "You like it rough and tumble, huh, bud?"

"If it snows, we're gonna go play, aren't we?" Alexis teased her son.

Colin's eyes went wide at the possibility of playing in the snow. He clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Be ready," Alexis advised Javi. "The minute he sees the white stuff he'll be dragging you to the door."

"Just tell me where the snowsuit is," Javi replied.

"Over by the garden door," Alexis nodded. "There's a gate which lets you into the side yard off the garden."

"We'll have ourselves a good time if it comes to it," Javi replied.

"What about you, Miss Cat?" Kate asked, "Do you want to play in the snow too?"

Cat stuck her tongue out and made a raspberry sound.

"That's a no," Alexis giggled.

"I figured as much," Kate laughed.

"I'll be back," Alexis went to join Kevin at the door.

"Take your time," Kate called after her before picking up the book Cat had selected and began reading to the little girl, much to her delight.

"Ready," Alexis reached for her coat. Kevin beat her to it and helped her into it. "Someone raised you right."

"A gentleman to a fault," Kevin nodded.

Alexis fluffed out her hair and then followed Kevin out the door.

The pair walked in silence for several minutes.

"There's a park down this way," Alexis pointed. "I take the kids there in nice weather."

"Sounds good," he agreed.

Alexis and Kevin took a seat on an empty bench. Surprisingly with the chilly weather, there were a few children playing in the park with their parents looking on. Alexis waved in recognition before speaking to Kevin, "I don't know how I should act around you."

"You don't need to act any certain way," Kevin assured her, "I'm just happy you're alive."

"But I don't remember you," she frowned.

"Some part of you recognized me," he tried to catch her eyes with his, "I saw it earlier when you looked at me."

"How did we get from me barging into your life to doing the horizontal mambo?"

"When you wanted to go out or needed a break from being my combination shrink/nanny, you'd drag me and Sarah Grace over to your dad's place, so I could have a conversation about something other than work with my friends. One night, you came down the stairs dressed to the nines. I thought you had a date, and it felt like someone punched me in the gut."

"So I went out with some guy and suddenly you wanted to jump my bones?" she concluded, "Seems like a bit of a leap."

"Don't cheapen what we have," he replied, "You and I developed a solid friendship and relationship before it ever turned physical."

"Did you ask me out, or did I do the asking?" she was taken aback by the defensiveness in his voice.

"I told you I wanted to re-enter the world, so I asked you to go with me to dinner and a movie."

"What movie did we see?" she asked.

"An old black and white," he replied, "It was one of your favorites."

"Did you make a move?" Alexis asked.

"I kissed you in the park after the movie."

"That must have been weird," Alexis stared at her hands again.

"It felt natural," Kevin was tempted to reach for her hand, "It felt like we should have been doing it the entire time we'd known each other."

"Except I was fifteen, you were married, and my father probably would've thrown you off a very tall building," Alexis said.

"What?" Kevin stared at her like she'd suddenly grown a second head.

"I was fif- Stop staring at me like that."

"You said the exact thing the first time I told you it felt natural."

"It's just a coincidence," she insisted.

"I'm a cop. I'm trained to believe there is no such thing as coincidences," Kevin shook his head.

"Well, it has to be because I don't remember any of this," she insisted. "I can't give you what you want. You came here looking for your fiancée. She might not ever exist again."

"She still exists," he assured her, "I can see it in your eyes. You just need to take a leap of faith…faith in me, faith in your father, and faith in all of us. We will protect you."

"I'll go back to New York on one condition."

-d-d-d-d-

"She wants to take Jackson with us?" Rick yelled.

"Right now he's the one person Alexis knows," Kevin responded calmly, "Right or wrong, he's the one who has kept her safe for the last two years."

Rick sighed and stared at the rushing water, listening as it crashed over the falls. "I still want to put him through a wall."

"You wanted to put me through a wall, too," Kevin reminded his friend, "You got over it."

"Don't remind me," Rick glared at the younger detective, "I'm not going to live under the same roof as that man. He's not my father, he was a sperm donor."

"Castle," Kate scolded him, "He can hear you."

"I don't care."

"Alexis might," Kevin reminded him.

"Look, this is an emotional time for everyone," Kate turned her husband towards her, "Let's just get back to the city. We'll figure everything else out once we get there."

"I have to tell my mother what's going on," Rick realized.

"Call Lanie. Tell her what's going on. She'll explain it to Martha," Javier said.

"No," Jackson spoke up, "We cannot risk communicating over the phone. They could be tapped. Whatever conversations you need to have needs to be in person."

"I agree with him," Kate said. "Besides, there's no signal up here. I haven't had any bars since we started the climb up the hill."

"By design my dear," Jackson replied.

"Where'd Alexis go?"

"She's across the street, making arrangements for the horses," Jackson pointed.

Kevin walked out into yard and across the street. He slipped into the stables and saw Alexis at the end of the aisle, brushing a horse.

"What's the horse's name?" Kevin came up behind her, careful not to startle her.

"This is the horse I told you about, Irish Castle," she smiled. "I heard you come in. The door's not quiet."

"Your dad's not happy, but he'll agree to let Jackson come with us," Kevin stated.

"Good," Alexis continued to brush the horse.

"I never knew you were a horse person," Kevin replied.

"Grandpa didn't either. He was nervous when we first moved to the ranch, and I asked to have horses," Alexis replied, "Granted I was pregnant and had zero memory, but I took to it pretty quick. I like the routine of it all."

"Sorry to take you away from it," Kevin frowned.

"I'll be back able to come back here, won't I?" she asked.

"It may take a bit of time, but we'll come back," Kevin responded, "You have my promise."

"Thank you," she smiled.

-d-d-d-d

"Kevin," Kate was in the doorway of the twins' room late in the evening. Kevin was hovering over their cribs, just watching them sleep. "It's late."

Kevin nodded, "I can't make myself leave."

Kate smiled as she came in and looked over his shoulder, "They're cute. Colin looks like you; right down to the nose scrunch."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Kevin laughed. "God, I should have kept looking."

"Don't," Kate shook her head. "Don't go down that road. There's nothing good there."

"I've missed eighteen months of their lives, Kate," his eyes welled with tears again.

"Don't blame yourself for this," Kate advised him, "Jackson made the choice to take them from us. He knew what he was doing. It was dumb luck we found them when we did."

Kevin wanted to argue her point, but he also knew he couldn't wake his children.

Once in the hall, Kevin braced himself on the wall as Kate shut the door.

She turned to her friend and her heart broke for him all over again, "Kevin? Talk to me."

"I can't," he shook his head, "Like you said, I can't go down that road right now, or I'm going to put my fist through someone's face…How could he? How could her grandfather take her away from her family, her friends, and her fiancé? How could he let us all believe she was dead for two years? How could he be that cold and heartless?"

"I have to believe he was trying to save her life."

"Really?"

"Yes, or _I'm_ going to put my fist through his face," Kate said.

"We should get some sleep," Kevin reluctantly admitted, "It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Not so much," Kate shook her head. "Have you looked outside since dinner?"

Kevin glanced out the window. "Oh, man, that's a lot of snow."

"Yeah and getting down the hill is slippery," Kate said.

"Are you saying we'll be snowed in tomorrow?" he asked.

"Looks like it," Kate nodded, "Rick's watching the Weather Channel right now. We're going to get several more inches overnight."

"Great," Kevin sighed. "And we can't get in touch with Lanie."

"Maybe one of us could trudge down to the café or something to at least check in," Kate suggested.

"I don't think that's such a hot idea," Kevin admitted. "He went about it the wrong way, but I think Jackson's serious when he says there's things we don't know."

"Yeah, you have a point," Kate agreed.

"Did Alexis go to bed?"

Kate looked over Kevin's shoulder, "Her light's still on."

"Should I check on her?" Kevin asked.

"Why don't you say goodnight?" Kate smiled. "I'm gonna get Rick to go to sleep."

"Good luck with that," Kevin chuckled.

"Night, Kevin," Kate smiled.

"Night, Beckett," Kevin nodded and went towards Alexis's door. He knocked quietly

"Hey, Kevin," Alexis greeting him with a smile when she opened the door, "Everything okay?"

"I wanted to, um," Kevin started to blush when he saw her pajamas.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I told you I could be a bit of a geek."

"I think the term you used last night was dork," she teased.

"It's just you're in your…," Kevin motioned towards her attire.

"Would a robe make you feel better?"

"No, it's fine," Kevin waved away her offer.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Only if I'm not interrupting anything," Kevin replied.

"No, not at all. I was just reading," Alexis let him in. "Take a seat."

"So apparently it's snowing," Kevin motioned towards her window.

"I saw," she nodded, shutting the door. "That's gonna strand us for a few days."

"Hope you don't mind a few house guests for a few more days," Kevin replied.

"It's actually kind of nice," Alexis admitted.

"Nice how?" he asked.

"A lot of the time, it's just me and the kids. Grandpa travels a lot. It gets a little lonely."

"There's no one in your life?"

"A couple of women in town tried to fix me up, but it always seemed to fall apart before dessert."

"Why is that?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know. It just felt wrong," Alexis said.

"Maybe you'll feel more comfortable when we get back to New York," he offered.

"Maybe," Alexis nodded before motioning between the two of them. "I have to admit, this feels comfortable."

"What does? You and me talking?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled a little.

"I'm glad," he replied.

"Tell me something about you. What do you do to relax?"

"I play a bit of piano," Kevin replied.

"Oh yeah? Are you any good?" Alexis grinned.

"I'm no Mozart, but I can play a little bit," he stated.

"Did we have a song?"

"We did," Kevin nodded.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Unforgettable by-"

"Nat King Cole," Alexis finished.

"Very good," Kevin smiled. "We used to dance to it at night after Sarah Grace went to sleep."

"For some reason I couldn't explain until now, that song always made me feel safe."

"Yeah? That's nice to know," Kevin smiled. Somewhere inside of Alexis she remembered them. It wasn't conscious but it was there.

"So what's my grandmother like?" Alexis felt the need to change the subject.

"Well, she's a bit wild," Kevin smiled. "However she's also extremely loyal, and she loves you."

"Grandpa never talks about her," Alexis pulled up her legs and hugged them. "What happened between them?"

"Martha doesn't like to talk about it much. I've always gotten the feeling your grandpa was the one who got away."

"I think that too," Alexis replied, "I tried to get him to open up about her, but he was vague."

Kevin nodded, "Yeah, Martha will usually talk your ear off until you want to beg her to stop, but when it comes to Jackson, she won't say a word."

"I wonder what happened," Alexis replied.

"I get the feeling it wasn't good," Kevin shook his head.

"That's too bad," she frowned, "Grandpa is a good guy. He's got a few rough edges, but I think the right person would smooth them out pretty quick."

"Don't count on it being your grandmother," Kevin shook his head. "When she finds out about this, she's going to hurt him."

"I still can't believe the man I've come to know over the past two years did everything you said he did," Alexis frowned, "It's not that I don't believe you...I do, it's just what he did is so wrong. How could he take me away from my family, from the father of my children?"

"I don't know," Kevin shook his head. "He's not really much for giving us straight answers right now."

"It's not like the man I've know," she sighed.

"I'm sorry," Kevin put his hand on her knee.

"Thanks," she replied.

"I should let you get to bed," Kevin pulled his hand back quickly.

"Yeah, it's usually an early morning around here," Alexis nodded.

"And even earlier if we have to shovel our way out of the house. I'm sure those horses still want to be fed," he smiled.

"It's Grandpa's turn," Alexis smiled before settling herself under the covers.

"For the next hundred years," Kevin went to the door.

"Goodnight," Alexis pulled the blankets up around her.

"Sleep well," Kevin closed the door and then added, "Angel."

Alexis smiled at him as she turned off the lamp, "Same to you."


	39. Chapter 39

Alexis smiled, "I know you're nervous, but it'll be okay."

The horse grunted in response, seemingly giving her an answer.

"I promise I'll come back to see you as soon as I can. We'll go for a long ride," Alexis added while brushing his mane.

The horse nudged her and whinnied.

Alexis continued on her task, taking solace in the regularity of the task. Her life was so upside down at the moment with all the visitors staying at the ranch.

She looked up when there was a knock at the door of the barn. Kevin was framed in the doorway with a small smile.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he smiled, "When you're done here I made us dinner."

"You did?" Alexis looked surprised. "Is everyone waiting?"

"Nah," Kevin shook his head, "Your dad took everyone to the diner for dinner. It's just you and me...I hope it's okay."

"Oh. Yeah, that sounds nice," Alexis smiled. "What are we having?"

"Mushroom risotto," Kevin replied.

"I love mushroom risotto," Alexis smiled.

"I know," he chuckled, "I'm actually the one who introduced you to it."

"Oh," Alexis nodded.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"No, I'm just brushing him," Alexis smiled. "You can come in, if you want."

"Is he friendly?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, but he's a little skittish. He wasn't treated well in his last home."

"That's horrible," Kevin frowned. "What's his name?"

"Shamrock," Alexis said. "It's for the mark on his nose."

"Did you know I'm Irish?" Kevin asked.

"You've mentioned it."

"Ah, right," he nodded and reached to stroke the horse's back.

"He likes you," Alexis commented.

"I always wanted a horse as a kid," he replied.

"Can you ride?"

"No," he snorted, "Never learned."

"Maybe I can teach you," she suggested.

"I'd like that," he replied, "It will have to wait for a bit."

"Right," Alexis nodded. "Well, we can start with the basics. First off, this is a horse."

"Yes, the four legs was a big tipoff," he replied.

"Front end," Alexis pointed, "Back end."

"Really? We're going that basic?" he challenged her.

"Well, before you get on, I have to be sure you know which way to face."

Kevin burst out laughing.

Alexis giggled, "You were saying something about dinner?"

"Yes, it's ready," he recalled, "How about we go over the basics of horsemanship over dinner?"

"Sounds good," Alexis put the brush down and gave Shamrock one last pat.

"I never know you liked horses," Kevin led her back to the house.

"Neither did I," Alexis teased.

"Wash up," he suggested, "I'll get dinner on the table."

"Okay," Alexis went into the bathroom and washed her hands before running a brush through her hair.

"Hope you're hungry," Kevin set a plate in front of her when she sat down.

"I'm famished," Alexis replied.

"Good," Kevin smiled, as he put glasses down. "Your grandpa had a bottle of wine. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good."

"It's so quiet around here with everyone gone," Kevin noted while pouring the wine.

"Too quiet," Alexis replied, "It's weird not hearing Kitty-Cat's usually chatter."

"She's really adorable," Kevin noted.

"You must miss your older daughter."

"I do," he nodded, "I'll be seeing her soon."

"What's she like?" Alexis asked.

"She's entirely too smart for her own good," Kevin smiled, "She looks a lot like her mother, but she has my eyes."

"And her mom's gone?"

"Yes, a few years ago," Kevin nodded.

"Must be hard for Sarah Grace to grow up without a mother," Alexis frowned.

"It is," Kevin nodded. "But I've had a lot of help."

"Kate seems like a good role model," Alexis replied.

"She is. So are you," Kevin smiled.

"Not sure how good I can be when I don't even remember who I am," she sighed.

"You're in there somewhere," Kevin said. "I know it."

"I hope so," she nodded.

"How's your dinner?" he asked.

"It's really good," Alexis replied, "My compliments to the chef."

"Thank you," Kevin smiled. "I hope ice cream is okay for dessert."

"Sounds great," Alexis nodded.

"Do you still like mint chocolate chip?" Kevin asked.

"I do," she nodded.

"Good," he replied, "Because it's what is in the freezer."

Alexis giggled, "Lucky coincidence."

"Yes," Kevin nodded.

"So, I noticed the date before," Alexis admitted.

"Oh?" he raised a brow.

"It's Valentine's Day," Alexis said quietly.

"Yes, it is," he nodded, "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Your father wanted some themed party."

"You cooked me dinner," she reminded him, "Does that make me your Valentine?"

"Not if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I've never had a Valentine I can remember," she replied.

"Well, I'd be glad to be the first one you can remember."

"I'll drink to that," Alexis lifted her glass.

"Cheers," Kevin smiled.

Alexis watched his movements while he continued to eat, "You'll need to teach me your secret. My risotto always ends up mushy."

"You're a far better cook than I," Kevin smiled.

"Must have been something which leapt out of my head," Alexis replied, "Grandpa says I'd burn water."

"You did your fair share of burning," Kevin admitted.

"Does that mean you're worse than me?" she asked.

"I think we're about even."

"Poor Sarah Grace," Alexis replied, "How'd she survive?"

"She just learned not to be picky."

"Smart girl," Alexis stated.

"Very," Kevin smiled proudly.

"Is there more?" Alexis finished the last bite on her plate.

"We can have more of this or we can move on to ice cream."

"I nearly forgot about ice cream," Alexis smiled, "Ice cream, please."

"Coming right up," Kevin cleared the plates.

"How long is everyone going to be out?" Alexis asked.

"They promised to stay out as long as the kids don't get crabby."

"It's going to be the twins' bedtime soon," Alexis glanced at the clock, "They're going to get cranky."

"In that case, eat up," Kevin gave her a bowl.

Alexis dug into her bowl, finishing the last bites just as everyone returned from their dinner in town.

"Hello," Castle called.

"In the kitchen," Alexis called out.

"Smells wonderful in here," Castle said.

"Kevin made mushroom risotto for dinner," Alexis explained, "It was delicious. How was the diner?"

"Good fries," Javier said, carrying Colin. "This one ate his weight in them."

"He definitely is a meat and potato kind of boy," Alexis relieved Javier of her son, "Did you have fun, Baby?"

Colin reached back for Javi with a whine.

"This is new," Alexis replied, "What did you bribe my boy with to get him so attached to you?"

"Cheese fries," Javier smiled.

"So that's the trick," Alexis kissed Colin's cheeks.

"How about I put him down?" Javier suggested.

"Sure," Alexis replied, "He likes to be read to at bedtime. There are books on shelf in their room."

"You got it," Javier scooped Colin up and headed for the nursery.

"How about you, little lady?" Kate bounced her about a bit. "Are you tired?"

"You wanna put her down?" Alexis asked.

"If you don't mind," Kate replied.

"Not at all," Alexis kissed Cat's hand and whispered, "Good night, Kitty."

Catriona waved goodnight to her mother while Kate carried her off.

"I think I'll turn in," Castle said. "Good night, you two."

"Nite, Castle," Kevin replied.

"Night," Alexis nodded.

Rick kissed her forehead before following after Kate.

"He's a good dad?" Alexis looked at Kevin.

"Hall of fame," Kevin nodded.

"And as a friend whose daughter you were sleeping with?"

"He wasn't thrilled at first," Kevin admitted. "He came around."

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," he nodded, "Lead the way."

Alexis grabbed a jacket and waited for Kevin to do the same before they went into the night.

Alexis breathed in the February air as she and Kevin walked along the well lit street.

"It's so quiet here," Kevin noted, "Nothing like the city."

Alexis smiled, "Yeah, I'm betting they're two different animals."

"Definitely," he nodded.

"You miss it?" she asked.

"A bit," he replied, "Especially my daughter."

"And since cell phones are pretty much useless up here, you haven't been able to talk to her either, have you?"

"No," he shook his head, "She's with my mom. She's probably getting spoiled rotten."

"I think I owe you a Valentine present," Alexis took his hand. "Come with me."

Kevin willingly followed along.

Alexis led him into the barn and ushered him up to the loft where there was a small office set up. She went to the book case and took down a dictionary. When she opened it up, he saw that it was hollow and held a Sat-phone.

"I'll give you some privacy," she said, handing over the phone.

"Thank you," he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze before dialing his parents' number.

Alexis climbed back down and slipped out the door to wait for Kevin to be done.

"Hey, Pumpkin, it's me," Kevin spoke to his daughter when his mother handed her the phone, "Are you having fun with Grandma?"

 _"Yes, Daddy. But I miss you,"_ Sarah Grace said. _"Are you coming home soon?"_

"Yep, I'll be home as soon as I can," he replied, "Did you do anything fun for Valentine's Day?"

 _"Grandma and I went to get ice cream."_

"Did you have some mint chocolate chip for me?" he asked.

 _"Yes, I did,"_ Sarah Grace told him. _"I also had cookie dough for Lexis."_

"Sounds yummy," he replied, "I miss you so much."

 _"I miss you, too, Daddy,"_ Sarah Grace's voice got unsteady.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" Kevin heard the sadness in her voice.

 _"I found the picture Lexis and I made the first Valentine's Day she played with me."_

"You two had so much fun," Kevin replied.

 _"I miss her,"_ Sarah Grace replied.

"I know you do," Kevin said. "I miss her, too."

 _"Grandma says I have to go,"_ Sarah Grace frowned, _"School tomorrow."_

"You be good, okay? I'll be home soon. I love you."

 _"I love you too, Daddy,"_ she replied.

"Bye, Sweetie."

Sarah Grace handed the phone back over to his mother, _"Don't worry, Kevin. I have everything under control."_

"I know, Mom. I'll see you soon."

 _"Good night, Kevin,"_ his mother replied.

"Night, Mom. Happy Valentine's Day."

Kevin returned the phone to the dictionary and then climbed down the ladder to where Alexis was waiting for him.

"So? Good present?" she asked.

"Best ever," he nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem," she smiled at him. "Walk some more or did you want to head in?"

"Fresh air is good," he replied, "We won't have many more chances."

"Let's walk down to the lower shore. It's where everyone goes in the summer to go swimming."

"Sounds good," Kevin followed her.

They walked along and reached their destination quickly. There were wooden chairs and Alexis took a seat.

"You must hate us for making you leave all of this," Kevin took a seat next to her.

"No, not at all," Alexis shook her head. "I don't feel connected to any of this."

"Not even your horses?" he asked.

"Maybe them," Alexis conceded. "But the rest of it? It never felt right."

"Perhaps you'll feel more of a connection to New York," he offered.

"Here's hoping," she nodded.

"We'd better get back," he glanced at his watch, "It's getting late."

"Yeah," she agreed as she stood up. "Hey Kevin? Thanks. This was a nice Valentine's Day."

"You're very welcome," he smiled.

Alexis smiled and gave him a hug, adding a kiss to the cheek.

Kevin led her back to the house and walked her to her bedroom, "I'm going to check on Cat and Colin before I go to bed."

"Okay, good night."

"Sleep well, Alexis," he added before she turned and went into her room.

The last image he had of her for the night was her smiling face as she shut the door.

He dutifully checked on his children. They both were sound asleep in matching heart printed jumpers.

-d-d-d-d-d-

We got 2 replies last time. Don't you love us anymore?


	40. Chapter 40

Alexis closed the trunk of the car and turned to look at the house, the only one she could ever remember living in. She felt herself choke up at the thought of leaving it. She hoped she could return soon.

"You okay, Doll?" Jackson wrapped an arm around her shoulder to offer some comfort.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Jackson nodded. "It'll all be okay."

"I hope you're right," Alexis frowned, "I hope we get to come back here."

"It's yours," Jackson replied, "You own it free and clear. You can do with it what you wish."

"Will you lock up? I want to take a last look at the view. It's gonna be a while before I see it again."

Jackson nodded and left Alexis alone.

Alexis walked over to the edge of the lake and peered over the rock formation as water spilled over . She could see the town below.

"Alexis?"

"You'd think a woman who almost drowned would hate living so close to the water, but I love it," Alexis smiled as Kevin walked up beside her.

"It's quite impressive," he replied.

"I always felt on top of the world up here," she looked down at the town below.

"Looking down on creation," Kevin smiled.

"The Carpenters," Alexis nodded.

"You always loved that song."

"I did?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded. "Your grandmother has all these old records, and you'd sit with her record player and play them. You even got Sarah Grace in the habit. After, um, I had to find a record player and records to play for her so she'd sleep sometimes."

"I bet you're anxious to get home to her," Alexis replied, "You were really great with the twins earlier."

"I miss Sarah Grace," Kevin admitted. "However, I'm not looking forward to separating from you guys again."

"It's only for a few hours," she reminded him.

"I meant in the city," Kevin said. "There's not enough room for all of us at the loft, and I doubt you want to move in with me."

"Were we living together before?"

"Not officially, but you stayed over nearly every night," Kevin nodded.

"Oh," she replied, "We'll still see each other. No matter where we end up, you're welcome to see the twins as much as you want."

Kevin nodded and kept his face neutral, but his heart was starting to crack all over again.

"We should get going," Alexis shuffled her weight from one foot to another.

"Yeah, we should," Kevin turned and started back towards the house.

"Kevin," she spoke up.

"Yeah," he spun towards her quickly.

She gave a nervous smile before saying, "I hope I do remember. You seem like a great guy."

"Thank you, and I hope you remember, too," Kevin smiled.

Alexis followed Kevin back to the vehicles where the last of the things she'd packed were being loaded into the trunks. The twins were already secure in their car seats. They seemed eager for the journey.

"You sure you don't want to drive with us?" Rick asked again.

"I think I should stay with the kids," Alexis nodded.

"Right."

"Richard, here," Jackson handed his son a slip of paper.

"What's this?"

"The address of the safe house for Alexis and the kids. Kevin, you are welcome to move in as well. There's room for you and Sarah Grace."

"I guess I'll give it some thought on the drive back to the city."

Alexis got into the car and Jackson handed something to Kevin without his granddaughter spotting the exchange, "Thought you might want that for when she wants to wear it again."

"She still had it when you found her?" Kevin quickly pocketed the jewelry box.

"Her left hand was fisted over her stomach," Jackson confessed quietly.

"Thank you for this," he nodded before darting into the car before he completely lost his composure.

"I didn't like Ashley," Jackson told his son. "I really didn't like Pi, but I liked Kevin."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'll see you in the city," Jackson nodded.

"Drive safe," Rick looked at his father's car. "Dad, if she's not back into the city within an hour of us, I'm going to call the Governor and have him call out the National Guard to hunt you down."

"Where should we meet you?"

"The loft," Rick said. "Mother is going to want to see her."

"That's too risky," Jackson shook his head.

"Too bad," Rick said. "I am not-You didn't see her when Alexis was gone. I'm not going to lie to her."

"She can meet us at the safe house," Jackson countered, "You have the address. We'll meet there."

"Fine," Rick agreed.

"See you in the city," Jackson nodded before he got into the car and while Rick did the same.

"She's on her way home, Castle," Kate tapped at her husband's thigh.

"Yeah, I know," Rick kept his eyes on the road as he drove down the hill.

"You have to admit, it's kind of nice up here," Kate looked out the window. "Maybe we'll come back when this is all over."

"That'd be nice," Rick nodded.

Kate turned on the radio and 'Unforgettable' came over the speakers. Kate went to switch the station.

"Kate, can you leave it? I like this song," Kevin asked.

"Sure," Kate nodded.

-d-d-d-

"This is a nice song," Jackson commented when Alexis flipped on the radio to fill the silence which quickly turned uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it is," Alexis smiled.

Jackson nodded. "But only Nat and his daughter do it justice."

"Yeah," she agreed.

-d-d-d-d-

Kevin rested his head back against the seat as the scenery went by.

"You okay, Man?" Javi asked.

"Not really," he shook his head.

"Want to talk about it?"

"My fiancée just came back from the dead. If that wasn't enough, she had my children while she was gone," Kevin responded, "Is that what we need to talk about?"

"Kevin," Javi said, "You have every right to be pissed. I'd be homicidal, but focus on the good things. She's alive. Your kids are alive."

"Jackson said Sarah Grace and I could stay at the safe house with her," Kevin admitted, "Is that even appropriate?"

"Maybe if you stay in separate but adjoining rooms," Javier said.

"And what about Sarah Grace?" Kevin asked, "She's not going to understand Alexis not remembering her."

"I don't know," Javier shook his head. "Do you really want to let Alexis out of your sight right now?"

"Not an option," Kevin shook his head.

"Tell Sarah Grace that Alexis has been sick," Javier suggested.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"And think how excited she'll be to be a big sister."

"Let's hope so," Kevin replied.

"Your mom gets two more grandchildren."

"She's going to be thrilled," he managed a smile.

"Focus on the good," Javier said again.

"Right," Kevin nodded. "Speaking of grandmothers or great-grandmothers as the case may be, Castle, what are you going to tell Martha?"

"What else can I tell her?" Castle shrugged, "It has to be the truth."

"That's gonna be a fun conversation," Javi shook his head.

"She's going to want to tear Jackson apart," Kate replied.

"I might let her," Rick shook his head.

"I've got bars now," Kate glanced at her phone, "I'm going to tell Martha we're on our way back to the city."

"Don't say anything other than we were on a case, and now we're coming home," Castle advised his wife. The warning from his father about Alexis still being in danger was still fresh.

"Not my first time making a covert call, Castle," she glared at her husband.

"Sorry," Rick looked properly chastised.

"Martha, it's Kate. I didn't wake you, did I?"

 _"Don't be silly, Dear,"_ Martha replied, _"It's a beautiful day in New York. I wanted to seize the day."_

"Good," Kate smiled. "Look, I'm sorry we didn't call to tell you we weren't coming home the last few nights. I hope we didn't worry you."

 _"Sweetheart, I learned a long time ago to not worry when Richard didn't come home at night. I figured if he was with you, then he couldn't get himself in too deep."_

Kate laughed, "Thank you. I appreciate the trust. We're on our way home. Can we have lunch at the loft?"

 _"Absolutely,"_ Martha replied, _"I'll brush off my apron."_

"We're bringing Javi and Kevi, so why don't you order something?"

 _"I'll pull out the menus. What is everyone in the mood for?"_

"What do you guys want?" Kate asked the boys.

"Chinese," Kevin said.

"Sounds good," Javier nodded.

"I'm okay with that."

 _"I'll call in the order,"_ Margaret replied, _"Drive safe."_

"We will," Kate promised. "See you soon."

" _Bye, Kate,"_ Martha said as she disconnected.

Kate put her own phone down, "Why do I feel so bad?"

"Because we're about to rock her world, and she has no idea," Javi chimed in.

"You do realize I'm going to have to tell Meredith at some point, right?" Rick said.

"She can wait," Kate rolled her eyes.

"A couple of years," Javi added.

Rick snorted, "Kevin, what are you going to tell your mom when you stop coming over so much?"

"I haven't gotten that far," he shrugged, "I'll come up with something."

"How are you going to keep Sarah Grace from spilling the beans?" Kate asked.

"No clue."

"There's clearly a lot of things we all have to work through," Kate chimed in, "We'll take them all as they come. Our primary responsibility is the safety of Alexis and her children."

"Agreed," Kevin nodded.

"And keeping my mother from racking up a homicide charge," Castle added.

-d-d-d-d-

Everyone filed off the elevator. They nearly ran into the Chinese delivery driver who was waiting for the elevator.

"She's always had good timing," Castle stepped in to unlock the loft door.

"Good because I'm starving," Javi chimed in, "I hope she ordered a box of egg rolls."

"This is Martha," Kate reminded him, "She ordered plenty for us all."

Martha was just arranging the cartons when everyone stepped into the loft.

"Perfect timing," Martha greeted them all with a hug and kiss to their cheeks. "How was the case?"

"Life changing," Javi was the only one bold enough to come up with a response. He received a scowl from Kate in reply as they bellied up to the counter to dig in.

They'd all agreed not to discuss Alexis's return until after lunch. As a result, the lunch time conversation was a bit awkward. Martha tried to get some particulars about their case, but her son kept shifting the conversation back to any news around the city. Martha finally gave up on prying into the case and began discussion the children's production she was directing. She gleefully announced that Sarah Grace had earned the lead role.

"Are you sure she's ready for such a responsibility?" Kevin asked nervously.

"She practically knows the play by heart already," Martha replied, "I may have been coaching her for a few weeks before the auditions, but I have complete faith in her."

"When do rehearsals start, Martha?" Kate asked.

"Early next week," Martha replied, "Kevin, your mother has already offered to drive her to the studio after school for rehearsals on those days you have to work."

"My mom's on board with this?" Kevin asked.

"She was in the front row during the audition, cheering our little thespian on," Martha beamed in reply.

"And we'll all be in the front row on opening night," Rick chimed in.

With dinner consumed, Castle and Kate asked Javi and Kevin to clean up so they could give Martha the news in private.

"What's going on?" Martha asked when she was ushered into her son's office.

"We need to talk to you about the case we were away for," Kate began, "Why don't you have a seat first?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Martha crossed her arms and stood defiantly before them, "What's so secretive about this case?"

"It's complicated," Castle began.

"Aren't they always," Martha rolled her eyes dramatically.

"This one is different. It's more personal…for all of us," Rick hesitated in how to break this news as gently as he could.

"It's not about 3XK again, is it?" Martha felt the dread settling into the pit of her stomach.

"No," Kate was quick to reassure her mother-in-law, "I can personally assure you he's never going to be able to harm any of us ever again."

"I certainly hope so," Martha replied, "Then what's this case?"

Rick decided there was no use in beating around the bush. "We found Alexis. She's alive."

"Richard, that's not funny," Martha shook her head.

"It's true, Martha," Kate added, "She survived the accident, but she lost her memory. Someone figured out she wasn't safe and took her to upstate New York to protect her and her children."

"Children?" Martha gasped.

"She was pregnant with twins at the time of the crash," Rick took out his phone and showed her a picture he'd taken of Alexis and her children that morning at breakfast.

"Oh my God," Martha put a hand to her chest.

"Martha, sit down," Kate sat her mother-in-law down.

"I need to see her," Martha's eyes were filled with tears.

"We'll arrange that," Kate nodded. "We have the address."

"Who had her?"

"Mother, there's something else you need to know."

"You mean there's more?" Martha's eyes lit up with horror.

-d-d-d-d-

"Think they told her yet?" Javi asked Kevin.

 _ **He what?!**_

"Yeah," Kevin nodded.

"I don't envy Jackson when Martha gets her hands on him," Javi snorted.

 _ **I'll kill him.**_

"Neither do I," Kevin shook his head.

"Doing any better?" Javi asked, "It's just the two of us now. So if you want to talk..."

"I want to put him through a window when I think about how much I missed," Kevin admitted.

"Am I going to have to camp outside your room so you don't follow through?"

"I don't think I'd get very far with my intentions if I tried."

"I don't know, Bro, with the rage you have inside you..." Javi replied.

"Alexis and the kids are my numbers one, two, three and four priority. Jackson is way down on the list for me right now."

"Let me know if he rises up," Javi smiled. "I'll help you hide the body."

"Speaking of bodies, shouldn't you be getting to Lanie and filling her in?"

"I'll wait until you get settled at the safe house," Javi replied, "Then I'll rock Lanie's world."

"She ran the DNA," Kevin said. "How surprised is she going to be?"

"True enough," Javi shrugged.

Rick's office door opened and Martha swept out in fury, "Who's driving?"

"Castle has the keys," Javi stammered out.

"Come on, Richard, let's go," Martha demanded.

"Coming, Mother," Rick said, not even bothering with a Norman Bates imitation.

-d-d-d-d-d-

"Mother, remember there are children in the house," Rick reminded Martha when the arrived at the safe house address they'd been given earlier. Jackson was waiting in the entrance.

"Their verbal skills are limited," Martha advanced towards Jackson.

"If you kill him, Alexis might be upset."

"I'm not going to kill him," Martha hissed, "I'm just going to seriously impair him."

"It's good to see you, too, Martha. You look great," Jackson smiled.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face, you good for nothing piece of crap," Martha growled, "You took nearly two years of my granddaughter's life from me."

"I was trying to save her life. She's my granddaughter, too."

"Oh, like hell she is! She is mine. He is mine," Martha pointed to Rick. "You gave up your rights long ago."

"Mother, calm down," Rick replied, "You don't want to get your blood pressure up."

"Calm down!" Martha snarled at her son, "He took eighteen months of time with your grandchildren, and you're telling me to calm down."

"Yes, we are, because we love you," Kate said. "We just got Alexis back. We don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Martha assured them, "I cannot say the same for this waste of skin."

"Martha, I have to stay. Alexis needs to be protected."

"We have two policemen living here with her, and another one coming and going. She's protected," Martha replied, "Now leave."

"I'm not leaving. For better or worse, I've been her family the last two years. I'm staying."

"Katherine, can't we arrest him for kidnapping or something?" Martha asked.

"Not at this time. We have to keep the fact Alexis is alive under wraps for the time being."

"When the time is right, we're going to make sure he's adequately punished," Martha demanded.

"Deal," Kate nodded.

"For now, as a prelude to your proper punishment, I offer this," Martha walked up to Jackson, smiled, and then punched him in the eye.

Inwardly Rick gave a little cheer while Kate turned away to not reveal the amused smile on her face as Jackson tried to keep his balance.

"Now," Martha turned to her son, "Where are my great-grandchildren?"

"Napping," Rick motioned towards the nursery.

"And Alexis?"

"In the kitchen with Kevin," Kate said.

Martha was torn as to which direction she should go.

"Let's go see Alexis, Mother," Rick said. "The twins can wait until they're awake."

Martha nodded and allowed Rick to guide her into the kitchen.

"Want some ice?" Kate smiled at her father-in-law.

"No, I'm fine," Jackson pressed his hand to his eye.

"Pity," Kate said before she walked away.

-d-d-d-d-

"Alexis?" Rick said quietly.

Alexis looked up from the table where she and Kevin were chatting over cups of hot cocoa.

"Hi," Alexis said. "You must be Martha?"

"Oh my goodness," tears instantly welled in Martha's eyes.

"Martha, it's okay," Kevin got to his feet.

Martha ran towards Alexis and instantly wrapped her in a hug.

Alexis accepted the hug and returned it, "It's okay."

"I know you don't remember me, but I've been dreaming of being able to do this for two years," Martha continued to hug her tight.

"I realize that, but I'm starting to have trouble breathing."

"Oh, sorry," Martha stepped back to allow Alexis to breath.

"Thank you," the younger woman smiled. "What do I call you?"

"If you don't mind, Gram," Martha replied, "It's what you've always called me."

"Gram," Alexis nodded and then looked at Rick, "You were right. I do look like her."

"How are you?" Martha asked, "A lot has happened. I want to know everything."

"Okay," Alexis nodded. "Where should we start?"

"You pick," Martha replied.

"I have two children," Alexis offered. "You're a great grandma."

"Yes, I heard," Martha replied, "I can't wait to meet them."

"They're asleep right now, but they'll be awake soon," Alexis smiled. "I'm sure you'll love them."

"I already do," Martha replied.

"Kevin says Cat, my daughter, is a lot like you."

"Then she's a little showman like me," Martha smiled.

"Yes," Kevin nodded. "Something Sarah Grace learned by osmosis."

"Yes, Sarah Grace has become quite the actress under my tutelage," Martha smiled proudly.

"I'm going to have to use hypnosis to keep her out of Julliard."

"Bite your tongue, Detective," Martha gasped.

"I'll pay for the doctor," Rick offered.

"You're all horrible," Martha sniffed. "Now, Alexis, come tell me about my great-grandchildren."

Alexis agreed and sat down with Martha. She began at the very beginning when they announced themselves to the world.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Home again, home again…

Tell us what you think.


	41. Chapter 41

Kevin relaxed in a recliner watching a basketball game on low while Alexis napped on the couch. He was drifting himself when he heard her start to gasp for air and murmur 'No' over and over.

Kevin watched her for a moment. When her mumbling turned more frantic, he crossed the room and knelt next to her, trying to gently pull her from her dream.

"Lex?" he tried to rouse her by calling her name and putting his hands on her arms. She started to thrash around. "Alexis."

Alexis released a shriek of panic before her eyes popped open.

"You okay?" Kevin watched her inhale and exhale repeatedly.

"I was falling, and then I couldn't breathe," Alexis said.

"It was just a dream," he tried to reassure her.

"I've had this same dream before," she confessed.

"Do you remember any details?" he asked.

"Just panic and not being able to breathe," she shook her head slightly, "I also had this feeling I needed to protect something."

Kevin took her hand and brought it to his lips.

Alexis leaned forward and put her forehead against his shoulder before turning her head towards his chest.

"You're safe now," he whispered, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Alexis smiled a little and rested her hand over his heart, closing her eyes as she felt the beat against her fingers.

Kevin could feel the tension leave her body while she molded herself into him.

He'd held her like this before, but it felt like a different lifetime. She'd still had nightmares about her kidnapping. She'd returned the favor on the nights he'd woken in a blind panic from dreams about the fire he and Javi had been trapped in the night his daughter came into the world.

"This feels good," Alexis sighed.

"Yes, it does," Kevin agreed.

The others in the house came barreling into the room, having heard her ear piercing screams from moments earlier. "Everything okay?" her father asked.

"I'm okay, Dad," Alexis never lifted her head.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"We're okay," Kevin nodded.

"Come on, Castle," Kate tugged at his shirt, "We can check on the children and then turn in."

"Yeah, but…ow. Kate, that hurts," Castle complained as he was dragged away.

"Your dad always had a way of getting in the way," Kevin chuckled.

Alexis lifted her head, "A real cock block?"

"I don't know if I'd put it in those terms, but yeah," he continued laughing.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything," Kevin replied.

"What was our first time like?"

"Wow, wasn't prepared for that," Kevin cleared his throat.

"You don't have to answer," Alexis shook her head. "I was just curious."

"It was at your apartment," he began. "You had dinner catered in, and we watched a movie neither of us paid any attention to."

"Romantic?"

"Funny," Kevin corrected. " _Clue_."

"Let us in, let us in," Alexis nodded.

"Let us out, let us out," Kevin finished. "Then we retired to your bedroom."

"Did you stay the night?"

"Woke up together the next morning," Kevin nodded.

"Sounds wonderful," she sighed.

"We had to wash whipped cream remnants and strawberry juice off us before we had breakfast. We were very sticky," Kevin grinned.

"Sticky?" she laughed, "How'd we get that way?"

"Whipped cream fight," Kevin told her. "After the first round, you collected our dessert from the kitchen and brought into the bedroom. It was chocolate cake, strawberries, and whipped cream."

"Sounds like a memorable night," she frowned.

"Yeah," Kevin nodded. "It took a while to get there though."

"How so?"

"We wanted to be sure of what we were doing, so we went very slow."

"Because of your late wife?" Alexis asked.

"Not entirely," Kevin said. "You weren't sure I was ready for something serious, and you didn't want Sarah Grace hurt anymore than she already had been."

"From what you've told me, it was a good way to go," Alexis replied.

"Yeah, it was definitely the way to go for us."

"Did we have a lot of opposition in the beginning?"

"Your dad definitely took a bit of time warming up to the idea of the two of us," Kevin replied.

"He didn't find out about us in the best way from what Kate tells me."

"No, it certainly wasn't the way I had planned to tell Castle I was in a relationship with his daughter," Kevin replied.

"How did you plan to tell him we were seeing each other? Was hiding behind me part of the plan?"

"I hadn't really planned it all out, but getting caught in bed naked with you, wasn't it," he felt himself flush at the memory.

"Were we naked, naked or half-naked? Did we have any clothes on at all?"

"I'm pretty sure there were sheets," Kevin chuckled, "Our clothing littered the floor."

"Oh God," Alexis flushed.

"I guess it could have been worse," Kevin smiled.

"The only thing which could have been worse is if we were in the throes when he caught us."

"Thank goodness for small favors."

"Is that when I asked for time to let him cool down," Alexis was trying to get the timeline straight.

"I took it the wrong way," Kevin admitted.

"So, did you toss me out or storm out of the apartment?"

"I never would have tossed you out," Kevin replied, "I think I left."

"And then?"

"A few weeks later I overheard Kate reprimanding your dad about the way he was acting with you. That was when I realized I overreacted."

"Once you figured that out, we were back to smooth sailing," Alexis concluded.

"Not right away," Kevin replied, "I couldn't get you to talk to me."

"Really?"

"I tried everything I could think of. Everything backfired," Kevin admitted.

"What finally did the trick?"

"I got Kate to help me get you alone, and I wouldn't let you leave until you heard me out," Kevin smiled.

"I'm glad things worked out," Alexis admitted. "Even if I don't remember."

"Yeah, me too."

Kevin smiled at her, and Alexis felt her breath catch.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Alexis nodded. "Thank you for, um…everything."

"You're welcome," he smiled, "How about I take you upstairs? Your bed has to be more comfortable than this old thing."

"Excuse me?"

"No, not like that!" Kevin shook his head, realizing how his words could be taken.

"Oh," Alexis realized, "Yeah, the bed is more comfortable."

"I'll tuck you in."

"Not necessary, but thank you for the offer."

"At least let me walk you upstairs," he countered.

"Okay," Alexis got off the couch and took Kevin's hand.

Kevin felt the once familiar electricity pass between them. It gave him hope, more so than any day since they found her alive.

-c-c-c-c-

Alexis's eyes opened later that night and a smile graced her face before she sat up in bed.

"Everything alright?" Kevin asked from the chair next to her bed he'd taken up residence in when he snuck back into her room once she'd fallen asleep.

Alexis startled a bit before she smiled at him, "You're being very protective."

"It's the way I'm wired," he admitted, "I'm sorry for startling you."

"No problem," she scooted over and patted the bed, "Come sit with me."

"Did you have another bad dream?" he asked while sliding into the space she made for him.

"No, it was kind of nice actually," Alexis admitted. "We were sitting on a bed in a light green bedroom with a little girl between us."

"That would be my daughter, Sarah Grace," he replied, "Her bedroom is light green."

"You've seen her since we've been back, right?"

"Of course," he nodded, "I haven't told her about all of this yet. I don't know if she'd understand."

"Were she and I close?"

"She adored you."

"It must have been hard on her when I disappeared," Alexis concluded.

"Yeah, it was," Kevin nodded.

"Harder on you though," Alexis whispered.

"No, I think it was harder on her," he admitted, "She cried for days."

Alexis looked at him, "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," he replied. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just happy you're alive."

"Even with the spotty memory?"

"I'll take a spotty memory over never seeing you again," he stated.

Alexis put her hand on his face, cupping it lightly, "Thanks for saying that."

Kevin leaned in to her touch. "I missed this."

"Lay down," Alexis said.

"I don't know if that's the best idea. If Castle catches us again…" he trailed off.

"We'll be fully clothed."

Kevin did as she requested. When he was fully laying down, she laid beside him, molding herself against him.

"Calm down," she whispered. "Your heart's playing the 'Bells of St. Mary's'."

"Sorry," he chuckled softly, "I haven't shared a bed with a woman in awhile. I'm a bit out of practice."

Alexis smiled at his admission, "No one else?"

"No," he shook his head, "I was still years away from being able to move on."

"I couldn't date," she confessed. "A couple of the women in town set me up once or twice, but it always ended before dessert."

"Javi and Lanie tried that with me a couple of times too," he nodded, "I threatened him with physical harm, so they stopped."

"I would've wanted you to be happy."

"I would have wanted the same for you," he replied, "I just wasn't ready to let go."

"Subconsciously, I guess I wasn't either."

"Things worked out how they were supposed to," Kevin rubbed circles into her back gently.

"You gonna be able to sleep like this?"

"You mean with a pretty girl in my arms?" he asked, "Probably will be the best night sleep I've gotten in two years."

"Good," Alexis's eyes slid closed.

"Sleep well, Alexis," Kevin whispered.

"Good dreams," she mumbled.

-d-d-d-d-

Tell us something good.


	42. Chapter 42

Happy Tuesday everyone! Enjoy.

-d-d-d-d-

"Hi, Daddy," Sarah Grace greeted her father at the door with an eager smile when he stopped at his apartment to check on her and his mother. She had her stuffed monkey in her hands. She carried it with her nearly everywhere she went.

"Hey, Peanut," Kevin scooped her up. "You're up early."

"I missed you," Sarah Grace planted a kiss to his cheek, "Is your case over so you can stay home?"

"Sorry, Peanut, not yet," Kevin shook his head. "I'm just here to check in on you and Grandma."

"Oh," Sarah Grace frowned, "Grandma's making pancakes. Can you stay and eat with us?"

"Absolutely," Kevin nodded.

"Yay!"

"And maybe after breakfast we can play a quick game of Candyland."

Sarah Grace cheered in excitement and pulled him into the kitchen, "Grandma, Daddy's here!"

"I see that," Meghan Ryan smiled at her son. "Hi, Sweetie."

"Hey, Ma," Kevin gave her cheek a kiss, "Pancakes smell good."

"Thanks," the older woman patted his cheek.

"How are things going here?" Kevin parked himself in his usual chair while his mother finished up the batch of pancakes she was working on. Sarah Grace parked herself in the chair directly next to him.

"We're okay," Meghan nodded. "But we miss you."

"I miss you, too," Kevin replied.

"How's the case progressing?"

"Slowly," Kevin's eyes connected with his mother, "It's probably going to be several more weeks."

The trio stuffed themselves full of pancakes while filling Kevin in all all the happenings he'd missed while on his case. Most of them revolved around Martha and the play she'd cast Sarah Grace in.

While they cleared away the dishes, Meghan could see Kevin had something he wanted to discuss with her, so she turned towards her granddaughter and with a smile asked, "Sarah Grace, didn't you want to practice your lines for Miss Martha's play?"

"Yes," Sarah Grace bobbed her head, "I want to show Daddy what I've learned."

"Go to it," Meghan ushered her into her room.

When Meghan turned back to her son she wasn't smiling, "What's going on?"

"Mom, you should sit down," Kevin suggested.

"I don't like the way you just said that," Meghan instantly found a seat, "What's happening? Is it this case you're working on? Do you have to go away again?"

"No, I don't have to leave town, but I'm not gonna be sleeping here for a while."

"Are you seeing someone?" Meghan frowned in confusion.

"Kind of," Kevin nodded.

"Kevin, you're not making any sense."

"Mom, she's alive," Kevin smiled.

"She's alive?" Meghan repeated her confusion increasing. "Who's alive…Alexis?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded, tears springing to his eyes.

"Oh my god!" Meghan looked to the ceiling, made a cross with her hands and said a quick prayer of thanks, "That's wonderful. Sarah Grace will be so excited to see her."

"There's a catch," Kevin frowned, "She was injured in the accident. She's lost all of her memories."

"Oh. Oh no," Meghan's elated expression faded instantly as she took Kevin's hands in hers, "My poor boy. I'm so sorry. That's awful."

"There's more," Kevin took a deep breath, "There's something I didn't tell you when Alexis first disappeared, something I didn't tell anyone really. Alexis was pregnant. They all survived the crash. I have twins, Mom. A boy and a girl."

"Oh my," Meghan wiped away a stray tear with a smile. "I have two more grandchildren."

"Yes, and they're beautiful," Kevin produced a picture of the two of them, "The boy's name is Colin. The girl is Catriona, but we call her Cat."

"They are beautiful," Meghan agreed with a wider smile.

"I don't know if I should tell Sarah Grace," Kevin admitted, "I don't know how she'll take the news of Alexis being alive but not remembering her."

"Kev, she keeps a picture of Alexis next to her bed. She says good night to it every night. She needs to know," Meghan replied.

"I know," Kevin nodded.

"So," Meghan prodded him, "She's going to come back in any moment. How about you finally spill the beans?"

"What beans?" Sarah Grace came in with her monkey and her water glass.

"Oh, it's nothing, Peanut," Kevin assured her. "Just grown up stuff."

"You're fibbing, Daddy," Sarah Grace frowned.

"Daddies don't fib," Kevin replied.

"Uh-huh," Sarah Grace nodded. "Matthew's daddy fibbed to his mommy and now they're getting a divorce."

Meghan snorted in response. "She's too smart for her own good sometimes."

Kevin took a deep breath and faced Sarah Grace, "Honey, I need to tell you something very important. There's a good part and a bad part."

"Are you going away again?"

"No," Kevin shook his head. "It's about Alexis."

"What about her?" Sarah Grace hugged her monkey tight.

"She's alive, Sweetheart," Kevin said gently.

"She is!" Sarah Grace gasped, "Where is she?"

"She's in a house in the city," Kevin explained.

"I want to see her," Sarah Grace stated.

"Honey, there's something else you need to know about Alexis."

"Is she hurt, Daddy?"

"She's sick," Kevin said. "She's having some memory problems."

Sarah Grace blinked in reply, not really understanding what her father was trying to tell her.

"She doesn't remember you, Peanut," he elaborated.

"She doesn't?" Sarah Grace's lip trembled.

"It's not just you that she doesn't remember, Sweetie," Meghan added.

"Does she member you?" Sarah Grace asked.

"No," Kevin shook his head.

"Will she member her monkey?" Sarah Grace held up her prized possession, "Lexis gave him to me because I had bad dreams."

"I don't know," Kevin gave a tentative smile.

Sarah Grace looked at the monkey, "We should give it to Lexis."

"I think Alexis gave you her monkey for a very good reason, and even if she doesn't remember, she'd want you to keep it," Kevin replied.

"But it could help her member," Sarah Grace said.

"Maybe," Kevin conceded.

"We should give it to her."

"Maybe in a few weeks," Kevin agreed.

"No, now," Sarah Grace insisted.

"Sarah Grace," Kevin started.

"Daddy, she needs it."

"Kevin, even if Alexis doesn't remember her, it could be good for Sarah Grace to see her," Meghan chimed in.

Kevin thought it over and nodded, "I'll try to arrange it."

"No, now," Sarah Grace moaned.

"Sweetie, it takes time."

"No," Sarah Grace snapped at him.

"Sarah Grace Ryan," Kevin said sternly.

Sarah Grace continued to stare him down. She reminded him so much of his departed wife at the moment.

"Remember that she's been sick, Peanut," Meghan said to her stubborn granddaughter.

"Don't care," Sarah Grace huffed and hugged her monkey again.

"Honey, do you understand what we mean when we say she won't know you?"

"Yes," Sarah Grace nodded, even though at her young age she couldn't truly comprehend what her father and grandmother were trying to tell her. All she cared about was seeing Alexis.

"I have to call and make sure it's alright if we bring you to visit."

Sarah Grace turned to get dressed.

"Pardon me, Mom. I need to have an argument with Alexis's grandfather."

"Make it a good one because Sarah Grace is not going to let you leave without her," Meghan smiled.

"Let's just say I now know where Alexis gets her stubbornness from."

Meghan went to help her granddaughter get dressed so she'd be ready when her father took her to see Alexis.

Kevin dialed the number Jackson had given him.

 _"Hunt,"_ the voice said.

"I'm bringing my daughter to see Alexis," Kevin spoke in his most authoritative voice, figuring it was best to start off strong.

 _"You had better mean Catriona,"_ Jackson said.

"I mean my other daughter, Sarah Grace," Kevin replied, "She needs to see her."

 _"How did she even find out?"_

"It's not worth discussing. She knows, and she needs to see Alexis," Kevin replied, "I'm not negotiating on this."

Jackson said something that Kevin didn't understand before he spoke to Kevin again, _"Fine."_

"We'll be there soon," Kevin stated just before ending the call abruptly.

-d-d-d-

"Come on, Peanut," Kevin ushered his daughter into the house after driving around the neighborhood long enough to ensure they weren't being tailed.

"Do you think she'll like my picture?" Sarah Grace held up the artwork she'd spent the better part of the morning trying to perfect while her father was making arrangements for them to see Alexis. Turned out that Jackson wasn't the only one he had to consult about bring Sarah Grace to the safe house. Kate and Castle were both a bit hesitant to allow Sarah Grace to see Alexis, mostly because they were concerned about how Sarah Grace would react when she realized Alexis wouldn't remember her. It had been Sarah Grace who very stubbornly told her Aunt Kate and Uncle Castle that she was going to see her Lexis no matter what before they agreed to arrange the meeting.

"I think she'll love it," Kevin smiled. "Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Lexis won't member me," Sarah Grace shook her head.

"But she still loves you," Kevin replied.

"Can I hug her, Daddy?" Sarah Grace asked.

"We'll see," Kevin said quietly. "I think she's in here."

Alexis was on the couch waiting for them. She'd just given up pacing the floor. She'd been so nervous about meeting Kevin's daughter. Kevin had explained how the little girl had been so upset when she'd gone missing. She hoped she'd make a good first impression. She stood up when they entered the room and smiled nervously at her guests.

"Hi, Lexis," Sarah Grace smiled and gave her an eager wave.

"Hello," Alexis nodded. "You must be Sarah Grace. Your dad has told me a lot about you."

"I drew you a picture," Sarah Grace handed it to her.

"Thank you," Alexis accepted the drawing and opened it, "It's very pretty."

"You're welcome," Sarah Grace smiled proudly.

Alexis could see the little girl was holding herself back, but her smile was as wide as it could go. "I don't suppose I could get a hug," Alexis smiled.

Sarah Grace eagerly wrapped her arms around Alexis's waist, "I missed you."

"That's nice to hear," Alexis ran her hand over Sarah Grace's hair.

"The two of you were thick as thieves before you left," Kevin smiled. He could see there was already a connection between the pair.

"Well, I don't doubt it. Girls have to stick together when we're outnumbered, right?"

"Yep," Sarah Grace nodded.

"So what kinds of things did you and I do together?" Alexis knelt down to be at Sarah Grace's level.

"We liked to do crafty things," Sarah Grace nodded.

"Really," Alexis smiled, "Sounds like fun."

"I brought my coloring books," Sarah Grace pointed to the backpack still on her shoulders, "Can we color together?"

"Yes, I should get some practice in. Before long your little sister is going to want to do this."

"We can all color together," Sarah Grace smiled.

"Not today but soon," Alexis said. "Cat's still a little young to color."

"Daddy showed me a picture. She's pretty," Sarah Grace smiled as she pulled Alexis to the coffee table so they had a solid place for coloring.

"I'm glad you think so," Alexis smiled as she sat down too. "You think you'll like being a big sister?"

"Yep," Sarah Grace nodded her head vigorously.

"Did Daddy show you a picture of Colin?"

"Yep," Sarah Grace continued to bob her head, "He looks like Daddy."

"I think you're right," Alexis nodded.

"I'll leave you two to chat," Kevin kissed the top of Sarah Grace's head, "If you need anything, just holler."

"We'll be okay, Daddy," Sarah Grace smiled.

Kevin snorted as he left the room, but stayed close enough to eavesdrop on the pair.

The pair spent the better part of an hour coloring, chatting and laughing together. It was good to hear the little girl really laugh again.

-d-d-d-d-

"Detective Ryan," Jackson stopped Kevin on his way to the kitchen. "A word?"

"You can bet we're having more than one if you really want to go there," Kevin heard the anger in the elder man's voice.

"Please," Jackson motioned to one of the offices.

"So this is where you've been hiding out," Kevin took in the surroundings. "Can't say as I blame you. You are not a popular man in this house."

"I'm not really concerned about being popular when it comes to Alexis's safety," Jackson closed the door and took a seat.

"Don't for one minute think I don't have Alexis's safety in mind," Kevin scoffed, "I have her safety and well being at mind. Did you ever once consider that her being with her family was best?"

"Someone cut her brake line and sent her over a bridge," Jackson reminded h. "Getting her out of this city was the only way to keep her safe."

"That isn't true," Kevin challenged him, "Had we known, we would have protected her with every breath we took."

"First of all, I had to make sure you weren't the person she needed protecting from."

"You son of a bitch," Kevin spat.

"You think I just took her on a whim?" Jackson challenged h, "This isn't the first time I've had to come to her rescue."

"As I recall, the last time was because of you!"

Jackson's confidence faltered for a moment.

"You think you're responsible this time too," Kevin realized, "You pissed off someone else, didn't you?"

"I don't know for sure," Jackson shook his head.

"Do you have any clues as to who cut her breaks?" Kevin asked, "You've had two years head start."

"I have one more avenue to pursue," Jackson admitted. "It's one I don't want to go down."

"What are you waiting for? If it means Alexis can come home officially, do it," Kevin demanded.

"It's complicated," Jackson said. "Now, let's talk about your little stunt today."

"My daughter was devastated when Alexis disappeared. I hated having to continue to lie to her. She deserved to know the truth. I made an executive decision, and I stand by it. I'm not one bit sorry I did," Kevin stated.

"She's five years old, Kevin. Can she even understand that no can know Alexis is alive?"

"Yes, she can," Kevin responded, "She knows the importance of keeping Alexis safe."

"You better hope you're right," Jackson glared at him.

"She'd never risk losing Alexis a second time," Kevin replied.

"Okay," Jackson said.

Kevin nodded and started to leave.

"Kevin," Jackson said.

"What?"

"For what it's worth, I didn't enjoy lying to my son and granddaughter."

"So you do have a conscience," Kevin replied, "I was beginning to wonder."

"It was hell watching Alexis look around the house and wonder why nothing seemed the least bit familiar."

"Yet you never once thought to bring her home," Kevin responded, "Bring her to familiar surroundings. Maybe she would have got her memories back. Sarah Grace wouldn't have missed out on knowing her siblings, and I wouldn't have missed eighteen months with my children."

"And if I had and the person who tried to kill her found out, what then?"

"Then we would have protected her."

"I couldn't take that chance."

"It wasn't your call to make," Kevin growled.

"Wrong or not, I did keep her alive."

"By keeping her prisoner," Kevin pointed out.

"By keeping her out of harm's way," Jackson amended.

"Technically you kidnapped her."

"What are you going to do? Arrest me?" Jackson asked.

"If I thought I could make it stick, I would, trust me."

"Lucky me, you can't," Jackson responded.

"There's also the fact that arresting you would make the fact Lex is alive public knowledge."

"Yes, there is that," Jackson agreed.

"So, no, I won't be slapping cuffs on you, but I won't forgive you for taking her away from us or for the cock and bull story you told her about the father of kids bailing on her."

"I guess we're at an impasse," Jackson poured himself a glass of brandy.

"I suppose we are," Kevin nodded.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad your daughter and my granddaughter have reunited," Jackson stated, "I just hope it doesn't jeopardize our safety."

"It won't," Kevin shook his head. "I won't let it."

-d-d-d-

Alexis sat near the window of her bedroom watching the sun go down and the city lights come up. She turned her head when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called.

Kevin poked his head in, "Hey."

"Hey," Alexis turned and offered h a smile.

"You were quiet at dinner tonight," he commented.

"It's been quite a day," Alexis replied.

Kevin sat down next to her on the window seat, "How are you?"

"Overwhelmed," she admitted, her head coming to rest against his shoulder.

"Sarah Grace has that effect on people," Kevin smiled. "She really loved seeing you."

"She's a terrific girl," Alexis replied, "You've done a good job raising her on your own."

"I haven't been on my own since the day I woke up to you in my bedroom," Kevin admitted.

"She's very excited to have siblings," Alexis stated, "Maybe next time we can introduce them."

"I'd like that," Kevin nodded. "How about we watch a movie?"

"Anything catch your fancy?" Alexis asked.

"Back to the Future is on," Kevin smiled.

"I've never seen it," Alexis replied.

"Right," Kevin nodded. "Come on, you'll love it."

"Lead the way," she offered her hand.

He took it and led her downstairs to the living room.

Rick and Kate were already parked in front of the television.

"What are you watching?" Alexis took an available seat.

"Back to the Future," Kate rolled her eyes. "Your father chose it."

"That's what we came to watch," Alexis replied, "I've never seen it."

"Yes-" Rick started and then stopped. "Want some popcorn?"

"No, thank you," Alexis shook her head, "I'm still full from dinner."

"We can start over if you'd like," Kate offered.

"How far into it are you?"

"Half hour," Rick said before he reset the movie to start it over.

"Thanks," Alexis offered a small smile and settled in to watch the film.

Kevin sat next to her, wondering if he should put his arm around her.

Alexis snuggled in closer against him, giving him the opening and encouragement he needed.

He slipped an arm around her shoulders and relaxed into the couch.

Alexis gave him a smile before focusing entirely on the movie she was seeing for the first time.

The four watched the movie, laughing occasionally and at the end, as the credits rolled Alexis looked at Kevin, "Are there more?"

"Two more," Kevin nodded, "They even made an animated series with the characters. It's quite entertaining."

"We'll have to watch them another night," Alexis smiled. "It's getting late, and I'm kind of tired."

"I'll walk you up," Kevin offered.

"Okay," Alexis nodded. "Good night."

"Good night, Alexis," Rick called after her.

"Night, Alexis," Kate said.

When Alexis and Kevin got to her door, they paused and Alexis looked at Kevin, "Do you want to sleep in here again?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it," Kevin replied.

"It'll be fine," Alexis nodded.

"I'll go change and meet you back here in a few minutes."

"Good," Alexis nodded with a smile.

When Kevin left, Alexis turned abruptly and rummaged through her drawers to find her nicest pajama set. She found herself needing to impress Kevin. She felt a little ridiculous about it, yet at the same time giddy.

She found a grey camisole and matching pants she loved.

She had just finished changing when she heard the knock at her door. She ran towards it eagerly and opened it. "That didn't take long."

"I, uh," Kevin took in the sight of her. "Do you need more time?"

"No, come on in," Alexis stepped back to allow h in.

"Thanks," he stepped inside and Alexis took the opportunity to study him. He wore a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a gray t-shirt that said Coney Island on it.

"I've seen advertisement about Coney Island," Alexis stated, "It sounds like such a fun place."

"Yeah, it is nice," he turned around. "We've been a few times."

"Maybe after this is all over, we can go again," Alexis replied.

"I think we'd all enjoy that," Kevin nodded before he glanced at the bed.

"I guess we should hop in," Alexis pulled the bedcovers away, "Pretty sure the twins will give us an early wake up call."

"Right," Kevin nodded. "I wonder if I should sleep on top of the sheets."

"Kevin, I am inviting you to sleep in my bed."

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," he replied.

"You won't," she shook her head.

"Okay," Kevin climbed in after her.

"Tonight was nice," Alexis commented after she'd turned off the lights.

"Yes, it was," Kevin agreed.

"Maybe tomorrow night we could watch part two of that movie," Alexis suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Kevin nodded. "And then after that, we can watch part three."

"Yes," she agreed.

"Thank you for seeing Sarah Grace today."

"Of course," Alexis nodded. "It was fun."

"I know she enjoyed it."

"She seemed disappointed when you had to take her home."

"She definitely was," Kevin nodded, "She wants to come back very soon."

"Maybe we could have a sleep over this weekend," Alexis suggested.

"I don't know if Jackson will go for that, but we'll see."

"Honestly, I don't care if he does or not," Alexis replied.

"Good to hear," Kevin smiled in the dark.

"This is nice."

"Yes it is," he agreed.

"Familiar," she murmured.

"Yes, that too," Kevin agreed.

Alexis found his hand.

"Good night, Kevin," Alexis stated awhile curling her fingers into his.

"Night, Lex," he smiled.

For the first time in a long time, Alexis's dreams were peaceful.


	43. Chapter 43

I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and weekend.

-d-d-d-

"Wow," Alexis took in the pool area of their current hideaway. The place had been transformed to look like an Irish pub or what she imagined one should look.

"I never go half way with anything, my dear," Martha cupped her granddaughter's face tenderly.

Alexis smiled at the older woman and remembered her father's comment about never realizing how much they looked alike.

"You look quite festive yourself in this outfit," Martha motioned to the dress Alexis had chosen for the festivities. Martha had provided options from her wardrobe at the studio. As a result, Alexis was in a green satin dress.

"Thanks. Twins are down for the night," Alexis responded, not knowing what else to say, "Hopefully the festivities don't get too loud to wake them up."

"I'm sure they'll sleep through it. They have my blood coursing through their veins. I can sleep through a tornado," Martha smiled. "I'm going to check on the food."

"Alright," Alexis parked herself in one of the lounge chairs and savored the calm. Everything had been so completely overwhelming since she returned to New York City. She felt like she was always playing catch up.

"Falling asleep already?" a female voice asked.

Alexis looked up to see a pretty woman standing before her in a sparkly green dress.

"Uh, hi," Alexis said hesitantly.

"Lanie," the woman filled in.

"You're Javi's girl," Alexis replied.

"Depends on the day," Lanie smirked.

"My dad and Javi are out getting the beer," Alexis stated, "Gram is checking on the food."

"I know," she nodded. "I came in through the kitchen."

"Oh," Alexis responded softly, "Okay."

"Overwhelmed, right?" Lanie took a seat next to her.

"A little bit," Alexis nodded. "You're a doctor, right?"

"Medical examiner," Lanie corrected her.

"You work on dead bodies then," Alexis replied, "Sounds kind of depressing."

"It can be. It can also be interesting," Lanie smiled.

"Did you go to medical school with the intention of being a medical examiner, or did you have something different in mind?" Alexis asked.

"I went with the intention of helping people, and I do. I help them get closure."

"Good point," Alexis replied.

"Time to start drinking," Javier walked towards the pool area and the ladies lounging comfortably in the chairs.

"Did you need help?" Alexis quickly rose from her seat.

"Nah, I got it covered," Javier motioned behind him.

Rick was pushing a dolly loaded with beer with Sarah Grace sitting atop all of it.

"Richard, get that child off the beer."

"Relax, Mother," Castle rolled his eyes, "She's perfectly safe."

"Honestly, Richard," Martha reached out, "Come here, Sweetie."

"I was having fun, Miss Martha," Sarah Grace pouted, thinking she'd done something wrong.

"I know you were, Darling, but it's not safe for you to be up there."

Sarah Grace huffed and stomped towards Alexis and Lanie, all now sitting in the lounge chairs by the pool. Under Sarah Grace's arm was her stuffed money.

"I see you brought Mister Bananas today," Martha tugged at one of the feet after joining the ladies to lounge, "How are you feeling today, Mister Bananas?"

Sarah Grace giggled at Lanie, "He only talks to me, Miss Martha."

"Oh, I see," Martha nodded. "He doesn't talk to anyone else?"

"He used to talk to Lexis," Sarah Grace looked at the younger redhead.

"Really?" Alexis raised a curious brow, "How come?"

"Cuz you gave him to me," Sarah Grace stated, "And I think he wants you to have him again."

"Oh, no, Sarah Grace, you should keep him," Alexis was quick to reject the little girl's offer.

"But he missed you," Sarah Grace insisted.

"I think he'll miss you more," Alexis replied.

"He'll help you member," Sarah Grace held out the monkey to Alexis.

"How about this?" Alexis knelt down. "I'll keep him until dinner is over and then when you go home to sleep you take him with you. Deal?"

"Okay," Sarah Grace responded reluctantly as she handed over the monkey.

To Alexis's surprise, she had a slight jolt of a memory. She suddenly remembered searching in a dark room for something and finding the monkey in her hands. She gasped slightly in surprise and lost her balance, falling onto her backside.

"Lexis, are you okay?" Sarah Grace asked frantically.

"I'm okay," Alexis shook off the light headedness she was currently experiencing.

"Why don't you sit down," Lanie's medical training kicked into gear, "Tell me what's going on."

"I just saw something I couldn't explain," Alexis shook her head.

"Martha, can you go to the entryway and grab my medical bag?" Lanie requested while checking Alexis's pulse. Her heart appeared to be racing a bit more than it should have been.

"I'm fine," Alexis said. "Gram, don't bother with the bag."

"I think I'm going to listen to the doctor," Martha said.

"Didn't you used to play one on TV?" Alexis teased.

Martha stopped dead in her tracks, "What did you say?"

"I said 'didn't you play one on TV?' You're an actress, right?"

"I did," Martha replied, "Very briefly, but you couldn't have known that."

"Oh," Alexis said.

"See, Bananas is helping you member," Sarah Grace joyfully claimed.

"He must be magic," Alexis pulled Sarah Grace into her lap and tickled her.

The little girl laughed gleefully.

Richard returned poolside with Lanie's medical bag.

"You two have a seat," Lanie instructed both Alexis and Sarah Grace with her authoritative doctor voice, "I just want to do a quick check."

"I don't want a shot," Alexis said.

"I wouldn't be prepared to give you one if you needed it," Lanie laughed, "I just want to make sure all your vitals are stable. Relax. It won't hurt a bit."

"Okay," Alexis said.

Sarah Grace curled into Alexis, "I'll help you be brave."

"Thank you, Peanut," Alexis smiled.

Sarah Grace gasped, "You called me 'Peanut'."

"Yes, I did," Alexis tapped her nose.

"You always used to call me Peanut," Sarah Grace explained.

"I did? Is it okay if I still do it?"

"Oh yes," Sarah Grace bobbed her head enthusiastically.

"Good," Alexis said. "What's the verdict, Doc?"

"You appear to be fine," Lanie stated after putting away her blood pressure cuff, "But I think you should take it easy for the rest of the evening. No heavy lifting."

"Yes, Ma'am," Alexis saluted her.

"How much do you think we all drink?" Lanie took a better look at the amount of alcohol that had been brought in.

"It's time to get our honorary Irish on," Rick said.

"Where's Kevin?" Alexis looked around for the one true Irishman in the house.

"He's supervising the cooking," Javier nodded to the kitchen.

"Maybe I'll go see if I can help," Alexis lifted Sarah Grace from her lap and walked towards the kitchen.

No one stopped her. Alexis found Kevin leaning over a frying pan peering at potatoes. She smiled at his look of concentration.

"What's so funny?" Kevin asked when he noticed her smiling at him after a few moments.

"I've just never seen someone concentrating so hard on potatoes."

"We Irish take our potatoes very seriously," Kevin replied.

"Right, the famine," Alexis nodded.

"You always did read a lot," Kevin smirked.

"Did your family leave Ireland because of the famine?" Alexis grabbed a stool and dragged it over to the stove to observe him in action.

"Yeah, we did," Kevin nodded.

"Grandpa watches this show. One time a character said to another 'You Irish have no appreciation for anything simple'," Alexis said.

"And the other guy said 'What's simpler than a potato?'," Kevin finished.

"You've seen it too," Alexis surmised.

"Once or twice," he nodded.

"How many generations ago did your family come here?"

"My great grandparents were barely walking," Kevin said.

"Did they know each other in the old country?" Alexis asked.

"The families did," he nodded, "Not sure how aware my great grandparents were of each other, but they did grow up in the same neighborhood in New York."

"Must have been hard," Alexis frowned, "The Irish weren't exactly welcomed with open arms back then."

"My grandparents handed down some stories," Kevin nodded.

"Were they always in New York, or did they settle somewhere else first?"

"Brooklyn since they landed," Kevin smiled.

"Wow, that's pretty cool actually," Alexis replied, "I bet it's changed a lot since they first arrived."

"Yeah, there's photos. One of my Great Grandma's younger cousins fought for the North during the Civil War. His picture is hanging in my mom's house."

"Are your grandparents still alive?" Alexis asked.

"No, Grandpa died when I was in high school, and Grandma went just after I married Jenny."

"I'm sorry," she frowned.

"Thank you," Kevin smiled. "You like what your grandma did to the pool area?"

"It looks like what I've always thought a pub should look like," Alexis replied, "I don't know how she did it."

"Martha is a force to be reckoned with," Kevin laughed. "First time we played poker, she told us she wasn't much for Texas Hold 'em. She liked Strip Poker better."

"Gram seems like such a force of nature," Alexis replied, "Nothing like how Grandpa described her."

"I'm afraid to ask," Kevin frowned. He still hadn't made peace with what Jackson had done.

"Maybe I've watched too many old television shows," Alexis frowned, "I always thought she was this little old lady who baked cookies and answered all the mysteries of life with some sage words."

Kevin started to laugh hysterically.

"I didn't realize it was so funny," Alexis frowned.

"I-I'm sorry. I just-Your grandmother doesn't bake."

"The woman I know now certainly doesn't seem like the type," Alexis conceded.

"She does have sage words of wisdom to offer, so you were half right."

"She does seem the wise type."

"She has a lot of life experience."

"The twins are down," Alexis stated, "I can watch the potatoes for a few minutes if you want to look in on them."

"I can look later," Kevin smiled.

"You take this potato thing very seriously, don't you?" Alexis snickered.

"I just want to make sure they're done correctly."

"It's a potato," Alexis replied, "Can you really screw them up?"

"You have no idea," Kevin nodded.

"Sounds like the makings of a story there," Alexis bit her lip.

"We were making dinner at your dad's loft, and we left Javi in charge of the kitchen while we changed. By the time we got back, the potatoes were burned beyond recognition."

"Maybe he was distracted by a certain medical examiner," Alexis offered, "I just met her by the pool. She seems nice."

"Lanie's great. She's crazy about you," Kevin smiled fondly. "She didn't stop crying for a month after-uh, you know."

"Yeah," Alexis looked away.

"Sorry," Kevin said.

"It's okay," she assured him, "It certainly isn't your fault."

"Still, I should watch what I say," Kevin said.

Alexis released a heavy sigh and nodded, "I'm mad at him too."

"Jackson? Is it that easy to tell?"

"There would be something wrong if you weren't mad at him," Alexis replied, "He took over a year of the twins' lives from you."

"And you," Kevin said quietly.

"That too," Alexis added.

Kevin looked at her while she studied her hands.

"Tell me something," she said quietly.

"Like what?" he asked.

She looked up, "Something about us?"

Kevin gave it a bit of thought, "Our first St. Patrick's Day together, you and Sarah Grace decorated our apartment and tried to make traditional Irish stew."

"How bad did it taste?"

"I don't know. You wouldn't let me taste it. We ended up eating burgers."

"I'm sorry," Alexis frowned.

"It's the thought that counts," he assured her.

"Did my nightgown have shamrocks on it?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a nightgown, but I remember shamrocks," he stated after pausing for a moment to recall the vision she'd been that evening.

"Hey, where's the food?" Javier came in.

The spell between the pair broke with their friend's words.

"It's nearly ready," Kevin returned his focus to the potatoes, which were nearly finished.

"My boy makes the best Irish potatoes," Javier stole a fork full from the pan.

"They smell amazing," Alexis commented.

"Taste better," Javi attempted a second fork full only to be greeted by a swatting with the wooden spoon.

"Wait until they're done," Kevin scowled.

"Ah, you're worse than my abuela when I try to get a taste of her chili."

"You deserve it," Kevin turned off the stove, "Can you two grab the dishes from the oven? Martha put everything in there to keep warm while I finished the potatoes."

"Sure," Alexis slid off her chair and went to the oven to give Javier a hand.

"Finally," Richard called out when the food was parading towards the table set up for their Irish buffet.

"Hungry, Rick?" Kate teased.

"Starving," Rick nodded, "We haven't had a true Irish feast since…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish his thought.

"Forever," Lanie smiled. "So, let's dig in."

"Be careful with the potatoes," Kevin chimed in, "The cheese might burn your mouth."

"This smells so good," Alexis dug into her food.

"Tastes even better," Lanie replied, "Ryan, I want the recipe for these potatoes before I leave."

"Nope," Kevin shook his head. "It's a family secret."

"You use the same excuse for everything you cook," Lanie glared at him, "There has to be something you can share."

"Sorry, Doc."

"Mean," Lanie frowned.

"Who wants a beer?" Javi disappeared behind the bar counter to dig up some adult beverages for the group.

"Me," Kate raised a hand.

"Bring a Guinness for me and Lex," Kevin stated.

"I've never had a Guinness before," Alexis spoke softly to him.

"You have, and you like it," he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Alexis smiled as she accepted the beer.

"Cheers," Javier offered.

Kevin watched her take her first drink and waited for her assessment.

"Not bad," she smiled.

"I always wondered if you'd been humoring me."

"Do I humor the men in my life?"

"You humored your dad about us," Kevin smiled.

"How so?" she asked.

"When he'd make comments about how glad he was after we'd gotten back together, we were waiting until we got married."

Alexis giggled.

"Not exactly the truth though," Rick glared at the younger detective.

"You mentioned I lived with someone at one point, right?" Alexis asked Kate.

"Oh, god, Pi," Rick groaned.

"I'm guessing he and I didn't play gin at night."

"Yes, you did," Rick said. "You and he played gin rummy at night and slept facing away from each other with one foot on the floor."

"Um, Dad, I have children," Alexis snorted, "Clearly there was more than sleeping going on."

"Fine, you slept with Kevin once. Pi never touched you."

"Keep telling yourself that, Castle," Kate patted his shoulder, "Maybe one day it will be true."

"Your dad is very set in the belief Castle hasn't laid a hand on you," Lanie pointed out to Kate.

"Doesn't make it true," Kate chuckled.

"What's he like?" Alexis asked, leaning back in her chair.

"My dad? He's a great guy," Kate replied.

"If he likes you," Rick commented.

"He doesn't like you?" Alexis asked.

"Castle is an acquired taste," Kate explained.

"And Rick married his little girl," Lanie smirked.

"It's different with Dad and Kevin though, isn't it?"

"Eh," Rick shrugged.

"She could've married Pi," Kate reminded her husband.

"I love Kevin. He's a son to me," Rick corrected himself quickly.

"Was Pi really that bad?" Alexis asked.

"He was just weird. You were well rid of him," Rick said.

"I hope you never say that about me," Kevin chuckled.

"I think we can honestly say we'll never be able to say that about you," Kate patted his shoulder.

Alexis looked at him with a smile, "Good to know."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed.

"Who's Pi?" Sarah Grace asked the adults as she was having a hard time following the conversation.

"No one you'll ever need to worry about," Martha assured the little girl.

"Is that a good thing?" Sarah Grace asked.

"Yes, it's a very good thing," Martha hugged her around the shoulders.

"Okay," Sarah Grace nodded. "Can I have more potatoes, please?

"Yes, you can," Kevin fed her a second helping.

"Thank you, Daddy," Sarah Grace smiled cutely.

"I've missed your Irish spreads," Javi forked in another bite.

"You didn't do this last year?" Alexis asked.

"Wasn't feeling up to it," Kevin confessed.

"Oh," Alexis nodded and then she kissed him gently.

"What was that for?" Kevin asked.

"Luck of the Irish," Alexis shrugged.

"Wish I had such luck," Javi muttered.

"Oh what the hell?" Lanie said before she kissed him.

"Honorary Irish," Kevin smirked while Sarah Grace giggled.

"Your turn," Kate said and kissed Castle.

"Feeling a bit left out here," Martha pointed towards her cheek. Sarah Grace took the hint and kissed it.

"Okay, what's for dessert?"

"Along with the little leprechaun, I brought cupcakes," Lanie wrapped an arm around Sarah Grace's shoulders, "Sarah Grace helped me pick them out."

"They looked delicious," Rick commented.

"They are," Sarah Grace piped up and then covered her mouth, "Oops. Sorry Aunt Lanie."

"Don't apologize, Peanut," Lanie kissed the top of the little girl's head, "I needed a taste tester."

Sarah Grace smiled and giggled.

"Let's go get the cupcakes," Lanie held out her hand to Sarah Grace.

"Dinner was really good," Alexis said softly to Kevin.

"Thank you," he smiled, "A chef is always pleased to hear his efforts are appreciated."

Alexis giggled and hugged him.

"I missed this," he said quietly.

"Missed what?" Alexis asked.

"Being able to spend time with you, even when it means spending time with our big crazy extended family," he explained.

"I wish I could say I missed it too," Alexis frowned.

"It's okay," he assured her.

"It doesn't feel okay," she shook her head.

"Lex," Kevin started.

"I'm gonna check on the kids," she got up before he could say anything else.

Kevin went to follow, but Kate stopped him. "I'll go."

Kevin nodded, letting Kate go.

Alexis was standing over Colin's crib when Kate found her. "You okay, Bud?"

"No," she shook her head. "He is being so great about this, but how can he deal with this? I have this black hole where my memory is."

"He's dealing because he loves you. We all do," Kate hugged her around the shoulders, "We're willing to do whatever it takes to help you, even if it means creating new memories like your first St. Patrick's Day."

"I might never get anything back, Kate," Alexis shook her head. "How can he want that girl?"

"Because for eighteen months he thought you might be dead and that devastated him," Kate replied, "Alive and without any memories is infinitely better than his alternative."

"She's right," Kevin said from the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt."

"I might never be the person you remember," Alexis looked to him.

"Kate, can you," Kevin nodded to the door.

"I'll be downstairs."

"I don't know what you expect from me," Alexis responded once they were alone.

"Nothing," he vowed.

"Kevin, be honest. You want the girl you proposed to out of the blue."

"Don't tell me- what did you just say?"

"I ah...what did I say?" Alexis was completely flabbergasted by the words she spoke.

"You and I got caught in a rainstorm. We ran into a diner we both loved. You were trying to dry your hair. I was watching you and when you caught me I just blurted out a marriage proposal."

"Was I caught off guard or was it expected?" Alexis asked.

"Off guard," Kevin smiled.

"Good," Alexis replied, "I don't know that I wanted a romantic planned out proposal that I knew was coming."

"Alexis, do you realize what happened?"

"I'm remembering a few things," Alexis realized.

"Yes," he smiled.

"I saw something earlier when I was with Sarah Grace too," she admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes," Alexis smiled.

"That's wonderful."

"These two are the cuties things," Alexis turned towards Colin.

"Don't do that," Kevin shook his head. "Don't change the subject."

"What else is there to say?" Alexis asked, "I've had a couple of memories. That's the end of the story."

"It's still in there. You're still in there."

"But I don't know how to unlock it," she frowned. "What if it's just a couple of memories here and there? What if everything else is really gone?"

"I don't believe that. I will never believe you were given back to me with only a few memories in there," Kevin smiled. "I got my miracle. It's your turn."

"And what if that miracle is the only one we get?" Alexis challenged him, "Am I going to be enough for you the way I am?"

"Yes," Kevin smiled.

"Why?"

"Because even if you don't remember, you're still you at heart."

"I hope you're right," a tear tumbled down her cheek.

"I am. I have faith," he grinned at her.


	44. Chapter 44

Enjoy –

-d-d-d-d-d-

"Hey man," Javi approached Kevin.

"Hang on," Kevin glanced up from his file, "Got to get this paperwork done. Who knew putting away bad guys would be more paperwork than detective work?"

"You should have been tipped off to that in the academy," Javi snorted.

"Funny," Kevin frowned playfully. "How was your date last night?"

"What date are you referring to?" Javi tried to play innocent.

"The one that had you whistling as we left yesterday," Kevin smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Javi responded, "Up for a coffee break?"

"Yeah, sure," Kevin nodded, "But not a long one. I'd like to get home early."

"You and Alexis looked pretty cozy during the St. Patrick's festivities," Javi noted, "Anything exciting going on there?"

"Maybe," Kevin smiled.

"That's a curious little smile there, Ryan," Javi nudged him, "You been holding out on me?"

"You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

"That's not fair," Javi stared his friend down for a few minutes to see if he'd blink. He'd taught his friend far too well as he didn't even flinch an eyelash. "Fine, Lanie and I went out last night. It's no big deal. We've decided to start seeing each other again, but in a no pressure sort of way."

"Okay," Kevin sat down with his coffee while Javi took the seat across from him.

"So," Javi prodded.

"So?"

"Talk," the Latino instructed.

"Lex is starting to remember things," Kevin admitted, "It's just bits and pieces, but it's progress."

"It's more than progress," Javi tapped his shoulder, "This is huge. I'm surprised Castle isn't screaming the news from the rooftops."

"I think he's cautious," Kevin smiled, "She remembered the day I proposed."

"Which time?" Javi asked.

"There was only one time, Espo," Kevin replied.

"You're lying," Javi said.

"You were there, remember," Kevin replied, "You watched as my daughter got down on her knees and asked Alexis to marry us."

"I never said anything back then, but Alexis was way too calm when you proposed."

"Nothing gets by you, does it," Kevin released a heavy sigh.

"No," Javi smiled.

"It was raining, and we ducked into Mabel's. She was trying to dry her hair. When she looked at me, the question just fell out of my mouth."

"You'd better not let Castle know about that," Javi chuckled, "He'd kill you if he found out you asked her before you got his blessing."

Kevin smiled, "Don't I know it? She said yes both times."

"Lucky for you," Javi chuckled, "Nice touch though, getting SG to do it the second time."

"She thought that since we were asking Alexis to marry us both she should ask her."

"Obviously worked out well for you both," Javi smiled, "Or at least it would if the accident hadn't happened."

"It wasn't an accident," Kevin quickly corrected his partner, "Alexis was taken from me for a reason."

"Right," Javier nodded. "Any luck on getting an answer as to what the reason was."

"That would require her grandfather to cooperate," Kevin snorted, "So far he hasn't."

"You want me to knock him around a little?" Javi cracked his knuckles.

"Tempting," Kevin chuckled, "Don't think I haven't thought about doing it myself."

"Hey, I'll do it gladly. You got kids to worry about."

"Let's do our own detective work and let Jackson do his," Kevin replied, "My money is on us figuring everything out first."

"You've always been a bit too honest for your own good," Javi frowned, "When this is all said and done. I'm taking a swing at him."

"Here's to you," Kevin smiled and lifted his mug.

"And to you getting your girl back."

Kate came into the break room looking for Kevin, "Ryan, you got that paperwork done yet?"

"Yeah, I put it on your desk an hour ago."

"Great, thanks," Kate smiled, "Why don't you duck out early? Javi and I will cover if anything comes up."

"Don't you have dinner with your dad?"

"I have a few hours yet," Kate replied, "Go. If you don't, I will."

"I'm outta here," Kevin smiled. "Thanks."

=d=d=d=d=

Kevin walked into the safe house after a long day of filling out paperwork so a case could go to trial and sniffed the air. He smiled and headed for the kitchen. Alexis was making something that smelled incredible.

Alexis was singing along with a song on the radio he wasn't familiar with. He'd always loved listening to her voice when she used to sing a lullaby to Sarah Grace at night.

He stopped at the doorway of the kitchen when the lyrics registered.

 _I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

 _I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn_

"What are you singing?" Kevin's voice sounded unsteady, almost angry.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in," Alexis turned around and smiled at him.

"What are you singing?" he repeated and reached out to shut off the radio.

"It's called 'I Love It'," Alexis told him. "I hope you like meatballs."

"Did you hear the lyrics?" Kevin asked.

"I-uh, yeah, I've heard the lyrics. Kevin, what's with the look?"

"Crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn," Kevin stated, "Hit's a little too close to home."

Realization slammed into Alexis and she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't even think. It was just on and the music was fun so I…I didn't even think of the lyrics."

"If it's okay, I don't want to hear the song again," he replied.

"No problem," she nodded.

"You said something about meatballs," Kevin tried to change the subject as an uncomfortable silence threatened to engulf them.

"Yeah, they're stuffed with cheese. They're almost ready. I'm actually not hungry anymore but you eat."

"Is it something I said?" Kevin frowned.

"No," Alexis shook her head and then kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go to my room."

"Alexis, wait," he reached for her hand, "Talk to me."

"I'm fine," she insisted. "You eat."

"You're not fine," he pulled her towards the table and sat down, pulling her to sit in his lap.

"Would telling you I'm tired suffice?"

"No," he shook his head.

"I feel a little guilty," she admitted.

"Guilty about what?" he asked.

"The song. I should have listened and realized what the lyrics would mean to you."

"I'm sorry for overreacting," Kevin stated, "You were going with the beat, not the words. We all do that from time to time. "

"I don't have the memory of going over the bridge, but you have the memory of finding out I'd gone over the bridge. I should try and keep that in mind."

"It was one of the worst days of my life," he frowned.

Alexis kept one of her hands joined with his on her lap and lifted her other to lightly run her fingers down the bridge of his nose and over his cheek, "You scrunch your nose when you're frustrated or thinking about something really hard."

"How about when I'm happy?" he asked.

"When you're happy, it's written all over your face, especially your eyes."

"When you're happy, you get a glow about you," Kevin replied, "When you get angry, you go red, redder than your hair."

Alexis giggled, "Same when I'm embarrassed."

"Your ears go red too," Kevin touched the shell.

Alexis laughed a little, "We okay?"

"Of course," he nodded, "How about you join me for meatballs? I hate eating alone."

"Yes, but that's not all I had planned for the night."

"Oh really?"

"Javi mentioned you like the movie 'The Untouchables'," Alexis smiled.

"I do," he nodded.

"I thought maybe we could watch it together," she replied.

"Who's watching the twins?" he asked.

"Gram and Dad," Alexis smiled. "Kate's having dinner with her dad."

"Just you and me," his forehead pressed against hers, "Doesn't happen often enough."

"Get some wine from the pantry. I'll make up our plates. It may be a little 'watching the Vietnam War for dinner' but we've got tray tables set up in the living room."

"I'll be right back," he replied.

"I'll meet you in the living room."

"It's a date," he pecked at her lips.

"After we finish eating, we can put the tables away and pretend we're at a drive-in."

"Don't be surprised if I get a little fresh with you," he teased.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Alexis teased back.

Kevin growled in reply and wandered off to pull a bottle of wine.

Alexis made up their plates and set them up in the living room. Just as she dimmed the lights, Kevin stepped in with the bottle and two glasses.

"Ready?" Alexis grabbed the remote.

"Yes," Kevin nodded.

Alexis started the movie, and they settled in.

"These are good," Kevin responded after taking a bite of a meatball.

"Thank you," Alexis smiled.

"You're a much better cook than I could ever hope to be," he replied.

"I ate your cooking on St. Patrick's Day. You're pretty good."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled back as she sipped her wine.

They sat quietly for awhile eating and watching the movie. When the dinner plates were pushed aside, they curled up side by side on the sofa, enjoying the quietness of the evening.

"You gonna kiss me or not?" Alexis asked during a lull in the movie.

Kevin didn't even bother with a verbal response. He dove straight in for a kiss, leaving her surprised and breathless.

Alexis let herself fall back on the couch and cupped Kevin's face.

"Too much?" he pulled away slightly to catch his breath.

"Not even a little," Alexis shook her head.

The movie was completely forgotten as Kevin dove in for another kiss.

"Something smells am-Oh my God," Kate's voice intruded.

Kevin and Alexis pulled away abruptly when the light in the room came on.

"Hey, Beckett," Kevin nodded to his friend.

"Does this happen often?" Alexis asked.

"Usually it's your dad," Kevin nodded.

"So sorry," Kate stammered out an apology, "I thought Castle was in here. I'm clearly wrong. I'll leave you two be."

"Kate, there's ice cream in the freezer," Alexis called after her.

"Thanks, Bud," Kate called out.

"Where were we?" Alexis asked.

"Right about here," Kevin leaned in again.


	45. Chapter 45

I hope everyone enjoys this and replies to us. ::hint hint::

-d-d-d-d-

"Ryan, we need to talk," Kate motioned for her friend to follow her.

"Uh, sure, Beckett, what's up?" Kevin set down the book he'd been reading in an out of the way nook of the safe house and followed. Since the make out session Kate caught them in, he'd kept his distance from Alexis. It spooked him a bit because of how much he was attracted to Alexis, but he didn't want to scare or rush her. She'd said so herself that everything since she'd return to the city was overwhelming.

Kate shut the door to the temporary office Castle had been using to keep up on his writing and faced Kevin, "Tell me about the first weekend you spent with Alexis."

"That's a little personal, Kate," Kevin flushed.

"Too bad. Tell me anyway," Kate told him.

"Why?" Kevin shifted nervously.

"Because this morning I had a conversation with Alexis," Kate smiled. "We'll get to that in a second. I'm going to tell you something, and if you ever tell Castle, I will make any further procreation impossible."

"Okay," Kevin winced, "Shoot."

"I knew about you and Alexis before the Hamptons incident," Kate confessed.

"How?" he gasped, "We were careful, at least, I thought we were."

"She told me you had been seeing each other, and she was in love with you. She didn't think you felt that way about her. I told her to tell you because you wouldn't be with someone if there weren't feelings involved. She said you didn't want to hear 'I love you' from her. You wanted to hear it from Jenny. This morning she told me she's in love with you. Again, I told her to tell you. She said you didn't want those words from her. You wanted them from the girl you watched _Two Tickets to Broadway_ with you sitting in the park while eating eggplant when she made you leave the apartment."

"How could she know…" Kevin stammered out while trying to find a seat before his legs gave out, "I never told her."

"I know you've been a little hesitant around her lately," Kate said. "Maybe it's time you start trying to really jog her memory."

"I don't want to scare her," Kevin replied.

"You won't," Kate smiled, "She wants to spend time with you. She thinks you've been avoiding her because you're still pining away for the woman she used to be...She needs you to be okay with the person she's become. Even when she does remember, she's different now. She's a mom. That changes a person. Whether you admit it or not, you're different too."

"Yeah, I know," Kevin admitted.

"Go talk to her," Kate encouraged him, "Get to know who she is now."

"I don't want to scare her," Kevin repeated himself.

"It's better than avoiding her, which is what she thinks you're doing." Kate replied, "Go."

"Where is she?"

"Out by the pool," Kate pointed. "I've got to head in to the station. See you at dinner."

"Thanks, Beckett," Kevin smiled.

"Sure," Kate nodded while Kevin exited into the courtyard and saw Alexis with her legs in the pool. She'd move them every so often to create ripples.

"Where is everyone?" Kevin sat next to her, rolling up his pants before sticking his feet in.

"Kids are napping," Alexis replied, "Jackson's disappeared, again. Dad had to meet his publisher. I think Kate needed to go into the station."

"You sleeping okay?" Kevin asked softly. He knew sleep didn't come easy for her when she was stressed.

"Better," Alexis admitted. "I'm getting used to the noise."

"New York's noise does take a bit getting used to," he agreed.

"What's the noise like at your place?" she scissored her legs around in the water.

"Brooklyn's not much quieter," Kevin shook his head, smiling a little when her foot brushed his.

"Where were we living?"

"We were living in Brooklyn," Kevin nodded. "We were looking for a bigger place though."

"Yeah, I bet Sarah Grace wanted some place near a park where she could run around and play with other kids."

"Exactly," Kevin admitted, "She likes being a big sister."

"She's cute with them," Alexis bit her lip and gave him a half smile.

"Go ahead, ask," Kevin smiled.

"What?"

"You always get that look on your face when you want to ask a question you're not sure you want the answer to."

Alexis smirked, "I get the feeling I don't have a great relationship with my mother. Am I wrong?"

"Meredith?" Kevin asked, "It's okay when she's around, but she isn't all that much. She sorta does her own thing. She floats in and out every once in awhile. She does love you. She just has an interesting way of showing it."

"Dad said she's an actress?" Alexis asked.

"Not a well known one, but, yeah, she's an actress," Kevin filled in.

"Grams is an actress too," Alexis replied. "Is that a coincidence?"

"If you're asking if Martha fixed your parents up, the answer is no," Kevin shook his head. "Truth? Your grandmother isn't all that fond of your mother."

"How come?" Alexis asked.

"Because she floats in and out without thinking about any consequences, and because she's never taken her job as your mother seriously," Kevin explained.

"Oh," Alexis nodded. "Do she and Dad get along?"

"Pretty well, for a divorced couple," Kevin nodded. "Before Kate, they would fling on and off whenever she was in town. It got interesting when Kate and Castle started to develop feelings for each other. Meredith just swooped in and assumed that things would always be as they were. Kate had other ideas."

"I bet," Alexis smiled. "I like Kate. She seems really great for my dad."

"He's been just as good for her," Kevin nodded. "Before your dad, Kate was all about the job. I have a feeling if he'd never come around, we'd all be miserable."

"I'm glad my dad is happy," Alexis smiled, "I get the feeling before Kate he was kinda a big kid and a player."

"You have no idea," Kevin smiled. "Remind to show you some of the police reports."

"Police reports? What did he do?"

"He stole a police horse...naked," Kevin smiled.

"He did not," Alexis shook her head.

"Oh, yeah," Kevin laughed.

Alexis giggled and leaned back on her hands, letting her head fall back so her hair hung down her back.

"You've been distant," she turned serious, "You don't really seek me out anymore. Is it too hard being around me?"

Kevin looked at her, "I haven't wanted to scare you. You're here, and I'm glad, but-"

"But you want the girl you proposed to," Alexis finished.

"I want you," he admitted, "However I can have you. You may think you're not the same person I knew, but that's not true. Some things are different, but you're still Alexis, you're still the woman I proposed to."

"The last time you touched me was that night we watched _The Untouchables_ ," Alexis said as she looked at him, "At least on purpose. If you do it by accident or if I touch you, you flinch a little."

Kevin reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Is this better?"

"Yeah," Alexis nodded with a smile, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand lightly. "It feels nice."

Kevin felt the rush of emotions at simply holding her hand. It felt completely new yet also familiar. He swallowed on the words he wanted to say.

Alexis kept her hand in his as she lay down on the wood of the deck, "Was the Hamptons the first time you and I slept together?"

Kevin looked down at her, "No."

"Sorry, I shouldn't ask about stuff like this," she felt herself blushing.

"It's okay," Kevin shook his head. "We'd only been official for about a month when you asked me to stay over one night. You'd taken over Beckett's sublet of her old place from her cousin, so we didn't have to worry about your dad or Kate."

"Sounds nice," She bit her lip, "Did I cook you dinner?"

"You made dessert," Kevin smiled. "Chocolate cake and strawberries."

"Whipped cream," Alexis said softly.

"Yeah," Kevin nodded.

"I didn't try any of that lame whipped cream bikini stuff, did I?" she replied.

"No," he laughed out.

"Thank God," Alexis shook her head. "Never quite understood that. Though whipped cream can be fun. Having a 'fight' with it by putting it in random places on a person and licking it off."

"Yeah, I know," he smirked.

"I take it we've done that," she bit her lip again.

"Yeah, we experimented," Kevin admitted. "I've done some weird stuff, but getting sticky was new."

"Weird stuff, like what? With me?" she baited him. He was beginning to blush, which she found hilarious.

"That's a discussion for a different day," he laughed.

"Oh come on," Alexis prodded. "You couldn't have done anything that weird. You did break up with a girl over having sex in a coffin."

Kevin froze for a moment. She'd obviously remembered something.

"Yeah, I'm open-minded," he said after a moment. "I'm just not that open-minded. Sex in the water is a different story."

"What's wrong?" she recognized the sudden shift in his emotions.

"Nothing," Kevin shook his head.

Alexis sat up and reached out to make him look at her, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't," he assured her just before he stood up abruptly.

Alexis refused to release his hand, "Kevin, wait, tell me what I did."

"It's nothing," he shook her off, trying to free his grip.

Alexis stubbornly refused to be brushed off. She tugged on his hand, sending him balance off. Before he knew it, he was splashing into the pool and because their hands were still linked, she went in too.

He surfaced, sputtering water and coughing.

"Willing to talk now?" Alexis asked when she popped to the surface.

"Are you alright?" he protective instincts kicked in, and he swam towards her to keep her afloat.

"I'm fine," Alexis said, "Grandpa made me take swimming lessons after I had the twins. He didn't want me to be afraid of getting in the water again."

"Come on," he motioned his head towards the ladder a few strokes away.

"No," Alexis said. "Talk first. What's wrong? What did I say?"

"It's nothing," he replied.

"I can see it's something," she continued to tread water.

"Can we please drop this?"

"No," Alexis shook her head. "Kevin, what is wrong? We were fine until I talked about the coffin..."

"I had a girlfriend I broke up with because she wanted to have sex in a coffin," he replied, "And I think you remembered but didn't realize you did."

Alexis suddenly got a very strange look on her face.

"Alexis?"

"It isn't just that your eyes matched Colin's. For months I'd see them in dreams, but it was a fleeting thing I couldn't hold onto. Lately, I keep getting flashes."

"What kind of flashes?" he asked.

"Intimate ones," she felt herself blushing again.

"Lex?"

"You called me 'Angel'," Alexis said. "We were in a bed, the sheets were dark purple, and you said I was an angel."

"Lex," he began.

"Let's talk about this when we're dry," she swam towards the ladder, "I need time to think."

"Wait," Kevin swam after her and climbed out.

Alexis went to reach for a towel to dry herself off when Kevin spun her towards him and kissed her. It wasn't a tentative kiss. He poured all of himself into it. All Alexis could do was hang on.

God he'd missed this, Kevin thought as Alexis's mouth opened up under his.

Alexis's arms came around his neck pulling him in tight against her, angling to deepen the kiss. She wondered if it was always as passionate and overwhelming.

When the kiss broke, Kevin rested his forehead against hers, "You were my angel. You brought me back to sanity, back to life. It was because of you that I began to believe I could love again."

Alexis looked at him and then put a hand to the side of his face, running her thumb lightly over his lips before she kissed him softly.

Kevin smiled when she pulled away, "Please don't freak out and run away."

"I won't," she assured him, "I don't think I can."

"Good," Kevin took her hands in his. "Can we have dinner alone tonight?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "When Dad gets back from his meeting, I'll ask if he can watch the kids."

"I realize we can't leave the house, but we could have dinner somewhere without everyone," Kevin started.

"How about the third floor sunroom?"

"I'll cook for you," he smiled.

"Okay," Alexis nodded.

"I'll see you later," he gave her a last kiss.

"Good," Alexis smiled. "Dry off."

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis entered the sun room and smiled. The table was set already and candles were lit. He'd clearly put in a lot of effort to make their meal together special.

Kevin came in moments later with wearing oven mitts that were carrying their dinner. "You're a few minutes early."

"Sorry, I'll go back down that hall and walk slowly," she teased.

"Don't be silly," he motioned her towards the table, "Pour yourself a glass of wine and relax."

"Okay," Alexis agreed and poured them both a glass of wine before Kevin's words about drinking too much came back to her, "Do you drink?"

"Yeah," he reassured her, "I've learned moderation."

"Good," Alexis smiled and handed him a glass.

"Thank you," he took the glass from her, "I hope you're hungry."

"It smells delicious," she nodded.

"Good," Kevin pulled out Alexis's seat for her, and she took it.

"You're such a gentleman."

"My mom would love to hear that," he replied.

"Instilled those manners, huh?"

"Worse than the nuns," Kevin took a seat across from her.

"Catholic school refugee," Alexis concluded.

"Still recovering," he nodded.

"Do you want to send our kids to one?"

"No," he shook his head, "Don't get me wrong. The school I went to was excellent, but on a cop's salary, it's not exactly in the budget."

"And we're not asking my dad for money," Alexis nodded.

"I love your dad, but I'm-"

"Not going to take a handout," Alexis finished. "Why do I get the feeling we've had this argument before?"

"Because we have," he frowned, "A few times."

"Can I take a guess?" Alexis said as Kevin put some chicken her plate.

"I'm listening."

"You don't want a handout, but I don't see it as a handout. I see it as my dad being my dad."

"Yeah, that about sums it up," he nodded, "We grew up differently. I earned my way. Your father paid your way. I'm not saying you were spoiled or stuck up. It was just different."

"You talk a lot about your mom, but you don't mention your dad. Is he still around?"

"No," he shook his head, "He died when I was young."

"I'm sorry," Alexis frowned. "You must miss him."

"Yeah," he nodded, "More so now that I'm a father myself."

"I talked to my grandpa a few days ago," Alexis said. "He told me he put your name on the twins' birth certificates."

"Thank you for that," he smiled.

"You're their dad and contrary to what I believed, you didn't abandon me," Alexis smiled. "It always should have been there. I'm sorry it wasn't."

"It wasn't your fault," he reached for her hand.

"Did we have a fight or anything before I disappeared?"

"Are you remembering something?" he asked.

"I remember anger," Alexis admitted. "Not severe anger; more annoyance."

"It was about our wedding," he replied.

"You gonna elaborate?" she asked after some silence.

"We'd found out you were pregnant," he started. "You just wanted to go to City Hall and get married. I wanted to give you the big day."

"You should have granted the wish of the woman carrying your child," Alexis advised him, "Or children as it turned out."

"I did in the end. We were gonna tell everyone the next day and then go to City Hall. You said as long as I wore my dress uniform, you'd be happy."

"The accident happened before we could make things legal," she frowned.

"Yeah," Kevin admitted, his hand shaking a little as he remembered when the call came into the station that someone had see Alexis's car go into the river.

"I'm sorry you went through that," she squeezed his hand.

"You went through it too," he reminded her.

"I barely remember it," Alexis shook her head. "It's more impressions. When I woke up, Jackson was there. He took me home, at least what I assumed was my home."

"How much do you not remember?" he asked, "Do you remember your father? Your mother? Anything?"

Alexis shook her head, "I don't know what I remember."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean sometimes I'll be looking into space and something flashes through my head. I don't know what it is or where it came from."

"When that happens, you can always ask us," he told her, "We'll help you fill in the blanks."

"I woke up the other night in a panic. Did I ever witness an explosion?"

"Yeah, at a bank," he nodded, "With your father and grandmother inside."

"Huh," Alexis nodded. "Um, we weren't together then?"

"No, you were barely legal, and I was about to marry Jenny."

"They were obviously okay," Alexis concluded.

"Yeah, the robbers who brought the bomb into the bank had locked everyone in the safe deposit vault. Your father, grandmother and the rest of the hostages were safer than the bank robbers. They all died when the C4 went off sooner than it was supposed to."

"But that's not the end of the story," Alexis studied Kevin's face.

"No, the robbery was set up by a guy who had figured out his wife had faked her death along with their son's. He murdered his former mother-in-law to get into the safe deposit box and then disposed of the people he'd hired before going after his wife. The man was an abusive bastard who used his wife as a punching bag on a regular basis. We managed to get the cops there before the man could escape with his son."

"Sounds like quite a lowlife," she replied.

"Oh, it was fun to watch him being sentenced to life without parole."

"You must see a lot of creeps in your line of work," Alexis concluded.

"More than my fair share," he nodded.

"Do we ever talk about them?"

"I'm not fond of bringing the job home," Kevin said, "At least not the gory stuff."

"Do I let you get away with that?"

"You make me talk when something's really bothering me," Kevin smiled.

"I figured," Alexis smiled back and looked out window. She could see a flag flapping in the early evening breeze and got up. She opened the windows and smiled as the breeze rushed over her.

Kevin had to smile, "You always did that."

"Did what?" she asked.

"Opened the window for the breeze," he got up. "No matter what the temperature. It could be the middle of winter and there were times I'd come home to find you in front of the window letting the wind blow against your face."

"I'm too young for hot flashes, so why would I do such a thing?" she asked.

"You said it made you feel free," Kevin stood behind her.

Alexis relaxed when his arms came around her waist.

"Dance with me," he whispered in her ear when he spun her around to face him.

"Sure," Alexis took one of his hands with hers and put the other on the back of his neck before she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You used to think it was a bit silly when we did this without music," Kevin swayed with her in his arms.

"I must not have thought it was that silly if I did it more than once."

"You grew to appreciate the quiet moments," he smiled.

Alexis lifted her head and then let go of his hand to join it with her other one at the base of his neck as she looked at him, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"You only need to ask," he smiled.

"I'm asking," she nodded.

"Yes, I will," he caressed her cheek, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

Alexis took his hand and led him to her room after pausing to blow out the candles.

Kevin fought to keep himself calm despite the hammering in his chest. He didn't know if her invitation was simply to sleep side by side as they'd done before or if she was offering more. He decided to let her be his guide.

Alexis closed the door behind them and locked it before turning around, "My dad has a problem with knocking."

"Yes, he does," Kevin laughed nervously.

"Was I nervous that first night?" Alexis took his hand and guided him towards the bed.

"If you were, you hid it well," he smiled.

"I'm nervous now. I haven't," Alexis blushed.

"Haven't..." he prompted her.

"I don't remember ever..." she began, "I mean it's obvious I've had sex. I have two kids, but I don't remember the actual act. What if I'm bad at it?"

Kevin sat down in front of her, "Not possible."

Alexis began unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands had a slight tremble about them.

"Lex, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for," he took her hands into his and brought them to his lips one at a time.

"I'm ready," Alexis nodded. "Just nervous. You have the memory. I'm worried about living up to it."

"You will," he touched her face.

Alexis leaned in and kissed him. All the anxiousness she had been feeling began to melt away.

Kevin's hands lifted the straps of her dress and slid them down her arms.

Alexis's hands found the buttons of his shirt and resumed unbuttoning them all while their lips fused together.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kevin's fingers closed in on the zipper of her dress, slowly lowering it to give her time to put the breaks on things if she wasn't comfortable.

"I want this," Alexis nodded. "I want you."

"I want you too," he whispered while peeling her dress away.

Alexis stepped out of her shoes and climbed into Kevin's lap, pushing his shirt down his arms.

"Do you have anything?" Alexis sucked lightly at his Adam's apple.

Kevin nodded, "Yes. Javi gave it to me when I told him about our date."

"Remind me to send him a thank you note," she smiled against his skin.

"I'll buy him an extra round next time we go out," Kevin grinned.

Alexis felt her world spin when Kevin maneuvered them so she was lying on the bed with him above her.

Her hands went to his belt as she kept eye contact with him.

"You still with me?" he touched her face tenderly.

"Yes," she smiled. "I'm here."

Kevin released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The rest of their clothes melted away. The moment felt completely natural. Alexis wondered why they hadn't been doing this all along. Being in his arms felt heavenly.

Later Alexis watched Kevin sleep. He scrunched his nose in his sleep. Alexis ran her fingers over it lightly with a smile.

"I love you," she whispered.

Kevin responded by pulled her in closer.


	46. Chapter 46

Hello out there. Let us know what you think.

-d-d-d-

Alexis woke with the first rays of light to filter into the bedroom, a habit she picked up from the two years she lived on the ranch upstate. She felt the warmth of Kevin's arms wrapped loosely around her waist, keeping her close.

She ran her fingers along his arm and paused when her finger hit metal. She'd never realized Kevin wore a ring on his left hand. She gently felt the design and furrowed her brow when she hit a point in the shape. She wondered what it was.

"What time is it?" Kevin mumbled into her neck, pulling her a bit tighter against him.

"It's early," she whispered. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but in the best of ways," he buried his rose into her neck.

Alexis turned to face him, and he caught sight of a light scar on her shoulder.

"Was this from the accident?" he traced it lightly.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Do you remember much from the days after the accident?" he dipped in to kiss the scar softly.

"Confusion mainly," she told him, layering their ankles together, "Trying to place myself."

"Your feet are cold," he hissed.

"Yours are warm," she smiled and raised his hand to her lips, "What's this ring for? Was this for you and Jenny?"

"No," he shook his head. "I could accept Jen was gone. I saw her; her body. To me, you were floating out there somewhere all alone. There was no anchor, no proof. I couldn't get my head around you being gone."

"So this ring?" she asked.

"When the heart is pointed in, it means you're taken."

"I guess this means you're taken," she smiled.

"Since the day you broke into my house and shoved me into a cold shower. It just took me a while to figure it out."

"I'm still not quite clear why you didn't just throw me out," she smiled.

"I tried," Kevin laughed. "Trust me, I tried."

She leaned in and pecked at his lips. She pulled away and tenderly caressed his cheek. The tenderness of the moment hit her, "I may not remember when this happened the first time, but I'm pretty sure I won't forget this time. I love you, Kevin Ryan."

Kevin smiled at her and nodded, "I love you, too."

"This is a pretty big moment," she smiled.

"It is," he nodded.

Alexis checked the time, "We have about an hour before the house wakes up."

"We can get into a lot of trouble in an hour," he chuckled.

"Well, if you get me in trouble, I think Dad will get a shotgun and hold it to your head until the vows are over."

"Which is okay with me," he snorted.

"You want to?" she asked shyly.

"For the past two years," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And right now?"

"Maybe not right this moment," he sighed, "I'd like to give you the wedding you deserve, and our family should be given a heads up and a chance to buy us expensive gifts."

"Okay, so we don't have a wedding right now," Alexis agreed. "We could still practice for the honeymoon."

"You'll get no protest from me," he rolled her under him.

"Good," she kissed him soundly.

-d-d-d-d-

"There you are," Alexis entered the living room to find Kevin reading. "I was looking for you."

"Hey, Alexis, what's up?" Kevin glanced up for a moment as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Are you busy?"

"Just reading your father's latest book," he held up the book for her to read the cover.

"Oh," Alexis smiled. "Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"I guess it depends on the favor," he set the book aside in anticipation. They'd been making up for lost time since they physically reunited. He expected her to ask for him to take her into the bedroom, especially since he'd put the children down for the naps a bit ago.

"I need an escort," Alexis started.

"You know you can't leave the house," he frowned.

"I'm going stir crazy," she moaned, "The children are going stir crazy. They aren't used to being inside so much."

Kevin nodded, thinking of all the open land around the house Alexis had been living in, "I know, but it's for your own safety."

"I'll wear dark glasses and a hat. I'll even get my grandmother to bring me a wig. I bet she has dozens."

"It's too much of a risk," Kevin insisted.

"Don't make me ask Javi," Alexis groaned, "Please, Kevin, we need some fresh air."

"Javi wouldn't do it either," Kevin shook his head.

"Fine, I'll go by myself," Alexis stalked towards the door.

"You wouldn't dare," Kevin said.

Alexis looked over her shoulder, "You willing to risk it?"

"Damn it. Beckett is going to kill me," Kevin was off his seat.

"Not if we don't tell her," Alexis smiled.

"We better get going before they get back from the precinct."

"Yes!" Alexis did a little bounce and then gave him an impulsive hug. "Thank you."

"Let's get the kids ready to go," Kevin urged her on. "No time to waste."

"Right," Alexis hurried up to the nursery.

"Hey there, Kitty-Cat," Alexis hovered over the crib to find her daughter awake from her nap, "Do you want to go to the park?"

"Pak!" Catriona clapped after doing an exaggerated stretch mostly to show off.

"Sounds like a yes to me," Alexis lifted her out of the crib and placed her on her feet, "We have to wake your brother first."

"Collie!"

Colin pouted when Alexis lifted him from his crib. He clearly wasn't happy with the wake-up call his sister provided.

"Someone needs a change," Alexis caught a whiff of the present in his diaper, "What about you, Kitty-Cat, do you need a bit of freshening?"

Catriona blew a raspberry at her mother.

Alexis giggled, "I'll take that as a yes. I need help. Kevin?"

Kevin lifted Catriona in his arms and brought her to the changing table. The pair worked side by side to change diapers. It felt almost normal.

Down in the entryway, Alexis settled Colin into the backseat of the stroller before she went into the closet and found a hat. Then she opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of Jackie O sunglasses.

"Incognito enough to leave the house?" Alexis turned towards Kevin.

"Uh, yeah," Kevin gave her an up and down glance, his gaze lingering longer than was normal.

"You're staring. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kevin shook his head. "I just missed this."

"Would Sarah Grace like to join us?" Alexis asked.

"I dropped her at my mom's this morning," Kevin admitted.

"Maybe next time," Alexis frowned while Kevin buckled Catriona into the stroller.

"Maybe," Kevin nodded. "Mind if I drive?"

"Sure, just don't run them into any walls," Alexis replied, "This thing is trickier to steer than it looks. I can't tell you how many times I've rammed them into things. Cat thinks it's hysterical."

"Strange sense of humor, just like her grandpa," Kevin shook his head.

"We're burning daylight," Alexis pointed out, "Let's get moving."

"Right," Kevin steered the stroller out the door and down the street, Alexis at his side.

Cationa giggled and pointed at various things along their path. Colin had drifted off again.

"Almost feels like a normal day out," Alexis glanced over at Kevin.

"Almost," Kevin nodded as they walked along. Alexis cautiously took his arm.

"Did we take Sarah Grace to the park a lot before I disappeared?"

"At least once a day," Kevin nodded. "You wrote for a magazine, so you had flexible work hours."

"I took Catriona and Colin to the park almost everyday," Alexis replied.

"Sounds nice," Kevin nodded.

Alexis watched as Kevin surveyed their surroundings.

"Are we being followed?" Alexis asked nervously.

"Not that I can tell."

"Good," Alexis inhaled. "This feels nice."

"You always did like walks along the city streets," he noted.

"I used to get up and walk the roads around the house in the mornings."

"No morning rides through the countryside on horseback?" he asked.

"No, I liked walking better," Alexis smiled. "It was always so peaceful."

When the park came into view, Catriona squealed with delight, chanting "pak" over and over again, much to the annoyance of her brother who could no longer sleep as a result.

"Thankfully the swings and sandbox are close together," Alexis pointed.

"Go ahead and swing with Catriona," Kevin suggested, "I'll dig holes with Colin in the sandbox."

"Okay," Alexis scooped up her daughter and went to the swings. Alexis sat in the swing with Cat in her lap.

Catriona cheered with each swing. Alexis's laughter would mix in.

Kevin dug happily with Colin while still keeping an eye on Alexis and their daughter.

Colin repeatedly threw sand in Kevin's direction and looked anxiously towards him. He threw back his head in laughter when Kevin tossed a tiny bit of sand back at him.

Colin's smile and laughter was infectious.

Alexis smiled over at them. They were cute playing together.

"What do you think Kitty-Cat? Do you like having your daddy around?" Alexis asked her daughter.

"Dada?" Catriona looked at her mother.

"Right," Alexis nodded. "He's a pretty good guy, huh?"

Catriona bobbed her head to mimic her mother.

"I think so, too," Alexis looked over at him.

Having her fill of the swing, Catriona let her know she wanted to join her brother in the sandbox.

"Okay, we're going," Alexis smiled.

Ambling towards the box, she set Catriona next to her brother, "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all," Kevin smiled. "He certainly likes his sand."

"He always has," Alexis smiled, "He loves to get dirty. My back can turn for only a second, and he'll manage to find the dirtiest place he can."

"Sounds about right for a boy," Kevin smiled.

"Do you mind if I ask you more about us?" Alexis said after a minute.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Kate said we broke up for a while after my dad found out about us because we wanted to preserve the other's relationship with him."

"That's what I told Kate," Kevin nodded.

"That's not what happened?"

"Not exactly," Kevin shook his head. "You asked if we could cool it for a while until your dad calmed down. I overreacted and broke up with you. By the time I calmed down, you wouldn't take my calls."

"That's when Kate locked us in the interrogation room?"

"She did that after I told her you'd gotten your things from my place and returned all of my stuff while I was at work. You still wouldn't take my calls."

"I guess I was mad," Alexis frowned.

"It was a misunderstanding," Kevin replied, "We cleared it up quickly."

"After Kate locked us in an interrogation room," Alexis pointed out. "She said your hand was under my shirt."

"Wasn't the best idea I'd ever had," he chuckled.

"Why do you say that? Was I fighting you off?"

"No, but getting caught in interrogation with my hand up your shirt was not on my bucket list," he replied.

"When I asked you if we could cool it for a while until my dad calmed down, why'd you get so mad?"

"Because I thought you were using that as an excuse to let me down easy."

"You thought I wanted to end things," Alexis nodded. "What calmed you down?"

"Hearing Kate and your dad argue about how miserable you were," Kevin admitted.

"So my misery cheered you up?" Alexis frowned in confusion.

"No," he responded quickly, "It made me see that you didn't want to break things off completely. You truly had meant to cool things until Rick calmed down."

"By then I'd probably worked myself up into quite a rage, so I wasn't taking your calls," Alexis concluded.

"Not only were you not taking my calls, you wouldn't open the door when I knocked."

"Stubborn to the core."

"And then some," Kevin nodded. "I had one play left. I called and left a message telling you that you still had some stuff at my apartment. I said I'd bring it by whenever you wanted. A couple days later, I came home, and it was gone. Not only that, the stuff I left at your place was sitting on my couch."

"How is that a play?" she asked.

"My plan was to get you to talk to me when you came over. I was going to have Sarah Grace stay at my mother's so we could be alone, and I wasn't letting you leave until we talked."

"I'd say your plan backfired," Alexis replied.

"Yes," Kevin nodded. "The next day, I cornered Kate and tried to get her to lend me her key to your place."

"Which is when she locked us into interrogation?" she asked.

"After I told her what happened and how stupid I'd been, she took pity on me," Kevin nodded.

"How'd my dad take it when we got back together?"

"You told him you loved him, but he needed to realize you weren't a child anymore."

"I find it hard to believe he just hopped on board," Alexis snorted.

"He didn't," Kevin snorted, "It took some time. It helped when he saw how happy you were with me."

Alexis nodded and then started to giggle.

"What?"

"I hope you weren't attached to your shoes," Alexis snorted.

"What?" he looked to her in confusion.

Alexis pointed to where Kevin's feet and half of his legs were covered in sand.

"You little rascals," Kevin laughed. Both Catriona and Colin were beaming with pride.

"They did the same thing to my grandpa once. He was flirting with a woman in the park. They used the time to bury his legs in the sand."

"Next time you get to bury Mommy's legs," Kevin kicked himself free of the sand.

Catriona pouted at him and blew a raspberry as she reached for her mom.

Colin climbed into Kevin's lap and cuddled close.

Kevin felt a flood of emotion as he held his son.

"We should probably head back," Alexis glanced at her watch, "Dad and Kate should be home soon."

"Right," Kevin pushed himself up and then pulled Alexis up.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

Colin fussed when Kevin tried to put him back into the stroller.

"He does that all the time," Alexis replied, "He only likes the stroller when he's sleepy."

"I guess he's not sleepy anymore," Kevin said. "Huh Buddy? You wide awake now?"

"No loller," Colin stated.

"You carry, I'll steer," Alexis settled Catriona into the stroller and started to push.

"Deal," Kevin bounced his son once for good measure.

"You grew up in Brooklyn, right?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded. "Born and raised."

"Did you like growing up in Brooklyn?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded. "We were actually planning on staying there."

"I didn't want to be closer to the city?"

"We wanted to keep things as normal as possible for my daughter," Kevin explained, "She'd already been through so much with losing her mom."

"What was she like?"

"Jenny?"

"Yeah," Alexis nodded.

"She was a wonderful woman," he swallowed hard.

"How did she die?" Alexis asked.

"It was a hit and run," Kevin said quietly. "They never found out who was responsible."

"I'm sorry," Alexis said.

"Yeah," He nodded, "I still miss her, but I had to pick up the pieces for the sake of my daughter. I realized that thanks to you."

"Right," Alexis nodded. "How bad did I piss you off in the beginning?"

"Pretty bad, but it was a wake-up call I needed," he replied.

"How did I even get into your apartment?"

"I think you picked the lock," Kevin replied, "Something I'm sure your father taught you."

"I broke into your apartment and refused to leave. You're a lousy cop. Why didn't you arrest me?"

"Couldn't think straight with the amount of alcohol I had in my system," he explained.

"Then I threatened to take Sarah Grace home and raise her myself," Alexis checked.

"True again," Kevin replied.

"You had to try to get rid of me," Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"I called Kate and told her you refused to leave my apartment."

"What did she do?"

"She laughed and said she'd taught you well."

"She seems like a pretty cool lady," Alexis laughed, "I bet we got along really well."

"Yeah, you did," Kevin opened the door to the house and let Alexis in first. "She's a good person, and she loves you a lot."

"Yeah, I'm getting that feeling," Alexis parked the stroller and lifted Catriona out, "We're home, Kitty-Cat. Are you hungry?"

"Pa!" she pointed.

"Care to fill us in on the little field trip you went on," Rick appeared in the entryway with Kate right beside him. He looked more than a little angry.

"Not really," Alexis shook her head. "Anyone want dinner? I think it's my turn to cook."

"You're not getting out of this, Alexis," Rick followed her into the kitchen.

"I held a gun to Kevin and made him take me and the kids to the park."

"Sure you did," Kate smirked.

"I did," Alexis plopped Catriona into a high chair and gave her some cereal.

Catriona happily munched away while Castle continued to stare his daughter down.

"We were going crazy," Alexis defended herself. "The only place we can go outside is the courtyard and the balcony."

"There's a good reason for that," Rick reminded her, "I will not lose any more time with you or my grandchildren. You need to stay here so we can keep you safe."

"Dad, the kids need fresh air," Alexis defended herself, "You can't keep them cooped up here."

"We are not doing this to torture you," Rick said. "We are doing this to keep you safe."

"No one knew it was me," Alexis said.

"We don't know what's out there," Rick responded defensively, "Until we do, you are staying inside. Do you hear me?"

"Fine. I'll be in my room," Alexis stormed out.

"That went well," Kate snorted, "Guess I'll make dinner."

Kevin handed Colin to Rick and went upstairs after Alexis.

"Castle, she's not your little girl anymore," Kate told her husband, "You can't just give her an order and expect her obey."

"We are trying to save her life," Rick pointed out.

"Do you remember when she and Kevin broke up after you busted in on them? Do you remember how miserable she was?"

"This is completely different," Rick insisted, "I'd rather her be miserable than dead."

"You were trying to control her, same as now," Kate pointed out.

"I'm trying to protect her," Rick amended.

"Really?" Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"I lost two years with Alexis and nearly a year and a half with my grandchildren," Rick replied, "I'm not losing more time with any of them. I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

"Fine," Kate said. "Remember that when she stops talking to you…again."

-d-d-d-d-

"Can I come in?" Kevin knocked on the door and then popped his head into Alexis's room.

"As long as my dad doesn't follow you in," Alexis nodded.

"It's just me," Kevin promised as he walked in. "You okay?"

Alexis was lying on the bed, her heels digging into the edge of the bed.

"I feel like I'm five, and he won't let me watch my favorite cartoon on television."

Kevin lay down across the bed so he and Alexis were lying in a T-shape, "Like he'd ever have done that."

"Is this how it was when he learned about us?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Kevin said. "Kate wouldn't let him in the precinct. You weren't answering his calls either, so he was pretty silent."

"He's being irrational, isn't he?"

"He's worried about you," Kevin said. "I know how he feels. I have a couple of daughters of my own."

Alexis smirked a little, "Really? I bet they're gorgeous."

"Definitely," he nodded.

"Any boys?"

"Just one," Kevin smiled. "His mom insists he looks like me."

"Bet he's very handsome," she replied.

"People seem to think so," Kevin said.

"Did I over react in the kitchen?" Alexis frowned.

"Put yourself in your dad's place for a moment," Kevin replied.

"Maybe the trip to the park wasn't such a hot idea," Alexis sighed after several moments.

"It was good to see you and the kids smile though," Kevin smiled.

"You too," Alexis nodded.

"Yeah, it felt good," he replied. "Truthfully I'm not sure of where we fit sometimes."

"We're a family," Alexis told him, "No matter what happens between you and me, we're always going to be a family."

Kevin looked back at the ceiling, "But are we going to be the kind of family we were going to be before everything?"

"I don't know," she frowned, "I don't remember what kind of family that was...I don't have a crystal ball. I don't know what is going to happen between us, but I want you to have a place in the lives of our children."

"Right," Kevin nodded. He didn't say anything else but all he could think about was the talk they had the night she'd told she was pregnant. There was so much hope in her eyes.

"Are we okay?" she asked.

"I think so," he nodded.

"How far do you think we'd have gotten if my dad hadn't interrupted us that day in the interrogation room?"

"Probably all the way," he gave her a sheepish grin. "I was just so relieved to have you back. All rational thought just flew out the window."

"How did Kate get me in there?"

"She told you she left her cell phone in there," Kevin nodded. "When you went in, I followed and locked the door."

"Oh God, I must have wanted to scream."

"You certainly did a fair bit at first," he responded, "Once we found ourselves on the same page, you calmed down."

"Same page?"

"We were miserable and missed each other."

Alexis smirked, "How'd you get me calm enough to listen to you?"

"I kissed you."

"That's pretty bold," she snorted.

"Well, it worked," Kevin chuckled.

"Obviously," she nodded towards the pictures of the kids in her bedroom, "They exist."

"How'd you go into labor?"

"I was in the diner in town. You probably passed it."

He nodded to confirm.

"I was eating lunch there and just as I got up to pay the bill, my water broke."

"Hope they comped the meal," he snorted.

"Juan gave me a ride to the hospital, too."

"Who was with you?" he wanted to get a picture of the day his children came into the world.

"Grandpa got there just in time for me to have someone besides the nurse to scream at. He said it made him feel more included in the family considering he missed Dad's birth."

"What did he tell you about your parents?"

"That Mom was flighty, and I didn't get along with Dad."

"He got half of it right," Kevin replied, "I hope you know you and your father have always gotten along very well."

"I'm getting the feeling," Alexis nodded. "He said things were bad with him and Gram."

"Uh, your grandmother would like nothing better than to strangle him after everything."

"He wasn't around much for her or my dad?"

"Your dad didn't meet him until after he was grown up."

"Grandpa never mentioned any of this," Alexis frowned, "He implied the opposite was true."

"I think he probably didn't want to give you a reason to leave."

"Maybe," she nodded.

"I don't agree with his methods, but I do believe he wanted to keep you safe," Kevin told her.

"Yeah, I think so," she agreed, "I wish he'd told me the truth. I wish he hadn't kept me from my family."

"Me too," Kevin nodded. "I hate that I missed my second and third child come into the world, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't that pretty self explanatory?"

"You weren't there when Sarah Grace was born?"

"No, I was in a burning building."

"What?" she gasped, "How did that happen?"

"We were trailing a serial arsonist, and Javi and I stumbled upon his workshop. He had it set to blow in case anyone ever found him."

"And you guys did," Alexis concluded.

"When the building blew, Javi and I ended up in the basement with no way out."

"How did they-how did you," Alexis wasn't sure what to ask first as her mind swirled. She was trying to keep the fact that her kids had come close to not existing.

"They realized who the arsonist was and got him to confess to the way out he had as a back-up plan."

"Thank goodness," Alexis sighed in relief.

"Tell me about it. Jenny was giving birth in an ambulance outside the building."

"That must have been her worst nightmare."

"It wasn't ideal," he replied, "But she wanted to be close."

"Can I ask, what's the deal with Javi and Lanie?"

"There isn't enough hours in the day to explain all those issues," he shook his head in amusement.

"They do like each other, right? Because sometimes I get the feeling that Lanie would happily kick Javi in the leg hard enough to break it."

"It's definitely a love and hate sorta relationship," he replied, "Their relationship changes like the wind. One day Javi will wise up and realize he can do no better."

"Yeah, Lanie seems great."

"She is," Kevin nodded. "You interviewed her once for an article and I picked you up at the morgue. She was not in the greatest of moods and on our way out we ran into Javi. We warned him not to go in."

"Why?"

"Lanie was yelling at the evidence."

"Did she do that a lot?" Alexis asked.

"No, she was just frustrated by a case."

"What was the case?"

"Who remembers anymore?" he shrugged, "There have been so many."

"You guys are busy?"

"We can be."

"Can I come in?" Rick's voice intruded.

"That depends," Alexis frowned.

"Give him a break," Kevin advised.

"Yeah, okay," she agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks," Rick opened the door and smiled at his daughter and Kevin. "This is familiar."

"Hands are in neutral territory," Kevin held up his hands to prove it.

Rick smiled, "I just seem to remember coming home once or twice to Sarah Grace asleep on my couch and the two of you on the floor lying just like this."

"Old habits die hard," Kevin rose up, "I'll let the two of you talk."

"Actually, I'm here to talk to both of you."

"About what?"

"My reaction downstairs," Rick said. "I'm sorry."

"We shouldn't have left without first discussing our plans," Alexis replied.

"No, you shouldn't have, but I also realize I never apologized for the reaction I had when I first found out about you."

"I wouldn't have remembered even if you had," Alexis pointed out.

"I would've," Kevin reminded her. "He did try to hit me."

"What do we do about this now?" Alexis asked.

"I try to give you space as I did before when you told me in no uncertain terms that you were going to see Kevin because he made you happy."

"Does that mean you'll allow me to take the children to the park again?" Alexis asked.

"With adequate protection, yes," Castle nodded.

"He's adequate," Alexis pointed to Kevin.

"Adequate equals two," Castle insisted.

"Fine. Kate or Javi," Alexis conceded.

"At minimum," Rick nodded.

"But always Kevin," Alexis said.

"If that's what you want, yes," Rick continued to nod.

"Good. I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" Alexis marched past him.

"Thought you were cooking tonight?" Rick smirked.

"Guess we're calling for pizza," Alexis snorted.

"Beckett's cooking," Rick replied.

"Good," Alexis smiled. "Where are my kids?"

"I think they're entertaining Beckett," he stated.

Kevin followed with a smile.


	47. Chapter 47

Hey we're back. Hope everyone had a great holiday.

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis woke up in Kevin's arms after another night together. She smiled at the content look on his face. She slowly slid out of bed and quietly dressed for the day. After kissing his cheek, Alexis made her way down to the kitchen. She was half way down the stairs when she heard raised voices.

"I want answers," Martha yelled.

"Martha, calm down," Jackson said.

"Calm down!" Martha hollered, "You took my granddaughter from me for two years. I will not calm down."

"Mother is right," Rick chimed in, "You claim you took my daughter to keep her safe, yet you're still no closer to finding out why she was in danger than you were two years ago."

"Just because I'm not telling you anything doesn't mean I don't know anything," Jackson said.

"Then please share," Martha baited him, "Tell us why Alexis is in danger."

"No," Jackson said. "When the threat is gone, I'll tell you."

"No, you're going to tell us now, or I'm going to wring a certain body part that I personally guarantee will no longer function as God intended," Martha threatened him.

"I have to go," Jackson escaped out the back door.

"He had better start sleeping with one eye open," Martha told his son.

Alexis slowly entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dear," Martha smiled.

"It was," Alexis said. "What was going on in here?"

"Breakfast?"

"Gram, be serious," Alexis frowned, "My memory is faulty, not my hearing."

"You heard us," Rick said.

"Yes, I did."

"We're simply trying to keep you safe," Martha cupped her face in her hands, "We're all starting to go a bit stir crazy here. We hoped to light a fire under your grandfather."

"I wish you good luck. Grandpa doesn't talk about things," Alexis shook her head.

"Hey," Kevin smiled when he saw Alexis in the hanging chair by the window. This house was so weird. The rooms were decorated in individual decades. This one had a sixties feel to it.

"Hey," she spun to greet him with a wide smile, "How were things at the precinct?"

"Okay," he nodded. "People gave me a wide berth. My cover story was a semi-breakdown."

"You don't look crazy to me," she advanced towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you," he returned the hug. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the scenery," she motioned towards the window.

"What's this?" Kevin noticed a notebook on the end table.

"My thoughts," she admitted.

"I didn't know you were still journaling," he picked the book up.

"Still?" Alexis looked at him. "I've journaled before?"

"For as long as I've known you," he nodded, "You let me read some of the passages you wrote around the time you barged into my life. They were quite amusing."

"Did any of them start 'I think I might murder him'?"

"They weren't quite so violent as murder, but there were definitely some bad intentions in the first few passages," he chuckled.

Alexis bit her life and opened up the book before she found what she was looking for and handed it to Kevin, "For you."

"You sure you want me to read your private thoughts?" he caressed her shoulders softly.

"I think you need to read this part."

Kevin looked to her one last time before reading the passage.

 _I can't see his face. I can only see his eyes. They match Colin's. Am I dreaming about his father? If I am, why? Grandpa says he left me the moment the words 'I'm pregnant' left my mouth._

 _I don't know if I believe him. Something inside me tells me Colin and Catriona's father wanted to be a part of their life. I wish I could remember...his name, his laugh, his smile._

 _Sometimes I'll sit outside by the river at night with my eyes closed, trying to remember something from before the accident. Grandpa says my parents and I aren't close, but I can't believe they wouldn't be here to see me._

 _Colin and Catriona deserve to know where they came from. Hopefully it was from a place of love and happiness._

 _I need to know who their father is. I need his name. When Grandpa gets home, I'm going to make him give it to me._

"How'd that talk go?" Kevin asked.

"If you'll notice the date, you got there before he did."

"Wow, good timing," Kevin dipped in for a kiss.

"Some part of me held on to you," she smiled.

"Every part of me held on to you."

Alexis put her hands out and Kevin took them, "Do you have them; the journals?"

"No," he shook his head, "I think your dad has them at his loft."

"I wonder if I could go there."

"Not a good idea," Kevin replied, "Whoever is after you is still out there, and your father's loft is virtually ground zero."

"Everyone thinks I'm dead, so who would be staking the place out. Even if someone was, I could wear a disguise like the one I wore to the park," Alexis suggested.

"No," Kevin held firm, "I'm not serving you up for breakfast to the creep who took you from me for two years."

"You know I love you, but I don't think I was asking permission," Alexis shook her head.

"No," Kevin repeated, "It's not safe for you."

"Really, Kevin, I'm not asking your permission."

"I will tie you to the bed," Kevin said.

"Kinky, but maybe later, Sweetheart."

"Alexis," Kevin called after her when she left to find an ally in her quest.

"Kate? Kate, where are you?" Alexis called.

"In here, Bud," Kate called from the kitchen where she was making lunch for the twins.

"I need your support on something."

"You got it," Kate replied.

"Not so fast," Kevin said. "Tell her what the support is for."

"I'd like you to take me to my dad's loft," Alexis explained, "Kevin said I kept my journals there, and I'm hoping familiar surroundings might jog my memory."

"Okay," Kate nodded. "You're going to need some dark glasses, a hat, and maybe a wig."

"Kate!"

"I actually suggested it to Castle a few days ago," Kate replied.

"And I'm betting his reaction was pretty close to mine," Kevin frowned.

"Pretty darn," Kate laughed.

"Good," Kevin said. "At least some of us still have our minds intact."

"What are you so worried about?"

"Alexis being taken from me for real," Kevin responded.

Alexis took Kevin's hand and led him into the dining room. She sat on the table and pulled Kevin to stand between her legs, "I want my memories back."

"What's wrong with the new memories we've created?" he asked. "They're just as good."

"They are, but I'm missing a large chuck of me," she agreed, " I want it back."

"I want you alive," Kevin shook his head. "Lex, I wouldn't sur-"

"Shhh," she shook her head. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"I'll be holding my breath until then," Kevin kissed her deeply.

"You stay here with our kids and tell them all about their big sister and the day I barged into your life and wouldn't leave."

"Deal," he nodded.

"I ordered something from Saks and Gran picked it up for me. If the kids are fed and happy when I get home, I'll wear it tonight."

"You're on," Kevin dipped in for another kiss.

Alexis's hands were over his heart, "Take a deep breath and calm down."

"Be safe," he demanded.

"Do you really think Kate would let anything happen to me?"

"Not if she could help it," Kevin replied.

"I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Good."

She kissed him and then gave him a hug before she went back into the kitchen, "Call Dad."

Kate quickly dialed Castle's number and explained what they were about to do.

 _"No fricking way, Katherine!"_ Rick's voice could be heard over the phone.

Kate had a very short yet convincing conversation with him before she turned to Alexis, "Let's get you dressed up."

Alexis nodded and then kissed Kevin, "Go play with the kids. I'm not going to let them see me, so this is 'I'll see you later', okay?"

"Okay," Kevin agreed, "Is asking you to stay safe repetitive yet?"

"Yes, but I love you, so it's okay," she smiled at him.

"Stay safe," he pecked at her lip once more before Kate pulled her away so they could get her a new look.

Kevin said a short prayer and then went to find his kids to feed them the lunch Kate had made for them.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis adjusted her hat and sunglasses when she and Kate walked into her dad's building. She felt these precautions were ridiculous and unnecessary.

"You okay in that?" Kate asked.

"I feel like Audrey Hepburn," Alexis murmured.

"We're not taking any chances with your safety," Kate glanced around with a protective eye. She knew she should have brought more backup.

"All this just so I can see my old room?"

"We're trying to spark your memories," Kate reminded her, "It's what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes, more than anything," Alexis nodded as they got into the elevator. "Safe to remove the disguise or should I wait until we're in the loft?"

"Wait," Kate said, "Someone could spot you in the hallway on your father's floor."

Alexis nodded when the elevator began to climb to her father's floor.

"I gotta say, your mom's old stuff looks great on you," Kate smiled.

"Nice to know she's good for some things," Alexis shook her head.

Just before Alexis and Kate entered the loft, Alexis caught some motion out of the corner of her eye.

She looked down the hall and saw someone turning the corner away from them.

"Harper? You okay?" Kate called her by her middle name.

"I saw something," Alexis replied, "I swear it was someone I knew."

"Maybe Martha went to a neighbor's."

"It wasn't Gram," Alexis shook her head.

Kate pulled her gun from the holster. "Get into the loft. I'll take a look."

"Be careful," Alexis went inside.

Alexis looked around the loft, trying to find something which would spark her memory when she saw more movement. "Dad, are you here?"

"Right here, Sweetie," Rick came out of his office. "Where's Kate?"

"I thought I saw something. She's checking it out," Alexis gave a relieved sigh upon seeing him.

"It's just me here," he assured her.

"My room is…," Alexis looked around them.

"Upstairs," Rick pointed. "I took some photo albums out."

"I'm going to poke around for a bit first," she smiled.

"Alright. I'll make some lunch," Rick smiled. "We have leftover meatloaf. It's the special recipe you and I perfected years ago."

"Sounds good."

Rick nodded and Alexis went upstairs to find her bedroom. She ran a hand over a chair and noticed boxes in the corner. She opened the top one and found a facedown framed picture. She lifted it out and turned it over, only to see herself with a young man she didn't quite-

Her head suddenly exploded in pain, and she dropped the picture as her hands grasped her head.

Rick heard the shattering of glass and ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Alexis?" Rick entered her room. His heart dropped when he saw Alexis on her knees, her head in her hands. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"My head," Alexis managed to get out despite the horrible pain.

"Can you focus?"

"N-no," Alexis got out before she slumped forward into his arms.


	48. Chapter 48

We've been writing this for a year. :) Tell us something good.

=d=d=d=d=d=

"I think we should call a doctor," was the first thing Alexis heard when she slowly came around.

"Lex," Rick was hovering above her.

"Dad?" Alexis murmured when she opened her eyes.

"Alexis, are you alright?" he helped her sit up.

"Why am I on the floor?"

"You passed out."

"That would explain the headache..." Alexis trailed off her hands coming to her temples to rub away the pain. "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Rick responded reflexively, "Kate, call for a paramedic."

"No, Kate, I'm fine," Alexis looked at her hands. "Call Kevin. I want my engagement ring back."

"You want what?" Kate and Rick looked towards Alexis in bewilderment.

"My ring. I want it back," Alexis smiled.

"Alexis, what are you…" Rick was interrupted.

"Dad, I told you he was the one I was going to marry the night you and Javi caught us together. You said I was too young to take on a widower with a child."

"How do you…Alexis, do you remember?" Rick asked.

"Kate, I don't think I ever thanked you for not ratting Kevin and me out," Alexis looked to her stepmother.

"How much do you remember?" Rick challenged her.

"Everything," Alexis replied after several moments of thought, "Oh my god, everything."

"I'm calling Kevin," Kate said. "You stay here and relax for a few minutes. I'll call Jackson, too."

"Make sure Kevin brings the kids," Alexis called after her as she leaned back against the pillows of her old bed. She looked around her. She'd missed her old room after she'd moved out.

She couldn't wipe the grin from her face. After years of not knowing who she was, she finally remembered everything. The best part was that she had gotten to fall in love with Kevin twice, and it had been equally amazing the second time.

-d-d-d-d-

" _Ryan."_

"It's Kate. You are never going to believe what happened," Kate said with a smile.

" _Try me,"_ Kevin baited her.

"Wherever you hid the ring Jackson gave you, I'd dig it out and get yourself and the kids to the loft," Kate advised him.

" _What?"_

"Alexis wants her engagement ring back. I wouldn't be surprised if she insisted on a ceremony tonight."

" _Kate?"_

"Kevin, she remembers," Kate smiled.

" _She what?"_ Kevin shouted into the phone, nearly rupturing Kate's eardrum in the process.

"I'm not sure how, but the first thing she did was look at her hands and tell Rick to call you because she wanted her ring back."

" _I'll be there as soon as traffic allows."_

"Good, but be stealthy. Use the freight elevator," Kate told him.

" _See you soon,"_ Kevin quickly hung up.

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis had moved to the couch, still lying down at her father's insistence, by the time Kevin arrived with the twins.

"Mama," Colin greeted her with an eager smile.

"There's my boy," Alexis started to sit up.

"Alexis," Rick's stern voice came from the kitchen.

Alexis sighed and lay back with her arms folded, "Stubborn."

"So your father and stepmother are playing a rather cruel prank on me," Kevin knelt with both Colin and Catriona in his arms and Sarah Grace at his side.

"No prank," Alexis shook her head, "Give our kids to their grandparents and then come back here."

Rick and Kate each took a child from Kevin and motioned Sarah Grace over before Kevin went to kneel before Alexis again.

"I ordered a caramel latte and was trying to dry my hair with several napkins," Alexis started talking. "I had just balled them all up when I looked and noticed the smile on your face. I was about to ask you where your head was when you said 'Will you marry me?'"

"And you made me the happiest man in the world when you said yes," he pulled the ring from his pocket and presented it to her.

"You have a ring this time," Alexis giggled.

Kevin laughed and slipped the ring on her finger and sealed their renewed engagement with a kiss. The pair could hear Sarah Grace giggling in the background.

Alexis turned so she was on her side, "You wouldn't let me say anything until you could 'ask my dad's permission'. Me? I wanted to go straight to a justice of the peace."

"Should we make some calls?" he grinned.

"Not yet," Alexis bit her lip. "Kev, it wasn't an accident."

"What wasn't an accident?"

"My car ending up in the river," Alexis said quietly.

"What?" Kevin asked.

Alexis reached out and took his hand in hers, "Grandpa's right. Someone did try to kill me, and I know who it was."

"Don't keep us in suspense," Rick chimed in.

Alexis sat up slowly, supported by Kevin, "It was Pi."

"Pi?" the trio of adults exclaimed in unison.

"Wasn't he the ex who was trying to save bees and camped out on my sofa for weeks and weeks?" Rick asked.

"He was also the ex who tried to restart things after he got back to town, right after Kevin and I got engaged."

"He did what?" the rage entered Kevin abruptly.

"I told him no," Alexis assured him. "I told him I was pregnant and engaged. I told him we were long over, but he was less than receptive to the news."

"Then what happened?" Rick asked.

"I kept running into him all over the city. It was like he was stalking me," she admitted.

"Why didn't you say something?" Kate asked.

"Because there was nothing you could have done. I know the law. Stalking is hard to prove, and the police can't do anything unless there's an overt act."

"Do you think that would have stopped us from protecting you?" Kate asked, "We're your family. We would have done whatever was needed to keep you safe, in or outside of the law."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kevin asked her quietly.

Alexis leaned forward so that they were in the same position, "I didn't want to worry you. I thought he'd get the hint eventually."

"How did he cause the accident?" Kate asked.

"Grandpa said my break line was cut," Alexis softly admitted the information Jackson had given her. "He didn't have any evidence as to who did it. It wasn't until I got my memories back that I remembered seeing Pi just before I got into my vehicle. I didn't think anything of it until I went to apply my breaks on the bridge, and then nothing…everything was wiped out."

Kevin wrapped her in his arms. It took a minute to realize he was softly crying into her hair. She met her father's eyes and motioned for him and Kate to leave them alone.

"God, I almost lost you," he breathed. "I did lose you."

"I'm here now," she ran her fingers through his hair, savoring the familiar way it felt when it curled through her fingers.

"I'm marrying you," he pulled back to look at her.

"Yes, you are," Alexis smiled.

"Now," Kevin told her.

"Right now?" Castle's eyes went wide from his hiding place. "I need time. I have to mentally prepare."

"Castle, stop," Kate's hand went to his chest, laughing at the adorable way he was trying to postpone the wedding. "You had already prepared yourself to give her away."

"Kevin, are you sure?" Alexis asked completely unaware of her father's turmoil. "It's been a big day. It's been a lot of big days. Tell me this isn't a reaction to everything."

"This is me giving you what you wanted in the first place. You said you didn't want a big fuss."

"And you wanted to give me the big fuss," she reminded him.

"What do you want now?" he asked her.

"To have a ceremony which ends with me being your wife and you being my husband," Alexis smiled.

"I'll call in a few favors," Castle stepped out of his hiding place, "Mayor has some pull in City Hall."

"Let's get married," Alexis whispered to Kevin.

"As soon as possible," he nodded.

Sarah Grace could be contained no longer. She ran to the pair and threw her arms around Alexis's shoulders.

"I missed you, Peanut," Alexis let Sarah Grace hug her.

Sarah Grace laid a sloppy kiss on Alexis's cheek just like she used to.

"We should get you a pretty dress to wear today. Would you like that?" Alexis asked her.

"I'll take care of it," Kate smiled.

"Kitty Cat too," Alexis added.

"Absolutely," Kate smiled and went to Alexis's old room where she'd stored little outfits she'd bought on impulse the other day.

"You need a best man," Alexis said. "Javi will never forgive either of us if it's not him."

"And Lanie as your maid of honor?" he pulled out his phone to dial.

"Yeah. Kate can corral the kids, and Lanie can stand up for me," Alexis smiled.

"Hey, Javi, do me a favor. Pull a suit out of your closet and meet me a City Hall," Kevin instructed his partner. "I'm in need of a best man."

" _What?"_ Javier asked. _"Who are you marrying?"_

"Lanie. I'm sorry, but she's pregnant with my kid," Kevin said with a straight face.

" _Don't mess with me, Partner,"_ Javier responded, _"You said you wouldn't consider marrying Alexis again unless she was either pregnant or she got her memory back. So which is it?"_

Alexis had been listening, "Hey, Javi, does Lanie know what you were really doing the night you told her you had to work overtime on Valentine's Day?"

" _Hey, that was between me and my partner,"_ Javi responded. There was a pause while he connected the dots. _"Welcome back, Lex."_

"Thanks, Javi. Now get suited up and get to City Hall. Grab Lanie too. I need a maid of honor."

" _We'll be there in twenty,"_ Javi assured them.

"See you then," Kevin hung up before he looked at Alexis.

"What?"

"Tell me it's real," he smiled.

"What's that, Babe?" she returned his smile.

"You," Kevin lightly brushed his fingers across her face. "You remember everything."

"How I can convince you?" she gave him a challenging smile.

"None we can act on in your father's living room," Kevin said regretfully.

"How about this?" Alexis smiled. "Our first night out was a date you convinced me wasn't a date, then you confessed to having a thing for me, which I wasn't ready to hear. I was convinced you weren't ready to move on, but then you kissed me and all rational thought when out the window. Now that I think about it, I don't think the rational thought ever came back."

He laughed at the memory.

"I got stubborn. The second kiss took way too long," Alexis added.

"That's my girl," Kevin mashed his lips against hers.

Alexis let herself fall back against the cushions and smile into the kiss. When Kevin pulled back, she giggled, "Unless you want a repeat of the time my grandmother almost caught us, calm down."

"Tempting," he replied.

"Ahem," Rick cleared his throat.

"The ultimate mood killer intrudes," Alexis smiled.

"Keep it up, Alexis, and I won't volunteer Kate and myself to watch the kids tonight so you can have a honeymoon."

"We can always leave them with Grandpa," Alexis smiled.

"I am not leaving my grandchildren with that man," Rick hissed.

"Good," Alexis smiled. "Then you'll take them tonight?"

"You walked right into that one," Kate laughed.

"Fine," Rick smirked.

"Thank you, Daddy," Alexis smiled.

"Let's get dressed," Kate suggested, "Alexis, there is something in your closet I think will be perfect for a date in City Hall."

"I'll be back then," Alexis smiled at Kevin and went upstairs.

In Alexis's bedroom, Kate had taken the time to lay out a dress more than appropriate for her wedding.

Alexis gave into an impulse and spun around with a giggle of pure joy. It was happening. She was finally marrying the man she loved.

"I'm so happy for you," Kate hugged her stepdaughter.

"You wouldn't let me give up on him," Alexis smiled. "You made us face our feelings in that interrogation room. It was the kick I needed to realize our happiness was more important than my father's approval."

"You deserved to be happy," Kate replied.

"You did it knowing Dad would be mad," Alexis studied her step-mother. "You were always on our side."

"Of course," Kate nodded, "I'm always going to be on your side. It's what the good stepmothers do for their stepdaughters."

"I love you," Alexis hugged Kate.

"I love you, too," Kate smiled. "And I'll tell you a secret. I was never more proud of you than the day a hung over Kevin called me and told me my stepdaughter barged into his life wouldn't leave his house."

"He needed a kick in the ass," Alexis smiled, "No one else would do it."

"Very true but you should have heard him whining," Kate smiled.

"I would do it all over again if I had to."

"I have no doubt," Kate smiled. "Let's get you dressed."

"Kate," Alexis realized her stepmother had laid out her mother's wedding dress for her, "I can't wear this."

"Yes, you can," Kate nodded. "My mother would've loved you."

"But this should be worn by your daughter," Alexis replied.

"You are my daughter," Kate replied, "In every way that matters."

"Thank you," Alexis hugged her again. "I hope you don't mind that I asked Lanie to be the maid of honor?"

"Absolutely not," Kate reassured her. "You two have always been close. Maybe Javi will finally get an idea."

"I doubt it," Alexis snorted, "This is Javi we're talking about. There is no one more thick headed than him."

"True," Kate smiled. "Eh, it doesn't hurt to hope."

-d-d-d-

"Is my tie straight?" Kevin asked Javi...again.

"Good grief, Ryan, it's been straight the last five times you asked. Stop pulling on it," Javi replied, "You look fine."

"I'm nervous."

"No kidding," Javier shook his head.

"Is that all you got?" Kevin asked, "Shouldn't you be putting me at ease by telling me I have nothing to be nervous about. Alexis is a great girl, and we'll be very happy together."

"Why would I tell you that?" Javier frowned, "You already seem to know it all."

"It wouldn't hurt to hear it outside my own head," Kevin said.

"Okay, here it is: Alexis is a great girl with somewhat flawed taste. You two will be happy together, of that I am sure."

"I should have made Castle my best man," Kevin grumbled.

"He has to give away the bride," Javi reminded.

Kevin huffed in annoyance. It felt like forever since he'd been able to see Alexis. Even the babbling of his children a few steps away couldn't distract him.

Kate and Martha walked each other down the aisle, Jackson behind them.

Lanie was a few steps behind Jackson, and she had a smile on her face. Before she took her spot, she hugged Kevin tightly, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," he nodded before turning his attention to the door where Alexis would enter.

Then she was there with Castle, a smile on her face as she looked straight at him.

Kevin's breath caught when Alexis and Castle made their way towards him.

Castle kissed Alexis's forehead and then gave her hand to Kevin.

"Take care of her, Ryan," Castle shook Kevin's hand.

"I'll guard her with my life," Kevin assured him.

Castle nodded and sat with Kate as Alexis and Kevin joined hands.

The words of the ceremony hardly made a dent. Neither were focused on anything but each other. Suddenly it was over and Kevin was told he could kiss his bride. Alexis flashed another heart stopping smile before he leaned in and touched his lips to hers.

Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him lift her off the ground and spin them around.

The gathered broke out in applause for the happy couple. Sarah Grace jumped up and down in excitement.

The little girl tugged Alexis's skirt, and Alexis knelt down to talk to her, "Yes, Sweetie?"

Sarah Grace whispered in her ear and Alexis felt tears in her eyes as she answered, "Yes, if you want to, I'd love it."

Sarah Grace motioned her father to come to her level with her finger and whispered in his ear, "Daddy, can I call Alexis 'Mommy' now?"

"Yes, you can," Kevin nodded, knowing somewhere Jenny was smiling.

Sarah Grace hugged her father tight.

Alexis hugged Lanie, "Thanks for your help in getting me here."

"Thought Javi was nuts when he picked me up at the morgue and told me you two were getting hitched," Lanie confessed. "I am so glad he wasn't."

"I wouldn't go that far," Alexis laughed, "He's still a little nuts."

"Not about this," Lanie smiled.

"We need pictures," Martha chimed in.

"Okay," Alexis nodded. "C'mon we're not getting out of here until we give her pictures."

Martha began arranging the bridal party to her liking before stepping back to take a copious amount of pictures.

"Gram, you need to get into some of these too," Alexis stated.

"I'll have the judge take a picture when I need to be in them."

"How about now, Mother," Castle chimed in, "I am paying him by the hour."

"Oh fine," Martha said. "Your honor, do you mind?"

The judge dutifully took the camera and the instructions Martha provided to get adequate pictures for her only grandchild's most special day.

"Will you two please have some children?" Alexis said to Kate while keeping a smile on her face.

"Talk to Castle," Kate tried to keep her smile as natural as possible.

"You have to participate too," Alexis giggled.

"No, I mean talk to Castle," Kate gave her a mischievous look.

It took Alexis a minute, but then she stared at Kate, "No."

Kate gave a slight nod and leaned in to whisper, "It's still a secret."

"Okay, but Lanie knows, right? Surely you had her do the blood test."

"No one knows," she shook her head, "Not even Lanie."

"Okay then," Alexis nodded. "How long do you think you'll be able to keep it quiet?"

"Through the first trimester," Kate replied, "Then we'll tell everyone."

"I'll keep quiet. It'll be tough though."

"I trust you, Bud," Kate winked at her.

"Maybe you'll have a pregnancy buddy," Alexis smiled.

"Are you…"

"No, but I think I'd like to be."

"You'd better hurry up then," Kate laughed.

"I'll see what I can do," Alexis smiled.

Mercifully, the camera's memory card ran out and pictures were done.

"So, what do you wanna go do now?" Kevin smiled.

"I think we should all go out for a bite to eat," she replied. She giggled when Kevin's face fell. She leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You're going need food to keep your strength up."

"Food sounds good," Kevin nodded and followed Alexis out of the courtroom.

-d-d-d-

Alexis looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the nightgown she wore.

Kevin reached over her shoulder and grabbed the hairbrush on the vanity. He slowly began brushing her hair.

"I love it when you do that," Alexis smiled.

"I had a lot of practice with Sarah Grace over the past couple of years," he replied, "I've gotten pretty good at it, if I do say so myself."

"You have," Alexis agreed.

"God, I missed you," he kissed her temple.

Alexis turned around, "Care to show me?"

"For the rest of our lives," he picked her up in his arms and carried her towards their bed.

Kevin put Alexis on the bed.

"Was there anyone else when I was gone?" Alexis caressed his cheek when he lay out next to her.

"Just me and my hand," Kevin smirked.

Alexis started giggling uncontrollably.

"What?"

"Do you remember the time Javi took you to the strip club? The next morning I walked into the bathroom and said-"

"Kevin, do not make me join you," Kevin nodded. "You told me I had been in there forever and by the time I finished the water would be cold. By that time you'd put your hand under the spray and realized-"

"You were taking a cold shower. I told you to say hi to the strippers next wet dream."

"If you'd known who I was really dreaming about," Kevin smiled.

"If you'd only known who I was dreaming about," she stroked his chest lightly, frowning because he was still wearing the undershirt he'd worn under his dress shirt.

"Oh really?" Kevin smiled at her. "You were dreaming about me?"

"Is it really much of a surprise?" she asked, "You already know I had a huge crush on you growing up."

"I wish we hadn't wasted so much time trying not to feel something for each other."

"Well, you have to admit it was complicated when we first started out," she smirked.

"True," Kevin nodded. "You drove me crazy for months."

"We made ourselves crazy," she smiled while fingering the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head, "We still do, but it's a different kind of crazy."

"Now, it's the kind of crazy where I get to see you naked," Kevin smiled.

"That's the best kind of crazy in my opinion," she smirked.

"In that case," Kevin put his hands on her hips and pulled her nightgown up.

"Kevin, can we talk about something first?" she reached for his hands to stop him.

"Now?" he gulped.

"I'll be quick," she assured him.

"I'm listening," Kevin nodded.

"Do you want more kids?"

Kevin was taken aback by her question.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spring the question on you, but I want to know what your feelings are on more kids," Alexis replied, "We have three already, but do you want more…"

Kevin laughed at the ramble she was on. He put a finger to her lips to stop her from continuing. "Lex, are you pregnant?"

"No, at least I don't think I am," Alexis frowned. "I'm pretty sure the condoms worked this time."

"Are we talking about trying tonight?"

"If you want," Alexis said.

"I always liked coming from a big family," Kevin smiled, "I'd hoped to give that to Sarah Grace, but fate played a few cruel tricks on me."

"Is that a yes, you want more children, or do you need to think about it?" Alexis frowned, "It's okay if you need to think about it. We have time, well sort of. I kinda want to be...soon, if it's okay with you."

"Have I ever mentioned how sexy it is when you ramble?" he laughed while pressing his finger to her lips again.

"A few times," Alexis nodded. "I think the first time was when I told you I loved you."

"That was a good night," Kevin smiled.

"I was so terrified to tell you," Alexis shook her head.

"I remember," he nodded.

"I probably would have died of embarrassment if you hadn't felt the same way."

"Getting you to shut up so I could return the sentiment was not easy."

"I thought I'd died and gone to heaven when you kissed me," she admitted.

"I had to get you to be quiet somehow," Kevin smiled.

Alexis giggled, "Love you, Kevin."

"Love you," he returned.

Alexis took off her nightgown.

"So this new baby thing?" Kevin's hand trailed down her side to her hip.

"Only if you're ready," she replied.

"I think we should try for a boy," he smiled, "Even things up."

"If we get another set of twins, I will hurt you," she smiled.

"That's up to you as much as it is me," he laughed.

"A boy?"

"A boy," Kevin nodded.

"I could live with that," Alexis smiled.

"I'll see what I can do to help the process," he pushed on her hip and followed until he was hovering above her.


	49. Chapter 49

I hope everyone's enjoying their Sunday

-d-d-d-d-

"I just got off the phone with my dad," Alexis approached the pool with two fruity cocktails in her hands for her and her husband, "Cat is making it nearly impossible for him to dress her for their day at the zoo. He said she keeps taking off what he tries to put on her."

"That sounds familiar," Kevin took the drink. "I remember having a similar problem with her mother."

Alexis blushed a little, "Do you blame me?"

"I suppose we do have some time to make up for," he leaned in for a kiss.

"I kind of miss waking up and checking on the kiddos in the middle of the night," Alexis admitted as she took a seat at the pool's ledge to stick her toes in. It wasn't the most ideal honeymoon, but it was the best they could do at the moment. "I'm not used to all the quiet."

"I miss them too," Kevin admitted.

"We should go home soon."

"Where is home to you?" Kevin brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wherever you, Sarah Grace, Cat, and Colin are," Alexis smiled and swirled her feet around in the water.

"Did you want to stay in the city or go back to your ranch upstate?" Kevin asked.

"Is it wrong to say I want both?" Alexis asked.

"No, but the commute is a bit longer from the ranch," Kevin pointed out.

"We could keep the ranch for vacations."

"And long weekends," Kevin added.

"I think Sarah Grace will enjoy horseback riding," Alexis smiled.

"I know she will," Kevin said.

"We'll go after we flush out Pi," Alexis smiled.

"Which I hope for everyone's sake is soon," Kevin added, "We're all going a bit stir crazy, and it would be nice to have private time with my wife away from prying eyes and ears."

"I'd like that too," Alexis said. "In the meantime, we're alone."

"As alone as we can be with your grandfather around here somewhere," Kevin grumbled a bit, "Is it just me or is he being more protective now that we know who is behind your accident?"

"It's not just you," Alexis replied, "Can you blame him though?"

"No, but there is a limit to how watchful he needs to be. I'd like to be alone with you. It is our honeymoon after all, and correct me if I'm wrong, alone time is essential to getting more children."

"You're not wrong," Alexis giggled as Kevin's nose nudged into her neck.

"Shall we retire to our room, Mrs. Ryan?"

"Depends on what you have in mind, Mr. Ryan?" Alexis laughed.

"I thought my intentions were pretty obvious," he lifted her easily into his arms, "Or would you like to go for a swim instead? We do happen to have a pool pretty handy."

"Bed," Alexis decided. "If I'm going to get wet, I want it to be enjoyable."

Kevin raised a curious brow, "Wet, huh?"

"Just take me to bed, Captain," Alexis commanded him.

"With pleasure," Kevin smiled.

d=d=d=d=d=d

Alexis and Kevin were basking in the after glow when they heard popping noises.

"What was that?" Alexis bolted upright in their bed.

"Almost sounds like gunshots," Kevin reached for his trousers and pulled them on while throwing Alexis her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asked when more popping rang out. It was without a doubt gunfire.

"Protecting you," Kevin pulled his shirt over his head.

"You're not going out there, are you?" Alexis felt the panic bubble up inside of her. They'd finally found their way back to each other after two years apart. She didn't want to lose him now.

"Stay here," Kevin reached into the nightstand for the lock box which contained his sidearm. "Call 9-1-1 and lock the door behind me."

"Kevin, don't," Alexis reached for him, "Don't go out there."

"I love you," Kevin loaded the clip and flipped off the safety.

"Kevin, don't," she repeated, terror in her eyes, "We just found our way back to each other."

"I'll be back," Kevin told her before he gave her a kiss. "Is there somewhere you can hide?"

"Yeah. Grandpa gave me this room for a specific reason," Alexis nodded. "The back of my closet has a secret passage."

"Use it," he replied, "Stay in there until I come to get you."

"What if you get hurt?" tears filled her eyes.

"I love you," he repeated.

"I love you, too."

"Call the police," he repeated before he walked out the door.

Alexis locked it behind him and then dialed 9-1-1.

More gunshots rang out when Alexis slipped into the closet and pulled away the panel to the secret passageway.

Alexis never thought of herself as religious, but she found herself praying while she waited for Kevin to come find her.

=d=d=d=

"Beckett," Kate answered the phone. She listened and then gasped. "I'll be right there."

"Kate, what's the matter?" Rick asked.

"That was Alexis," Kate went for her gun locked up in the closet by the front door at the loft, "There's a fire fight going on at the safe house. I need to get over there."

"I'm-"

"Staying here," Kate ordered. "Castle, you're staying here."

"My daughter is in trouble," Rick replied, "You can't honestly expect me to just sit by the phone and wait for you to call, or worse get a call you were hurt trying to save her."

"I'm not arguing with you about this," Kate snapped at him, "You're staying here. That's not up for debate."

"Kate," Rick said desperately.

"I love you. I'll be back."

"You'd better."

"Take care of our grandkids," Kate said.

"Papa," Colin toddled into the room and extended his arms to Castle.

"Hey, Buddy," Rick scooped up his grandson and cuddled him.

Colin began mashing Rick's face with his fingers, laughing as he went totally unaware of the turmoil his grandfather was feeling.

-d-d-d-d-

Alexis sat in the secret passage hall ten feet away from the entrance. She wanted warning if someone found it and came through. Tears were streaming down her face with each shot she heard. It had been quiet for a few moments. The silence scared her more than the gunfire.

There was rustling and then the panel opened up. She jumped a mile in fright.

"Lex?" Kevin's voice said softly. "Angel, it's me."

"Kevin?" Alexis rushed towards him, "Are you alright?"

"Hole free," he promised and caught her in his arms. "A two way mirror?"

Alexis looked at what he was motioning towards, "Yeah, I guess so."

"It's all clear," Kevin assured her.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Jackson got winged, but he's fine. Kate arrived just in time to arrest Pi."

"You mean it's over," she released a great sigh of relief.

"It's over," Kevin led her out of the passageway and back to their room.

"Is Pi still here?"

"Should be," Kevin nodded.

"I want to see him," Alexis demanded.

"Why?"

"Because I need to ask him why," Alexis said.

"Does the answer even matter?" Kevin asked.

"It does to me," Alexis said. "Kevin, please, I need to know."

"I'll be with you the entire time," Kevin replied.

"Good," Alexis smiled as they walked downstairs to the living room. "Where is he?"

"In there," Jackson pointed while getting patched up by one of the EMTs.

"You okay, Grandpa?" Alexis paused to check in with him.

"I've had worse," he was quick to assure her, "The bullet only grazed me."

Alexis nodded and went towards the front door where her stepmother was pushing Pi out the door, "Kate, wait a second."

"Are you okay, Alexis?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine," Alexis looked at the handcuffed man with anger pouring out her eyes. "How? Why?"

Pi just stared straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge her or her question.

"I rejected you. You were mad. I get that, but you nearly killed me and my children. Do you have any idea what you put him through?" Alexis motioned towards Kevin. "He lost his first wife to a hit and run. Then you send me over a bridge. Do you hate me that much?"

Pi continued to ignore her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Alexis hollered at him.

Still no answer.

Alexis shook her head, "Fine. I'll see you at the sentencing."

Pi only smiled as Kate loaded him into the back of the waiting squad car.

"Lex? Angel, look at me," Kevin urged her.

Alexis sighed and turned to let Kevin hold her, burying her face in his neck.

"What the heck did I ever see in him?" Alexis muttered into Kevin's chest.

"If I say, 'I have no idea', will you hit me?" Kevin teased.

"No," she laughed slightly before tilting her head to look into his eyes, "My taste definitely improved with age."

"Let's go to your dad's. I want to hold our kids, and I have a feeling your dad wants to see you."

"Best idea of the day," she smiled.

"First things first," Kate said quietly. "We need statements."

"Really?" Alexis moaned, "This can't wait?"

"Kate's right," Kevin frowned.

"I'd rather get it done and out of the way," Kate added. "We'll make it quick."

"Fine," Alexis sighed, "As long as I don't have to ride back to the station in the same car."

"Don't worry," Jackson said. "I'll drive you down before I head out."

"Head out?" Alexis asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Unfortunately," Jackson nodded. "I'll be back though."

"Where are you going?" Alexis pressed.

"You know I can't tell you."

"Like hell you can't," Alexis held firm.

"Alexis, I'll keep in touch with you. I promise," Jackson reassured her.

"You'd better," Alexis allowed Jackson to lead her to his vehicle.

Kevin followed and after Alexis was in the car, offered his hand to Jackson, "Take care of yourself."

"Take care of my family," Jackson responded.

"Always," he smiled and then slid into the car next to his wife.

-d-d-d-

"Thank God," Rick said when Alexis entered the loft. He gathered his daughter up in a hug.

"I think you're being a bit dramatic, Dad," Alexis replied, "I was hidden the entire time."

"Still happy you're okay," Rick smiled. "Kevin, you okay?"

"Not a scratch on me," Kevin assured him.

"Good," Rick smiled before giving the younger man a hug. "Sarah Grace is in my office with Mother, and the twins are upstairs. My wife?"

"Station."

"Probably a late night full of paperwork," Rick concluded, "How about I make some tea?"

"Put some scotch in it," Alexis said before she went to the door of her dad's office and looked in. Martha had Sarah Grace on her lap and was reading to her, using one of her dramatic voices much to the little girl's pleasure.

"Hi, Mommy," Sarah Grace waved upon looking up.

"Hey, Sarah Grace," Alexis smiled and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "Gram taking good care of you?"

"Yes, she's reading me a princess story," Sarah Grace nodded.

"When you're done, come out, and we'll have something yummy."

"Okay," Sarah Grace returned her attention to Martha's narration.

Alexis backed away and took her mug from Rick before finding a seat on the couch, legs bent over Kevin's lap.

"Sarah Grace has been enjoying Mother's narrations for over an hour," Rick stated.

"Gram is quite skilled at reading stories," Alexis laughed, "She always did great with the voices."

"Must be where you learned, Castle," Kevin smiled, absently rubbing Alexis's shin.

"I've never had mother's flare for performing. I enjoy creating the stories," Rick replied.

"You're good at it," Alexis smiled.

"I appreciate your vote of confidence, Daughter," Rick smiled.

"Anytime," Alexis smiled. "I like this. It feels nice."

"What's that, Angel?" Kevin inquired.

"Being here with everyone and not having to look over my shoulder," Alexis said.

"It's good to have you here," Kevin kissed her cheek.

She caught his hand in hers and held it, giving him a small smile.

"So what's next?" Rick asked. "Have you two decided what you're going to do now?"

"Did you ever have me declared dead?" Alexis asked after a moment.

"No, we held out hope, no matter how remote," Rick shook his head.

Alexis smiled at her dad and then looked at Kevin, "I don't want to go back to the safe house tonight."

"And where would you like to stay?" Kevin raised a brow.

"Until we can find something for all of us, we can stay here," Alexis smiled. "Right, Dad?"

"Here at the loft?" Rick glanced around, "Might be a bit tight."

"We won't fit at Kevin's place. Kevin and I can stay in my old room. The twins can stay in the guest room and Sarah Grace can room with Gram."

"Some honeymoon this will be," Kevin mumbled under his breath.

"We'll find some way to celebrate," Alexis told him.

"I think I can help with that," Rick said.

"And how's that?" Alexis asked.

"It's a surprise. For now, what shall we have dinner?"

"Pizza is always the popular choice, especially with Sarah Grace," Kevin offered.

"Can we have eggplant parm pizza?"

"We can order more than one pizza," Rick responded, "We'll keep it simple for the younger palate," Rick suggested.

"Good idea. Go order, Dad. Call Kate, too. See if she and Javi will be done soon. They can come for dinner."

"Yes, Daughter," Rick kissed her forehead and left the pair alone.

Alexis bent her legs and scooted closer to Kevin, looping her arms around his neck, "Hi."

"Hello, my dear wife," Kevin guided her lips to his.

"I like that," she smiled.

"Like kissing me or like being called my wife?" he inquired.

"Both," she decided.

"Hmm," he hummed happily, "I can't believe it's over."

"Neither can I," Alexis smiled. "I finally got to marry you."

"I don't believe it myself," he spun her wedding ring around her finger.

Alexis framed his face in her hands, "I really wish my dad wasn't a room away."

"We'll have our honeymoon soon enough," he vowed.

"You and me and a lot of alone time," she smiled.

"Nothing else has ever sounded better," he chuckled.

"Oh?" Alexis leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You're an evil woman, Mrs. Ryan," Kevin growled.

"Yes, I am," Alexis smiled. "Get used to it, Detective."

"Happily," he dove for her lips again. They were interrupted by Sarah Grace bursting into the living room with Martha in tow.

"Daddy, why are you on top of Mommy?"

Alexis burst out laughing while Kevin rolled off the sofa and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Sarah Grace, we have to teach you to knock," Kevin decided.

"We don't need to knock at Uncle Castle's silly," Sarah Grace tapped his nose playfully.

"You know, Sarah Grace, I think now you can call him Grandpa Castle," Alexis said.

"Can I really?" Sarah Grace's eyes widened in excitement.

"Do I get a vote in this?" Rick asked.

"No," Alexis shook her head.

"Uncle Rick, can I call you Grandpa Castle?" Sarah Grace darted over and looked up with a hopeful stare.

Alexis watched over the back of the couch with a small grin.

"I believe I need references. Are you a good granddaughter? What kind of gifts do you give for the gift giving holidays?" Rick stared her down.

"Hugs?" Sarah Grace responded after a moment of thought.

Alexis looked at Kevin, who was still on the floor and now had Colin in his lap while Martha and Cat were in the chair.

"They're good hugs, Castle," Kevin said.

"Oh Richard, stop playing around," Martha watched the young girl bounce on the balls of her feet in eager anticipation.

"I think I need proof of how good these hugs are," Castle bent down to Sarah Grace's height.

Sarah Grace launched herself at Rick, catching him off guard and knocking him on his back.

Rick laughed as his arms came around the tiny little girl. "That is without a doubt the biggest hug I've ever received."

"So?" Sarah Grace smiled.

"I would love if you called me Grandpa," Rick smiled.

"Yay," Sarah Grace hugged him tight a second time.

"Kate and Javi are on the way," Rick announced a few moments later.

"And the pizzas?" Alexis asked.

"Also on their way," Rick replied.

"Yay," Alexis leaned back against the couch and breathed deeply.

"You okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, just taking it all in."

Catriona toddled over to her mother and held out her arms, "Up, Mama."

"Yes, my Darling," Alexis scooped her up and cuddled her.

"Hug pease," Catriona wrapped her arms around Alexis's neck.

"Always," Alexis hugged her daughter gently.

Soon Javier and Kate arrived and the pizza a few moments later.

"Uncle Javi," Sarah Grace raced into Javier's arms.

"Hey there, Peanut," Javier caught her and lifted her into his arms.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Javier played along.

"I get to call Uncle Castle, Grandpa now."

"How do I get in on that action?" Javi tickled her in the ribs.

"Maybe you can call him grandpa too if you give him a hug," Sarah Grace responded after a moment of thought. "He likes those."

Alexis snorted into Cat's hair.

"I'll give it a shot," Javier put Sarah Grace down and headed toward Rick.

"You hug me, I have Kate drop you," Rick warned him.

"Aw c'mon, Grandpa," Javi teased.

"No," Rick held firm.

"Sorry, Peanut, I guess you're the only one special enough to call him Grandpa," Javi turned towards the little girl again.

"One of three," Alexis corrected.

"Right, I forgot about those little ankle biters," Javi motioned towards Catriona and Colin.

"Cat, do you bite ankles?" Alexis asked her daughter.

"Yep," Catriona bobbed her head proudly.

"Then I think you should go bite Uncle Javi's," Alexis encouraged.

"That's just mean, Alexis," Javi scowled at her.

"Mama no mean," Cat frowned.

"Uh oh, you made her mad. You're going to pay now, Uncle Javi," Kevin laughed while watching Catriona wiggle out of Alexis's grasp and start towards him.

Javi bent down to greet Cat, "Hey, querida. How you doing?"

Catriona bared her teeth.

"Watch the ankles, Detective," Martha sing-songed as she went into the kitchen.

Javi backed up until he ran into the counter.

"Okay, that's enough, Sweetheart," Alexis called her daughter back. "I think you taught Uncle Javi a valuable lesson."

Cat smiled happily at the still nervous Javi and toddled back to her mother.

"Lesson learned indeed," Javi responded.

"Giving you flashbacks?" Martha asked Rick.

"She's just like her mother," Rick nodded.

"Remember the time she bit Michael Connelly?" Martha laughed.

"Yes, and so does he," Rick chuckled, "Why do you think we moved the poker games?"

Alexis flushed and changed the subject, "Is Lanie coming for dinner?"

"She should be getting off shift any time now," Javi responded.

"Good," Alexis got up and grabbed plates. "Let's start. I'm starving."

"Me too," Sarah Grace darted over, "Will you help me, Mommy?"

"You bet," Alexis smiled. "As long as Aunt Kate takes your little sister."

Kate quickly stepped in to take Catriona.

"Aunt Kate, since I can call Rick Grandpa, and you're married to Grandpa, does that mean I can call you Grandma?" Sarah Grace asked.

Alexis hid a grin as Kate searched for an answer.

There was a knock at the loft door which allowed Kate an excuse not to answer the little girl, instead answering the door. "Hey, Lanie, right on time," Kate appeared a bit flustered, "Pizza just got here."

"Why do you look like that?" Lanie asked as she came in.

"It's a bit of a story," Kate admitted as Sarah Grace came running over to greet the woman.

"Hi, Aunt Lanie," Sarah Grace leapt into the woman's arms.

"Hi, there, Peanut," Lanie gave her a slobbery kiss. "How's my favorite little redhead?"

"I'm good," Sarah Grace smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I get to call Uncle Castle 'Grandpa' now," Sarah Grace smiled. "And I want to call Aunt Kate 'Grandma', but she hasn't answered me yet."

The flustered look on Kate's face suddenly made sense.

"Grandma!" Lanie gave the little girl a good natured poke in the tummy, "How can Aunt Kate be your grandma? She's younger than me. Does that mean you want to call me grandma too?"

"No, you're Aunt Lanie," the little girl frowned.

"I think Kate will be more fun as an aunt than a grandma," Lanie set the little girl on her feet, "Don't you think, Peanut?"

"I guess," Sarah Grace nodded.

"Hey," Alexis came over to them, "You know who you can call Grandma? My mom, Meredith. In fact, call her 'Granny'.

"Really?" Sarah Grace's eyes went wide.

"Oh, yes, please do," Castle chimed in, "Especially when I'm around to hear her reaction."

"Okay," Sarah Grace smiled and went back to eating.

"Thank you," Kate said to Lanie. Then she turned to Rick, "You are bad."

"Technically Meredith is a grandma," Castle pointed out, "I'm just getting her used to hearing it a bit sooner than the twins may be capable of saying it."

"Uh-huh," Kate smiled. "Do me one favor? The first time she calls Meredith 'Granny' get a picture if you can."

"I'll try my very best," Rick guided his wife back to the kitchen where the food was going fast.


	50. Chapter 50

Enjoy.

=d=d=d=d=

Alexis sat up in bed when a bolt of lightning illuminated the room. She took a deep breath. Storms had freaked her out since she was a kid.

She glanced over to see Kevin's face lighting up when another strike of lightning lit the room. Her husband had such a peaceful smile on his face. She didn't have the heart to wake him. She got out of bed and went to check on the twins, before making her way down to the main level to get some warm milk. She thought it might help calm her turbulent thoughts.

As her feet touched the living room floor, another bolt lit up the room in a creepy slash flick way and made her shudder just a bit. In the dim light coming from outside, she saw a picture of the twins resting on the table behind the couch. She picked it up and traced their faces.

It occurred to her yet again how close she'd come to losing them, all because of a man she'd thought she'd known, thought she'd loved even.

She hugged the picture to her and wandered over to the floor-to-ceiling windows, taking a seat on the floor and listening to the rain hit the windows, closing her eyes against the lightning and sounds of thunder.

Kevin awoke to a particularly loud sound of thunder. He rolled over to wrap his arms around his wife, knowing how much she hated storms, only to find the bed empty. Warning bells immediately went off in his head. He quickly went in search of her, looking first in the twins' room, then Sarah Grace's, before making his way down the stairs.

He spotted Alexis immediately sitting in front of the windows and walked up behind her, determined not to spook her. Just as he reached her, he noticed what she was holding; a picture of the twins.

Kevin sat down behind her, putting a leg on either side of her. She immediately settled against his chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her. "Talk to me, Lex."

"He just didn't understand," she said softly.

"Understand what?"

"The fact that there was more depth between you and me while we were sitting on a bench drinking root beer at Coney Island than there was in our entire relationship," Alexis said quietly.

"You're alive, Lex, and you're here in my arms where you belong."

"By sheer dumb luck," Alexis felt the tears almost overwhelm her, "We could have lost them, Kev."

"I know," Kevin nodded. "I think about it all the time. I thank God you're all here."

"He has to pay, Kevin," Alexis demanded, "Tell me he'll pay."

"He will," Kevin nodded. "Death penalty or not, he will never see the outside of a prison again."

"Good."

Kevin pushed Alexis's hair away from her shoulder and kissed it lightly.

"How could I ever have felt anything for that...to call him a man does a disservice to the entire species...that monster?"

"Don't do that to yourself," he shook his head. "You couldn't have known what he was like. He didn't show you that part of him."

"But it was there," Alexis replied, "I never saw it. How could I not see it?"

"You can't see what people don't show you," Kevin told her.

"That feels like a cop out," she leaned back against him and drew up her legs so she could rest the picture of the twins against her lap.

"Babe, what we all went through was horrible, but it's over now. Pi's future is over. Ours is just starting. The best way to finally put it all behind us is simply to be happy."

"You're pretty good at this pep talk thing, Detective," Alexis tilted her head to look at him.

"Tell that to Javi next time you see him," he kissed her temple.

"I will," she nodded. "By the way, where'd you get the wedding bands?"

"I've...ah...had them for awhile," he admitted. "The day after I proposed for the first time, I was walking to a crime scene, and I spotted them in the window of a jewelry store. I couldn't resist."

"You kept them all this time?"

"Call me an eternal optimist," he kidded.

"Kev," she gave him a stern look.

"I couldn't part with them," he blushed.

"I'm glad," she wiggled the fingers on her left hand, smiling when the stone caught the light from the lightning.

"Jackson said your left hand was fisted over your stomach when they pulled you out."

"I was protecting our children," her head came to rest against his shoulder.

"You were already a mom," Kevin smiled.

"I really hope I'm doing a good job."

"You are," he assured her.

"Cat has your smile, and Colin has your laugh," Alexis replied.

"That's good to know," Kevin smiled.

"How's Sarah Grace with everything? Have you talked to her?"

"She's thrilled to have you as her stepmom officially," he replied, "She's too young for the rest."

Alexis nodded, "I'm glad Cat and Colin won't remember a life without you guys, but at the same time, I hate that you didn't see them come into this world."

"I'm 0 for three in the watching my kids come into the world," Kevin frowned, "Next kid we have, I'm gluing myself to your hip when you hit the third trimester."

"Do you have any names you want to include in our next one? Provided it's a boy, we should put Javi in there," she smiled. "He's the reason I'm home."

"Definitely," Kevin nodded.

"Your dad's name was Aiden, right? Aiden Javier Ryan," Alexis posed.

"Sounds like a winning combo," Kevin nodded, "If it's a girl?"

Alexis giggled a little.

"What?"

"I considered a few other names before I settled on Catriona," she confessed. "You would've thought I was nuts if I'd suggested them."

"I'm listening."

"For some reason, I got into watching Dark Shadows when I was recovering. I fell in love with some of the names on the show."

"I'm unfamiliar with this show," he replied, "Which names caught your fancy?"

"Angelique," she said. "She was the local witch."

"I'll go along if we can call her Angie," he replied.

"I can deal with that. The others were Josette, Carolyn, Victoria, Elizabeth, and Maggie, but since Cat's middle name is Margaret, I think Maggie's out."

"Little Angie," he smiled widely, "Think we could get lucky with twins a second time?"

Alexis laughed, "If we do, I'll hurt you. Do you know how stubborn your daughter was about coming out? My luck, I'll get a repeat."

"I'm sorry," he gave her a pathetic pout.

"You're forgiven since Colin pretty much fell out," Alexis smiled. "If it's two boys or two girls, we're going to need more names."

"We're putting the cart before the horse," he replied.

"True, but considering we got twins without trying, I think it'll happen fast when we're actually trying. Hey, it could've happened already."

"Is it selfish of me to hope it hasn't?" Kevin asked, "I kinda want to enjoy the trying for awhile."

"Check the fine print of the marriage vows, Baby. We get to keep trying even after we're pregnant," Alexis gave him a grin.

"Yes, I suppose," he chuckled.

"That's one heck of a storm," Alexis noted as the room was lit up again by lightning.

"How about we go to bed?" Kevin suggested, "I'll protect you from the storm."

Alexis felt her face heat, "I can't believe you remember that."

Kevin got up, "What? That you're afraid of storms?"

"Yes," Alexis let him pull her up.

"It's all right here, Angel," he tapped at his chest, right over his heart, "I haven't forgotten anything."

"In that case, I guess you remember the time on a certain writer's desk," she whispered as she passed him.

"Oh yes," he groaned, "However if you want to keep my equipment in perfect working order, that is a secret we'd best keep to ourselves."

"Deal," Alexis turned to him as she stood on the bottom step. "I still want to try out the captain's desk."

"I'll race you," he grinned.

Alexis considered her clothes and his, "Think we could make it back before everyone wakes up?"

"Just call me Speedy Gonzales."

Alexis grabbed her sneakers, "We're out of our minds, you know that, right?"

"Sarah Grace tells me that all the time."

"Car keys?"

Kevin snatched the keys from the table near the entry.

They slipped out of the loft and down the hall, "God, I hope Kate never finds out about this."

"It will be our little secret," he urged her into the waiting elevator.

Alexis backed against the wall and kissed Kevin on the way down.

-d-d-d-d-

"Morning, Dad," Alexis smiled at her father as he came out of his room.

"Morning, Daughter," he kissed her forehead, "Did you and Kevin hear the storm last night? It was quite the light show."

"I think I heard some of it when I got up to go to the bathroom," Alexis flipped the bacon. "But, you know me and storms. I got back into bed and buried myself under the covers as soon as I could."

"Those storms always scared the heck out of you," Rick agreed. "How do Cat and Colin do with them?"

"Colin loves rain. It puts him right out. Kitty Cat could sleep through a hurricane, so thus far, they don't bother her."

"And Sarah Grace?" Rick asked.

"Storms never bothered her. One time, I was over there, and she was the one calming me down during a storm."

"She's a brave little girl," Rick replied.

"She is the most amazing little girl I've ever met," Alexis smiled. "I'm going to do my best to raise her be an amazing woman."

"She's brave and lucky," he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Daddy," Alexis smiled.

"Where's Kevin?"

"He wanted bagels, so he went to grab them."

"Need any help?"

"Make pancakes," Alexis nodded.

"Coming up."

"Good. Where's Kate?" Alexis looked at the bedroom.

"Still sleeping."

"Put some coffee on. That'll wake her."

"A step ahead of you."

"Good morning, everyone. I have a little girl here who is very hungry," Martha came down the stairs holding Sarah Grace's hand.

"Morning, Peanut," Alexis greeted her at the bottom of the stairs with a hug. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes," Sarah Grace nodded. "Gram said it rained last night, Mommy. Did it?"

"Yep, buckets and buckets came down," Alexis replied.

"Were you scared?"

"Daddy did a good job protecting me," Alexis smiled. "You ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, please," Sarah Grace nodded.

"I smell coffee," Kate stumbled out of her bedroom.

"Coming up," Castle nodded to his wife.

"I'm going to get Colin and Kitty Cat up," Alexis set Sarah Grace on her feet.

"I'll help you, Darling," Martha followed her granddaughter.

"Thanks, Gram," Alexis replied.

"Morning," Kevin greeted everyone as he came through the door just as Martha and Alexis disappeared upstairs. "I've got hot bagels."

"We're going to have quite a spread," Kate replied.

"Where's Alexis?" Kevin looked around for his wife.

"Upstairs with Mother, getting the twins."

"Morning, Daddy," Sarah Grace raised her arms to him for a hug.

"Morning, Pumpkin," Kevin hugged her tight.

"Eat up while it's still warm," Rick put the pancakes and bacon onto the table along with Kevin's bagels. "Eggs are almost ready."

"Hey, look who's awake and wants her daddy," Alexis came down the stairs with Cat in her arms.

"There's my Kitty Cat," Kevin took Catriona from Alexis.

"Dada," Cat patted her father's face while Alexis sat with Sarah Grace as Martha came down with Colin in her arms.

"Someone's looking a bit pouty this morning," Kate noted the frown on Colin's face, "Do you want some pancakes, Sweetheart?"

Colin stuck his tongue out, making his grandfather snort.

"Give him a cinnamon raisin bagel with strawberry cream cheese," Alexis said.

"Really?" Kate cringed inwardly.

"He loves it," Alexis nodded.

Kate prepared the bagel as Alexis suggested and broke it into bit sized pieces for the boy to handle.

"What about you Kitty Cat? Would you like pancakes?"

Cat nodded her head and then gave her dad a smacking kiss on the cheek.

"What about you, Peanut?" Alexis asked Sarah Grace, "What do you want to eat? Bagel? Pancakes?"

"Eggs and bacon, please?"

Alexis scooped up Sarah Grace's breakfast and poured her a glass of juice.

"Thanks, Mommy," Sarah Grace smiled.

Alexis smiled at how easily the word rolled off her stepdaughter's tongue.

"How'd everyone sleep last night? That storm was insane," Kate commented.

"I watched for awhile," Alexis replied.

"Then I was able to talk her back into bed," Kevin smiled.

"I've always hated storms," Alexis sent him a knowing wink.

"You get that from your mom," Castle said. "Meredith hates storms."

"I remember," Alexis replied.

"Have you talked to her?"

"Dad told her I was alive. The memory thing made things sticky."

"And now?" Kate asked.

"Well, it's been a busy few days," Alexis said. "I guess I should tell her I got married."

"She might appreciate it," Kevin nodded.

"Dad, where was she the last time you talked to her?"

"Utah," he replied, "She was supposedly shooting some teeny bopper movie."

"I'll wait a few hours and then call her."

"You want some backup, Babe?" Kevin asked.

"Hold my hand while I call her," Alexis nodded.

"Deal," Kevin nodded while feeding his daughter a bite of her meal.

"You have to go into work today?" Castle asked Kate.

"For a bit," she nodded, "I have some paperwork to take care of."

"I should go in, too," Kevin said. "I have some paperwork of my own to fill in."

"Yours can wait for a few days," Kate told him, "You two need to start working on a honeymoon plan."

"Yes, speaking of that," Castle handed over a set of keys to Kevin. "The Hamptons house is all ready for you two."

"What about the kiddos?" Alexis glanced at her trio of children.

"They'll be fine here with us," Kate smiled.

"Are you sure? Three kids is quite a lot to handle."

"Three adults, three kids," Martha pointed out.

"Man on man defense."

"Thank you," Alexis smiled.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Alexis sat down on the couch and picked up her cellphone. Then she put it back down and looked at Kevin, "I can't."

"Hey, I'm right here," he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips.

"She's going to freak out."

"So what," he kissed the inside of her palm, "Even if she freaks out, we're still going to be blissfully happy and enjoying the first few days of married life."

"You keep kissing me and I'm not going to make the call and then Dad's going to have to burn the couch."

Kevin continued to stroke her hand, giving her an encouraging smile. "Do you want me to dial for you?"

"I've got her on speed dial," Alexis picked up her phone again and hit the button, leaning back against the couch.

The phone rang a few times. Alexis was sure it was going to voicemail. She was planning her message in her head when she heard her mother's breathless greeting.

" _Alexis, darling, how are you?"_

"I'm good. How are you?" Alexis asked.

" _This director is insane,"_ Meredith said.

"So you're working on a new movie?" Alexis concluded. "What's it called? What's your part?"

" _It's called_ _ **Forgotten**_ _. I play a mother,"_ Meredith said.

"I see," Alexis rolled her eyes.

" _And the weather here is ridiculous. It rains every day,"_ Meredith added.

"Dad said you were in Utah," Alexis recalled.

" _Right,"_ Meredith said.

"Anyway, Mom, there's a reason I'm calling," Alexis started.

" _Of course,"_ Meredith prompted her, _"I've been most anxious to hear how you've been. Your father says you've been through quite an ordeal."_

"Yes, I have. I know Dad told you you're a grandma."

" _To which I will repeat that I am far too young to be a grandma."_

"It wasn't actually planned," Alexis bit her lip, "But they're really great kids. I'll send you pictures."

" _I can't wait to see them,"_ Meredith said. _"And the other thing? Your memory? How's that?"_

"Funny you should ask," Alexis gripped Kevin's hand. "I got it all back."

" _Oh, Alexis, that's wonderful,"_ Meredith replied. _"I can only imagine how hard that would be if I lost all my memories of you."_

"Thanks, Mom. I actually have more news," Alexis said.

" _Oh really,"_ Meredith replied, _"I don't know if I can handle any more good news."_

"I don't know how you're going to take this," Alexis began. "I got married two days ago."

" _You what!"_ Meredith gasped, _"How could you get married without me?"_

"It's a long story, Mom," Alexis said. "But after everything, Kevin and I didn't want to wait."

" _I know you've been through a terrible ordeal, but so have I,"_ Meredith responded.

"Mom, I know thinking I was dead had to have been horrible. I can't even imagine what you and Dad went through," Alexis started.

" _No, you can't,"_ Meredith replied.

"I'm sorry," Alexis replied. "Mom, I'm really happy about this, and I hope you'll be happy for me…in time."

" _This Kevin, this is the same man I met when I came to New York after your accident?"_

"Yes, it is," Alexis smiled at Kevin.

" _Is he your babies' father?"_ Meredith asked.

"He is," Alexis nodded. "I made him wait a long time to marry me."

" _It's not that I'm not happy for you, Sweetheart,"_ Meredith backtracked a bit, _"But I really would have liked to have been there. I've missed so much as it is."_

"I know, Mom. Dad keeps making noises about throwing us a party. I'll let you know when in plenty of time so you can come to that."

" _You'd better,"_ Meredith replied, _"I hate to end this so abruptly, but I'm being called back to the set. I love you, Alexis."_

"I love you, too, Mom," Alexis smiled. "We'll talk again soon."

Alexis pressed the button to end the call and then handed it to Kevin.

"You okay," he put the phone aside.

"I think so," she nodded. "She always makes it about her."

"That's who she is," Kevin nodded. "I don't know who did it, but someone sent her away after about a week when she was here after you 'died'."

"Probably Gram," Alexis stated, "A week is about her limit."

"It's about mine too," Kevin admitted, not realizing he'd said it out loud.

"It's okay," Alexis smiled at his blush. "I know she can be a lot to take."

"It's hard to believe she's your mother. You turned out so normal."

"Self-defense," Alexis giggled as she curled into him. "Two actresses and a writer raised me. I love Gram, but she has had a lot of self-absorbed moments. Dad's just a big kid. Mom…well, you know my mom."

"Come on, let's get some ice cream."

"Sounds perfect. Dad and Kate took the kids to the park."

"Oh really," he raised a brow, "How about we take the ice cream into the bedroom then?"

"Don't forget the syrup," Alexis winked.

"And whipped cream," he sent her a wink of his own.

"Gimme a sec. There are cheap sheets in the closet in the hall bathroom."

"Probably a good idea," Kevin laughed.

"Hey, get the strawberries, too?"

"I'm going to need to make more than one trip if you keep loading me down," Kevin pulled more items from the fridge. "Anything else before I close her up?"

"No," Alexis shook her head. "The strawberries are nostalgic."

Kevin carried everything into their bedroom while Alexis was changing the sheet.

He put everything down on the dresser and then wrapped his arms around Alexis from behind, "Ready?"

"Dad would kill me if I ruined these," Alexis threw her good sheets in the hamper.

"We need our own place," Kevin smirked.

"Sooner than we might think," Alexis smiled.

"Are you…"

"Not me," Alexis shook her head.

"Kate?"

"Well, it's not Gram," Alexis laughed.

"Why hasn't she said anything?"

"It's early. I get the feeling they've been down this road before," Alexis admitted. "I haven't asked yet."

"We'll have to start looking then," he replied.

"But not right now," Alexis shook her head.

"No, we have much more important business to attend to."

"Like trying for one of our own," Alexis smiled before she grabbed their 'supplies'.


	51. The End

"You'll have to come back in the spring," Alexis told Lanie as the came into the house from their tour of the stables.

Lanie and Javi had arrived a few hours prior for their long weekend celebration. Lanie had eagerly taken Alexis up on her offer to tour of the stables. Being a city girl most of her life, she'd never had a chance to be up close and personal with a horse.

"With any luck, I'll have given birth by then, so maybe we could go for a ride together."

"With any luck," Kate snorted, "Alexis, you're due in six weeks."

"It feels more like six years," Alexis groaned. "I can't wait until this one comes out."

"And you're not finding out the sex of the baby?"

"Nope, we both want to be surprised," Alexis pulled at the scarf around her neck and hung it up before shedding her coat.

"Hopefully this time my boy will actually be able to witness the birth," Javi came in with a bag full of food from down the hill, "Kevin has the worst luck."

"I already put in for vacation time for the last two weeks before Alexis's due date. I am not leaving her side."

"That's really going to get on my nerves," Alexis scowled at her husband.

Just then they heard a racket coming from the living room.

"What did Colin get into now?" Alexis moaned as she kicked off her boots and waddled towards the living room. Their son was in the phase were he was getting into everything each time they turned their backs on him. His father's crystal clear blue eyes were making it nearly impossible for Alexis to scold. Thankfully her husband wasn't as hypnotized by them.

"LEGOS again, Buddy," Kevin picked the boy up, "I told you we would play with the LEGOS later."

"LEGOS now," the little boy laughed and pointed to the toddler sized LEGOS he'd pulled out and dumped onto the floor.

"LEGO's later," Alexis held out her arms to take her son from her husband, "Nap now. Cat, too. Lanie, do you mind?"

"Not at all," Lanie picked up the little girl, "Are you tired, Princess?"

"No," she shook her head, frowning.

"If you take a nap now, you'll have more fun at the party later," Lanie told the little tot. The suggestion appeared to do the trick as Cat's eyes closed almost as soon as Lanie laid her down.

"Are you tired too, Colin?" Alexis heaved her son into his crib, having a bit of difficulty due to her belly, but she was eventually successful.

"Bit," he admitted.

"After all that running around, I'm not surprised," Alexis smiled. "See you soon, Buddy."

Colin laid himself down and promptly fell asleep.

"These two are just the cutest," Lanie whispered as she watched the pair sleep for a few moments.

"You should think about having a few," Alexis responded as they turned out the lights and left the room.

"A few?"

"Six," Alexis amended with a laugh.

"Javi would need to get his head out of his backside first and pop the question," Lanie sighed, "At the rate we're moving, Colin and Cat with finish high school before he finally decides to put a ring on it."

"You could always ask him," Alexis suggested.

"Then we'd see a big Javi sized hole in the door," Lanie snorted.

"You might be surprised," Alexis said before she sniffed the air, "Is something burning?"

"Who's cooking who shouldn't be," Lanie asked as she and Alexis rushed into the kitchen to see what was happening.

"Gram, what are you doing?"

"Cooking, what does it look like?" Martha waved her hands in a dramatic fashion.

"Cooking? You're burning the soup," Alexis glanced into the pot to see the results of her grandmother's efforts.

"You can't burn soup," Martha responded defensively.

"Gram, those noodles are chard," Alexis motioned into the pot.

"So we're going for a bit of a Cajun theme," Martha waved off the concern, "It's not going to kill anyone."

"Gram, Cajun means spicy, not chard," Alexis snickered.

"And I think if we feed this to people it might kill someone," Lanie peered into the pot.

"Not you too, Doc," Martha frowned.

"Let's just eat what Javi retrieved for us from town," Alexis suggested.

"Oh fine," Martha gave a wave of her hand.

Alexis quickly reached out to turn off the shove and then steered her grandmother towards the table before she had another thought to try cooking a second time. "What's for dinner, Espo?"

"All of our favorites from the Italian place in town," Javi smiled. "I also got a lot of desserts from that bakery."

"Perfect for my sweet tooth," Alexis smiled, "Thanks, Javi."

"No problem, Kiddo," Javi smiled. "Anything else I can do?"

"Set the table?"

"Done," he nodded.

"Look at that, Lanie, he is trainable," Kate teased as she held her daughter, Johanna Lanie, to her chest.

"Look at that little cutie," Lanie cooed. The little tot had been down for her nap when she and Javi first arrived so she hadn't seen her. "How's the newest addition doing today?"

"She's perfect," Kate smiled.

"She's looking more and more like you all the time, Kate," Alexis said.

"Dad said the same thing the other day," Kate commented. "I don't know. I look at her, and I swear I see Martha's little smirk shining through."

"There are a few touches of Alexis in there," Lanie agreed, "Lucky little thing."

"If she has red hair, Dad's going to need a better shrink," Alexis tickled her little sister under the chin.

The little girl began to squirm a bit in Kate's arms, her breath heavy to indicate Alexis's actions were tickling her.

"Get ready, Alexis, this will be you in a few months," Kate reminded her.

"I'm ready now," Alexis rubbed her belly.

"Me, too," Kevin joined the ladies. "Where's Sarah Grace?"

Alexis pointed behind her, "Dad took her to the low beach to make a wish in case she doesn't make it to midnight."

"It's so quiet with the twins down for their naps," Kate noted, "Those two are getting quite rambunctious."

"Welcome to the terrible twos, my love," Alexis looped her arms around Kevin's neck. "It's all downhill from here."

"Don't I know it," Kevin snorted.

"They aren't so bad," Alexis replied, "It certainly could be worse. They could be flushing things down toilets."

"Don't even utter those words," Kevin shook his head. "Remember when Sarah Grace flooded the bathroom at the precinct?"

"That was Javi's fault," Alexis said. "He's the one who gave her his keys to play with."

"He's lucky custodial managed to get them out, or he'd still be walking home every night," Lanie laughed.

"Hello," Castle called from the side door as he and Sarah Grace entered. "We're back."

"Hey, Peanut, did you get your wish in?" Alexis smiled when Sarah Grace ran over and hugged as much of her as the girl's arms could manage.

"Yep," Sarah Grace bobbed her head, "It's a good one too."

"Good," Alexis smiled. "Uncle Javi got dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Sarah Grace's head continued to bob.

"Me too," Alexis took her hand, "Let's eat."

"Sounds good to me," Rick agreed. "Kate, I'll take Jo while you eat and then we'll trade?"

"Are you sure?" Kate hesitated. She loved her cuddle time with her daughter. She hadn't been all that great with kids until she had her own. Now she rarely wanted to put her daughter down.

"Hand her over," Rick held out his arms. "The last time you ate was breakfast and that was coffee and toast."

"I'll be quick," she vowed as she snatched up a container of food and dug in, taking little time to actually chew until Lanie slowed her down.

"Don't make me do the Heimlich on you," Lanie watched Kate shovel in her food.

"Really, Kate," Alexis frowned. "This food deserves savoring. Slow down and taste it."

Kate reluctantly took their warnings to heart and slowed down a bit.

"That's better," Lanie smiled, "A little adult time isn't going to hurt you."

"Besides, Dad's at his best when the other person can't talk back," Alexis giggled.

"I heard that," Rick glared at his daughter.

"And you love me anyway," Alexis smiled.

"Because I'm required by law to do so," he replied.

"Oh, hush, Richard," Martha scolded her son.

"Thank you, Gram," Alexis nodded. "Speaking of being required by law to love someone, Mom called last night."

"At three a.m.," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"She plans on being here the week this one's due," Alexis motioned to her stomach.

"All the more reason to go into labor early, Sweetheart," Martha replied.

"Don't tell me. Tell...it," Alexis said.

"It?" Martha chuckled, "You make it sound like some Stephen King novel."

"We don't know the sex yet," Alexis reminded them.

"We can change that pretty quick," Martha glanced towards Lanie, "Did you take a peek not all that long ago?"

"Nope, not me," Lanie shook her head. "That would be unethical."

"Not if the patient agrees," Martha noted, "How about it, Alexis?"

"I know I said I wanted to be surprised, but as we get closer, I forget the reasons for that thought," Alexis caressed her stomach. "What about you, Babe?"

"Let me think about it," Kevin said.

"Okay," Alexis nodded. "Dinner was great, Javi. Thanks for playing pack mule tonight."

"No problem, Chica," he sent her a wink.

Rick had given Johanna back to her mother and was digging into the shrimp parmigiana, "This is amazing."

"Of course it is," Alexis smiled, "Why do you think I insisted we order from there? I've been craving it for weeks."

"Mommy, is there dessert?" Sarah Grace asked hopefully.

"Of course there is," Alexis smiled, "We can't have dinner with out dessert. I think you'd better ask Uncle Javi to help you."

Sarah Grace went over to Javi and gave him her best smile, "Hi, Uncle Javi."

"Uh oh," Kevin chuckled at his best friend, "I know that smile. She wants something from you."

"Is that true, Niña?" Javi asked. "Do you want something from me?"

"Can we have dessert, please?"

"Dessert?" Javi asked, "What makes you think I brought dessert?"

"Cuz you can't have dinner without dessert. Mommy said so," Sarah Grace replied.

"Mommy's thoughts are a little off these days because of the baby," Javi said.

"Watch it, Espo," Alexis said. "I have a s-h-o-t-g-u-n on the premises."

"She's not kidding, Espo," Kevin told him when it appeared his partner wasn't taking Alexis threat seriously.

"I also know how to l-o-a-d and f-i-r-e it."

"Is that so," Javi chuckled.

"Dessert please," Sarah Grace swayed back and forth sweetly.

"Alright, you win short stuff," Javi smiled. "Castle, you done eating?"

"Give me a couple of minutes to chew, Esposito," Rick requested.

"While we wait let's clean up," Lanie suggested.

After they cleaned up and enjoyed the various desserts Javi had brought up from town, they all relaxed in the living room with the kids. Sarah Grace loved being a big sister; it showed in the way she played with Cat and Colin.

As promised Colin got to play with his LEGOS. Both Kevin and Javi got on the floor and played with him, building the tallest tower possible with the LEGOS the boy owned. It easily towered over the tot, and of course he took great pride in knocking it down.

"Who do you think you are, Little Man," Javi pulled Colin into his lap, "King Kong?"

"What that?" Colin frowned at his uncle.

"He's a big monkey."

"No monkey, Tio," Colin shook his head.

That garnered laughter and Kevin noticed Alexis standing over by the door looking out at the backyard. He got up and went to stand behind her, his hands on her hips, "Where's your head?"

"The future," Alexis admitted. "It's going to be fun watching them grow up here and in Brooklyn."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed.

"Any decision on the baby's sex?" Alexis turned and wrapped her arms around him as much as she could.

"You wanna know?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Why?"

"Because if it is twins again, I'd rather you faint here instead of the delivery room," she teased.

"I think the doctors would have told us if we were expecting twins again," he chuckled.

"Even so, I'd like to know," Alexis replied.

"Alright. Should we do this in private or in front of everyone?"

"In private first," Alexis said.

"I'll grab Lanie and meet you in the study," Kevin smiled.

"Deal," Alexis agreed and slipped into the next room.

"Hey, Lanie, can we talk in the study for a moment," Kevin grabbed her as she was coloring with Sarah Grace and Catriona.

"O-okay," Lanie followed along and nodded when she spotted Alexis, "I figured this was coming. You two want to know about the baby, right?"

"Tell us first that it's not twins or anything more than one baby," Alexis demanded.

"You're safe. It's just one this time," Lanie laughed.

"Thank god," Alexis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Would twins be so bad?" Kevin asked.

"Just for that, you're having the next one," Alexis frowned.

"Would if I could, Angel," he chuckled.

"Yeah, okay," Alexis giggled. "Okay, Lanie, lay it on us."

"Last chance to back out."

"Lanie," Kevin gave her a look.

"Things are going to be balancing out in your house," Lanie smiled, "It's a boy."

"I knew it!" Alexis exclaimed as she threw her arms around Kevin.

"Another boy," Kevin hugged her close.

"You still good with Aiden after your dad?" Alexis asked.

"Aiden Javier Ryan," Kevin confirmed.

Alexis gave him a kiss and then turned to hug Lanie, "Thanks for keeping this to yourself."

"It's the job," Lanie smiled, "Are you going to tell everyone tonight?"

"Yes," Alexis looked at the door and held a finger to her lips as she approached it. She stood to the side so she was clear of it and yanked it open, causing Javi to fall flat on his face.

"You couldn't help yourself could you, Partner," Kevin chuckled as he helped Javi to his feet.

"That was uncalled for, Alexis," Javi gave her a look.

"So was eavesdropping," Alexis gave him a look right back.

"How much did you hear?" Kevin asked.

"I, uh, well," Javi stammered.

"You couldn't let it be a surprise?" Kevin frowned at him.

"Well, you were planning to tell everyone tonight, so I'm technically just a bit early to the party," Javi replied.

"Shall we go tell everyone?" Alexis looked at Kevin.

"After you," Kevin gestured before turning to Javi, "You say one word and I'll mean to shoot you in the behind next time."

"Ouch," Javi winced as he rubbed his butt.

When Kevin, Lanie, and Javi joined Alexis, she was facing away from the couch. Kevin peered around her and grimaced, "Jeez, guys. There are children in the room."

"Seriously, guys, there is a time and a place," Alexis scolded her father and stepmother, "Certainly not in a room full of children, thankfully oblivious to you two."

"This is more than I needed to see tonight," Lanie shook her head as she looked elsewhere. "Where's Martha?"

"Mother's making a phone call," Rick said.

"So, once you were alone you couldn't help yourselves?" Alexis frowned.

"Give us a break. It's been a while," Kate said.

"And it's gonna be even longer because it's not happening now," Alexis shook her head in disbelief.

"You can turn around now," Rick said.

Alexis looked cautiously over her shoulder and sighed in relief.

"Good, now that you're dressed, we have an announcement," Alexis took Kevin's hand.

"Oh?" Rick looked at his daughter curiously, "Last time those words left your mouth, you were pregnant. Can't exactly make that announcement again, so what could you possibly be announcing now?"

"Be good, Dad, or I won't tell you what I'm having."

"Hopefully it's a baby," Rick replied, "Otherwise you have a lot to explain to Kevin."

"Kate," Alexis looked to her stepmother who nodded and smacked Rick lightly upside the head.

"Here we figured you'd want to know you're having another grandson," Kevin shrugged, "I guess our announcement will have to wait."

"It's a boy?" Kate got up and hugged her step-daughter and friend at the same time. "That's wonderful."

"Thanks, Kate," Alexis returned the hug.

"I get another grandson," Rick smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Yay, I get a baby brother," Sarah Grace ran over and hugged her father and then stepmother.

"And you're going to still be the best big sister," Alexis smiled

"Thank you, Mommy," Sarah Grace beamed up at her. "I have to tell Gram!"

She darted off.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. It's going to be Aiden Javier for Kevin's dad and the man who brought me home," Alexis smiled.

"Purely selfish motives," Javi winked at her.

"Good name," Rick smiled. "A toast?"

"It's a bit early for toasts, Castle," Kate glanced at the clock.

"A pre-New Year's toast," Rick said.

Everyone quickly located their beverages and raised them in anticipation of Castle's toast.

"To my daughter and son-in-law," Rick toasted, "I'm so glad you got to this point. I wish you both all the happiness."

"Aw, thanks, Daddy," Alexis smiled, "It's been an unforgettable journey, one I hope continues for decades to come."

"I second that," Kevin clinked their glasses and gave her a kiss.

"Awww," the assembled adults said.

The End…

-d-d-d-d-d-

Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this epic journey. It took a few twists and turns along the way, but we appreciate you coming along for the ride.

We're hard at work on a new adventure, but it will have to wait awhile as we have vacations slowing us down.

Never fear, we'll be back.

Until next time….


End file.
